100 Souls, 100 Moments
by Absolutely Unsure
Summary: 100 different themes, 100 different chances, 100 different memories that show what life as techs and weapons are really all about...twisted, romantic, crack events and all - Mainly SoulxMaka, side BSxTsu and other characters/pairings sprinkled in
1. 016 : Questioning

_Standard Disclaimers for Entire Series: _

___I don't own the kick ass series _Soul Eater_ in any way. Even the 100 themes were given to me and I don't really know who originally created them...so yeah._

* * *

**016 : Questioning**

"Hey, I was wondering...is that _really_ your _true_ hair color Soul?" Maka asked as she slouched on a comfy chair, the only other two people in the room, Soul and BlackStar, sitting across of her on the couch in her and Soul's fairly small apartment on a late Sunday night.

"Of course this is my natural hair color!" The scythe weapon replied, his red eyes glimmering in annoyance at, in his opinion, the dumb question.

"I'm not so sure...I think that you bleached it to be 'cooler'. You must have done it before we meet the first time." Maka said with a shrug of her shoulders, holding down a smile at the fond memory.

"Hey! It's _real_!" Soul snapped back as he stood in defense.

"Yeah!" BlackStar added as he sprung up along with Soul with a look of determination in his wild eyes to prove his best guy friend right.

"Prove it!" Maka said to the two boys with a small smirk as she rose herself, hands on her thin hips; leaving Soul dumbstruck-en for second.

"Wha-?"

"Here!" BlackStar exclaimed…and dropped Soul's pants to 'prove it'.

"Hyo-Hoo!" The star ninja yelled in triumph.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Makaaaaa!"

Maka ruefully turned her head towards her father who was prancing down the school hallway towards her, stars coming out of his eyes at this blessed chance meeting.

"How was my Maka's weekend? Awe-Inspiring? Maybe even _life-changing_?" He asked innocently, clasping his hands in a prayer like pose in hope that she'd talk to him.

Maka's face turned gray. No, white. Almost the exact shade of Soul's hair color…that she now knew was _definitely_ natural.

"Don't ask."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ So, I've recently fallen in love with this new manga series and I was looking for some fanfics to read about it and found...there really weren't any!! (gasp) So I decided to do a drabble series with them cause people deserve to read a good, multiple chapter fanfic story with them. As shown in this first chapter, it will be full of crack just like the series but also other genres (coughfluffcough) if I feel like it. I usually don't write humor all that much, so sorry if it's not that funny (this happening is a little overused too), but I hope it at least made you smile or giggle a little XD_

_If you're wondering where the title came from, the techs have to get 100 souls (99 evil people (or Kishin Eggs) and 1 witch) for their weapon(s) to be a 'death' weapon, or of the highest caliber. So each chapter is like a soul until the end when there's 100 and they succeed! Yay!_

_Finally, _THANK YOU FOR READING_ and _REVIEW_! (and sorry for the long A/N)_


	2. 067 : Playing the Melody

**067 : Playing the Melody**

Maka was one to always take control. She _enjoyed_ being in control. That's how she had run her entire life. Not depending on her always gone mother or her flamboyantly flirt of a father.

But when she had meet Soul…when she'd heard him play…she decided that following her own, simple and demanding solo beat wasn't necessarily always the best.

When she heard his thin fingers brush the keys and make it seem even the air in the room was alive, she had the strongest desire to dance...to do _anything_. To move to this wonderful music that made her almost want to cry with joy and yet cry in the melancholy that she somehow sensed through the notes. It made her want to know the person who could make something so beautiful so easily, as his placid face suggested, yet at the same time she didn't really care, and let her mind and body be wrapped up in the seductive music notes.

She oddly allowed her heart to lead the way rather then her head as she walked up to him.

When he finished and turned around and looked into her eyes with that devastating red, she discovered that it wasn't always that horrible to allow someone else to take the lead.

She learned it never hurt to dance to another's melody…

* * *

_**A/N:** Hopefully I conveyed to you the whole 'short and sweet' aspect while I tried to expand their first meeting (which is OH so cute by the way!). Please REVIEW now!_


	3. 014 : Smile

**014 : Smile**

"NO! That's _NOT_ how you do it! Please, for the mercy of life, STOP!" Death the Kid yelled to the heavens (or more like laughing sun) as he starred down at one of his helpless friends.

"I don't get what's the big deal." Soul replied with a shrug.

"You just don't _UNDERSTAND_!" Kidd continued to rant as if the world was coming to an end, when it was actually only _his_ world that was slowly crumbling at this one horrid sight.

"You're just _way_ too OCD for your own good. Not _everything_ in the world is perfect." Soul said as he closed his eyes to lean against a pillar.

"Hey guys!"

Both teenagers turned their heads to the voice, finding a happy Maka coming their way. Soul wondered what could make her so happy that she forgot to be mad at them for skipping class.

"Guess what? I got a 100 on the last test and beat Ox for the top position again!" She beamed as a smile bloomed across her face, white teeth and green eyes glimmering in the midday sun.

"_SEE_?!" Kidd exclaimed as he jumped to Maka's side, pointing at her smile.

"THIS is the _most perfect_, even better then MINE, symmetrical smile unlike _yours_ that is _completely_ off." Kidd said as he put a hand on Maka's shoulder, nodding his head at his 'supreme' knowledge.

"Th-Thanks?" Maka asked as she blushed lightly, not used to getting compliments, while sneaking a glance at his hand on her small shoulder.

Soul growled, curling his upper lip back to reveal sharp teeth that were perfectly straight as he jumped off the ledge, cracking his knuckles in preparation to teach Kidd his _own_ 'lesson'. Kidd, oblivious to Soul's killing aura, blinked at the now evenly shaped facial expression, taking his hand off of Maka's shoulder to clap.

"Yes! When you do it like th- OW!"

* * *

_**A/N:** This came to me while in the dentist chair getting my teeth cleaned today...random much? XD Anyway, hope you enjoyed, please REVIEW!_


	4. 036 : Precious Treasure

**036 : Precious Treasure**

"_Don't leave me…"_

"_Don't worry my dear, for I will stay by your side forever."_

"_As will I, my Soul Mate. We will never be separated...no matter what others may say..."_

Maka sighed as she said the last few sentences of the story out loud from her book, a watery smile ghosting her face as she flipped on her back and hugged the book to her chest, starring up at the ceiling with dreamy eyes.

"All my sixteen years…_nothing_ like that has happened…I wish that would happen in _MY_ life." She admitted to herself as she spread her arms out on her bouncy bed again, glancing at the old cover that she'd worn throughout the years.

"Wish for what to happen?"

At the sudden voice, Maka sat upright and hid her prized novel under her pillow in two seconds flat, finishing as she looked up to her other accompany in their small apartment.

"Soul…" Maka growled as she stood, wondering if she was blushing out of anger or embarrassment at getting caught being in a state of romantic longing.

"I know, I know." Soul dawdled as he rolled his vibrant eyes, "I should knock before entering. But I just wanted to tell you that dinner is ready."

But Maka wasn't exactly focused on his face as he spoke, but instead his bare chest and slightly damp hair, having obviously gotten out of the shower with only a pair of pajama pant bottoms and a towel on his shoulder. The scar of course was still there…yet it didn't seem to bother her as much as it used to.

Soul, not missing her gaze, smirked as his eyebrow went a little high on his forehead.

"Maka, I know this is the first time seeing a body as hot as mine, but _PLEASE_ refrain." He laughed as he exited the room, the towel strung across his shoulder ruffling slightly with the movement.

Maka still stood starring at where he used to be before her blush increased ten fold, putting her hands to her face as it was so hot she felt it would burst.

"Wait!" She suddenly gasped to herself as she dove on her bed again and grabbed her book.

"It's JUST like chapter 14…" She chocked out in mild amusement, but mostly shock, as she read the text of the page again that was fairly similar the latest played scenario in her young teenage life.

"MAKA!"

"COMING!" She hollered right back, giving her book yet another brief embrace before skipping out into main area.

"Why don't you put a shirt on?" She growled as she took a seat, crinkling her nose as she found dinner to be two cups of instant ramen. But with Soul…she knew that she could never hope for much to begin with.

"You know you like it." He snorted absently, too focused on his ramen to look her way.

Maka kept quiet, wanting to retort, but knew that whatever she said would be a lie. I mean… _so __what_ if he _did_ look good without a shirt…right?

It didn't mean anything...right? _RIGHT?!_

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Maka sighed for the fifteenth time in the last hour, or at least according to Tsubaki, as she Maka watch Dr.Stein dissect his nearest victim with blank eyes, this time being a pig that he'd stolen from the cafeteria.

"Maka-chan, is there something that's been bothering you?" The ninja weapon asked with concern as she too rested her head on the desk counter to look at her friend's bagged green eyes that were usually vibrant.

Maka was quiet for a few minutes before she sighed again and lifted her head with a groan.

"Don't worry, it's nothing much. Just not enough sleep and too much stuff to..._think_ about." Maka ground out between her teeth, glad that Soul was at the bathroom and so couldn't see the slight stain of pink on her cheeks.

"I dunno, you look like _shit_ to me." BlackStar said as he flexed his fingers, Tsubaki's face falling at the bluntly honest reply.

"M-Maka-chan, he didn't mean-"

"It's alright. I think I'm gonna go sleep anyway." Maka said with a crocked smile, making Kidd flinch as her smiles were usually perfectly symmetrical.

Without another word, she got up as she slung her messenger bag over her shoulder and with a screetch of her chair she stood up, her short plaid skirt ruffling as she hopped down the stairs. Dr.Stein was so engrossed in his dissection that he didn't even notice her leave.

"I'm such a idiot…getting worked up over nothing." She huffed as she adjusted her book bag on her other shoulder, failing to notice as something feel out.

"Maka…?" Soul asked just as he was about to enter the classroom, having returned from the bathroom, seeing the last trace of her as she rounded a corner.

"Cutting class? Cool…but not like Maka." He said as he let his long legs easily carry him over to her way, yet stopped when he saw something on the ground.

He picked it up with a raised eyebrow and curiously flipped it to the first page.

"SOUL!"

Jumping up with surprise, he turned around to the person who had suddenly exclaimed his name.

"Oh…Maka's Papa." Soul sighed in relief as he played with his head band a little.

"It's DEATH SYTHE-_SAMA_ to you!" He huffed as steam came out of his ears. "Damn…I could have _sworn_ that I'd felt my little Maka-chan nearby…" He sulked, not really having any anger towards the silver haired boy, just having wrongly taken out all his anger on him at his false hunch.

"And how would you know that?" Soul asked as his eyes resumed back to the old book, tracing the intricate cover with his thin index finger.

"My _Maka sense_ was tingling." He said with a straight face, making Soul's own pale.

"Ahhh…what a shame." The older death weapon continued as his own eyes feel on the book in Soul's hand.

"Eh?" The red head questioned as he grabbed the book from the barely shorted teenager.

"Did Maka loan this to you?"

"What're you talking about? I just found this on the ground a second ago before you gave me a heart-attack." Soul said with a huff as he jammed his hands into his jacket pockets.

"Ah…" Death Sythe said as tears started to form out of disappointment.

"But I just saw her round the corner when I found this so she must have dropped it." Soul hurried to explain, not exacting wanting to see a full grown man go into a fit of tears today.

"AH! Yes, that MUST be it. She wouldn't throw away her first present by her beloved father. See? Here is my note to her." Death Sythe said with a soft smile as he looked at the last page.

"_Hope that your life turns out like this story…Your beloved Papa and Mama._" Soul read with raised eyebrows, now entirely intrigued as to what this story was about.

"Well…this makes me VERY happy that she's kept it for this many years." The more powerful weapon said with a sincere smile and giddy blush, making Soul smile lightly himself at the older guy's pure happiness.

"Well, make sure to give it back to her when you can." Death Scythe said without further explanation with a wave of his hand, not giving Soul to ask what the book was about.

"Hm…" Soul hummed as he opened the book again to the last page to look at the surprisingly neat handwriting from Maka's father.

"Might as well…" He shrugged as he flipped it back to the first page as he went back to the classroom, deciding that he might as well read rather then sleep.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"GAAAAAH!" Maka exclaimed as she looked in her bag once she was outside. She had found a very nice spot just outside the school in a little park and was going to read her book for the…she didn't really know what time. She had lost count at thirty seven when she was ten...

"How could I lose it…?!" She said in a frustrated growl.

"That book is so special…" She said softly as she cradled her head in her hands, holding down the urge to all out sob, but knew better especially since she was in public.

"Onee-san."

At the young voice, she looked up from her depressed state to the bright blue eyes of a child with shocking red hair.

"Whaz wrung?" He slurred, as he tugged at her skirt with one hand while holding his partially finished Popsicle in the other.

"It's nothing little guy." Maka giggled as she ruffled his bright hair, his appearance making her think of her dad as a toddler. He might as well be one with the way he acts…

"Do you wanna share?" he asked as he gave her a smile, showing that he was missing a few of his teeth.

"Oh no…it's yours. I couldn't." Maka said with a blush as she started looking around for his mother.

But the small boy only grinned wider as he shoved the melting treat into her hands before skipping off again, waving a little one last time before darting out of view.

Maka let out a breath of laughter before getting up, making sure the dripping desert wouldn't get on her clothes or bag, before setting off back to the school.

"Alright, all I need to do is retrace my steps and I'll find it for sure." She said with confidence, having calmed down, as she liked the Popsicle, finding it to be her favorite flavor of orange.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"I couldn't find it…" Maka groaned out in utter defeat as she plopped herself onto the old couch in her apartment. It was already around three, she had been searching for five hours, and so school would not be out just yet like normal since today was a partially night class too. She had gone around the entire _gosh darn_ campus and still hadn't found a trace. She had even gone to the library to see if anyone had turned it in even though it had her name in it.

"This day _SUCKS_." She groaned as she took out the popsicle stick that she'd been chewing on for the past hours, the cute boy's face making her sigh and smile lightly, making some of her stress dissipate.

"Might as well start dinner for Soul since he eats so much…" She thought as she got up and put her apron on.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Soul…_what the HELL_ have you been reading the entire day?!" BlackStar exclaimed at the school entrance, not being able to hold in his curious exclamation any longer.

"Um…it's a book I found and thought that I'd read it." He said, noting that he was telling at least half the truth.

"Ah…yes. One of the earliest romantic novels in history." Kidd said with a nod of his head. "And it looks like that's one of the original prints…very antique and beautiful…just look at that perfect cover!" He ended with his hands clasped, making Patty laugh and Liz sigh in exaspiration.

"What's this girly mush that you're reading!? SO not cool!" BlackStar said with a furrowed brow as he made an attempt to grab the book to '_save'_ his best friend.

"NO!" Soul yelled much louder then needed, making everyone stare at him with wide eyes, wondering why he was getting so defensive. It was _just a book_ after all…

"I mean..hehe…um…shit." He said with wide eyes before he bolted like a coward.

"Do you think some kind of deadly gas is leaking into their apartment and making them act weird…?" Tsubaki said as she watched his quickly retreating silhouette in the late afternoon sun.

"Well…we're not going over _there_ anytime soon." BlackStar said with a shrug as he started walking to his own home just like Kidd.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Soul's nose twitched as he entered the apartment, his smell suddenly filled with the delightful redolent of food.

Still holding the book at his side, he looked at the table that had various dishes that were masterfully done, making him smile lightly. Turning his eyes from the feast to look for his partner, he easily found her crashed on the couch, mouth wide opened.

With a soft sigh, although really not minding, he picked her up and carried her bridal style towards her room where he lightly placed her on her bed, taking off her shoes, tie, and apron, not daring to take off anymore, before putting the covers over her.

Walking back towards the doorframe, he closed it with a slight creek as he clicked the lights off.

Turning back to the food, he plopped down in one of the two empty chairs and started eating, making sure to not inhale the food like normal but instead savoring it. All the while, he continued reading, making sure to not get any food on Maka's valuable treasure.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Guwaaah!" Maka yelled out, awakening as if she had just been exorcised.

"Rise and shine." Soul yelled out from the living room and through her door, having obviously heard her.

Groaning, Maka sat up from her bed, grimacing as she realized she'd just slept in her clothes she'd worn from yesterday. Yet it made her wonder how she had gotten in her room in the first place. She only remembered cooking till she dropped on the couch...

"Might as well change out of these dirty clothes." Maka admitted as she stood, first taking off her skirt and vest and then unbuttoning and throwing down her shirt.

"Maka, break...fast..." Soul failed to finish as he entered her room just as she unclipped her bra.

"SOUL YOU IDIOT!" Maka yelled as she grabbed her chest to hold the bra in place.

"My bad." Soul stuttered as he turned away, a blush on his face that was almost as red as his eyes. "Damn... I need to remember to knock..." He though to himself as he went back to the kitchen.

Maka came out of her room a minute later in a plain, formfitting t-shirt shirt and short shorts, it being saturday today and so there wouldn't be any school and they didn't have any assignments.

"Yo, Maka, what do you wanna do today?" Soul asked as he leaned back in his chair to get a better look at her long and thin legs that were revealed while she searched in the fridge, deciding to take out an apple.

"I dunno... I thought that you were going to go do something with BlackStar so I didn't really plan anything." She admitted as she looked at her partner who was having cereal, an empty bowl in the chair next to him making her realize he'd gotten it out for her.

"Oh yeah, did you eat all the food last night?" Maka asked as she sat down next to Soul, dumping some cereal into her bowl with one hand while eating her apple with the other.

Soul just did a noncommital grunt as he continued to eat his breakfast while at the same time reading manga. At the sight of someone reading, it made Maka sigh in defeat and stop just as she was about to pour her milk.

"Somethin wrong?" Soul asked between mid bite as he glanced over at her, although he already knew what was bothering her.

"I lost... something." Maka admitted as she finally poured her milk into the bowl.

"Hn. And what did you lose?" Soul asked as he closed his manga book, knowing he oddly wanted to read something else more.

"Ah... never mind." Maka said with a light blush as she started inhaling her cereal to end the conversation. She didn't want him to laugh at her if she told him she'd lost a romance book... just another thing to put on his list of how she was 'uncool'.

"Awright. Nothin else to do then." Soul said with a shrug as he got up to put his bowl in the sink, a small smirk on his face.

"How about we go to the park?" Maka asked, hoping to see the small boy again so she could thank him properly.

"Fine with me." Soul said as he smiled, although he really just wanted to stay in his room and read.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Ah... it's so nice and bright out today. Don't you think so Soul?" Maka said with a bright smile, tipping her baseball hat to squint up towards the sun.

"It's too bright." Soul groaned as he lifted his hand to try and block out the inferring laughing sun.

"Hey! Wanna ice-cream?" Maka asked as they turned a corner, running ahead before getting his answer. She already knew his favorite flavor was mint chocolate cookie.

Soul sighed as he sat down on a nearby bench in the shade, absently taking off his shirt to try and cool down. He ignored the giggles of a few girls as they went by and instead focused on Maka who was on her toes to look over at the various flavors of the frozen treat. But when he saw a little kid come up to her and grab onto her leg, surprising her for a second, it made him lightly laugh. But when he saw her lean down and give the young boy a hug and a bright smile, it made Soul's curiosity spike.

"Onee-chan!" The young boy from yesterday giggled as she got up after their hug.

"Ah...hello again." Maka laughed as she got up and grabbed the double scoop mint chocolate cookie cone and then ordered one with a scoop of vanilla and a scoop of chocolate.

"Can you do me a favor little guy?" Maka asked as she leaned down to his level again, extending the treat before his face, "Can you take this over to my friend over there?" Maka asked as his small hands grabbed over hers to hold the cold dessert. She turned to point at Soul and gawked as she saw him without his shirt on yet AGAIN. But that wasn't the problem. It was that there were a group of three girls surrounding him.

"course Onee-chan." He said with a lopsided smile, not picking up her annoyance, as he started to carefully walk over to him, his tongue sticking out in concentration.

"You're funny." The little kid laughed as he handed Soul the ice-cream and then sat down next to him.

"Aw...what a _cutie pie_. What's his name?" One of the three girls asked as she leaned down to try and play with his red hair, yet the little boy winced away and hid behind Soul's bare chest.

"Is he shy?" Soul merely shrugged as he started licking, not having said one word to these girls the entire time, yet they wouldn't leave him alone.

"There you are HONEY." Maka said with a forced grin as she sat down on the other side of Soul with her ice-cream, her other hand holding an orange popsicle.

"Wha...?" One of the girls asked in surprise as she took a step back.

"Oh! I'm sorry. This is my _husband_ and _child_." Maka outright lied as she innocently licked her ice-cream, the statement making Soul choke and almost drop his ice-cream.

"Mama, mama!" The young boy clapped in glee, amazingly playing along, as he got up to sit in her lap, taking the popsicle from her hand to start licking.

"Ah...well, excuse us." One of the girls said as she grabbed her other friends arms and started walking away, Maka absently hearing how they looked _way_ too young to be parents.

"Hussies..." Maka groaned as she absently started twirling the little boy's bright hair.

"Wow, I _really_ can't believe they believed you." Soul said, having bounced back from the statement that had shaken him.

"Hey, it got ride of them didn't it? You should thank me." Maka said in irritation, wondering if Soul had actually enjoyed the attention.

"What's the little dude's name anyway?" Soul asked, making Maka stop her licking.

"AH! I haven't asked yet! What IS your name?" Maka asked as she looked at the back of his head while he continued to sit inbetween her legs.

"I Crimson." He said with a huge smile, making Soul laugh as orange started to dribble down his chin.

"And where's your _REAL_ Mom?" Soul asked, giving a glance at Maka who only snorted back.

"AH! Crimson!" A tall and thin lady appeared in front of them as if on cue.

"Mama!" Crimson laughed happily as he jumped from Maka's lap to embrace the lady.

"I'm so sorry." She said as she adjusted her large sun hat that hid half her face.

"Oh, no, I enjoyed Crimson-kun's company." Maka laughed as she leaned down to wipe his mouth of the orange from the popsicle with a napkin, looking up at the women's pretty face that was further hidden by overly large sunglasses.

"May...I ask your name?" Maka asked timidly, not noticing how her ice-cream had started dripping onto her hand.

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry. Thank you and good-bye." The lady stuttered as she grabbed the little boy's hand and darted off, leaving the two teenagers to watch after them in silence.

"I think my sexiness scared her off."

"Shut up and put your shirt back on Soul."

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Hey, are you coming to the ball tomorrow." Tsubaki asked Maka.

While Maka and Soul had been in the supermarket after they'd had enough of the park, Soul having finally put his shirt back on, they had come across their caring friend.

"There's a dance?!" Maka asked in surprise, not having heard the slightest thing about it.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there on Friday and Soul was too busy reading to hear it." Tsubaki said in thought.

"Soul...reading?" Maka asked as she looked over at her partner who had become a little stiff.

"Yeah, Kidd said it was some kind of ro-"

"Come ON Maka, I'm hungry since we didn't have any lunch rather then the ice-cream. Lets just finish shopping so we can cook. Talk to Tsubaki later." Soul interrupted loudly, drowning out what Tsubaki was going to say.

"Fine." Maka growled, thinking of how he'd just been in a good mode a moment ago.

"Well, anyway" Tsubaki said with a wary glance to Soul, "Me, Liz, and Patty are going to go get dresses and everything tomorrow. Want to come too?"

"Yes, that'd be great." Maka gleamed, making Soul roll his eyes at the girly clothing that always seemed to cost way too much.

"Ok, we'll pick you up at around ten then." Tsubaki said cheerfully before waving good-bye to her younger friends.

"You're coming for my escort, yeah?" Maka asked as she scratched her head in embarrassment as she watched Tsubaki go into line.

"Why not? Don't have anything else to do." Soul snorted as he picked up a few instant ramen and threw it into the cart.

"Thanks." Maka snorted right back as she went ahead, and so missed the slight ting of pink on the weapon's face.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Urgh..." Soul groaned out of annoyance as he fiddled with his black tie and red undershirt collar. Out of all his suits, he'd chosen his favorite black one with white lines as he thought it made him look the coolest. But because he hadn't worn anything formal in a while, the high collar had started to bother him.

"Yo! Soul bud!" BlackStar hollered as he made his way over to his friend, clapping him painfully on the back.

"BlackStar, your tie is all wrong." Kidd said as he came up too, readjusting BlackStar's flashy golden tie that had a blue star in the center.

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks pretty boy." BlackStar snorted as he eyed Kidd's pure white tux, BlackStar himself wearing a simple black one.

"Do you know when the girls are coming?" Soul asked as he watched Ox and Kim go in together, both of them smiling in chagrin.

"There they are." Kidd said calmly as he saw a white limo come into view.

"They rented a limo?" BlackStar said with wide eyes.

"No. More like Liz stole it from me when it was suppose to be ALL ours." Kidd said calmly, holding out his two white rose corsages.

Liz and Patty were first to get out, both of them being in elegant silver that trailed on the ground, yet was sleeveless and dipped in the back.

"Shall we?" Kidd asked after he'd put their corsages on their wrists.

"We shall." Liz said with a smile as she grabbed on of Kidd's arms, Patty laughing as she grabbed the other.

"Ah! Tsu...baki..." BlackStar drifted off as he saw her come out in a silk gold dress that had one sleeve and a low cut, showing off her amazing curves. BlackStar failed to notice, though, how she was wearing a silver necklace with a star pendant, having matching earrings.

"F-For you." BlackStar said as he struggled to put the corsage on her thin wrist, having only one hand to work with as his other was holding his nose to prevent a nosebleed.

"Ah, you got the Tsubaki flower." Tsubaki sighed, thinking of how he could be sweet and thoughtful if he tried.

"Maka, come ON!" Soul mumbled under her breath as he watched the pair walk up to the dance too, many already having gone in, and then glancing down as he fiddled with his yellow rose corsage.

"Ah, sorry to keep you waiting."

Soul looked up from the flower to the person before him, making his eyes widen and suck in a breath.

"S-Sorry if I look weird. I didn't wanna wear makeup or get my hair done, but..." Maka said as she lightly blushed.

Soul wanted to say something, but found that he couldn't at he stared at her transformed appearance. She never wore makeup, and as she did now, it made her lashes amazingly long and made her lips look plump. Her hair had been put into a bun with curled strands coming back, her bangs being pulled back and so making her look older.

"Here." Soul finally coughed out as he extended the flower to her view, allowing her to sniff it before putting it on her small wrist.

"A yellow rose. It means friendship." Maka said with a small smile, trying to hold down a slightly out of place feeling of dissapointment.

"Uh...yeah." Soul said with a smirk as he extended his arm which she took as they walked up, being one of the last couples to go in.

"Well...wanna dance?" Soul asked as they looked at the dance floor with mobs of people.

"Um... you know I'm not that good yeah?" Maka said as she tried to get away form his strong grip.

"I know that already. Remember?" He said as he poked at his head, making Maka remember the memory of their first dance, even if it was in his head, with a smile.

And so the couple made their way to the dance floor, taking it slow at first, but then started to pick up and was soon gliding through the group with the finest grace. Maka was really average, but Soul was so graceful and skilled it was easy to direct her to the high dance moves.

"Soul...everyone's looking at us." Maka whispered as she finally noticed that they were surrounded by a group of people in a small circle, while in midspin she could have sworn she had seen Tsubaki gleaming while BlackStar pumped his fist.

"Don't worry about it." Soul said as he looked down at her, an inch taller then her even in heels.

"Excuse me."

The teenage couple stopped their dance and looked over to the person, finding it to be a pouting Death Sycthe.

"Papa..." Maka whined as Soul waved a goodbye, saying he needed to go to the bathroom.

"My beautiful Maka-chan, can't your father at least give his beautiful daughter _one dance_?" He whined right back as he gave her his deadliest move: the puppy eyes.

"Fine Papa." Maka said as she stepped closer to him, putting her hands on his shoulder as his went around her thin waist, Maka shaking her head as she wished it was Soul's hands.

"So has Soul given back your book yet?" He asked as he easily dipped her, making a few girls nearby coo.

"What do you mean?" Maka asked as she kept the rhythm, noticing that dancing with her father was very easy too because he was experienced.

"He hasn't?" He asked, "Well, a few days ago he said that he picked up a book that you'd dropped. The first present I ever gave you when you were very young."

"You don't think... he read it?" Maka drifted off as she remembered how Tsubaki said he'd been reading something.

"Maybe. It IS a very good book." Death Scythe said as he twisted his daughter.

"But..." Maka drifted off again as she glanced down at her hands, suddenly noticing that her corsage was missing.

"Oh no... the corsage that Soul gave me is gone..." Maka moaned out in sadness as she took her hands off her father, thus oddly ending their dance while still on the floor.

_"Testing, testing, one, two, three."_

Everyone stopped their dancing as the music was cut short by someone speaking on the microphone. Maka looked up at the stage, as did everyone else. But she soon lost interest in whatever they were saying, and when they started singing and doing the live music, she found that she had had enough.

So, saying a quick bye to her father and elbowing her way off the dance floor, she made it to an outdoor balcony where she welcomed the night wind as it carressed her hot face.

"Are you alright Maka?"

At the voice, she turned around with a small 'eep' having already known the voice to be Soul's.

"I got you some food." He continued, not waiting for her to answer his first question, putting the plate on the fairly wide railing. Maka absently stared at the food before pushing it aside, not really feeling hungry. She really wanted to explode at him, demand that he gave the book back, but decided against it. She was going to keep calm until HE cracked.

There was a slightly tense silence as Soul looked at Maka's drawn out face, to the food, to the dance floor, and then back at Maka before sighing.

"I...uh...wanted to give something back to you." He finally admitted.

"And whatever could _that_ be?" Maka said, feigning surprise fairly well.

"Close your eyes and put your hands out." Maka ignored the smirk as he said it, but complied.

"Open."

Looking down, she felt her irritation spike a little higher as she saw there was nothing there.

"There's nothing in my hands."

"Not ON your hands."

Raising an eyebrow, she looked again and found that there was a new corsage.

"And? So what?" She asked in a bored tone.

Soul's eyes widened before looking down at his dress shoes and jamming his hands in his pant pockets.

"Didn't you want to _GIVE_ me something?!" Maka said as she ground her teeth, her pretty face turning into a grimace.

Soul continued to stay quiet before finally looking up from his shoes to her angry face.

"I didn't realize you'd hate it so much. Sorry to disturb you."

Suddenly feeling an emense wave of guilt, she grabbed out for his jacket, but he was too quick and so had dissapeared into the mob of people. Finally glancing around for is unique silver hair, she finally spotted him again as he exited through the front doors again.

Maka, finally feeling utterly defeated, leaned against the railing, glancing at the food again. He had somehow managed to get all of her favorite dishes.

"Maka, are you alright?" Tsubaki asked from behind her younger friend, BlackStar standing next to her with a protective hand around her waist, having been growling away suitors the entire time.

"For once I'm being the jerk, not Soul." She said as she turned around.

"Hey, didn't you have a yellow rose before?" BlackStar asked as he looked at her corsage, the bright color catching his eye.

"Huh?" Glancing down at her wrist, she finally noted that, indeed, it wasn't her original yellow rose.

It was a red one.

"Doesn't red mean... love?" Tsubaki asked as she glanced up at BlackStar.

"Yeah, yeah!" He agreed, and yet blushed as he noticed the flower that he'd given Tsubaki had been the red, and not the white, kind. Did the _color_ red mean love?

But Tsubaki wasn't focused on his oddly unsure face as she watched Maka sprint from the balcony they were all on towards the front door.

Maka panted as she ran down the street, searching for Soul. Her heeled shoes were in her hands, having taken them off so it'd be easier to run. She held up the cosage to her nose, blinking back tears at her stupidity. Soul had practically laid it all out on the line and she'd shot him down without the slightest hint of sympathy. But the thing was she didn't WANT to shoot him down.

If she hadn't been caught up with the thoughts of her book, she would have been able to think straight and she would have been able to do... she didn't know... just... SOMETHING better then what she'd done.

Finally, feeling her legs start to give out, she dejected turned into the park she and Soul had easily walked around together yesterday. Feeling as if she needed some condolence, she looked around for the bench she'd sat on and eaten ice-cream with Soul yesterday.

As she turned the corner, she gasped and quickly hid behind a tree trunk as she finally found the bench... yet there was someone already sitting there. Someone with the name of Soul.

Wanting to reveal herself and spill her heart and apologize... she found that she couldn't. She didn't have the guts.

Yet when she saw that he was holding a book and was leaning down to read it, it made her lightly giggle to herself. Could it be that one of the coolest guys at school was actually reading her romantic novel?

At the soft sound, Soul's head snapped up as he lightly put the book down and stood up, his arm turning into a blade in defense.

"Whose there?"

Maka's eyes widened in worry, not wanting him to attack her. Taking the smallest step, and then another, she finally came out into the full moonlight.

"M...Maka..." Soul drifted out as he saw her in the soft light, cradling the wrist that had the red rose corsage.

"Are you here to make fun of me?" He growled as he sat back down.

"I mean... it was totally not my style, but I thought that girls loved that stuff." Maka couldn't say anything back, and instead started walking up to him.

"I got the idea after reading the book. Chapter seventeen. I read the entire thing, and don't worry, I'll give it back." He sighed out when he saw her stand in front of her, finally grabbing the book and holding it out for her.

"Soul..." Maka tried to say as she crouched down, looking into his eyes that she'd never seen filled with so much sadness. He couldn't even manage to look at her in the eye.

"...chapter twenty six." Maka said between her glossed lips.

Soul finally looked her back into the eyes, a flicker of hope shining through for a second that made Maka finally smile. "I'm sorry...?" He asked lightly, hoping he'd remembered the text right.

"I... never really thanked you. For the corsage. I was angry cause... Papa told me you had my book and I thought you were going to give THAT back to me. I got so absorbed that that thing I forgot about _you_." She tried to explain as she sat down next to him, scooting a little closer to grab his hand.

"Maka... you don't have to pity me. It's dumb. I'm over it." Soul suddenly snapped as he stood and slipped his hand away from hers. He grabbed his jacket from the bench and threw it over his shoulder and then started to walk away.

"It's NOT dumb! Chapter twenty seven!" Maka yelled out.

"I don't CARE anymore." Soul yelled right back, his voice cutting through her own.

"YOU IDIOT! Chapter twenty seven is when the girl says she likes the boy!" Maka cried, trying to hold back her tears as she cradled the rose.

Soul stopped his walking and turned around to look at her.

"I like you." She said softly and if it wasn't for the silent night, the older teenager wouldn't have been able to hear her.

Maka's chest heaved up and down in anticipation for what he was going to reply back.

"Maka... I..."

"I LIKE YOU!" Maka confessed again, this time in a yell. She dropped her head as tears finally broke free from her eyes, thanking Liz in the back of her mind that she'd used waterproof mascara.

"You idiot." She heard Soul whisper when he'd finally stopped in front of her, bringing her into a slightly messy, yet so warm hug.

"You're the idiot Soul." Maka sobbed out as she cried into his red undershirt.

"Not to interrupt you crying your heart out for me..." Soul smirked as he lifted her chin to make her look at him, using his other hand to wipe away her crystal tears that glittered in the moonlight.

"...But do you want to dance?" He finished as he grabbed her hands in his.

"Of course." Maka laughed as she snuggled her face into the crock of his neck.

"So... without the whole misunderstanding and crying... this is a nice ending, yeah? To our own story?" Maka asked as Soul spun and dipped her, moving his face to be a mere inch away from her's.

"Maka... this is only the end of the beginning." He growled out as he leaned down, capturing her lips in hers.

"Now tell me...whose more precious. Your book or me?" Soul asked after he'd broken their long kiss, both of them lightly panting as their breath mingled in their still close proximity. Maka gave a breath of laughter at his attempt to pout.

"Don't make me choose."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Damn... super long drabble... I'm going to go over there in the corner and die now DX_

AND YAY _for SE having it's own section now XDDD I'm sooo happy!_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed it (long to make up for past three short ones). I went ultra fluffy on this one :3 and if you're wonderin, this was inspired by how I've just finished __Howl's Moving Castle__ for the tenth time yesterday at the beach. Everyone has a book they absolutely love and read over, right?  
_

_Thanks for reading and REVIEW!_


	5. 086 : Seeing Red

**086 : Seeing Red**

Soul tried to hold down a dry sob.

It was so amazingly disturbing…how this one small sight could shake his entire world.

That one DAMN singular color.

"Soul?" Maka whispered out as she grabbed her partner around the back of his chest and looked over his shoulder to look at his deathly straight face.

"Can you believe it?" She shakily asked as her arms moved to go around his neck, tightening her grip in comfort.

"Look carefully Maka…" He whispered as he tried to tear his eyes away from the sight but found that he couldn't.

"I don't understand Soul…" Maka drifted off.

And then she saw it.

She saw that one DAMN singular color.

"Is this…" She drifted off as she moved to stand next to him and have a better view at what they were both now starring intensely at.

"I can't believe it…so soon…" She said breathlessly as she picked up what they'd been staring at.

"Maka…" Soul said in fright as he continued to stare in a mix of shock and surprise.

"Don't you like it? It's a pretty color." Maka cooed as she hugged it close to her chest.

"But…but… it's RED." Soul stuttered as he looked into Maka's confused emerald eyes.

"And...?" Maka said as she starred right back.

"It's…"

"Look Soul, I know you wanted your own silver…"

"It's your _Father's_ color!" Soul finally whined out like he was still thirteen, the mental image of his father-in-law flashing in his head.

"Soul!" Maka scolded, "He's your SON! I mean…so _WHAT_ if he has red hair?!"

"I know I know..." He drawled out as he walked a little closer to Maka and his two month year old son.

"And you know..." Maka drifted off as she placed her son back in the cradle.

"We can always try again."

* * *

**_A/N: _**_When I read the theme I thought about this right away, but it feels a little drawn out... and how Soul is too OOC and overreactive (gah! DX) Anyway, hope you enjoyed and please REVIEW! and thanks for the reviews so far. They were so nice I typed this out for all you awesome supporters ;P_

HAPPY FATHER'S DAY!


	6. 005 : Seeking Solace

**005 : Seeking Solace**

_"You are the first one to notice my genius. Congratulations. What's you name?"_

Tsubaki, the camellia.

The scentless flower.

It merely blooms quietly, out of sight. Without a single protest.

Even the way its petals fall is tragic and unsettling…

And yet there was one who was willing to be with this unorthodox flower. To nurture and watch it bloom in this dessert they lived in.

"_It's ok for you to rely on me as much as you need."_

It was the oddest pair. The young, loud mouth ninja and the matured, collected gifted weapon. But people always do say that opposites attract. Yet no explination never stopped others from raising their eyebrows in curiosity as they watched them go by.

"_He has entrusted his soul to me."_

People believed it was a sick joke at first, something that would last a week, a month at the most. How would two of the most polar opposite people in the world be able to synchronize their wavelengths?

_"I pay no attention to anyone else."_

Impossible.

_"Come back soon..."_

Yet, they were proved wrong as the months, and then years went by. After a while people finally let up on the joke and decided to call it a match made in heaven. To them it was the only explanation that would suffice for such a rare occurrence.

_"...no matter what."_

To the pair, it was amusing as people tried to solve the enigma of them from the outside.

It was really quite simple once you got down to it.

"_I'm back__."_

_"Are you alright?"_

BlackStar, the last survivor.

The descendant of mass murders.

Afraid of what he thinks of himself, he constantly draws attention so that others can make opinions of him that he can think of himself as too.

He cried out for acceptance that he'd know he'd most likely never get...

And yet there was one who was willing to be with this outcast who was constantly looked down upon. To nurture and watch it shine in this darkness they lived in.

"_I think you're fine the way you are…"_

He usually didn't care about how he didn't have anyone to care for him. He'd been by himself for as long as he could remember. And yet when he'd finally meet her…

"…_BlackStar."_

He finally felt that he had someone he could share things with. To actually, sincerely, laugh and grin with instead of just boisterously faking.

He never really fully realized for a while just how much she needed him as much as he needed her. He didn't notice right away as to how much she pinned to tell him that he could use her as much as he needed too.

But these words, along with many others, were unspoken. They didn't need to be said because, in the back of their minds, the pair already understood it all.

_"Do you still want to be my weapon?"_

When their friends would ask in a huff how they dealt with the other, they'd laugh. For no one, even the ones close to the two, could understand.

The others just couldn't understand the depth of their seemingly easy relationship in how they clung to each other like their lives depended on it, which really wasn't far from the truth.

_"Yes."_

How mismatched, yet entirely made for each other, they are.

An unrivaled mutual relationship.

The flower and the star.

_"Cool."_

* * *

_**A/N:** Melodramatic, deep, and in a 2 way writing style (italics...non-italics...I know you have a brain) I've never done before...not really my cup of tea but I thought it'd match and I hope that you still enjoyed it. This was obviously inspired by Episode 10 that I (finally) saw as there's some direct dialogue from the episode. Then I saw episode 11 a few days after and had to redo parts...that's why it's a little mixed around (direct dialogue from that one too). Oh my gosh...when they hugged, I felt my inner fangirl die in happiness. I SERIOUSLY wanted to VIOLENTLY KILL that punk boy who interrupted it...PISSIN ME OFF!!_

_(does some yoga...calms down. Inner chi relaxed...) Anywayz...PLEASE REVIEW! again, thanks to those who already have :) Another quick update for you!_


	7. 011 : Memory

**011 : Memory**

"Hey Soul?" Maka asked lazily to her weapons partner as she flipped on her side to face him in her down position on the grass, closing the book she was reading at the moment.

"Yeah Maka?" Soul replied breezily, the shoot of grass sticking out of his mouth moving with his lips as he continued to lean against a tree trunk, not moving his headband that covered his eyes to look at her.

"Do you still remember when we first meet? How long do you think it was? Seven…or six years?" Maka asked in curiosity as she propped herself up on her elbow, long hair still in pigtails brushing the end of her back.

"All _I_ remember is that you used to be as _flat_ as a _bo_-"

Soul found that he also remembered how her 'Maka Chop' used to not be as deadly, if not more, as Shinigami's.

* * *

_**A/N:** yeah…flat as a board...meh. Disgustingly short, I know, so I'll update again in a few days to make up for it ;P_

_PLEASE REVIEW!_


	8. 033 : Expectations

**033 : Expectations**

Maka remembers when she had first seen Soul playing the piano in his dignified tux. How he had worn a dauntlessly smile as he turned around to face her, causing her heart to skip a beat as she stood there with her brain spinning in circles.

She had thought him to be a real gentlemen. The crème of the crop, so to say.

She ALSO remembers a few days later, when they'd finally decided to become partners and they'd moved in together, how she'd first seen the glimpse of what Soul was really _really_ like… lazy, sarcastic, 'cool' boy and all.

First, she had thought he was just relaxing a little bit, now out of his stuffy mansion and so was kicking back for a little without having to think about manner and proper eloquent for once in his young life. But as the days wore on…she began to finally realize that _THIS_ was his true nature and not that suave nobleman she'd first glimpsed.

Of course, she'd gotten mad as she felt she'd been wrongly lead and deceived into believing he was an actual, maybe an above the norm, person…weapon...same difference.

But when she thought it over, it started to make sense. He was just an example as to how ALL men were: pigs who would always need someone to care for them. How was he any different then her father? In _NO_ way, that's what.

Yet she kept her slight disappointment hidden (her early Maka Chops didn't count) but found it was short lived as she soon realized that she didn't _really _mind the real Soul as much as she'd first thought.

She actually found it amusing at times. The way he stumbled to express his emotions and how he'd always protect and stand up for her, no matter the consequences or who they were pinned against.

Unless…it was when he was flailing around with a nosebleed after Blair had come out of the shower in skimpy lingerie. _THEN_ she got really pissed.

And when she'd seen him back in his rich façade in celebration for him advancing to a death weapon (second try's the charm), it made her chest twinge a little bit in sadness at not seeing him in his _true_self. She finally registered, blinking in astonishment, as she starred at him accross the ball room that she liked to be with the loudly laughing, drooling self rather then when he wore this pompous persona.

And while she just finished thinking that, he glanced over at her and meet her dazed glaze to flash a spiky toothed smirk her way, making her shyly smile back.

He wasn't the kind of Prince straight from a fairy-tale or a perfect gentlemen straight a dream (no matter HOW good he looked in that black and white stripped tux), but to Maka he was her own kind of hero.

The kind with a crooked smile and true soul, no matter _HOW_ much Dr. Stein argued it was 'twisted'.

* * *

**_A/N:_**_ Wrote this at one in the morning...yeah...partial insomnia sucks ASS! Even though I'm not worthy, REVIEW! Thanks to those who already have, they__ were so nice to read after SAT prep...I wish summer school would be over already even though it's only been a week DX_


	9. 078 : Drink

**078 : Drink**

"Maka, you don't have to do this. It's just a stupid game to waste time."

"Soul, stop _protecting_ her and let her do what she _wants_."

Soul turned away from Maka's unsure face to glare at BlackStar who had just said the statement. It was a late Sunday night and it had been suppose to be an all guys get-together at Kidd's mansion but the trio had gotten kicked out by Liz when BlackStar had accidentally broken a window (in his flamboyant entrance). So, they had decided to go to Soul's small apartment instead. Maka had been silently reading on the couch when three had barged in and the ninja was now trying to convince her to join their latest activity.

"Yeah BlackStar, I'm not sure even _I_ want to play." Kidd admitted as he crossed his arms. "Why should I intoxicate my god body just for your little amusement?"

"It's _just_ _drinking_ guys. We're a few years under 21, but... who cares yeah?" BlackStar laughed as he swished the bottle of vodka.

"And _HOW_ did you even get this stuff?" Maka asked as she looked at the fairly large bottle that had been put in the middle of their small circle.

"Not telling." The blue haired teenager laughed before looking back across at Maka.

"Well? It'll be funner with four."

"_More enjoyable_." Kidd corrected as he took off his jacket to hang neatly on the couch, making sure his sleeves fell symmetrically.

"Um…" Maka thought as she put a finger to her lips. This was her chance to show that she wasn't as _un-coo__l_ as Soul may think…but…_alcohol_…?!

"Either this or strip poker." BlackStar said with a straight face.

"Fine. I'll play this." Maka quickly snapped with a slight blush caused by the other suggestion, as she crossed her arms. Soul groaned next to her as he had the feeling nothing good would come of this.

"Alright. The rules are simple. We go around the circle and say something that we've never done. If someone _has_ done it, they have to drink." He explained as he handed out four shot glasses.

"I'll start." BlackStar said with a smirk as he filled the glasses in preparation.

"I've never worn a bra."

Maka groaned as she picked up her cup, sniffing it in apprehension.

"Kidd, why are _you_ drinking?!" Soul asked as he held down a scoff of laughter at the sight of the young god cocking back his head to take the drink easily. It would only take a few minutes for his body to detoxify it anyway.

"Liz and Patty. Both bored and me sleeping." He said with a flat face, the photo that they'd showed him flashing in his mind, making him shutter.

"Well Maka? Bottoms up." BlackStar crackled.

Maka growled, but complied as she felt the liquid go down her throat and drop into her stomach. She had thankfully just eaten so the drink wouldn't affect her as much if she had an empty stomach. She watched with hateful eyes as the ninja poured her and Kidd's small cups full again.

"Kidd, your turn." BlackStar stated out the obvious.

"I've… never skinny dipped in a stranger's pool." Kidd said, remembering how Liz had been talking about it earlier that day.

"DAMN!" Maka swore as she drank another shot.

"M-Maka…? _YOU_'ve skinny dipped in a stranger's pool?!" Soul said with wide eyes, BlackStar's jaw dropped as he starred at the seemingly innocent girl.

"_What_?! It was yesterday with Liz, Patty, and Tsubaki. For the record, Liz made me." She snorted as she lightly squirmed under their shocked gazes, answering Kidd's inner question of why his partners were talking about that.

"Alright, Maka." BlackStar snorted.

"I've never handled a _sickle_ before." She growled out, the question obviously going to BlackStar.

"I see how it is." He said as he drank the vodka like it was water.

"I've never been to a club." Soul shrugged.

"Soul! I thought at least YOU would be on my side." Maka whined as she drank her third shot, not liking how it seemed to go down easier this time. Soul only rolled his eyes, wanting to say that she'd never told him about it anyway.

"No shit, who'd you go with?" BlackStar asked.

"Tsubaki." Maka growled as she refilled her glass herself. BlackStar made a mental note to ask his partner about it later. He didn't like her going to such places...especially without telling him first.

"I've never worn panties." BlackStar continued with a laugh, all of them sighing in relief, even though Maka had to drink, as Kidd didn't touch his glass.

"I've never left my house unsymmetrical." All other three groaned at his OCD nature as they drank.

"I've never kissed a girl on the lips." Maka absently said, not thinking of anything else. The three boys glanced at each other before regretfully sighing and awkwardly laughing. True, they were in their late teens, but with their busy schedule...who had time for romance?

"I've never _intentionally_ peeped on a girl." Soul said.

"Hya-HOO!" BlackStar exclaimed as he took his glass with pride.

"I've never kissed a guy." BlackStar tried, Maka barking a laugh as she left her glass untouched as with the other three.

"I've never drunk alcohol before this." Kidd truthfully admitted, even if he WAS eighteen and it didn't affect his body unless in large amounts.

"Light weight, then?" BlackStar asked as he drowned his glass along with Soul. They had just done this same drinking game a week and a half ago.

"Damn." Maka hissed as she took one more.

"_SHIT_! And to think I thought you were innocent." BlackStar snorted as he refilled the glasses.

"Yeah, well, while I was at the club guys were more then happy to help me with that aspect." Maka said with a flip of her hand, suddenly feeling her stomach flip at the alcohol. She missed how Soul's eye twitched for a second.

"I've never been scared of another girl before." Maka snarled. The three guys glanced around, none of them touching their glasses for a second before they sighed and downed each of their glasses, making Maka giddily giggle.

"I've never been scared of my own HAIR." Soul smirked, glancing at Kidd who only sighed before drinking.

"I've never gardened." BlackStar snorted. Maka sighed and drank, as did Soul. He KNEW he shouldn't have helped her all those years ago in that science experiment.

"I've never gone on a date before." Soul said breezily, the other three glancing around before drinking in defeat, sighing yet again as they brought their glasses back down. None of them had been kissed OR been on a date...their romantic life really _was_ dead (not that it ever was alive...).

"I've never stolen anything."

"I've never gotten a sunburn."

"I've never gone sky diving."

"I've never worn make-up."

"I've never taken ballroom dance classes."

"I've never jumped off a building on purpose."

"I've never worn a skirt." Kidd groaned before drinking as the other three laughed.

"I've never yelled my lungs out just to draw attention to me."

"I've never..." and so they went around and around the circle until...

"Shit..." BlackStar swore as he starred at the empty bottle. He'd tried to refill his glass and had dropped the bottle and so spilled it all on the carpet floor. But they had already had more then enough.

"Well, I'm going home then." Kidd said as he stood with a small stumble. His body had been able to shake off or detoxify a lot, so he was still fairly sober, but with it being his first time there was only so much his body could take.

"Take home...I." BlackStar slurred as he stood with some help from Kidd. Because of his reckless behavior, he had done many things that the others had said they hadn't and so had drunken at least two times what the others had.

So with a final wave of good-bye from the Shinigami, Soul watched from the window as he saw Kidd sling BlackStar over his shoulder as he called his skateboard and shakily flew off.

"Come on Maka, lets go to bed." Soul said as he turned back to his partner who was trying to stand up with the help of the couch while laughing non-stop.

"I _KNEW_ that this was a bad idea." He groaned. Although he'd taken quite a few too, he had built up a fairly good resistance to the poison thanks to BlackStar.

"Seowwwwl!" Maka giggled as he helped her get up, her arms immideatly latching onto his thin torso.

"We're _NEVER_ doing this again." He groaned as he dragged her to her room where she became unconscious the second her smart, pretty head touched her pillow.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Owww..." Maka groaned as she got off of Soul's bike after they'd arrived at school. With the ride her head was spinning more then ever.

"I told you. You shouldn't have played." Soul snorted.

"Even with this headache, I got your point when you said it the fourth time. That was the _sixth_." Maka growled right back.

"Well, just remember who held back you hair when you puked up your insides this morning." Soul said as he passed her up to the stairs, Maka blushing in embarassment.

"Dude..." BlackStar groaned as he saw his friends approach to their seats next to him and Tsubaki. "I was SOOO wasted last night." BlackStar continued, earning him a hit on the head from Tsubaki, the one who had to DEAL with the drunkard last night and this morning.

"Well, since I took away your fake license, which I have NO idea where you got, you won't be getting any of that _poison_ for a while." Tsubaki announced to the other three, making BlackStar groan for another reason.

"Have you guys seen Kidd?" Soul easily asked. He had a slight headache, but nothing much. Definantly not as bad as Maka who looked like hell warmed over.

"I heard that he flew through a window last night screaming and laughing about symmetry, or something, and is being grounded by Liz and Patty." Tsubaki said, remembering the message from Liz this morning.

"Light weight." BlackStar repeated from last night.

"So..._Maka_..." BlackStar said as he glanced over to the only person who looked worse then him. "You're now officially part of the _Soul Shooters_. Welcome to the club." He said as he leaned over Soul to clap her painfully on the back.

"I feel _SO_ honored."

* * *

_**A/N:** It's summer... yeah...jacking off and shenaniganz with friends. I think I really just wanted to write BlackStar saying 'Dude, I was so wasted' last night' XD Please REVIEW!_

and...HAPPY JULY 4TH! NOW GO SET OFF SOME FIREWORKS!! (wheee! pyros rejoice!)


	10. 050 : Breaking the Rules

_**A/N: **This was inspired by the one before this, 'Drink' because...well, you'll see. And like in the last one, everyone is a little older (late teens for techs and Soul, early twenties (?) for girl weapons). This whole drabble's a stretch but...DX Hope you still find it at least a little amusing._

_Alright...NOW READ :B_

* * *

**050 : Breaking the Rules**

"What do you _MEAN_ you wear a _sports bra_ all the time?!"

Maka hugged a pillow close to her chest, suddenly feeling like a spotlight was burning down on her as the three other female weapons in their sleepover starred intensely at her. She usually didn't feel scared or intimidated, even when she had fought and defeated that witch to make Soul a Death Scythe, but after Liz had blown that question in her face, she suddenly felt like the weakest thing on the planet.

"J-Just as I said. I wear a sports bra or wrap so that…_they _don't get in the way...in the middle of a fight." Maka blushed as she slumped her shoulders and hid her face in the pillow.

"Even at school?" Patty said as with wide eyes.

"Y-You never know when there's going to be a sudden fight!" Maka tried to defend.

"Yeah, cause these past _three years _of peace mean NOTHING." Liz snorted, Maka only growling weakly in retort.

"Well no _WONDER_ it looks like you don't have any!" Liz continued to sigh in exasperation as she sat back down in her spot in their small circle.

"Hey-" Maka squeaked out in distain.

"Here, what cup size are you then?" Patty asked as she as she made a grab to feel the tech's chest, making Maka want to crawl in a ball and disappear all the more as she dodged.

"I don't know…" Maka scowled as she crossed her arms across her chest to further ward off Patty.

"Well…we're going to find out…" Liz said as she stood up, Tsubaki following in suit.

"Guys…heheh...heh…GUYS!" Maka screeched before she was smothered by the three.

___: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_  


"Hey, where are all the girls?" BlackStar said lazily as he propped his feet onto the counter in front of him, not really listening to Dr. Stein as he told the class how to dissect a rat, or more specifically, it's brain.

"They had a sleepover at my house last night and it went till _four in the morning_. They must be sleeping in." Death the Kidd informed as he lowered his head into his arms, bags under his eyes from how he had gotten barely any sleep over all the giggling that somehow vibrated throughout his ENTIRE mansion.

"They'll come eventually. Maka _never_ skips class." Soul yawned out as he slipped his headband over his eyes to try and get some more sleep, but not before he glanced over at the empty chair to his left where Maka always sat.

"Nice to see that you two ladies decided to attend class today." Dr.Stein said as he looked up from his current project that was making the students want to throw up, and yet they couldn't look away.

"Y-Yes. Sorry for our tardiness." Tsubaki said with a soft smile as she bowed and then walked up to her seat next to BlackStar who gave a nod to her as she sat down.

"Yo yo!" Patty laughed as she started skipping over to Kidd who only sighed as she sat down next to him, the younger sister somehow seeming happier then normal.

"Come ON Maka!"

Soul lifted his headband for a second as he heard his meister's name from the hallway before replacing it back.

"NO! I can't do this, Liz!" He heard Maka reply back, subconsciously raising an eyebrow at how she sounded more flustered then he'd ever heard in a while.

"He's gonna like it, I _guarantee_ it!"

"I…I don't care anymore!"

Finally, having enough of the loud conversation, Dr. Stein kicked off from his chair and opened the door as he fell over.

"Are you two ladies ready to come in? Everyone can hear you by the way."

Finally, after a few more hushed sentences, Maka appeared in the room by Liz pushing her.

"Is that _MAKA_?!" BlackStar exclaimed as he looked down at the transformed teenager. "I mean…I know she's seventeen and all but…DAMN! I had no idea that she was smuggling THOSE in her shirt." He said before loudly whistling.

At the sound of BlackStar's excited voice, Soul raised his headband from his eyes completely to look down at his partner.

Suddenly chocking on his spit as he almost fell out of his chair. If someone said he was surprised, it would be an understatement. He tried to stop from staring, but it was hard feat to do. Contrary to her usual checkered skirt and long jacket, Maka today was wearing skin-tight blue jeans that showed off her long, thin legs and then black leather boots that went up mid-shin, having a two-inch heel that made her an even six feet. But what was really daring was the black shirt, which was strapless and ended a few inches above her bellybutton and was very tight, showing off her small curves, but more importantly, her popping out chest.

Ignoring the various whistles and catcalls, Maka carefully made her way up the stairs to Soul and the others of their small group, making sure not to trip while wearing her new shoes. With a sigh, she sat down next to her weapon partner, whose brain had temporarily shut off, and cradled her head in her crossed arms on the counter.

"WOW! You look _awesome_ Maka!" BlackStar broke the silence as he looked over Soul to her.

"I agree." Tsubaki gleamed happily.

"This is all YOUR damn fault." Maka grit through her teeth as she heard Liz walk behind her to her seat, refusing to lift her head up from the counter.

"What do YOU think of her, Soul?" Liz breezily asked, ignoring Maka's hate full statement, as she sat down next to Patty who was laughing at Maka's embarrassment.

Maka opened her eyes and peaked through her arms to look at the silver haired boy, who seemed to have his tongue-tied.

"Wow, like it _that much_?" Liz laughed loudly, earning her a glare from Dr. Stein.

"This is SO stupid." Maka huffed as she lifted her head and leaned back in her chair, crossing her arms angrily, Soul not missing the slight jiggle from the movement.

"So…what're you doing after class?" BlackStar said as he suddenly appeared between Soul and Maka, smirking in a playful manner.

"W-Wha?" Maka asked, a light blush on her cheeks that her makeup did nothing to hide.

"She's going out of course. Show off her spanking hot, _SEXY_ body with us in the clubs." Liz said as she inspected her nails that had just been skillfully done by Tsubaki last night.

"WHA-AT?!" Maka yelled as she stood in anger, making all eyes in the class focus to her yet again.

"Sorry." She apologized as she sat down again, Dr. Stein starting to get annoyed with this day's class.

"It's actually really fun like I found out." Tsubaki said as she grabbed BlackStar by his buff arm and sat him down in his chair again, the ninja tech raising an eyebrow at Tsubaki's nightlife that he'd known nothing about before.

"You go out?" The blue hair teenager asked his partner as he cracked his knuckles absently.

"She's gone out a few times with me." Liz breezily explained, making BlackStar's eyebrows go even higher.

"How come I didn't know about this before?"

Tsubaki only vaguely answered with a shrug of her shoulders as she looked over at Soul whose face had gone from pink to red as his eyes seemed to be glued to Maka…or more _specifically_ her chest area. He still couldn't believe it...was it the end of the world...?

"What a bother this has become." Kidd sighed to himself as he continued to hide his head and try and block out the inferring outside, unsymmetrical world.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Ok, at school, I could take it…_barely_, mind you, but here…can we PLEASE just go home." Maka whined as she looked at the entrance of one of the many dance clubs that lined the street. Yet this one had a longer line then any of the others, as Patty had told her it being the most popular where only the 'hottest of the hot' got into.

"Can't back down now. With you in that outfit…you'll have the guys all over you. Just make sure to give us a few." Liz winked at her before going up to the bouncer that was at the door.

"Wha caz I do fa ya ladies?" He asked gruffly with a heavy accent, his eyes hidden behind his dark sunglasses, making Maka wonder why he was wearing them if it was _nighttime_.

"Well, me and my friends would like to go in…" Liz drawled off as she unbuttoned her jacket front and crossed her arms, Maka noticing with wide eyes how it pushed up her chest and when she stomped her foot in fake anger, the young tech nor the bouncer missed the jiggle.

"Well…it iz pratty full, buz…wha te hell, fur you an' your friendz Princess, go on inz." The buff guy said with a shrug as he moved away from the door, allowing the four of them to go in without even checking if they were twenty-one or not.

"Nicely done." Tsubaki said as she patted her friend's shoulder, a rakish smirk on Liz's face.

"Now…shall we?" The gun weapon asked as she took off her furry coat to reveal a very skimpy outfit, Maka never seeing such a short leather skirt before.

"We shall." Tsubaki said with a confident grin as she too took off her coat, revealing a skin-tight black dress that dipped low in the front and back and ended mid thigh.

Maka, holding her coat close around her, suddenly felt self-conscious as she saw the leering gaze of a few males in the strobing lights already.

"Come _ON_ little mouse!" Liz laughed as she ripped off Maka's jacket, revealing a very short, glittery spaghetti strap dress that was silver, the sparkling already catching a few people's eyes. The dress did nothing to hide Maka's fit, long legs that seemed to go on for days.

"Lets GO!" Patty exclaimed as they made it onto the dance floor, Maka noticing with distain that they were going right for the middle.

Maka yelped as she suddenly felt Tsubaki go in front of her and Liz behind her, both of them grinding against her.

"Stop!" Maka yelled as she tried to escape, her blush so deep that she felt her face was going to explode.

"Just go with it Maka." Patty laughed as she danced with a random shirtless guy nearby.

Maka sighed and finally decided to try it, letting the music's beat take her away. It didn't take long before Maka was finally getting relaxed and was having fun dancing with her friends. It was easier then ballroom dancing, that was for sure.

"I'm thirsty, I'm gonna go get something to drink." Maka sighed after some time as she squeezed away from Patty, slowly making her way to the bar.

"What'll it be, Foxy?" The twenty or so year old man behind the bar asked as she approached.

"Uh…anything." Maka said, a little taken aback at the nickname.

"Here ya go, and don't worry, it's on the house." The man said as he winked, making Maka force a polite smile as she took the drink and drank it down with two gulps, slamming down the glass as her throat burned. She had forgotten that this was a bar…they served _alcohol_. That clear liquid she'd just downed hadn't been water.

"Another?" the man smirked as he took the glass and easily refilled it. Maka lightly smiled again as she sat down and took it, twisting on the stool to look out at the mob of people moving to the loud beat and flashing lights.

"Hey there."

Maka turned her head towards the voice, holding down a squeak at the person before her.

"Can I just say that you look _fabulous_?" He asked as his eyes roamed her thin body.

"Don't you recognize me?" Maka asked curiously as she crossed her arms, not noticing how Giriko's eyes widened at the action.

"I don't believe so…" he said as he looked back up into her sparkling emerald.

"I'm Maka."

"Who?"

"I fought against you when you worked with Witch Arachne." Maka sighed as she shook her head, feeling a little lightheaded and wondering if it was because of the second drink she'd just guzzled down involuntarily.

"Wait…the skinny, flat as a board, _scythe girl_?!" He asked in shock, Maka holding down the urge to punch him at the overly used jab at her pride.

"Has it been ten years already?!" The chain-saw weapon continued, pulling at his colorful blond hair in slight frustration.

"It's been _five, _Dummy." Maka laughed, liking how his face seemed helpless for a second. It reminded her of…

"WOW! Kids sure do _grow up_ fast now a days." He noted as he glanced down at her chest for a brief second before focusing on her pretty face again.

Maka rolled her eyes, but couldn't hold down her blush as he grinned for her, making him suddenly seem much more handsome then before. Where had that murderous chain-saw machine gone?

"Would you like another drink?" He said, noticing her empty glass, with his winning smile still on.

How could Maka say no?

_While on the dance floor…_

"Liz! _RED ALERT_!!" Tsubaki yelled in her fellow weapon's ear as she pulled her from the guy she'd been dancing with.

"Wow! Thanks for breaking up me and my _s__oul mate_ Tsubaki." Liz growled, finding that her 'knight in shining armor' was nowhere to be seen.

"Maka is drinking." Tsubaki said with wide eyes.

"So what? It's about _time_." Liz said with a shrug of her shoulders, remembering how her her first drink had been when she had been fifteen and living off the streets.

"That's not the worst part. She's talking, no FLIRTING, with _Giriko_, the death Chainsaw weapon guy who used to work for Witch Arachne!" Tsubaki said as she pulled at her long black hair.

"Ah…so she likes them _dangerous_ does she? Can't blame her." Liz said with a chuckle. Giriko had actually turned on the witch at the last second and so had been given a fairly short sentence, only one year in solitary confinement and then two years of probation. Since he hadn't caused trouble, Shibusen didn't see him as a potential threat anymore.

"I think we should turn back, things might get ugly." Tsubaki noted as she found the club was getting fuller and fuller, being the most popular one around and it being around twelve, right when everyone started coming out.

"Let her have her fun." Liz said with a shrug as she was suddenly snatched by another man, leaving Tsubaki to fuss by herself, well, that was until she found a guy in the next few seconds.

_Now, outside the club…_

"BlackStar, this is a dumb idea. We shouldn't even BE here." Soul growled as he and his ninja friend stood outside the nightclub that the girls had apparently gone into.

"Aren't you wondering what's going on in there?" BlackStar said with a furrowed brow, subconsciously flexing his muscles in preperation.

"I, honestly, don't give a shit." Soul lied as she stuffed his hands in his pockets, actually feeling the intense urge to go in and explore.

"Come on." BlackStar growled as he approached the bouncer.

"No more admittanze." The buff sunglass-wearing guy stated as he held up a hand.

"NO ONE tell what the famous God _BlackStar_ can and can't do... which is NOTHING!" BlackStar yelled at the top of his lungs as he skillfully knocked out the bouncer with a swift 360 mid-air kick to the face.

"Sorry man." Soul said with a shrug to the unconscious man as he followed BlackStar into the club, the people waiting in line too scared to enter because of the two eighteen year olds. Well... after a few minutes they got over it and started flowing into the club.

"Now, where would they be?" BlackStar asked, somehow, over the loud beat of the music that made Soul wince. This shouldn't even be called music.

"AH! I see Tsubaki and she's…WHAT THE _HELL_?!" BlackStar exclaimed as he saw his partner seductively grind against a total stranger (or at least to the ninja) as that mystery man started to snake a hand up her already short enough dress.

"I'll KILL him!" BlackStar roared as he took off, leaving Soul all by himself to look around with slightly wide red eyes, having never gone to a club before despite being one of the coolest guys in school.

"It doesn't seem so bad…" He tried to convince himself as he watched the suggestive dancing that made him wince, so used to sophisticated ballroom dancing where if you didn't stand at least two feet away from your partner it was considered offensive. But that wince suddenly turned into a jaw-dropped, shocked one as he finally spotted Maka…grinding against Giriko.

Blinking his red eyes, he couldn't look away as he watched his innocent partner do something that would have made her father cry…in pride or sadness, Soul really didn't know. Or care at the moment.

Finally, having enough (even though it'd only been five seconds), he started stomping over to his long time partner and best friend, yanking her by the wrist away from his former, and now again, enemy.

"Seowl?" Maka slurred through a smile, Soul noticing that she couldn't really stand up straight and reeked of alcohol.

"Is there a problem?" The chainsaw weapon growled as he tried to get a hold of Maka, but Soul was too quick as he pushed Maka behind him.

"No. We're just leaving." Soul yelled over the music with a calm face, not wanting to start a fight.

"My spiky _ASS_ you're leaving!" Giriko yelled as he made a swing for Soul's face, which the weapon barely avoided.

"Hey man, I'm just trying to get my girlfriend home." Soul blurted out, blushing as the accidental statement slipped through his lips.

"No way man, that sexy vixen is MINE!" He called back as he partially transformed, spikes now running all over his body.

"Shit." Soul swore as he too partially transformed, his arm now a scythe blade.

"YAY!" Maka drunkenly squealed as she raised her arms just as the two weapons started their fight.

"This is SO not cool." Soul panted a few minutes later during a break of their fight. While he was starting to get scratched up, the other seemed to be perfectly fine, a smirk on his older face as he flexed his arms, making a few girls giggle and blush who were watching the fight sigh.

"Hya-HOO!"

Soul watched with a placid expression as BlackStar suddenly knocked his newest rival in the back with his soul star, making the blond suddenly fly off towards a wall and collide with a sickening smack, making a crack go up all the way to the ceiling.

"Now, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE! Hya-HOO!" BlackStar said with a smirk as he re-grabbed Tsubaki's wrist and bolted for the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Soul growled as he picked up Maka and threw her over his shoulder, making her giddily giggle, as he ran after BlackStar who was making a nice path through the sea of moving bodies, Soul swearing he saw Liz and Patty's face flash by towards the exit.

"WHEEE!" Maka yelled out in happiness as they reached the outside, the cold wind biting Souls face as he walked towards his red motorcycle.

"Hold on Maka." Soul instructed as he positioned her behind him on the bike, making sure she, for once, had a helmet securely strapped to her pretty head.

"What a relief." Soul sighed as he felt the wind against his face as he drove off, not worrying about BlackStar as he'd probably be home by now since his apartment was fairly close to the club. For once, he was glad that he'd listened to BlackStar and had come along to 'save' their partners.

But his relaxation was cut short as he suddenly felt Maka snake her hands around his chest, starting to do small circles with her thin fingers.

"Maka…" Soul growled as he tried to swat her hands away, knowing that she was only doing this because she was drunk.

"Aw…cwome won…" Maka whined as she promptly pressed her entire torso to his back, making Soul yelp and almost lose control of the bike.

"You no fwun…" Maka whispered against his neck before bringing her hands back, this time Soul not swatting them away in fear of losing control of the bike.

"I wondwer wha's undew heeere…" Maka suddenly asked as she grabbed the silver buckle of his belt, making Soul almost lose control of the bike for the second time.

"Maka!" Soul gasped as he watched with distain as she un-clicked it.

"Wha's te mawter Seowl-kuuuuun." She continued to purr as she now unzipped the zipper on his jeans.

"STOP!" he exclaimed nervously as his voice broke, at the moment not caring about his 'cool guy' rep.

With relief, he pulled into the driveway of their apartment just as Maka managed to undue the button on his jeans. Quickly, he jumped off the bike and then lifted Maka in a bridal like manner instead of hauling her over his shoulder so it'd be easier to climb the stairs. With his hands occupied in holding her, he couldn't really do much to stop her wondering hands as she started to unbutton his jacket.

"Finally." He sighed as he kicked open the apartment door, finding in relief that Blair was out for the night. He absently noted that she hadn't been around for the past few weeks…had she found another cat?

Walking over to Maka's room, he snorted in annoyance as she threw off his jacket, now starting to wrestle with his shirt. And with his pants now loose, they finally fell down to his feet, leaving him in his stripped boxers.

"Maka, stop it." Soul growled as he plopped her onto her bed. He was about to straighten and then walk out, but Maka suddenly grabbed him by the shirt and with, more force then he thought she had, pulled him on top of her.

"M-Maka?" Soul asked, a blush suddenly on his face in their current position of him on top of her…on a bed…late at night…partially undressed.

"Why so swerious Seowl?" Maka laughed a she finally took off his t-shirt, revealing a toned chest underneath.

Now fascinated by the revealed skin, Maka's eyes lit up as she started to trace all of Soul's muscles, making sure to go over his scar a few times, making the weapon shiver.

Suddenly looking up from her playful hands to her intoxicating eyes, Soul slowly leaned his head down until his lips forcefully meet hers. Responding to his kiss, Maka lightly moaned, making Soul press on all the more.

Both of the teenagers, so intent in the other before them, didn't notice the flashes of a camera from the doorway before the two mystery photographers were gone.

Soul, finally getting back to his senses as he started the bitter sweet taste of alcohol on Maka's lips, pulled away, earning him a hurt expression from Maka. That adorable face that had involuntarily seduced him into kissing her...

"You'll thank me later." He muttered as he kissed her forehead, making her giggle, before getting up, finally having the chance to pull up his pants as he left the room.

"Seowl?" Maka slurred, not having enough mind to be able to get up to follow him.

"Good night Maka." He whispered as he turned off the light and shut the door.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Urgh…" Maka groaned as she woke up the next morning, a splitting headache causing her to accidentally fall off the bed with a yelp.

"You alright Maka?" Soul asked as he entered the room, holding a glass of suspicious looking liquid.

Maka weakly nodded before her eyes widened and she abruptly clamped a hand to her mouth and bolting for the bathroom, Soul easily sidestepping away from the door-frame to let her pass. With a blush of embarrassment, she returned a few minutes later after she'd finished doing her 'business', brushing her teeth afterward. Soul only nodded, making Maka sigh on the inside for not making fun of her, as she sat down on her bed again.

Maka rubbed her slightly blood-shot eyes before looking up to her long time friend, as he'd seen his jean covered legs in front of her, before holding down a squeak as she suddenly realized he didn't have a shirt on.

"Y-You're…"

"I'm what?" Soul asked as he sat down next to her, giving her the glass of mystery liquid that he'd brought for her. "It's a hangover remedy that I made myself. Trust me, after quite a few nights with BlackStar, I've perfected it and learned how to make it work." He finally explained as she warily starred down at the glass.

"You're not wearing a shirt." She finally managed to blurted out as before all out chugging the supposed medicine, her stomach still slightly flipping.

"Oh yeah…I left it in here." Soul absently said as he leaned down and picked up his shirt from the floor, easily throwing it on, obviously not caring if it was wrinkled or slightly dirty.

Maka suddenly blushed as she, even with a splitting headache, put together the pieces of what she could barely remember what had happened last night. She could easily remember everything up to taking shots with that chainsaw guy…then…nothing.

"Um…Soul…did, uh…I…do...anything last night…" She awkwardly worded, her brain not knowing how to take this situation.

Soul blinked, but then lightly blushed as he caught her meaning, the memories of last night's passionate kiss flashing through his mind.

"Don't worry. Nothing happened. Get dressed for school." He chose to answer as he grabbed the empty glass from her hand and walked back out the door, closing it behind him. If she didn't remember, what was the point of bringing something so awkward up?

"Oh…" Maka sighed, inwardly slapping herself as she felt slightly disappointed.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"CRAP! We're late!" Maka yelled as she somehow managed to run down the hallways, Soul slightly disappointed that she wasn't wearing her outfit from yesterday.

Bursting through the doors, Maka lightly blushed as everyone's eyes focused on her, Soul appearing by her side a second later.

"Well...again, better late then never Maka." Dr. Stein sighed as he waved them to their seats.

As the pair took their regular seats between BlackStar and Kid, Maka couldn't help but be slightly irked as BlackStar kept starring at her. But it wasn't like the amazed and joking one of yesterday, but more of a shocked-out-of-his-wits one.

She then glanced over with a raised eyebrow to Liz and Patty who were whistling and trying to act as innocent as possible, and yet kept sneaking wary glances at her too. She tried to focus on the lesson as it wasn't a dissection and to ignore BlackStar when he pulled Soul a little closer to him and whispered something in his ear, making Soul lightly blush and extensively reject what BlackStar had supposedly suggested. But trying to ignore the off atmosphere all around only made the pig-tailed girl more curious. Why was everyone acting out of whack today? She had dressed normally...

"Well, aren't YOU two acting chummy. Especially after what had supposedly happened _last night_." Ox said behind them as he leaned over his counter.

"What're you talking about?" Maka huffed, hoping he hadn't found out about her getting drunk, as she turned around to glare at the only person who rivaled her smarts.

But Ox only smiled as he silently placed an arm around Kim's chair who was busy starring down at Maka with a heavy blush, and so not noting his 'stealthy' move. She leaned over and whispered something in Ox's ear, which he gave a sharp nod at, making Kim's blush go even deeper as she glanced down at Maka, and then Soul, and then back at Maka.

"Uh…you know Soul, I'm actually not feeling too well." Maka said as she turned back around and placed one hand on her throbbing temple and the other on her still flipping stomach.

"Wanna go to the nurse?" Soul asked as he got up from his chair to help Maka get up as her vision was slightly swimming.

"Yeah…" She drifted off.

"Dr. Stein, we're gonna go to the nurses. Maka isn't feeling well." Soul said when he and Maka got to the door.

"If you say so." Dr. Stein replied with a wink towards Soul, spiking the teenager's curiosity. When he heard the laughter of the class, he held down a growl. It wasn't THAT funny.

Sighing in exasperation, he closed the door behind him as he went into the hallway. The only sound were their shoes on the tile floor as Maka slumped down. She obviously wouldn't have been able to walk and not fall if Soul hadn't been supporting her.

But when Soul looked up from her down head to the walls of the hallways, everything suddenly clicked. THIS was what the class was looking at them for...why BlackStar had asked that dumb question…why Dr. Stein had said the comment.

It was these DAMN pictures.

Soul growled as he tore one off the wall for closer look. At the scene in the shot, he knew that whoever had taken this picture had done it when he'd foolishly kissed Maka when he'd fallen on top of her on the bed last night. This could be trouble...

Angrily, he pocketed the picture, utterly glad that Maka didn't lift her head as she miserably walked to the nurses and so missing the numerous snapshots plastered on the walls.

But when she looked up at the door in intention to open it, Soul cursed whatever God there was that there was the picture of the two of them in their 'compromising' position smack in the middle.

"What…" Maka drifted off as she tore the picture off and held it close to her face to examine.

"WHAT THE _F#CK_ IS THIS?!" She swore (having picked up the curse at the club) for the whole school to hear, Soul rubbing his ear to try and get his hearing back.

"Nothing happened my ASS! And don't even _TRY_ to say this is CG!" Maka yelled as she pushed the picture into Soul's face, who could only sigh as she overreacted, like he knew she would.

"MAKAAAAA!"

Both teenagers turned their head to the red head in a suit as he ran down the hallway in a overly dramatic way, tears streaming down his eyes as he held something in his hand.

"Tell me it isn't soooooo!" Maka's father exclaimed to the heavens as shoved the 'pretty' picture of the couple into her face.

"Yeah, TELL us Soul." Maka growled out.

"You mean you don't remember it?" Death Scythe said between a sniff, a sudden spring of hope rising in his chest.

"Of course she wouldn't. She was _drunk_ out of her _cute_ little mind." Soul snorted back, trying to keep his dignity in tact.

"You…ENTOXICATED my beautiful little daughter?!" Death Scythe suddenly exclaimed so loud that the walls shook.

"It wasn't his fault Papa." Maka defended as she suddenly stepped in front of Soul to protect him from the wrath of her father, Soul sticking his tongue out behind her to tease the older scythe weapon.

"Then WHO?!" He continued to yell, not noticing how dark spikes had started to come out of his back in his riled up state.

"It doesn't matter right now. Just _leave us alone_." Maka commanded as she stood straight.

"Fine. But _please_ be careful my beautiful flower." Her father said dreamily as he clasped his hands over hers for a second before speeding away.

Once he was out of sight, Maka whirled on Soul, her eyes commanding him to tell her the full truth.

"Fine. What happened was you were so drunk you started…_feeling me up _and taking off my clothes, lets just say, when I was driving back from the club and when I was carrying you up to your room, and so couldn't stop you. And when I put you down on your bed to go to sleep you yanked me and I fell over and...my lips accidentally collided with yours. Happy now?" Soul asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets, hoping that his blush wasn't too deep.

"...Alright. I trust you. Nothing else happened? You're sure?" Maka asked after a pause, obviously thinking it over even with her headache, with narrowed emerald eyes.

"Nothing happened." Soul sighed. "I mean, you WERE in your dress when you woke up, remember?"

"Well…this rumor is going to circulate for a while, isn't it? Want to skip?" Maka asked as she put her hands on her hips, her hangover slightly going away. She was actually proud of how well she had handled the poison, as it was her first time drinking. It must have been whatever Soul had given her this morning that had saved her from most of the pain.

"I guess…" Soul drifted off as his eyes widened, never having thought he'd see the day when Maka wanted to skip class.

___: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_  


"Isn't it beautiful?" Maka asked in glee as she spread her arms wide to allow the wind to play through her long hair that she'd momentarily let out of her pigtails.

"Sure." Soul snorted as he leaned against the railing of the scenic point, his bike a few feet away.

"Are you still annoyed at that rumor of us? I mean, I gotta admit, I thought that after two weeks it'd be gone, but I guess it's still something really juicy. Nothing this 'exciting' has happened in a while."

"Yeah, whatever." Soul sneered as he jammed his hands in his jacket pockets. I mean…HOW could the mysterious person who had taken the shot have SO many copies?! It was beyond him…

"But I mean…it wasn't _that_ bad of a rumor." Maka blushed.

"Are you KIDDING me?" Soul barked out, shocking the younger of the two a little at his above average bitter sarcasm.

"People thought we _DID IT _Maka. I don't think it can get much worse. _Especially_ when you Papa gave me effing _condoms_..."

"Well…yeah, that part was a..._pain_. But…people also thought that we were a couple." Maka finally admitted as she leaned against the railing and hung her head to hide her face from his view.

"And…that wasn't that bad...right?" She continued to say hopefully as she stood up and faced him.

He stayed silent, shocked by her statement, before words finally began to form.

"But it's not true." He said blankly as he rocked on the balls of his feet lightly, not really liking how this conversation was going into dangerous waters. Both were silent until Soul's eyes widened.

"Wait…but…you _LIKED_ how people think we're a couple?" Soul suddenly continued to ask, the gears of his brain going into overdrive.

"Maybe…" Maka answered vaguely as she couldn't take his searing crimson eyes anymore, turning away from him to start walking back towards his bike.

"No, answer me upright." Soul said as he grabbed her arm.

"Fine! _Yes_, I _liked_ it!" Maka yelled as she turned to him in a huff, blowing a few long bangs out of her pretty face.

"So…what're you going to do about it, _Maka Albarn_?" Soul said with a raised eyebrow, a smirk on his face as he let go of her arm. It was now or never...

Maka growled at his cocky voice before taking a step towards him, and then another, and another, their noses now touching.

"The question is more like…what're YOU going to do, _Soul Eater Evans_?" She practically purred as she starred into his eyes, making his knees suddenly feel weak.

Not having any resistant to her inviting eyes, he crashed his lips onto hers for the second time, arms encircling her thin waist and pulling her body tightly against his. Maka's eyes widened at the sudden contact, but then closed them as she buried her hands into his silver hair, making Soul moan in the kiss at the contact.

Finally, both of them needing air, they pulled apart panting and hair astray. Both stared at each other before wide smiles bloomed on both of their young faces.

"So the rumors of us being a couple...are true?" Soul asked with a smirk, red eyes flashing.

"I suppose." Maka giggled before she fluttered her eyes closed and leaned in for another savory kiss.

* * *

_**A/N:** Well...there you have it. I originally had this split into three different parts but...at the end I just pasted them all together, as to why it's gi-NOR-mous. And did that ending have enough fluff for you? It was similar to my other longer one cause the response was positive...yay for kissies! Anyway, please REVIEW! T3T_


	11. 032 : Night

_**A/N**: This is a side spin off of 'Breaking the Rules' that has the aftermath of what happened to Tsubaki and BlackStar. Please enjoy ;D_

* * *

**032 : Night**

There was silence in the room and as the partner pair of weapon and meister starred each other down.

"Tell me why."

"..."

To put it more correctly, it was more like BlackStar was starring down at a silent Tsubaki who was sitting in one of their leather chairs in their small living room in their apartment they'd just arrived back in.

"Why did you do something so...unlike you?"

Yet Tsubaki still stayed silent as she starred at her tightly clenched hands in front of her, not daring to look up to the deep green eyes that she knew were starring down to her, feeling as if he was boring a hole in her head.

BlackStar sighed as he ran a calloused hand through his shocking light blue hair, favoring to move his eyes from the pretty weapon to the wooden ceiling above him.

If anyone of their friends could see this situation, they no doubt would comment with a shocked face on how the roles of the tight partnership were ironically switched. Tsubaki, who was usually the one doing the scolding, was being interregated for her 'rebelious' action of going to the club by the one who was more wild and crazy then any other.

"I can keep this up all night if I have to." BlackStar said as he moved his hands to his hips. Tsubaki didn't doubt it. His stamina was outrageous.

"All I'm asking for is a simple explination of why you did soemthing I know the _normal_ you wouldn't have done." He continued on as Tsubaki heard him move.

She held down a gasp as she felt something drape over her shoulders and looked up to see BlackStar putting a blanket over her.

"You looked kinda cold." He snorted as he went back to his place of menacingly standing in front of her.

He surprised her again as she saw him sit right in front of her so that he was now lower then her and could make eyecontact.

"Come on Tsubaki." He said without his usual loud tone or flashy smirk.

"No." She said as she stood, letting the blanket fall away, as she tried to make it to her room. He bite her tongue after the snap. She barely _EVER_ said no to him.

She was glad that BlackStar couldn't see her face anymore or else he surely would have seen the deep blush on her beautiful face. Although she wanted none other then to admit why she acted so recklessly, she refused to do so.

And what would she even say? It was too embarasssing.

_'Yeah, BlackStar, I went in hopes that you'd pay more attention to me. I feel like all you ever do is workout. So? Did it work?'_

No way in _HELL_!

But her flustering thoughts were interrupted as she suddenly felt herself being thrown onto the fairly hard wooden floor, barely squeaking out a 'Kyah' before she hit it. Hard. She groaned as she flipped over from her stomach to her back.

Only to find herself starring into BlackStar's intense green eyes.

"B-BlackStar?" She stuttered as she finally noticed how he was hovering over her, his knees on either side of her hips while his hands were above her shoulders, and in how his face was a mere foot away from her own, if not less.

"Those guys didn't hurt you right?" He asked as his eyebrows furrowed.

"Wha...?"

But her questioning was cut short as she gasped, feeling his rough hand creep up her thigh.

"I saw that guy touch you here..." BlackStar said as he moved away her short dress to reveal her creamy skin. "I want to make sure he didn't hurt you."

She shook her head to say no, knowing that her voice would fail her if she tried to speak.

"Where else did they touch you?" He asked as he brought his eyes back to her flushed face, noticing how her breathing had hiked.

He didn't wait for her to answer as his hands started to roam her body, Tsubaki too petrified to stop him.

"You don't look like you're injured in any way..." BlackStar finally said as he brought his face away from her neck where he'd just examined.

Tsubaki weakly nodded her head. Why was it that she didn't feel anything whenever the guys at the clubs touched her and yet...BlackStar had just succeeded at making her breathless.

"Well, if that's the case." He said as he got himself off of her, Tsubaki immediately feeling the biting cold of the late night, or early morning.

BlackStar held out a hand for her to take to help her up.

"And...ah...sorry for knocking you down. Spur of the moment thing..." He said as he rubbed the back of his neck, starring up at the ceiling again.

Tsubaki only blinked before a smile bloomed on her face that made the ninja breath a secret sigh of relief.

"Good night." She whispered as she made her way to her room again.

"Wait."

At the command, she turned around to stare at BlackStar who looked...

She gasped as she looked at his eyes.

Defeated?

"Will you _really_ not tell me why you did that? I don't get why...maybe because you were bored? I mean, the missions have been getting kinda boring and all in this peace time, but still..." The star ninja fumbled to say as he couldn't meet her eyes.

"BlackStar..." She started as she turned around fully, her hands clasped in front of her once again.

He looked up at her again and she held down a small smile as he looked as helpless as she'd seen in quite a while. And when she thought of how _SHE_ was the one that made him feel so insecure, she couldn't stop the large tears from bubbling up from her large brown eyes.

"Ah, Tsubaki! It's nothing to cry over!" He said in his normal loud voice that was sure to disturb the people who lived above him. No doubt waking them up from their slumber.

"Come here." He said as he opened his arms, Tsubaki so flustered that she didn't notice the small stain of pink across his tanned cheeks.

Without a second thought, she flung herself at him. She smiled, dispite her crying, as she remembered when she'd embraced him after she'd absorbed her brother those many years ago. With that simple embrace it had felt that all her worries in the world had been gone...and that's how she felt again right now.

"It's alright. I'm sure that you just wanted to have some fun." BlackStar consoled as he patted her black, tilting his head to smell her hair.

"I'm sorry." She managed to muffle out from his t-shirt, making the ninja smile. It wasn't long before they were both shaking from BlackStar's loud laughter.

"Alright. That's enough. You should get some sleep." He said as she suddenly felt herself being swung over his shoulder.

"B-BlackStar!" She said as a new blush formed, wondering if in this short dress that he could see her panties.

"Here ya go." He said easily as he put her down on her bed, her curvy body bouncing a few times before finally settling down on the soft bed.

She looked up to see if the ninja was still there but found that he'd already left. Sighing, she quickly changed out of her dress into her baggy stipped pajamas. She then turned off the lights and crawled into bed, looking up at her ceiling as she tried to have blissful sleep take her away.

But, the weapon would soon find that it wouldn't. She turned over and found the red numbers of her digital alarm clock to find 3:17.

Groaning, she got up and drozily walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. But her small excursion was interrupted as she heard a snarl like noise. She smiled as she turned from the kitchen to head over to BlackStar's room, knowing that the odd sound was only his snoring.

She cracked his door open to smile fondly as she saw him in his bed, legs sprawled and mouth wide open. But she noticed, holding down a blush, as she saw he was only wearing a pair of star patterned boxers. Feeling bold (maybe she felt she was still in the club) she tiptoed her way over to him and squatted down at the bed's edge. She couldn't help but let a soft smile form on her face as she looked at his relaxed face that reminded her of when they'd first meet. When he'd just been a little kid.

But as she looked at his toned chest and arms, she noted to herself that he wasn't just a boy anymore. And, as lame as it sounded, he was a man.

Before she could stop herself, she had lifted a hand and had started tracing his muscles. But when she heard him bark out a breath of laughter before his regular snores sounded, she took her hand away and stared at it.

What was she _thinking_?!

Maybe it was the alchohol...she had only taken a few shots with Liz but...

Daring to lift her own eyes to look at his sleeping form again, she held down a yelp as she saw BlackStar looking at her with half opened eyes.

"Wubwaki." He slurred as he blinked his eyes.

"Yes?" She squeaked out.

"Nwot sweep?" He asked, not any more clear, as he rubbed his one of his eyes and propped himself on an elbow.

"No..." She admitted, never good at lying, as she fiddled with the end of one of his blankets.

There was silence for a few seconds before Tsubaki felt herself being lifted from the side onto his bed. She blinked as she looked at the tanned chest before her.

"BlackStar..." She started as she tried to push away. She knew that he was a little forgetful and airheaded (more then usual) when he had just woken up. He had explained to her that his _amazing_ brain just didn't start turning it's gears until half an hour after he'd woken up.

"I don't want anyone else touching you." He said in clarity as he rubbed his nose into her soft hair that was currently down.

"I'm your partner. I should be the only one who...touches...you..." He continued to mumble into her her hair as he brought her closer.

She didn't move as she saw his chest start to go up and down in a regular pattern and before long his unique snores filled the silence.

Tsubaki smiled as she hesitantly, and with a heavy blush, brought her arm to loop around his waist. She snuggled into his warmth and sighed in happiness.

Right now, she didn't care about anything else.

Anyway, it was only one night.

* * *

_**A/N**: I thought this would turn out differently in my head (in a BETTER way) but...sigh...oh well. Hope you enjoyed it all the same XD_


	12. 008 : Innocence

**008 : Innocence**

"Maka…" Soul groaned out.

"Y-Yes?" Maka quietly asked back, halting their actions for a moment.

"Where…where did you learn how to do it like this?" He chocked out, closing his bright eyes before opening them to look back into Maka's own shining orbs.

"From Papa…he kinda, _not really_, educated me about it when I was younger." Maka regretfully informed as she tried to start their movements again before Soul stopped her in two seconds flat.

"Here. Let me teach you the _RIGHT_ way to do it." Soul informed as he took the lead.

"You put _your_ hands here…and I put _my_ hands there…you move your torso like so…your hips are _very_ important cause they move- _URGH_! Wait till I'm done explaining!"

"I'm sorry!" Maka apologized with a deep blush on her face, trying to get closer to Soul as to try and hide her flushed face.

"It's alright…this IS your first time doing it, yeah?"

"Y-Yeah…" Maka said, feeling her blush go even deeper in pure, uncontained embarrassment.

"Don't worry. You'll get it eventually. All you need is practice and I'm willing to do this OVER and _OVER_ again with you until you've got it down and you're a pro at it like me." Soul said with an actual, non-smirk (and without the drool) smile as he looked down at her.

Maka smiled lightly herself as she got even closer to him before burying her face in his chest and wrapping her arms around his thin torso, liking how his warmth comforted her.

"I mean, dancing _IS_ pretty hard."

* * *

_**A/N:** If you were thinking other things…you have a dirty mind (oh-la-LA!) come join the club with me XD_

_And so not to confuse you, Maka kept stepping on Soul's feet (why he was in pain), and Soul was about to say the hips are important cause they more the FEET (lol) I got inspired to write this in how Maka is bad at dancing in the manga and how Soul tried to teach her. (so cute...squee!)_

_Anyway, hope you enjoyed. __REVIEW__ please!_


	13. 059 : No Way Out

**059 : No Way Out**

Tsubame knew that there was no way to stop, heck, no way to even AVOID BlackStar from doing it. It was just too natural for the star clan ninja to do, along with many _other_ odd habits that she'd rather not exactly think about right now (AKA chugging raw eggs mixed with protein powder every morning).

He just _ALWAYS_ had to have a _'cool'_ catchphrase.

And, without fail, he'd yell it at the top of his lungs at lease twenty times a day when he did even the smallest thing, in example, coming back from the bathroom right when Dr. Stein was going to make the first incision in his newest squirming victim.

When she had first donned the yellow star on her bosom and had started being his partner, her face would flame up in embarrassment at his booming yells. Yet with time she became jaded and used to it, even smiling shyly in amusement sometimes. Although, she had to admit, there would most likely then not be a small stain of pink on her cheeks when his yell was _especially_ flamboyant when the pair was in public and _EVERY_ eye would be pinned on her, the one trying to frantically quiet him down before they got kicked out for creating a ruckus.

Yet how he said it was only half it. Because along with the overly large volume came the word choices. She had to admit, she mostly thought that what he chose was cute and interesting so it was usually not that harrowing to accept his proposals.

She could deal with most current 'Hya-Hoo' and the one, 'sweet sauce' before that...or was that one after 'cool beans'? (she doesn't really remember the _exact_ order) But when he suggested the next one with that roaring voice and trademark smile...

"DATTEBAYO!"

…Tsubaki fainted.

* * *

_**A/N**:__ I d__on't own Naruto... and yes, you can go and shoot me now XAX. And for your curiosity, I DO use sweet sauce in my life. I make it work baby XD_


	14. 052 : Deep In Thought

**052 : Deep In Thought**

A is for always drooling no matter how many times I tell him to wipe his mouth (which he smirkily replies for _me_ to do it for him).

B is for his bright crimson eyes that seem to stare right through every little thing I am and do (well...except my heart).

C is for cool like he wants to be even though I think he's fine the way he is.

D is for his dog like loyalty that I could never get tired of.

E is for effortlessly relaxed most of the time…which annoys me sometimes when he should be studying for the test tomorrow.

F is for his fugly bed head when he wakes up late on Saturday mornings after a night with BlackStar.

G is for his gnarly teeth that I've always secretly wished to touch and feel it they're as sharp as they appear.

H is for silver hair that defies gravity without the aid of gel, which I'm slightly envious of since my hair is so plain.

I is for idiot…that's it. What?

J is for lame jokes that he tires on me which really make me laugh, but only in hindsight when I remember his helpless face.

K is for a kick between the legs that I once did instead of a Maka Chop, and because of it he wouldn't talk to me for three days.

L is for his light feet that seem to sprout wings when he dances, making me feel like he's a soaring crane while I'm a penguin stuck on the ground.

M is for how he mostly only gives brash smirks to everyone else but me, who he saves his _real_ smiles for.

N is for a nosebleed when he'd opened the door on me when I'd been changing and had seen me in underwear that Liz had given me.

O if for the shape his mouth made when he first met my Papa.

P is for piano cause when he plays he's beyond a badass and it feels like he's hitting my heartstrings and not the keys.

Q is for his quick movements and how I feel he'll always be there to catch me when I trip on my large feet or when my long legs get tangled.

R is for his rich family which I didn't know about till I saw his mansion that was the size of our school (if not bigger).

S is for sparkle because that's what his eyes do in an excited way when he hears a good song on the radio.

T is for I never get tired of him sticking up and protecting me without the slightest hint of hesitation in his soul.

U is for his unkempt appearance that somehow makes the girls swoon (which is still beyond me).

V is for Victoria Secrets…a catalog he subscribes to for the 'pretty' pictures (he argues).

W is for the wild look that fits on his face when he sees my blood being spilled by an enemy.

X is for a xylophone which I sometimes think I'm playing when I'm hitting his ribs in anger.

Y is for yawning during class when I'm taking notes he'll later beg me to copy, using his deadliest move The Puppy Dog Eyes that I suspected he'd learned from my Papa (I sometimes wonder if he has any morals).

Z is for zabaglione…which I don't really know what it is…but it's apparently his favorite thing to eat. I'll go look it up now…

* * *

_**A/N**: I guess I wanted to do a poem like thing that Maka writes when she's angry...if you consider this to be a poem XD Do YOU know what a zabaglione is yourself?;D Anyway, thanks for reading and REVIEW!_

_And OMFG...AVATAR MOVIE SATURDAY DKVNOSJGHEVOJLWKNWHVGU-!! (how I LURVE this series)_


	15. 080 : Words

**080 : Words**

I liked how Soul would whisper promises and sweet nothings into my ear that would make me tingle all the way down to my shoe enclosed toes before that sensation would jump back up to my spinning head that was dizzy from, not his handsome cologne, but his candied words.

Sometimes I would wonder why he looked at me, a plain girl who had nothing going for her rather then her brain. Even though I'm suppose to be the smartest student in our high-school, I never quite understood just why he liked _ME_. Why would he, one of the most popular and charming guys in all four grades, go for a girl like me who dreamed more about tests then a perfect prom?

"Why do you love me?"

"Because you're different Maka."

I never figured out also just how_...HOW_ in the world he liked me more then the fluttering eyelash, makeup wearing, C cup popular girls that would constantly hand on him when they thought I wasn't looking. Was it the scars on my knees from running and falling during track? Was it the way I would eat my ice-cream so slow it would start to melt and drip down on my hands? Or maybe it was the way I tilted my head when I told him in a tiny, _little little_ voice that I..._might_ love him too.

Yet no matter how hard I tried to control my heart I couldn't stop it from skipping a beat when he'd say the same in a warm breath on my neck.

"You're so pretty when you say that." He continued to whisper after his breezy confession.

Yet I don't answer as an overly protective and nagging voice in the back of my head snorts and says he doesn't mean it. He's a beautiful liar whose perfected the most confusing art of all.

I don't want to believe him because I know that never, not even in the attempted feel-good movies or cheesy TV shows, that the plain and boring girl ever got the boy. At the most, a girl like me would get the supporting role and would watch with happy eyes as my beautiful best friend snagged the guy in a teary eyed night with a full moon and shooting stars.

And with those thoughts, tears would always come to my emerald eyes. I knew that Soul thought they were tears of happiness and joy at him saying those words of affection that every girl wished to hear and he would pull away from my warm skin for a second to smile, showing those sharp teeth that seemed to be like a bear trap I'd willingly gone into. I knew I'd been caught and snapped in half the first time he'd grinned at me when he'd first called me out during lunch all those days ago. When I think back, I still don't really know why I said yes.

I think it was those crimson eyes that sparkled with something I'd never seen before.

"Now you're _beautiful_." He would sigh as his lips meet mine in a sweet way that would somehow turn heated as we stood in the empty hallway, everyone else eating lunch without a clue. His hands would get lost in my shirt as he grabbed me closer to him and mine in his soft silver hair.

Yet whenever he said I was beautiful, I would repeat to myself that I was NOT beautiful ten times more. I had always been taught it wasn't good to lie.

I went on and told myself that I wasn't going to get a happy ever after like in so many books I'd read and that soon he was going to tire of me and break up without so much as a sad expression. I told myself I shouldn't let myself get sucked into his flawless appearance and moves because guys like him don't go for girls like me.

I chanted that to myself every time our eyes locked across the room and he'd lazily smirk, when we held hands, or when he stole a kiss from my pale pink lips without warning and without hesitation.

So why did it hurt so much when it finally _DID_ happened?

"Goodbye."

That one simple word that I'd heard hundreds, maybe even thousands, of times before hurt more then anything in my entire life. Even more then when I'd woken up after getting my wisdom teeth pulled or when I'd jumped off the swings when I was ten and had busted open my thigh on a rock, having to get seventeen stitches without anesthesia because the doctor had to act fast to stop the bleeding.

As I tried to form words, my throat felt more raw then when I had had strep throat during a hiking excursion and I felt like my lungs were being crushed from the inside out, every breath feeling like iron wool that was scarring me as I tried to regain my breathing and start up my heart again.

But I knew it was all for nothing.

I knew it had already shut down and wasn't going to start up again anytime soon as I watch him saunter away with his hands jammed his pant pockets as if nothing even remotely important had just happened.

Hadn't I been anticipating this the entire time?

Hadn't I _prepared_ for this?

Then tell me why, even now as he isn't in front of me anymore, I can still see his face. Tell me why, even though he isn't touching me, I still get goose-bumps when I think about his thin and artistic hands.

When I went home that day, I bolted straight to my room and took out my sharpie from my worn messenger bag, the same one that he'd used not days ago to draw a small heart on my hand that was still somehow faintly inked in my skin. I would scrub it raw later tonight.

So with vision slightly impaired with ugly, salty tears, I wrote all over myself the one thing that kept repeating in my head that was the only real truth in the world I knew right then:

BOYS DO NOTHING BUT BREAK HEARTS

DON'T LISTEN TO A WORD

* * *

_**A/N**: I can safely say this was the most interesting thing that I've ever written with all my sense simmetry images from my past and it was really refreshing to write. I hope that you enjoyed this different kind of drabble and care to review? :)_


	16. 031 : Flowers

**031 : Flowers**

"I got these for you."

"Why did you pick them?"

"To give them to YOU, idiot."

"YOU'RE the REAL idiot. You know that they're going to wilt and die with this heat in a few hours unless they have water."

"...I just wanted to give you something."

"Why?"

"..."

"Is it some _weird_ _holiday_ I'm unaware of today?"

"No."

"It's not your birthday and it _sure_ as heck aint MINE."

"I know."

"Then..."

"..."

"...Well? I want to go back to reading. The plot was finally starting to get go-"

"I just wanted to. _Ha__ppy_?"

Maka blinked as she noticed Soul's face go into an even deeper grimace, eyes narrowed in annoyance at the blond. She sighed as she realized she'd obviously bruised his 'cool guy' pride.

She knew he had already taken a hit on it when he'd picked the flowers for her, even though they were really in the middle of nowhere and no one else was around and watching.

So without saying anything more, she held out her hands, palm face up, as to silently signal for him to give them to her. He did and she noticed with relief that his grimace was now gone.

"Jeez...why must you _always_ question me?" He continued to huff as he sat down next to her in the field, lowering his headband over his eyes before he laid down to enjoy some of the early afternoon sun that caused him to lightly grin from the comforting warmth, sharp teeth grazing his lower lip.

"I'm just curious." Maka laughed as she tentively raised the flowers to smell.

He had picked her favorite ones.

"Thanks. They're very _pretty_." She added with a sly smile that Soul couldn't see.

He only did a vague grunt as he lifted his hands over his head to act as a pillow.

"You're blushing." Maka laughed.

"It's sunburn." Soul defended.

* * *

_**A/N**: ...don't ask, JUST REVIEW! :B_


	17. 040 : Rated

**040 : Rated**

Being from a prestigious family, Soul had been taught at a young age that how other people saw you was important. He had a hunch, as he grew older, that his mother cared more about what others thought about herself then what _she_ thought of herself. He knew that his broad shouldered Father wasn't at such an extreme, but the young weapon still didn't miss how his Father's posture would straighten and he'd smile, showing off his glittering sharp teeth that Soul had inherited, a lot more when they had guests.

So naturally Soul liked it when people saw him and started to giddily whisper, himself being able to catch words like '_dignified_' and '_dangerous_' as he sauntered by.

If he had really had it his way, he would have become a prestigious piano player and not used his weapon form at all, even though it might have disappointed his parents. But he still remembers when he'd seen Maka and the thought of how even more people would praise and recognize him if he became the prodigy at the school flew through his brain, compelling him to grab her hand and smirk, throwing himself into a new lifestyle.

Today was just like any other day when he and Maka were walking back from talking to Shinigami-sama about a mission well done. Since he'd become a death scythe just recently, they were being overwhelmed with missions that were suppose to make sure he was, indeed, able to handle the power and responsibility without turning '_sour_' as the goofy death god had explained. Needless to say, he'd been gliding though every mission like it was nothing.

"Good job today. Another day, another soul right?" Maka chirped as her pigtails swung with every skip like step she took, overjoyed with how they'd done mission number twelve in a row without one flaw or injury.

"Yeah, yeah." Soul said offhandedly as he kept his shoulders slightly slouched and hands in his jacket pockets while walking down the fairly empty hallway.

Maka lightly frowned at his blank face, expecting him to crack a wide, shark-tooth grin like always and say some smart aleck remark to how lame the evil soul was or maybe even how tasty it was.

"Hey, I'm going to go to the library real quick to get some books I reserved. Why don't you check out the missions?" Maka offered as the two partners approached the wall of posters that held various jobs, quite a few people already around.

"Sure, ya workaholic. Cause we haven't done enough missions _already_." Soul said as he finally thew out a smirk.

Maka smiled, holding down a sigh of relief at seeing his regular self, before she started sprinting off towards the library.

He turned his view from her retreating form to the board with half open, bored crimson eyes. All he really wanted to do was go to sleep right now anyway. But he was snapped awake when he heard someone start to talk in front him.

"Hey, have you heard about how _Soul Eater _just became a _d__eath scythe_?" The boy asked his female partner.

"Yeah, just a few weeks ago, right?" The girl answered.

"Yeah, I heard he's one of the top weapons in all us students right now plus he's only _fourteen_!" The girl added with a nod of her head.

Soul closed his now glittering red eyes and allowed himself to bask in what they'd just said. He never seemed to stop liking it when people talked about him.

"But you know what's _really_ intersting, even more then him? It's his _partner_. You know, _Maka Albarn_?" The boy said in an air of awe.

Soul's confident smirk slide off just as quickly as it had come, eyes blinking open.

"Ah, you're so right!" The girl gushed, "She's _totally_ my hero! She's so pretty, tall and smart! I wish I was as good as her..._I_ think that she's even _cooler_ then _Soul_."

"Heh, with me as your weapon, we'll get far for sure. Before long, we'll surpass that duo." The boy laughed before he and threw an arm around her shoulders and they walked off, not noticing Soul as they were too busy talking about their next class.

Soul stood there, starring into nothing as he wondered if he'd just heard everything the young pair had said right.

"Soul?"

At the sound of his name, he blinked his eyes and snapped himself out of his stupor. He noticed that Maka was waving a hand in front of his face, a slightly concerned but mostly amused expression on her face. He turned his slightly spaced out eyes to her as his face remained blank.

"You alright?" She continued as she took back her hand to grasp the three thick books she'd borrowed to her chest tightly.

"Ah...yeah. Just a little tired is all." He shrugged off his bemused thoughts for the moment.

"Well, I was just about to say we can go home if you want. It is four already so classes are out for the most part and since you're a death weapon, I don't think we have to go to many more classes." Maka informed as she put a finger to her lips.

"Sounds good." He said as he started walking towards the entrance of the school, Maka keeping up stride for stride.

They walked back in silence, the only sounds being their feet on the ground as they went on their way back towards their little apartment since Soul hadn't driven them on the bike today. When they finally arrived, Maka threw down her books on the small table before sprinting into the bathroom, not even taking the time to grab extra clothes. Soul, on the other hand, thew himself into one of those chairs at the small round table and allowed a sigh to pass through his lips.

Had those two kids (hey, he was fourteen and could call twelve year olds young if he wanted) really said that Maka was cool? And had that girl even said that she thought MAKA was better then HIM?

He snorted as shrugged his jacket off.

Impossible.

He sat there for a while before he finally got up and went to the fridge, throwing the door open to look for a drink. The icy air tickled his face for a second before he spotted the canned green tea he wanted, grabbing it before shutting the door with a light kick. He cracked it open, letting the trapped air hiss out, before he took a satisfying first sip. He heard the water shut off from the shower and knew that Maka was done. So, he turned around to start going to his room to get himself a change of clothes for when he would go in. But as he was half way across the fairly small room, the door to the bathroom cracked open and there stood Maka.

Only wearing a towel.

And a fairly small one at that.

"Sorry, but I used up the rest of the shampoo." Maka said as she passed him to get to the fridge. He hesitantly glanced over to watch her grab a drink from the fridge just like he'd done less then a minute ago.

"What? Is there still soap on my face or something?" She asked before taking a sip as she noticed him starring. Similar to Blair, Maka had become so used to having Soul around she wouldn't bother taking extra clothes with her into the shower as he never really noticed how she'd walk from the bathroom to her room with only a towel. She remembered one time she'd walked right by him while he was watching TV and he didn't so much as blink.

"No." He stated as he continued staring at her slighlty damp hair, noticing that the dirty blond locks were slightly curling from being wet and how her bangs hung a little lower in her face since they were weighed down with water.

And he finally noticed how her emerald eyes glimmered in the dim light above the two with something he couldn't describe.

"Are you going to take a shower?" She continued in a breezy voice as she passed him yet again to go to her room, not forgetting to grab her books from the table as she passed it too.

"Ah...yeah." He said, brain going in circles as he noticed how long her legs were as she walked away from him. He wondered why he was finally noticing this now when he saw them everyday since she still wore that checkered skirt.

"Well, have a good one. I'll start dinner soon." She said as she thew a smile over his shoulder for him before sliding into her room, closing the door behind her with a soft click.

"...shit." Was the only thing that he could think of as he ran a hand through his slightly unkept hair.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"SOUL!" Maka's shrill yell called out to her partner as she saw him spinning through the air, having just been knocked out her hands just seconds ago.

"Maka!" Dr. Stein yelled out to the young teenage girl, causing her to look his way, "Use Spirit-senpai for now. I'll get Soul." He said brethlessly as he threw Maka her father before jumping up to try and grab Soul.

"B-But..." Maka stuttered as she saw Dr. Stein catch her partner, looking down at the black scythe that seemed so different to Soul.

"Maka!" Her father yelled in her hands, Maka turning and using her father to block the enemy just in the brink of time. If she'd been a few seconds late she would have been sporting a new gash, one that may have been fatal.

"Sorry Papa." She panted as she landed on her feet, having jumped away to gain some space. "I just didn't know if we could syncronize our wavelengths." She guiltily admitted.

Her father allowed himself a breath of laughter, even in their situation, before he smiled and revealed, "I've been syncronized with your wavelength since you were born Maka."

Maka shook her head to get ride of her happy blush, thinking that her Papa really was an idiot sometimes.

"Anyway, are we gonna go kick this thing's butt for hurting you and Soul or not?" Death Scythe continued as his smile morphed into a smirk.

A smirk of her own formed on her pretty face and it only took her a second to think of her charge before she was off in a flash, legs easily carrying her towards her disgusting destination as she gripped her Death Scythe tighter.

"Damn you, Dr. Stein, DO something!" Soul snarled as he twitched in the master tech's hands, trying to wiggle free so he could help Maka out in at least some way. He would have transformed and ran to them on his own if Dr. Stein wasn't doing something that kept him in his hands, stuck in his weapon form.

"Why?" The white haired man asked as he glanced down at the teenage weapon through his glasses, still standing still from a small distance away from the fight.

"To HELP MAKA of course!" Soul continued as he tried to break free, frantic to get back to his partner and the fray.

"Ah...but does she _need_ your help?" The older of the two asked, causing Soul's grimace to wipe off in confusion. Finally looking from the doctor to the fight, Soul's eyes widened at what he saw.

While Maka could easily dodge each attack the corrupted person threw at her, she was successfully able to make advances as well. Soul continued to follow her with amazed eyes as she did a swift kick to the monster's head (he was pretty sure it was the head), successfully causing it to crash down. Still not missing a beat, Maka swung Death Scythe with skill and precision in the last slice and soon the beast was no more, only a floating red soul.

Dr. Stein finally released Soul who quickly turned back to his human form, running towards Maka just as her Papa turned back himself.

"What a GREAT team we make! Daughter and Papa FO-EV-AR!!" The red head exclaimed as he suddenly grabbed Maka in a tight hug. Maka bashfully blushed and grinned in his chest as she glanced over at Soul who had just stopped infront of the hugging family.

"Yeah, you're _SUPER, _but it'd be great if you let her go before you suffocate her to death." Soul said with a roll of his vibrant eyes.

"Psft." Death Scythe scoffed before he did release his hold on his teenage daughter who sucked in a breath happily, glad he wasn't crushing her thin frame anymore.

"Thanks Soul." She said while smiling his way, ignoring her now pouting red head Papa as he glared at Soul, wishing for the silver haired teen to burst into flames.

"No prob." He muttered, wanting her to thank him for a different reason (like saving her) as he watched her jog over to Dr. Stein who was walking their way to check if he was alright too.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Hey BlackStar?"

"Hn?"

"What do you think of Maka?"

At Soul's odd question, the skilled ninja looked up from his laid down position. Both teenage boys were on the roof, catching a few rays of sunshine instead of being in the stuffy classroom and watching Dr. Stein dissect whatever he'd caught recently.

"What do ya mean?" The blue headed prankster asked, clearly confused as to what Soul was trying to get at.

"Like...what do you think of her as a person? How'd you describe her?" Soul tried to word better as he sat up himself, moving his headband out of his eyes that he'd been using to block out the sunlight.

"Well..." BlackStar started as he rubbed his chin, Soul only guessing that the odd expression on his face was one of in deep thought, "She's really smart."

Soul snorted at that. Of _course_ he already knew she was smart. She'd gotten first place for the last fourteen tests in a row.

"And, although I don't really wanna admit this, she is a fairly good fighter. Her kicks hurt like HELL." BlackStar said as he held down a wince, remembering how she'd once kicked him in the stomach and had knocked the air out of him without a hint of remorse. "Although her punches aren't that great...they SUCK actually. And she DID just make you into a death weapon, so that's pretty bad-ass all by itself."

"Yeah, yeah, what else?" Soul growled, thinking of the last mission with Dr. Stein and Death Scythe a few days ago. Although he'd been her partner for a few years now, he never realized just how well she could conduct herself in battle. But seeing her in action was something that really opened his eyes at her skill.

"She has a pretty hot bod."

"WHAT?!" Soul snapped as he turned to the blue haired ninja whose eyes were now wide at Soul's yell.

"Hey man, don't blame ME. It's TRUE. Long legs and a pretty face, although her chest could use some development..." BlackStar said as he tilted his head as if going into deep thought again.

BlackStar turned his head back to Soul, who was emmiting a say-another-word-and-I'll-slice-you-in-half aura, causing the ninja to have the urge to jump off the roof and out of his red eyed glare.

"Hey man, I don't like her THAT way! Only as a _friend_! FRIEND!" The tech tried to defend as he held up his hands, hoping that Soul wouldn't brutally murder him right then and there, "_YOU'RE_ the one who asked! And anyway, I'm just stating the _obvious_. And anyway, she's _nothing_ compared to Tsubaki!"

Soul sighed as he threw his back onto the hot roof again, rubbing the palms of his hands into his eyes as he tried to tune out the sun's faint laughter as it's crazy eyes focused on him.

"Is something wrong?" BlackStar broke the tense silence after he realized Soul wasn't going to talk anymore.

"No..." Soul dwalded off, his tone clearly saying he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

BlackStar's eyes moved back to the sky, watching as a few white clouds drifted by before something else bubbled out of his constantly moving lips.

"And she's really popular with the underclass boys."

"Shut-up." Soul groaned as he flipped over. "I knew I should have asked Kidd..."

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Welcome back Soul." Maka called form their small kitchen as she heard the door open with a slight creak.

He did a noncommital grunt as he passed, his bike helmet in his arm as he went to his room. Maka raised an eyebrow in slight confusion before she went back to cooking dinner. She hummed to herself lightly for the next few minutes before she heard Soul walk by and saw, out of the corner of her eye, him sit on one of the counter tops.

"So what's up?" Maka asked as she stirred the stew she was making a few times before turning to him, giving him her fully attention.

He lazily blinked at her before shrugging his shoulders. He had gone for a drive to try and clear his mind but had found it didn't work in the way it usually did.

"...Alright then." She said with slightly doubtful eyes as she now turned to kneading her homemade bread, the only noise being the occasion pop of a bubble from the stew that was easily simmering.

"Do you care what other people see you as?"

Maka's flour covered hands stopped their motions as she turned to Soul who had suddenly just blurted the question.

"What?" She asked as she rubbed her hands clean on her apron before she turned back around to separate the kneaded dough into round little rolls.

"You heard me; do you care what others see you as?" He repeated with hard eyes, catching Maka slightly off guard as she felt the intense stare he was sending towards the back of her head, the air suddenly becoming a little stiff.

There was silence yet again as she finished shaping the rolls, the oven door slightly creaking as she opened it to put them in on a tray. Finally finished, she allowed herself to turn around so that she was now fully meeting Soul's gaze.

"No."

Soul blinked at the one word that held so much depth.

"I used to when I was little like everyone, but then I just kinda...gave up, so to say." She said with a shrug as she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Why?" He asked as he leaned the slightest forward, wondering what had caused her to think like that.

"Well...when I saw the_ 'true'_ side of my Papa, flirtatious fake and all, who I thought had been the greatest guy in the world, it made me realize that some people weren't as they really seem. That made me sad so I thought in my eight year old brain '_I'm going to be myself so that I don't disappoint anyone important to me. I want everyone to see me for who I am and nothing else.'_ It's kinda seems silly as I was so young, but now a days I'm glad I thought like that." She said with a true, almost sad, smile. This confession caused Soul's narrowed eyes to widen and blink.

"It's allowed me to be who I am today and... I'm proud of who I've become for the most part." Maka continued as she couldn't meet his eyes anymore, a slightly blush on her face for getting so deep into her history.

Soul could only stare at her.

"And anyway, I've always loved that quote from Dr. Seuss." She suddenly added with a breath of laughter, causing Soul's eyebrows to raise in confusion.

"What quote?" He finally voiced, not wanting to say he'd never heard of this supposed 'doctor.'

"You know...'_Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind._'"

Soul could still only stare at her.

"Why do you ask?" She broke him out of his zoning.

"Ah...just curious. I've just discovered how popular you really were a few days ago is all." He told the partial lie, not wanting to admit _he'd_ never really noticed just how interesting Maka actually was. How she was a good fighter, had a caring personality, a strong will, a pretty face with long legs, and was oddly charismatic. He guessed that she'd just been so _un_cool in his mind it had taken a good slap to the face to finally change the opinion.

"Really?" Maka asked with a tilt of her head, "I haven't noticed."

"Yeah...I didn't think ya did." He said with a lopsided smirk that made Maka grin herself before she turned back to the stew to sprinkle some herbs into it. Soul continued to watch her and allowed his smirk to form into the ghost of a smile.

Maybe tomorrow he wouldn't think so much about his reputation anymore and wouldn't stain his ears to hear if people were talking about him.

Maybe he'd actually listen to _Maka_ as she talked about the most recent book she'd read.

* * *

_**A/N**: This idea of (why) Soul's way of always thinking to be 'cool' has been stuck in my head for a while but I couldn't write it out like it'd initially wanted to but...yeah -.-' Hope you still enjoyed the read :) And crap...you guys were GOOD at reviewing the last chapter D: THANK YOU! Yay for quick updates (which is really a miracle to me)_


	18. 024 : No Time

**024 : No Time**

This was it.

The red head took a deep breath before he dialed in the seven single numbers into the phone that he wasn't suppose to know before he put the phone to his ear.

It rung once.

Twice.

He shut his blue eyes, torn between wanting her to pick up and not.

Three times.

Fo-, it stopped mid-ring and a heavenly voice filtered through to replace it.

"Hello?"

Suddenly the death weapon found his throat had shut down and he couldn't form any words on his lips. So much for supposedly being the smoothest guy in Shibusen, or even Death City for that matter.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" The gentle voice continued, the slightest bit of annoyance laced in.

"If no one's there, I'm going to hang u-"

"I'm sorry."

His eyes widened as he suddenly blurted out the two words even before his brain gave the command to his lips.

"Spirit...?"

He stayed silent as he heard his name he'd so wished to hear from her again.

"I'm sorry." He managed spit out again.

"That's not enough." Her voice was now bitter, just like Maka's. "All the papers have been filled. We aren't married anymore. _Gi__ve up_."

Hearing it from her, he sucked in a breath and lowered his head in shame.

"I love you." He whispered those three deadly words.

She couldn't respond as she heard the sincerity in his voice that she felt like she hadn't heard in years. She involuntarily clutched the phone closer to her ear.

"I'm sorry and I love you."

* * *

_**A/N**: Maka's Papa is, by far, my favorite character just for his personality that never fails to make me laugh (ep.14 anyone? XDDD). I wanted to do something with him, so this just flowed out (shrugs) I wanted something more funny and light, but it has an odd charm in it to me so I kept it :D There will be more drabbles centered around him for sure ;P Review to tell me what you think? Thanks again to all those who already have reviewed, it makes me do fast updates :3_


	19. 094 : Last Hope

**094 : Last Hope**

BlackStar stared at himself in the slightly grubby bathroom mirror. Hard.

He sighed as he lowered his head, not being able to take his reflection anymore.

"Alright...something is seriously wrong with me." He mumbled as he ran a large hand through his spiky hair that was slightly damp since he'd just got out of the shower.

"You do _NOT_ feel this way towards the motherly figure in your life." The teenager continued to grumble as he then rubbed the palms of his hands into his dark green eyes, hoping that these feelings would just leave him the eff ALONE!

"_BAD_ BlackStar! BAAAD!" He continued to chide himself as he pointed an accusing finger at his reflection.

Although he'd never admit it to any of his friends, he had always been under the impression that Tsubaki was like a mother in his life since he'd never grown up without any parental care, or any care at that, before. When she'd suddenly popped into his life, it felt like he'd been thrown a lifeline and he'd greedily, and all too enthusiastically, grabbed onto it without a second thought or hint of hesitation. When they had first started working together, he liked how she took care of him in how she would cook, clean, and even wash his clothes that smelled like dead animals. But the most important thing by far, was that she was _always_ there with him. Always smiling, laughing, and listening to him. And when he started to think about it when he was young, the people in someone's life who do stuff like that for you are considered your parents. So, he'd thought that maybe Tsubaki was like his mother or...somethin along those lines.

Sure, he had peeked on her when she bathed ever since the beginning but...shit. You _don't_ do that with your Mom. He knew _that_ much.

He forcefully smacked his forehead, willing it to go back to thinking like it normally did. Not on how her soft purple eyes would light up when he would--

NO!

He smacked himself again.

The only thing he should be thinking about is how to become _stronger..._so he could protect her--

GO TO HELL ME!

He sighed as he stared at himself in the mirror again.

"This is so twisted." He grumbled as he leaned his forehead on the cool reflective surface and allowed his deep exhaled breaths to slightly fog up the mirror.

"She's like your Mom. _MOM_! Don't think about her _THAT_ way you dumbass!"

Silence.

"WAIT!" His late teenage mind suddenly had a revolution as he suddenly took his forehead away from the mirror, almost nicking the light above his head in the process.

"_MARRIED_ people do all those things for each other...!" He gasped as he remembered Maka talking about how her mother used to do everything Tsubaki did for him for Death Scythe when she was young.

"That means...if we were...it'd be _normal_..." He drifted off as his eyes became alit in pure excitment, turning himself around and bursting out of the bathroom in so much force he almost took it off it's hinges.

"TSUBAKI!" He yelled at the tops of his lungs as he rounded into their kitchen where the pretty weapon was in the middle of making dinner.

She opened her mouth to ask what was up, but he cut her off before she got the chance.

"LET'S GET MARRIED!!" He continued in his loudest voice as the smile on his face only continued to grow, both eyes and teeth gleaming in enthusiasm.

Tsubaki's eyes widened as the rice ball she had been forming in her hands dropped to the ground.

* * *

_**A/N**: This has been a peek into the oh-so-wonderful brain of BlackStar : Supreme Assassin Genius. Isn't he SO smooth? XD So...reveiw?_


	20. 072 : Mischief Managed

**072 : Mischief Managed**

"Well?"

I refuse to wince at, not only Maka's sour tone, but at the nettlesome tappings of her foot on the wooden floor as she stood and glowered down at me in our apartment.

I don't say a word as I sit there idly on the couch for a few minutes and neither does she...well, until she talks _again_.

"Didn't I tell you? _Didn't I_?" She continued to press as she leans down and brings her face close to mine, making me _now_ feel the slightest bit uncomfortable.

"...I know." I mutter in a calm voice (totally opposite to her) as I lower my eyes from her face to stare at my dirty jacket. I would have to get it dry cleaned to get out all the stains, if it was still salvable with all the tea-

"Yet _WHAT_ do you do?"

I glance up at her again as she broke my chain of thought, yet still I don't open my mouth.

"Come on, _say it_." Maka continued to pry.

I finally sighed out, "I did it anyway."

"And now you're going to pay the _consequences_." Maka said with a nod of her head as if supreme justice had been served, pigtails brushing her shoulders.

"Hn." I hum in a way that clearly says I still don't care, which I voice a second later, "It's still not that big of a deal."

Whatever Maka had been feeling, probably victory, was stolen away from her as I said that, making her face go blank before she glared down at me with more fire then before.

I vaguely wondered in the back of my mind if I would be able to see that laughing sun ever again.

"_What_?" I heard her hiss as she curled back her upper lip, showing teeth that aren't nearly as fierce as mine, yet they somehow gleamed with something that made the hairs on my neck stand on end.

This feels weird.

Tingly.

"Tell me, is BlackStar COLLIDING, _MID AIR_, into a BUILDING'S WINDOW and then threw a CEMENT WALL while riding your bike not a _BIG DEAL_?! You were riding on the bike in the back seat too! YOU should have _STOPPED_ him!! I TOLD you not to let him TOUCH, much less _DRIVE_, that thing!!"

I sigh as I know Maka's tantrum is far from over and I probably only added fuel to the fire like I always seem to do.

I wonder if I'll ever learn.

Probably not.

"Well?" She now growled as she crosses her arms over her chest tightly, her lips still fitted into a grim frown.

"Maka_..._" I groan out in exasperation while rolling my eyes.

"Right now you should be THANKING me for bailing both your sorry BUTTS out of there before either of you got beat up by a thug in the same holding cell and before Tsubaki had a _heart attack_ when she heard that BlackStar was in JAIL on the news."

I feel one my silver eyebrow raise in a habit of mine when my curiousity is spiked.

"We're on the news?" I ask as I hold down a wide smirk, knowing Maka would go even more balistic if I did.

"Yes, you _ARE_." She snaps as she grabs the remote control to the TV and presses the red power button with so much force it's a wonder to me how the remote didn't break right then.

Turning my eyes from her unhappy face to the flashing screen, I hold down a bark of laughter as I see the live film of the 'crash scene' and of my ruined beyond repair bike. It then showed me and BlackStar's mug shots (damn our hair looks fugly and we look like we're in a mix of crack-crazy and stoned with our wide eyes and large smirks) that were taken at the police station not two hours ago. But just as a reporter lady was going to talk about my little _spree _(so to say), Maka turned it off again with another hard push of the button. For some reason, even though I know it can't feel anything, I felt slightly sorry for the remote as I heard a faint crack. As I see her chuck it away with the strength only a gifted tech knows, where it became indented a few inches into the wall it came contact with, I definitely felt sorry for it.

Yet when I look back to her face, I know that I should really be worrying for MYSELF and not pointless, intimate objects.

"Have anything to say?" She asks as I notice her chest isn't heaving as much as it was a few mintues ago and her eyes aren't entirely on fire, her words no longer dripping with venom.

I could tell that she was calming down.

This wouldn't do.

"I'd do it ALL OVER AGAIN in the blink of an eye." Her eye twitched erratically at my words, but I continued to say the fatal blow (with a trademark smirk of course) of, "I have _NO REGRETS_."

As her mouth opens and closes like she's a newly caught fish struggling for water, I know that I just made this more entertaining.

I can practically see the smoke coming out her ears when I waggle my eyebrows in a mocking sort of way, further taunting her.

Screw seeing that crazy sun again.

All I really want to see is if I can get Maka so mad she'll explode.

...preferably like a firecracker. You know...with all the pretty colors.

* * *

_**A/N**: I don't exactly know what part of my brain threw this up, but...oh well XD for some reason I like it (fun, breezy writing) and I hope it was still a little amusing and that you enjoyed too ;P Oh, and just so you know, it feels weird writing as a boy, much less Soul XP_

_On a completely different note, I just noticed when I was looking at the review page for this story and I don't know why, but FF isn't sending me all the reviews I'm getting for this story so I'm really sorry if I haven't replied to yours. It's not like I don't appreciate your feedback and don't wanna talk back to you (ME LURVE U!!) it's just I really can't :'( So THANKS again to you guys for your support and hope you awesome people continue to read and enjoy! :D_


	21. 095 : Advertisement

**095 : Advertisement**

Soul starred at the thing that seemed to glare back at him.

But that would be impossible.

Because pianos don't glare at people.

"Welcome back, Soul!"

Maka's cheery voice caused the scythe weapon to turn his narrowed crimson eyes from the large instrument to his partner who was looking as innocent as ever while taking off her apron, obviously having been cooking before he'd come in.

"What's this?" He asked as he pointed an accusing finger at the black grand piano that took up quite a bit of space in their small living room. He noticed that she had to move both the table and the couch just so the thing could fit. He briefly wondered how she'd gotten the thing up the stairs, even if she had had help, much less through the door.

"Just what it looks like. A piano." She continued to chirp happily while she hung up her apron on a small hook.

"No." His face fell more, "What is it doing HERE." He reiterated with a snarl in his voice. Although he was mostly irritated, he couldn't keep down that slight spark of amusement at what Maka had done. He'd never seen her do something so spontaneous in the four years of knowing her as randomly as this.

To say it simply, the silver haired teen was intrigued.

"Well...ya see..." Maka started before breaking off with a strained breath of laughter as she rubbed the back of her neck. She easily walked closer towards the piano as her short skirt swished.

"By all means, _please continue_." Soul cooly spoke as he loosely crossed his arms over his chest, sarcasm practically dripping from every word.

"Jeez, don't get your boxers in a jumble." Maka snapped right back and continued before Soul could interject, "I was walking around downtown with Tsubaki earlier today to shop and I saw this beauty in a window," She paused as she ran a few fingers over the keys, allowing the rich notes to vibrate through the air, "And I thought I'd get it for you."

"How much was it?" Soul was quick to ask as he went over to her just as Maka sat down on the leather seat.

"Don't worry about that, it was on sale since the shop was closing down and they were pretty desperate to sell this old thing. And anyway, I've already paid the rent in full for the next three months if _that's_ what was on your mind." Maka smiled as she looked up at him.

"So...you want me to play, right?" He asked the obvious while he sat down next to her, shoulders and legs brushing against each other in the small of the seat.

"Maybe." She said after a pregnant pause in an oddly sheepish voice.

Suddenly, the air around the pair was filled with Soul's spontanious laughter before it died down in the next second.

"So..._will_ you?" She asked hopefully as she looked at the white and black keys beneith her long fingers. She held down a gasp as his hand suddenly fell over hers, making Maka bit her bottom lip to hold down a blush.

"Maybe."

* * *

_**A/N**: Oh my god...I just got my wisdom teeth pulled yesterday and I'm strung out on medicine, so I hope this doesn't sound weird in any way XD Please review?_


	22. 065 : Horror

**065 : Horror**

"URGH! _Go AWAY_!" Maka yelled at the top of her lungs, not caring if there were other people in the hallway that she was currently stomping down.

"But-But-But _Maka-chaaan_..." Death Scythe sniveled as he trailed his lanky daughter, hands out stretched as if he was begging.

"NO!" She snapped as she whirled on him with green eyes that seemed to be on fire.

"Please, let me explain-"

"What's to explain?! I saw it ALL! It's bad enough that Blair hangs on SOUL but you _TOO_?!" Maka growled out through grit teeth, her skilled hands moving to sit on her slim hips.

"But that's only cause..."

"You were at a _HOST_ bar?! Is THAT what you were going to say?!"

"Excuse me."

At the sudden new voice, both their heads turned to Dr. Stein as he idly sat infront of them, a cigarette hanging limply from his lips. He rolled out of the door completely before turning back and closing it, and then turning back to the pair who had successfully shut-up for the moment.

"You're disturbing my class." The master tech continued with a bored tone, eyes half open as he looked over the father-daughter team.

"Don't interrupt us! We were having a_ s__pecial mom__ent_!" Spirit wailed at his ex-partner, tears threatening to spill out of his crystal blue eyes for dramatization.

"I hardly think having your daughter ridicule you for the whole school to hear counts for a 'moment.'" The dissection junkie continued to drawl out.

"You just wouldn't understand. YOU don't have children!"

"PA_-LEASE_! I bet Dr. Stein would be a better parent then YOU." Maka shot out with venom, the statement causing Stein to raise a silver eyebrow.

"Thank you." He politely replied as a ghost of a smile came onto his lips. He was thanking her, partly for the compliment, but also in how Death Scythe had visibly paled.

"Your welcome." She easily chirped back with a small smile of her own.

"NO WAY!" The death weapon finally managed to yell out in depression.

The smile turned into a smirk on Maka's pretty face at her father's reaction, and then grew a little bit more as an idea popped into her brilliant brain.

"Actually, I would much rather have _Dr. Stein_ here as my Papa then you. If I had the choice, I'd take him over you ANY day."

Death Scythe suddenly felt the walls closing in and he was pretty sure that he was about to start foaming at the mouth.

"You don't mean that." He managed to get out in a hushed tone.

"Oh, but I _DO_." Maka's smirk only continued to grow.

"He smokes."

"That's ok. You drink at the host clubs."

"His favorite hobby is _cutting things up_."

"Better then _your_ hobby of pantie collecting."

"He's INSANE."

"He seems fully functional to me and anyway, in _my_ view, _you're_ the one that's 'mentally unstable.'"

"He used to _CUT ME UP_!"

"You know, I never really thanked him for that." She thought out loud before turning to him and saying, "Thank you for torturing my Papa."

"You're very welcome. It was my _pleasure_." Stein easily replied back, a lazy smile on his face.

Spirit could only stare at his daughter, eyes unfocused as he knew everything had just violently exploded in his world. He continued to stand completely still for a few seconds, the only sign of life being how his left eye twitched, before he did indeed foam at the mouth and his arms starting to flail around as a scream harshly cut through the air. But this lasted for only a few precious seconds before he went unconcious, Maka easily side-stepping as he took a face-plant into the tiled ground with a _thump_.

"...I think you took it a little too far." Dr. Stein said as he rolled a little closer to his old friend, non-too-gently nudging him with his sewn together shoes.

"Eh, he'll live." Maka laughed as she fled the scene, not even taking one glance back. She really couldn't wait to tell Soul about this.

The white haired tech watched her retreating form for a few seconds before his eyes moved back to the red head, an amused smile playing across his lips.

"I have to agree with you, you DO have an '_amazing_' daughter as you so happily put it yesterday." He said as he turned back to his classroom, not really giving any care as to how he wheeled over the scythe's face in the process.

* * *

_**A/N**: I've had this idea for a really long time and I'm really happy that I finally managed to write it out XP Hope it was amusing, and reviews are always appreciated :) On a totally different subject, if you haven't seen the movies one, _Pineapple Express_ and two, _Tropic Thunder_, I ORDER you to got watch them NOW! They're frickin HILARIOUS and are totally worth your monies XDDD (I laughed WAY too much)_


	23. 026 : Tears

**026 : Tears**

Soul's eyebrows furrowed in deep concentration as he starred at the black and white keys under his slightly chubby little fingers, trying so hard to press the right ones to make a simple, yet beautiful, melody come out of the old grand piano without the slightest flaw.

He was currently in his daily two-hour piano lesson that he'd gone to for around three years right now, beginning when he was three.

The six year old winced as his finger accidentally landed in between two keys, causing both of them to play when he only wanted one.

"No, no, Mr. Evans." His teacher scolded as he craned his head over as Soul stopped his playing.

"You don't want to hit both the middle C _and_ D, _only_ the _C_." He said, Soul nodding in agreement at something he'd already known he'd say.

"Now, from the top." The middle-aged teacher who reeked of cigars and whisky ordered, making Soul sigh. He was just a half page, six scores, away from completing the piece, yet now he had to start from the beginning. Five full, double sided pages back.

Closing his eyes and sighing yet again before beginning, he started to gracefully move his little fingers to play the right notes. He felt a bead of sweat travel from the back of his neck to be absorbed by his white undershirt collar as he worked through the musical piece in deep concentration so he wouldn't screw up again. As he finally arrived at the last note, he allowed his finger to rest on the key for a second in an inner victory for finally finishing the piece that he'd been working on for the past two days. Usually he could memorize a piece in half an hour or less, but he was having no such luck with this accursed score.

"Ordinary."

That word from his teacher cut through Soul's slight ego boost, deflating him more then ever. How he absolutely _detested_ that word.

"You didn't have any _feeling_ in that piece, and so it wasn't as good as it could be. You don't want to disappoint your _parents_, do you?" The teacher continued as he leaned over to easily play the melody that Soul had been having difficulty with up until now.

"Am I right?"

"Y-Yes sir." Soul stuttered. To disappoint his parents was the last thing the young boy wanted to do.

"Well, that is all for today. You are free to go."

"Thank you sir." Soul said, hiding his relief in his young voice as he stuffed his papers into his small messenger bag as he let his stubby legs carry him to the door and then out, making sure not to fall as there was a slightly hidden step down.

His ruby eyes glimmered in the mid day sun as he felt the summer breeze go through his short silver hair. He allowed his young mind to think of better things then the cramped room and stinky teacher. Like how it was Friday and tomorrow would be Saturday and so maybe Mommy would bring him to the park…

But he bowed his head in sadness at the weak hope. Even though he had asked the past five weekends, she had demanded that she'd been too busy and so he had been stuck with one of his ten nannies, all of whom were overly stiff and seemed to be afraid if they did the slightest thing that he didn't agree to. He didn't like it when people were skittish or afraid around him. He was just like them when it really came down to it anyway, so it really made him yearn for them to _treat_ him normally, too.

He looked up to find that his black (sometimes white) limo had yet to appear and as he looked down at his expensive watch, he found that he had been let out a whole half an hour early. He turned back towards the fairly large house to find the silhouette of his teacher in the kitchen, putting a bottle to his lips. Soul scrunched up his nose in distaste as he knew he was drinking. And the young boy was smart enough to know it was something strong at the shape and size of the bottle.

But the thought of getting out early and having some time for himself made his disgust go away. He skipped towards the bench that was just outside the gate of his piano teacher's home that he was ordered to sit on if he got out before the car was there. It was a wooden one worn by the elements, but Soul liked it all the more as it relaxed him and he enjoyed how his legs hung just above the grassy patch of ground between the fence and sidewalk.

Slinging off his bag from his thin shoulder, he calmly sat down, allowing his legs to swing underneath him like always. Looking up at the laughing sun, he exhaled deeply as he realized it was very hot today. But he had been told by his Mommy, _and_ his Daddy, that he shouldn't take off any of his clothes in public. They said it showed his worth and that it'd be rude and un-gentlemen like.

With curious eyes, he watched a plane fly across the sky, it leaving a white trail behind. Then to a butterfly that fluttered in his young face. Then at a small dandy lion flower that grew out of a crack in the cement sidewalk that blew in the breeze, it's happy color bright against the grey of cement.

But his sudden sightseeing was interrupted as he saw something, or more specifically _someone_, run in front of his vision and trample on the cheerful yellow flower.

Speechlessly, he hopped from the bench and kneeled down to the flower that was now broken. He turned his silver head to stare in the direction the person had run off to and found that the culprit was right in his line of sight, turning around to face him not twenty feet away.

He noted as his eyes widened that she was about his age, if not younger, and was obviously a girl with her short hair that were put up in pigtails with flamboyant ribbons and how she wore a breezy red dress that barely reached her knees. He liked the color, it reminded him of his Mommy's eyes that he'd inherited.

Without any words, she walked closer to him and crouched down at the flower.

Alarmed by her presence, Soul jolted up from his down position to sit back down on the bench.

"I'm sorry." She said in defeat as she tried in vain to put the flower back to it's former glory.

Soul didn't answer and chose to pretend he was interested in his gold cuff links that were in for form of 'S's for his first name.

"Do you talk?" She continued to ask in her innocent voice as she stood, the wind ruffling through her short dress.

"Are you mad at me and so aren't talking to me?" She continued to ask, Soul's eyes moving to look at his imported dress shoes that were polished to perfection.

"MAKA-_CHAAAN_!"

"Oh no…my _Papa_…" The now identified Maka whined as she looked down the road to see the figure of a man with shocking red hair.

"I'll make it up to you." Maka said as she gave Soul a bright smile just as he finally glanced up, making him bashfully stare back down at the grass below his shoes.

"Bye!"

And just like that, the blond ran away. Soul mustered enough courage to look up to her retreating form, watching until she was picked up by the red haired man and whisked away into one of the expensive looking houses.

He jumped off the bench once again to look at the flower that she'd touched not a minute ago. With chewed fingernails (a habit he'd been told to break), he picked the crumpled flower, twirling it between his index and thumb finger.

Glancing around, he turned to his messenger bag and took out the latest book he was reading. His Mommy had ordered him to read it and he didn't like it because there were no pictures, but when he'd finally agreed she'd smiled. He'd liked that part. Opening it, he let the pages naturally settle in the middle before he daintily put the flower in and then closed it back up.

He sat down once again, now actually thinking over what he'd just done.

"Maka..." He let the foreign name play on his lips as his grip on the book tightened.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Soul glanced around as he sat on the bench once again as he had ten minutes to relax before his ride would come. It was Friday once again and he still had the hope of being able to go to the park with his Mommy again.

Looking up to the deep blue skies, he failed to notice as someone ran down the street and plopped themself next to him on the bench.

"Here."

The sudden, soft voice cut through his zoning and he almost fell off the bench in shock as he found a small bouquet of flowers right in front of his nose.

Hesitantly taking them with his small hands, he dared to glance over to find the same girl from before.

"Maka…" He whispered out as he moved his eyes from her pudgy face to the twelve yellow daisy flowers that starred back at him.

"Ah! You remembered my name!" She said with happiness as she clapped her hands.

"What's _your_ name?"

Soul stayed silent as he moved his red eyes to the sky once again.

"Come _on_…I've been waiting for a few days now, I had to get new flowers cause the ones I first got died. And they were hard to find TOO." Maka said with a pout as she jumped off the bench to stand in front of the silver haired boy, arms crossed in front of her chest in as much anger as she could muster.

Soul glanced at her determined face, looking away in defeat. His Mommy had always told him to not interact with others unless she said so because they were dangerous and dirty but…

As he looked at her once again, she didn't look mean even as she tried to glare at him. And she looked really clean, especially with her lime green shirt and white shorts.

"Soul." He whispered, almost so quietly Maka didn't catch it.

"Soul-kun." She said with a smile, her anger dissipating as quickly as it'd come.

He blinked as he continued to look at her. No one had addressed him with that suffix. It was always 'chan' with his parents (if they were in a good mode) and 'sama' with everyone else.

"I hope I can see you again Soul-kun!" She said as she gave a wave of her hand before skipping off, Soul watching in fascination.

He'd never meet anyone like her before.

Maybe that was why he felt nervous, even more then when he played the piano, and why his heart beat was now so loud he could hear the steady _thump thump thump _rhythm of it in his ears.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"May I please go early?" Soul asked, holding down the inner plead that threatened to filter through his voice.

The middle aged man raised an eyebrow, but didn't immediately object. In the past seven months, Soul had been exceptionally good and, in reward, the aged man would let him go a little earlier. He really didn't care and he got paid the same, large amount without fail so it really didn't matter to him.

He glanced at the clock to find they still had twenty minutes left in schedule, and then back at the bubbly boy who had recently began to seem more lively.

"Fine, get out of here." He said as he turned away with a shrug.

"Thank you sir!" Soul beamed as he jammed his papers into his small bag and running to the front door, his small feet making light thumps on the wood and then cement on the outside.

Soul noticed, with a small smile, that Maka was already waiting for him on the bench with something tightly clasped in her small hands.

"Maka-chan!" Soul said in glee as he threw his bag on the bench before standing in front of her to make sure he got her full attention.

Over the months, Maka had become accustomed to sit with him in wait if he got out early. At first, Soul was so on edge that his leg would start twitching. His Mommy would be so displeased with him if she saw him intermingle with such…_commoners_ (Soul's pretty sure that that's the word she uses). But eventually, he started to become jaded and found that she wasn't all that bad. Especially when she brought popsicles on the especially hot days, which were MUCH too common for him to have at his mansion.

He quickly found that he liked how her eyes glimmered and her face lit up whenever he said something she found amusing or that one time he'd once brought her a box of chocolates that one of his parents' friends had given him. He liked the way her pigtails swished as she ran away before the car came or how she laughed when he tried to explain how to act and have manners. She thought all his demanding customs were silly, especially how you had three forks at dinner time.

"I want to show you something Soul-kun!" She chirped as she jumped of the bench to stand next to him.

"What is it?" He asked in interest. He had shown her quite a few trinkets or things, but this was a rare occasion that she had something to show him.

"It's a present that my Mama just gave me this morning. Now close your eyes and hold out your hands." She explained breathlessly, Soul noticing that she was hopping in place, no doubt because of her excitement.

With a nod of his silver head, Soul held out his hands with the palms facing up. He felt something very light being placed before he felt her curl his fingers back around.

"Alright, you can open them now." Maka said.

"But you haven't taken your hands off of mine yet." Soul noticed as he looked down to find her hands over his. He felt odd as his hands began to feel clammy with her touch and how his cheeks felt warm.

"Oh..." she noticed too as her own cheeks felt warm before a small bubble of laughter escaped her throat. At her own laughter, Soul cracked a smile before giggling along too. Before they knew it, the two youngsters were all out laughing for no reason at all except for the fact that they were together.

"_Soul Eater Evans._"

At the sound of his name in such an icy tone, Soul's body became ridged as his laughter died in his now choked up throat. He'd know that voice anywhere.

Turning around, he turned around to see his beautiful mother standing there with all her glory. Maka's grip on Soul's hands tightened. There was only a deadly silence as Soul's mother just stared at the young couple.

"Come here."

Soul held down a wince at the ice in her voice and when he dared to look up, he noticed that her radiant red eyes were hard and narrowed.

"I said _come here_ Soul Eater." She repeated, this time in a demanding whisper, as she clasped her hands in front of her. Although it was a hot day, she was still wearing a bright red dress that seemed very expensive and was usually only worn in ballrooms.

He was still so scarred that he couldn't move. It was as if he was petrified by her below freezing eyes. But as he felt a pressure let off of his hands, he turned to see that Maka had let go and had now placed her hands on his chest, trying with her little strength to push him towards his parent. He opened and closed his mouth, still trying to think of what was best to do, before finally allowing his short legs to carry him over to his mother.

"I don't know who you are _girl_." The beautiful lady spat out, making Soul wince as he noticed Maka's eyes widen, "But you have _absolutely_ _no righ__t_ to touch, or for that matter even be _near_, the heir of the Evans family."

Maka only lowered her head to stare at the boring cement, still not comprehending what she had done wrong.

"Mommy..." Soul started as he tugged at her dress.

"_Mother_." She corrected as she slapped his hand away, not wanting him to stretch the fine fabric.

"We will be going now. Do not bother to come here again as Soul will stop coming here."

At the sudden declaration, Soul's crimson eyes widened as he turned to Maka who looked like she was going to start crying. But his concerned gaze was cut short as he felt his wrist being pulled into the white limo by his mother just as her tears started to fall. Soul wondered what was going on with Maka...why... and _how_ was water falling out of her eyes? He'd never seen anything like it, nor did he remember doing something like it himself. At his house, it was taught that emotions aren't something to be brashly showcased. You had to be _collected_.

"Soul-kun!" Maka yelled as she ran to him just as he entered the car, grabbing his hand.

"I want you to have it." She whispered for only him to hear, Soul's eyes widening as he noticed that whatever she wanted to show him was still tightly clutched in his small hand.

"Stay back!" His mother scolded as she slapped Maka's hands away, making the young girl recoil just as the older woman slammed the door shut.

And so they drove away, leaving a teary eyed Maka behind who was trying to keep up with her little legs but found it all in vain.

"I'm very disappointed in you Soul Eater. I came here to pick you up to go somewhere special since you've been doing so good in piano lately, but I see that you don't deserve it. _Disgraceful_. Conversing with such a _commoner_." She said as if the word was really a curse.

His mother's voice cut through the thick silence but all Soul could do was swallow, trying to get rid of a lump in his throat that had suddenly formed and wouldn't seem to go away.

"You will go to your room where you will remain until tomorrow. You will not have lunch nor dinner." She continued to say as she twisted her engagement ring that had an overly large diamond in it.

There were no more words as they arrived at their huge mansion. Soul obediently got out of the car with his bag and trudged up the spiral staircase to his large room where the three maids that were cleaning scampered away. Soul glanced around to check for anyone else, even going into his private bathroom just to make sure.

Running to his bed, he threw himself down as he finally opened his palm. The anticipation of what small treasure could be here had been really killing him, but the fear of his Mom-..._Mother_ seeing it and taking it away easily outdid his anticipation.

He gasped as he saw the skinny golden chain and matching golden heart pendent. He held it up so that it glimmered in the light and his eyes widened as he noticed a small clasp on the side of the heart. With slightly shaking fingers, he finally managed to open the small pendent to see three smiling faces in a tiny portrait shot. He could immediately recognize Maka and he'd seen the red haired man, her 'Papa' as she called him (not Father like Soul had to), from afar a few times and so he could safely presume that the radiant woman was Maka's mother.

His eyes suddenly started to sting in a way he'd never in his young life felt before as he felt large tears slide down his face from his bright eyes to drip off his chin.

Maka had been so nice to him yet all he had done to her in the end was hurt her. She had been the first person in his life who had seen him as he _really_ was and not just the heir to the most famous and well off family in the land.

She had been his first friend.

And he'd lost her.

* * *

_**A/N**: ...yeah. I need to stop writing so much PianoPlaying!Soul but...it's just too cute (fangirl squeal). I didn't really want it to be AU but I thought it'd be a little boring if I didn't add a little somethin-somethin. I actually thought about not posting this at all (it's been sitting in my documents FOREVER) but...I did anyway :1 Review?_


	24. 053 : Keeping a Secret

**053 : Keeping a Secret**

"_SOUL_! Come out here!"

Even through the blasting music in his earphones, the silver haired teen was able to hear his partner's demands and so, with a lazy groan, he flipped up from his bed, taking off his headphones in the process, and continued on into the kitchen with a slouched posture and hands in his pockets, obviously saying that he didn't want to get up. Yet he raised an eyebrow as he saw the lights were off, so it was dark since it was night, except for a few lit and quite a few unlit candles that surrounded Maka in a haphazard circle.

"Oh, come _on_ you drama queen." Maka half joked with a roll of her eyes before striking a match and lighting another candle that sat to her side.

"What's with the candles?" Soul decided to ask as he threw himself down in-front of Maka, in the circle of little lights.

"Well, do you remember that exorcise that Dr. Stein did with us right when you got your scar?" Maka asked, proud as her voice or facial expression didn't change the slightest when she mentioned his near fatal injury.

"Yeah." Soul answered as he unconciously put a hand to his chest, feeling the rouch scar even through the cloth of his t-shirt.

"Well, I asked for it again a few days ago and he agreed to let me have some of them so that we can meditate together."

"Last time I remembered, we almost had a murder scene the last time we did this." Soul snorted as he watched with sharp eyes as she lighted another candle with one already lit, probably having run out of matches.

"But that was two years ago, before you were a Death Scythe and before we were as close as we are now. I know we'll do it better this time." Maka said with a bright smile that Soul could clearly see through the dim light of the candles.

"Whatever." He shrugged off as he leaned back on the palms of his hands, choosing to watch Maka light the rest of the candles in the comfortable silence between the two

'Damn...why do I feel so hot?' Soul thought to himself not ten minutes after all the candles in the small circle had been lit and the two partners had gone silent. Maka had closed her eyes once she had lit all the candles and Soul had followed suit, trying to go into his own meditative state.

Cracking open a crimson eye, he saw that Maka was still in deep concentration in her customary meditary pose, but when he looked closer he realized beads of sweat were forming on her forehead as well.

He sighed, knowing she'd get mad at him interrupting so early, and so closed his eyes and tried to find some inner tranquility again.

A minute or so passed before it was this time Maka who opened her eyes to look across to her partner and noticed that he was obviously warm like her. Feeling the heat waves from the candles pulse through her again, she couldn't resist the heavy feeling of her vest and so with a quick movement, it was off as well as her long socks, leaving her now in her plain white button up blouse and her skirt.

She closed her eyes and minutes once again began to pass through the pair before Soul broke it with his deep voice, not being able to hold in his words any longer.

"Hey, what are these candles suppose to do again?"

Maka opened her green eyes again and looked up from her crossed hands to his slightly irked face.

"To tell the truth...I don't really know. Dr. Stein really just said to sit and talk after a while, when we felt ready."

"Hn." He only hummed his affirmative, "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, how about we do it like last time. Things we don't like about each other."

"Fine. But promise me you'll keep that _heavy artillery_ away."

"...Heavy artillery?"

"Your books."

Maka's lips pursed as if she'd tasted something sour, turning away from his silently laughing face, "Promise. And why don't _you_ start." Maka managed to spit out as her eyes went back to him.

"I don't like it when you leave your hair in the shower drain. It clogs it up and its gross." _'But I DO like it when you walk out with only a towel on.'_ Soul didn't say the second part, only though it, but it still made his eyes widen. Where did _that_ come from?!

"Yeah, well, I don't like it when we're in the park and just because it's _hot_, you take off your shirt." '_Although...it IS a nice view.'_ Maka wanted to slap herself at the second thought, but knew it would look weird.

"Hn? Really? I thought you _liked_ it." Soul smirked before he did, indeed, take off his shirt right then in one fluid motion.

"Idiot!" Maka growled, skillfully hiding the odd fact didn't feel the slightest trace of anger like usual.

"What? In case you didn't notice, it's kinda hot _now_."

Maka couldn't object to that, she had already kind of stripped herself. _'I don't really remember it being so hot from last time...'_ Maka thought.

"I don't like it when you'll make a bentos for everyone." _'You should only make them for your partner - me.'_ Soul voiced with defiantly crossed arms, breaking Maka from her thoughts about the past.

"I don't like it when you do tricks, like flips after jumping off buildings, on the bike. It's really dangerous and some day you're gonna crack your head open because you don't wear a helmet." '_Although it does make you look really cool.'_

"I don't like it when you talk to Kidd about the latest novel you read in class, it's annoying and I can't sleep." _'You should talk to only ME about it.'_

"I don't like it when you get in _fights_ with Kidd and BlackStar and then make _me_ patch you up." '_Even though it's a nice excuse to touch you.'_

"I don't like it when you get underwear from Blair."

"Why?"

Soul was silent for a few seconds as he ran a hand through his wild hair before, Maka's eyes full out curiousity.

"It's _distracting_." He finally said as he vividly remembered not two weeks ago when he'd almost got cut in half because he'd been so shocked at the sight of a pair of lacy, bright red panties after her skirt had flown up from a kick that he'd momentarily spaced out and so didn't see the monster's claws till the last second.

"..."

"..."

"...I can't think of anything else to say."

"Me neither."

Both of them blankly stared at each other's flushed faces, the red hidden with the soft light, before Maka shakily smiled and offered, "Want to just meditate again?"

"Whatever." Soul agreed, closing his eyes once again as Maka followed the action.

Yet after a few minutes, an antsy Soul couldn't help but open his eyes again. He allowed them to stare straight in front of him, and so they of course focused on Maka. But after a few minutes of straight forwardly starring, he realized that one her bangs kept brushing into her eye and she was getting annoyed, trying to move it by blowing a gust of wind from her mouth. But whenever she would do that it would just move back into it's irritating place.

So, letting his body take the lead, Soul leaned forward and allowed his dexterous fingers to brush away the choice long bangs from her closed eyes to stop her irritation.

Seeing as she smiled softly from the help a few seconds later, he allowed a smirk to grow on his face.

He was just about to pull back, but her hand suddenly moved up and covered his, holding his hand against her cheek before she hesitantly fluttered her eyes open, starring at him through a curtain of dark lashes.

Soul swallowed as she continued looking at him, finding that he was getting lost in her bright pools of green, wondering if it was just his imagination or if they were really glowing in this partial darkness.

Ever so slowly, he started leaning forward until they could feel their breath intermingle and their noses mere centimeters from each other.

Maka, suddenly realizing the situation just as she was about to drift her eyes closed again, tried to put some space in between the two of them, thinking this was all too fast, but only accomplished slipping on the palm of her hand and so landing on her back, bringing Soul with her since she was still holding his hand to her face.

There was an awkward silence as Soul stayed there, sprawled over Maka before he finally managed to get a hold of himself and raise his body off her's, yet didn't make any move to get off of her completely and just contently hovered over her for what felt like hours until Maka's soft voice penetrated it.

"Um...Hi?" She sqeaked, thinking of nothing else to say with her supposedly magnificent brain.

"Hey there." Soul answered back with a half hearted smirk, not feeling nearly as cool as he should in this situation.

Both of them just starred at each other before Maka finally broke their eye contact, favoring to look at whatever was over his left shoulder.

"So, um...are you going to...kiss me?" She suddenly blurted out before blushing furiously at the bold question, making Soul blink. Twice. Three times.

He knew that Maka was straight forward in almost everything she did but..._damn_.

When she finally looked back into his slightly wide red eyes with a small smile or wavering confidence, he suddenly felt the situation clear up a little more, despite how the air was still heavy with heat from the candles. Slowly, his weak smirk formed into a wide smile, leaning his face down to whisper against her neck,

"Why didn't you ask sooner?"

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Meanwhile at the famous, perfectly symmetrical school of techs and weapons where prodigies were made, a certain red head was happily humming to himself as he strode down the deserted night hallways, hands in his black pant pockets as his dress shoes lightly clacked on the smooth tiles. Ah, what a good time he'd had at the host bar tonight. What were the chances that he got to have both his favorite girls AND drink? The world was perfect, just perfect.

"I think _this_ is what 'True Peace' feels like, not defeating that creepy Kishin." He said to himself as he closed his eyes with a wide grin.

But when he heard a hauntingly sound, he turned to see his all too familiar ex-partner rolling towards him, his hippie-like-happy-go-lucky mood suddenly screeched to a halt, just like the chair, as the stitched together man looked up at him with glasses that flashed even in the murky darkness.

"Spirit-sempai, I need to tell you that I ga-"

But before the master meister could say anything more in that deeply sweet voice, Spirit was gone in a flash of black and red to only Shinigami-knows-where.

The dissection master sat there for a few seconds before shrugging.

"Oh well. It was his loss." Dr. Stein sighed, his unlit cigarette bobbing in his mouth, before he started to roll in the opposite way and so back to his room.

"I was going to tell him to go check up on Maka since I accidentally gave her the _seduction_ candles instead of the _anger_ candles but...oh well. Guess he'll never know."

* * *

_**A/N**: Because I lurve candles - they're badASS XP _


	25. 045 : Illusion

**045 : Illusion**

It wasn't like she was scared.

...No.

She felt like she was diving without an end in sight, air rushing through her hair as it viciously whipped the clothes around her body.

Her body had become nothing but dead weight that only made the descent go faster.

Even if she tried to react, would there be anything that could work? She didn't think so.

She knew there was nothing to stop it all.

There was nothing in her way now but...what if she flew into something? What if...the negative aspects suddenly seemed endless.

Should she just...give up? Not even _care_ anymore?

...No.

Because when she continued to chew on the idea, it suddenly didn't matter.

She felt like she had already jumped a long time ago and it wasn't like she could turn back now.

And in a way...she _liked_ it.

_Lived_ off of it.

With this plummet came the high, the rush of it all.

So she might as well enjoy this crazy ride if she was going to be on it.

Suddenly she felt like, with this realization, that her eyes were now wide open and she was looking around for the first time.

And then she saw him.

It's not like he could save her, he couldn't stop his own free-fall any more than she could.

But he was there.

He was with her and that's all that really mattered.

Unknown to her yet, he was going to seep into those insecure cracks that would, without a doubt, form.

He was going to hold her together through their journey no matter what.

And they don't care about anything else as they reach for each other to entertwine their fingers, to finally make contact and hold hands.

They wouldn't let go the entire way.

She's falling away.

He's falling away.

_They're_ falling away.

...Yes.

* * *

_**A/N**: I know, I know. It's really random, totally out there, and overly vague (whose the boy and girl anyway?! FYI, it can be your fav guy/girl ship) but the reason it's so strung out is because my brain hurts from school so...bare with me XD and like always, feedback of any kind would be appreciated_


	26. 071 : Obsession

**071 : Obsession**

When everything was calm at night and Soul was simply lounging in his room, guitar in hand and playing a few tunes, he'd allow his mind to wander. Yet no matter where he started, it always seemed to end up on his lanky partner.

Or more specifically, her soul.

Ok, so it was more like what her soul _tasted_ _like_.

He'd started thinking about it after the first few times he'd eaten a soul, how there had an initial bliss that was much too short-lived before it turned disgustingly sour, making him almost spit it back out. But when he saw Maka's hopeful face, he couldn't help but just smirk and swallow, saying it was delicious. The less she had to worry about the better in his mind.

But she couldn't be bitter like all the others, she wasn't anything close to corrupt.

She wasn't that overly sweet in life, always straightforward, so that was overturned too.

Maybe, he thought with a happy chill, she was spicy. Something that would make his lips tingle. She did have that temper and inner fire in her, so why not?

But, sighing as he played a few more melancholy strums of his guitar, he knew that he'd never experience it. It was a nice subject to dream about, because that's all it really was. A dream that would never even become _remotely_ true.

He had kept this secret for quite a while, but nothing is hidden forever. Especially when its your best friend who you spend 24/7 with.

"What's on your mind Soul?" Maka asked one day after school as the two of them started back for their apartment, Maka noticing that he had spaced out even more than usual and had been constantly sneaking glances over at her all day.

"What your soul tastes like." He blurted out in distain before he could help himself.

Maka's bouncy steps stopped as her eyes widened, turning them onto a now slightly sheepish Soul who objected with, "You asked."

"But..._really_?" She asked, Soul wondering if that glint in her eyes really was excitement.

"Yeah." He affirmed as he turned away before the air between them became awkward, Maka following without words for the rest of the way.

After a quick and quite dinner between the two, Soul went back to his room to find comfort in blasting music. But he hadn't listened to five songs before he heard a slight knocking on his door, amazed at himself in how he could hear it through the deep guitar riffs, banging drums, and loud voices.

Turning off his music with a groan, he slugglishly answered, "Come in."

Maka peaked her head in before opening the door fully, making her way over to his bed to sit at the end, Soul was sitting towards the top with his back leaned against the wall.

"Need something?" He yawned out, sharp teeth glimmering in his lamp's light for a second.

"It's just...why do you want to know what my soul tastes like?" She couldn't help but blurt out, getting straight to the point of what had been plauging her mind during all of dinner.

"I don't know...just curiousity I guess."

Silence.

"You know..." Maka started again as she turned to sit, swinging her legs onto the bed, "You could taste me if you wanted to."

Soul was glad he was sitting down or else he would have fallen flat on his face.

"W-WHAT?!" He stuttered to yell as he braced his hands on the wall behind him, wondering if he was hallucinating, "Do you know if I do that you'll DIE?! I'll be considered EVIL?! Are you _INSANE_?!"

Maka blushed a pretty shade of pink before, "I didn't mean by _e__ating my soul_ idiot."

"Then how..." Soul drifted off before his eyes widened in recognition.

Kissing.

"No way." He whispered in an unreal voice as he leaned forward in concentration.

Her only answer was her face turning a deeper shade of red, eyes no longer being able to hold eye-contact.

Soul's body reacted faster then his mind as he suddenly sprung forward, pinning Maka against the bed as she lightly gasped. Maybe Blair _had_ taught him something.

"What made you think I'd want to kiss you?" He suddenly smirked out, cool attitude sneaking out through blistering crimson eyes that Maka was now entranced by.

She oddly didn't outbreak in anger, only sticking her bottom lip out in a pout, eyebrows lightly furrowing being the slight sign of annoyance.

"You're right." Soul whispered out before slowly leaning down, watching in fascination as Maka fluttered her lashes shut in preparation.

He learned that she didn't taste sour, sweet, _nor_ spicy.

It was something he'd never tasted before, something words couldn't quite describe to give the taste justice.

For a second, he allowed the amazing idea of how he could do this over and over, while eating her soul would be a fleeting, one time thing.

Thank Shinigami for alternatives.

And as he finally pulled away, starring into those now hazed over green eyes, Soul knew that he wasn't just interested about her taste, but now entirely_ obsessed_ about it and wanted nothing but more.

And he wasn't going to stop anytime soon, he though, as he leaned down again.

* * *

_**A/N**: If you're constantly eating souls, don't you think you'd wonder what other peoples would taste like...? Oh well, just a weird thought from me XD Also tried a new way of writing...if you could tell :P_

_OMGWTFBBQ TIME! So haven't watched the anime since, like ep.17 and then I just watched 24 (I read the manga so I know all of it and beyond anyway) and the part with SoulMaka...SO CUTE! :squee: I didn't really care that evildude came out, but that juicy shipping potential...GAH! :foamsatmouthandcollapses: Don't even TRY to tell me they're not OTP material or else I KEEL U! Plus there was that cute little thing with BSTsu...my shipping obsessetion :drools: oh, PLUS Shinigami being kick ass is always awesome XD Anyway, how did u guys like it? makes me kinda sad cause we're now more then half done with the eps :sniff:_


	27. 034 : Stars

_"The Hoshi Clan has a really bad reputation, and I'm the last survivor. I have to live by rising above the darkness. If this darkish sky is me then the sparkling stars are Tsubaki." - BlackStar, Chapter 49_

**034 : Stars**

Tsubaki was never used to compliments.

When she was young and someone would visit her house as a guest and would compliment her, it was actually her brother who would be the one to politely say a thank you and do a shallow bow. To say the least, the visitors were confused as to why HE would respond to something clearly meant for his sister as she just stood there, innocently blinking before running off to grab her sacred ball and ask in a small, soft voice that maybe they might want to play with her. Not knowing how to respond to the odd siblings, they would excuse themselves before moving on to the duo's parents to talk to them about whatever things that had caused them to come in the first place. Tsubaki's small, hesitant smile, would slip from her face as she dejectedly starred down at her worn ball. Masamune's own face would drop at seeing his sister in a depressing aura yet again but he would make himself smile before he crouched in front of her, taking the ball away from her small, yet so precious, hands very gently.

"Do you want to play with _me_?" He would ask in a tone only an older brother could say to a younger sibling to comfort them. "They would probably be bad anyway." He would add as his smile stretched on his young face, causing a few dimples to show.

Tsubaki would blink a few times before a smile bloomed on her own face and she would throw her arms up into the air in happiness, exclaiming a few seconds later on how great a brother he was a high pitched voice.

Maybe it was because of Masamune's protectiveness or maybe it was just her benign nature, but never the less, it became quite obvious over time that Tsubaki never really did learn how to take a compliment. And so, when someone _did_ say something that would praise the beautiful weapon, they only caused her to become flustered, the exact opposite of what they wanted and expected her to react. Truth be told, Tsubaki would much rather take on an evil soul then have some random guy come up to her in the grocery store and say how hot she was.

And then there was BlackStar. When she'd first seen (or more like HEARD) him, she'd known right off the bat that he was very self absorbed. Usually, this would set a person off, but to Tsubaki this was almost something of relief because this meant that he'd be so asborbed in himself that he would very likely not notice her all too much and wouldn't suffocate her in affection. And so, with slightly hesitant hands, she had clapped and forced her feet to stay still even as every other person left, never being so nervous in her life when his deep green eyes had looked her over.

Everything had been fairly fine with their partnership. Sure, they got into slight tuffs and there were highs and lows, but that happens with ever pair. During the time they'd been together, Tsubaki had been right in her assumption that BlackStar had been so self-interested that he really only cared about what people saw him as and wasn't in any place to try and please other people and Tsubaki was happy in how he just accepted her for all she was and didn't care about questions or flattery (unless it was directed at him).

In the back of her mind, she sometimes graced over the thought of how ironic it was in how he lived off of attention while she secretly dreaded it.

Yet, after a while she became jaded of adulation and now a days she could force a smile and brush off whatever someone said without her face feeling _entirely_ aflame. Over time she learned, too, that she loved to give out compliments almost as much as she detested getting them. She just lived off the feeling of when someone smiled because they suddenly had a boost in moral.

It was just another one of those days when the pair had come back from yet another job well done (soul number eighty one if she was correct...) and they'd been walking down the knifed path in silence, the only sound being the ruffling of their clothes, when the blue haired assassin's voice had cut through it.

"You did a good job today; getting better for sure."

Tsubaki suddenly found her breath stuck in the back of her throat as she blinked.

"You're definitely one of the strongest weapons around here. I'm pretty lucky I caught ya, yeah?"

That simple run of words had caused her soft purple eyes to widen in surprise and her usual content expression to drip off until her beautiful face was blank.

"Hey, come on. It's not everyday I say something nice." BlackStar awkwardly added when he glanced across and saw her empty expression, not forgetting to nudge her in the ribs with an elbow as if to pry her out of her sudden shut down.

But before she could even _try_ to spit out an answer, she found herself stopping in the middle of Shinigami's room as the goofy god of death popped out his large white hands to loudly clap at their job well done; Tsubaki forced a grin to adorn her pretty face. She was about to open her mouth to give their mission report, but BlackStar opened his mouth first and before she knew it he had put their experience into a clean cut, short speech.

"Good, good." Shinigami sang as he rocked back and forth before waving them off so that they could get some sleep since it was already fairly late.

"BlackStar, that was amazing! You did the mission report all by _yourself_!" Tsubaki beamed as they walked down the path yet again.

"No sweat." He brushed off with an air of amusement as he continued his strut, yet there was a new bounce in his step from Tsubaki's comment.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

When the partners had arrived at their small apartment, they both took turns taking a bath before Tsubaki made dinner. BlackStar succeeded in eating so much that his stomach expanded at least two times the usual size, before he stumbled over to his room and threw himself onto his bed where he fell asleep in a heartbeat, loud snores coming out of his overworked mouth.

So with a caring touch, she pulled his blanket over his body, so he wouldn't get cold, before turning to her own room to go to bed. Tsubaki easily changed into her pajamas and slipped into her comforting bed, but she didn't find it easy to fall asleep. What BlackStar had said kept nagging her in the back of her mind. Sure, it was a simple enough comment and Maka had commented on something along the same lines a few days go when she'd examined the weapon's soul, but _still_.

She rolled over in her bed, grasping her second pillow and holding it to her chest. She had thought that maybe she'd gotten used to people saying those kind of things to her as now a days she could easily brush whatever they'd said off in a breath of laughter. Yet...

She rolled over again, still clutching the pillow closer to her warm body.

...why did it bother he so much when BlackStar had said that?

Knowing that she wasn't going to sleep anytime soon, even though she was pretty much dead tired, she sat up in bed and swung her legs over the side. She stealthily continued on to the front of their apartment door, being extra careful not to make even the slightest sound so that it didn't wake BlackStar, before she opened the door and slipped out in the hallway. She continued on to the stairs, almost having a heart-attack with a random cat brushed up along her leg and happily meowed, before walking up to the balcony. She took an old ladder and propped it up on the wall and used it to climb onto the tiled roof with a little grunt. Making sure she got to the tip of the building's roof, she sat down and let her gaze move upwards to the velvet sky that was blotted with winking stars and a half full moon.

She allowed a sigh to pass through her plump lips before she reached up and took the tie out of her hair and allowed the long hair to cascade down her back, liking how the wind blew through the locks and made her feel relaxed.

Moving her gaze up to the sky again, she leaned back on the palms of her hands in utter content even in her sleep deprived state. Ever since BlackStar and her had first went to her home and he'd blurted out that night that she was like the stars in his life, she had found herself starring out into the night sky more and more. Admiring those winking lights more and more.

Her cheeks warmed as she remembered how he'd so easily said the comment that had made her heart beat faster. Though she had easily passed it off with a small smile and retorting how he wasn't acting like himself, she couldn't stop the shock that went though her body as he'd just divulged as to how important she was in his twisted life.

"Even though _I_ won't get a cold out here, _you will_."

The sudden voice shocked Tsubaki so much that she was sure if she didn't have her hands supporting her, she would have lost balance (even in her sitting position) and could have very easily fallen off the roof.

She turned around in a flash to find none other then her teenage partner staring down at her with a raised eyebrow, arms crossed across his chest.

"I'm fine." She finally choked out with a small smile as she turned back around and turned her head up to the dark sky.

BlackStar only did a soft scoff before silence settled over the pair, although Tsubaki's loud heart beat in her ears did count as something.

"So...mind telling me why you're on the _roof_ when you should be in our apartment _sleeping_?" He continued on with a question as he scratched his head before sitting down next to Tsubaki with a thump.

"Just looking at the stars." She answered with the truth in a soft voice.

"...why?" He aksed as he blinked his expressive eyes, glancing from Tsubaki's tranquil face to the twinkling sky.

She did a noncommittal shrug that BlackStar noticed out of the corner of his eye as well as how her face bloomed in a wide smile, the faint moon light allowing him to still see her gentle face in the night.

"I just wanted to." She said as her smile grew, if possible.

Their eyes stayed at the sky as their mouths kept shut. Tsubaki nervously twiddled her thumbs as she continuously glanced over at BlackStar, the tech himself not missing how her eyes kept moving to him.

"Wanna tell me something?" He dwalded out after she'd glanced at him for the twelve time in the ten minutes they'd been sitting there.

"N-No." She winced at how unconvincing she sounded.

"Come on." BlackStar scoffed, knowing how she was a terrible liar.

"Well...it's just..." She drifted off, glad that it wasn't a full moon so that there wasn't enough light for him to see her deep blush of embarassment at herself for not being able to say such a simple phrase.

"What?" He pried as he slightly straightened from his slouched position, now really wondering what was on her mind for being so flustered.

"It's just...I never thanked you." She finally blurted out.

The skilled assassin (when he _wanted_ to, of course) blinked in confusion.

"So..._thank you_ BlackStar." She finished as a pure grin filtered along her face while turning to him, feeling as if the world had been taken off of her shoulders with the simple words.

"For what?" He asked as he turned his head to fully look at her too, still confused.

"For everything."

* * *

_AN: So I was searching in my docs for an english essay to do over for more credit, and I stumbled upon this little piece that I NOW remember writing, which happened quite a while ago, and I decided to be nice to yall and do an amazing double post :) Hope you enjoyed_


	28. 083 : Heal

**083 : Heal**

Maka knew that Kid and Chrona had seen each other already, but she knew that that was when they were enemies that instead of telling each other their names, they had been more intent on killing each other. And so the bright blond had thought up the idea of the two finally having a formal introduction to each other.

When a grinning ear to ear Maka lead Chrona, with a trailing Soul, to a nearby cafe to meet Kid she couldn't have been more excited. She, also, couldn't have imagined how awful it was about to become.

"Horrifying." Was the first word the young Shinigami had said when his eyes had first seen her, not even touching her hand that she offered out.

"Kid!" Maka had gasped in surprise, while Soul tried to hide a snicker. Soul thought he knew why Kid was going to flip when seeing Chrona, but he wasn't about to spoil it and tell Maka just yet.

"All wrong." He continued as he crossed his arms over his chest, head shaking in accordance to his words.

"E-E-Excuse me?" Chrona bravely asked, holding down the urge to run away.

Kid didn't have a chance to say anything more as he suddenly twitched violently, blacked out, and fell against the ground, blood starting to drip out from his mouth and nose.

"I-Is he o-okay?! _I'm so sorry_! I didn't mean to!!" Chrona wailed as she looked at the fallen death god, hand covering her mouth in mortification.

"This is too much." Maka sighed as she ran a hand over her face, trying to ignore Soul's laughter and hoping to Shinigami that because of this experience Chrona wouldn't write another suicidal poem.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

The next time Kid had meet Chrona had been quite random.

She had been walking back from class and was quite enjoying the eerie echoing of her shoes against the walls, until she had heard another echoing chorous of someone else walking and had looked up to see him starring down at her.

"Still disgusting." He said as his lip curled up in distaste.

She felt tears at the corner of her eyes and desperately tried to blink them away.

"I can't BELIEVE you have that hairstyle."

Her tears dried up immediatly.

"E-Excuse me?" She stuttered as she looked up through choppy bangs.

"There absolutely NO symmetry to it! And even though _I _can't change _mine_ to look better, _you_ can at least fix _yours_!" He cried out in distain, thinking of how cruel this world and how those three white lines were sent from the Kishin himself to get back at his Father in some sick joke.

"I-I don't know how." Chrona answered truthfully as her head went down once more.

"Then I'll do it." Was the last thing she heard Kid say before he grabbed her by the elbow and started leading her wide-eyed self away.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

It took a good five hours before Kidd had even began to think of a way to cut Chrona's hair in the perfect way, yet he still though it was amazing as it had taken him two weeks for Liz's eyebrows. Yet when he actually grabbed the scissors and had started snipping away chunks of hair, it had been more difficult.

After another five hours of hair cutting, Liz and Patti who had been out came home to raise an eyebrow at the fellow miesters before going to bed.

"K-Kid-san, you don't have to do this." Chrona said after she looked at the clock, seeing it was almost morning and he still wasn't done.

"Of course I do. For the better of _humanity_."

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Good morning Maka." Chrona said with the smallest smile the next morning. This had caused curiousity to spark in Maka but it only took a second later to recognize the new haircut.

"Wow! This look _so_ good!" Maka cooed as she reached out to feel a few of the silky strand though her fingers, the bangs how straight and in line, and the rest of it had been layered in the nicest way possible. The blond almost felt a twinge of jealously as she thought of her own boring hairstyle.

"Y-Yes. Kid-san did it for me." Chrona informed as Soul sat down with a clatter, eyes blinking at her new hairstyle as he glanced over to see what Maka was doing.

"Perfectly beautiful."

All three heads turned to see Kid behind them, nodding his head as a smile of his own stretched across his face with slight bangs under his gold eyes.

"T-Thanks again." Chrona said uneasily, not used to people doing things for her, even if it was as simple as a trim.

"Yes, now I can look at you without fainting in disgust." He said in glee as he clasped his hands, thinking something along the lines of how he'd done this entire world justice.

Chrona blushed in chagrin, thinking of how she definitely didn't know how to handle Kid.

* * *

_**A/N**: I always thought that Kid would look at Chrona's haircut (that looks like she put it through a blender) with distain and strive to change it, so that's really where this drabble came from XP and the pairing of KidChrona is strangely interesting to me...hm... but don't pay attention to my obsessive shipping, mind reviewing? _


	29. 056 : Danger Ahead

**056 : Danger Ahead **

"_White_? How boring. U-GLY."

Maka's eyes narrowed and she yelled a feroucous scream before bringing the crisscrossed sythe down on the mocking enemy's neck, successfully killing it.

Hesitantly, Soul transformed back into his human form before swallowing down the soul, not even bothering to chew because that would take time and he could tell by Maka's incessive tapping of her foot on the stone street that she wanted to leave asap. When she saw that he had finished eating the soul, she turned on her heel and started their way back to their apartment without a word, Soul sticking his hands into his jacket pockets as he slumped his shoudlers. This night silence continued, their soft footsteps on the ground being the only inrtusion, but finally Soul couldn't stand it anymore.

"I know you're mad that he flipped your skirt..."

"Shut-up." Maka snapped before he could continue on, but he did anyway.

"...but that's no reason to get so pissed."

"I'm not angry, just _annoyned_." She growled out as her shoulders were now up to her ears in a clear body language of anger, if her stomping feet didn't show that enough.

"In case you've forgotten, this has happened a lot before, even _Ragnarök_ did it. And annoyed about what? _Sexual harassment_?" He snorted, but that amusement faded in a second as she whirled on him with a glint in her eyes that he knew was fierce irritation.

"About not being hot."

Soul blinked.

Soul laughed.

"I'm _serious_. I'm going _shopping_ tomorrow." She continued to declare in an air of confidence before turning up to their apartment complex to climb the stairs.

"Now that I think about it...I forgot the count of how many people have flipped your skirt only to be _dissapointed_..." Soul muttered to himself as he followed, only to be hit with a famous Maka Chop to the head that made him tumble down all the stairs.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Tsubaki?" Soul asked, stifling a yawn to do so, after he'd opened the front door.

"Good morning Soul. Maka called me last night, said we were going to the mall." She gleamed with a smile to which the younger teen only nodded at.

"Hey Tsubaki!" Another voice could be heard approaching and Soul stuck his head out to see both Blair and Liz, with Patti in tow, approaching the apartment too.

"I thought you moved out Blair." Soul questioned as he scratched his mass of silver hair.

"Of _course_ silly. Maka called me to go shopping, and how could I resist?" She laughed as her purple curls bounced.

"Sorry, I'm ready." Maka said as she ran to the door, pushing aside a still drouzy Soul.

"See you in a few hours." The pigtailed teen added over her shoulder to Soul before closing the door, continuing down the stairs with her four girl friends.

"I'm going back to sleep." Soul muttered as he marched back to his bed.

Too bad for the weapon that since Tsubaki was gone, BlackStar got bored and decided to come over. And of course, the blue haired assassin thought it'd be funny if he jumped on Soul while he was still asleep to wake him up. To say the least, it wasn't as humorous as BlackStar thought it'd be.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"I'm ba-_ack_!" Maka sung as she opened the door and sauntered into the small apartment with a few bags in hand, Soul only grunting as he continued to eat instant noodles while watching TV.

"So what did you get? You don't _seem_ any different." Soul noted as she came to sit next to him on the couch, still wearing her same red checkered skirt, white blouse, and green striped tie.

But she only did a sly smile as she leaned more into the comfy cushions.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

It would be two days later when Soul discovered what she had bought.

When it had happened, they'd been on a mission and Maka had done a normal kick and when her skirt flew up, he expected to see, well...boring _white_. Too bad it was really red with black lace. He was so shocked that he'd almost didn't hear Maka scream to block and so save both the teenager's butts from being cut to bits.

And as more days passed by, he noted that he wasn't the _only one _who noticed the difference. Or to put it in a blatantly honest way, it seems as if more guys were checking her out. How could _they_ know too?! Her skirt was short, sure, but _still_!

_Soul_ was being the annoyed one now.

It was now two weeks after the first 'sighting' and they were walking to Shinigami now, to report on another mission well done.

Yet that wasn't what was on the young weapon's mind. It was the fact that since they'd done _such_ a good time, Maka had an extra hop in each step, which was making her skirt fly up too. As he dully noted how he liked the pink with yellow flower design, he knew that this had to stop.

"Alright Maka, you gotta go back to normal." He said in a flat voice that cause his partner to stop her skipping and go back to regular walking.

"There, I'm normal right now." She said as she looked over shoulder to him, eyes playful as she knew exactly what he was hinting at.

"I mean..._you know_ what I'm talking about." He stumbled to say, ending it with a cough of awkwardness.

"It's my choice to wear what I want." She retorted with a scoff as she continued on.

"I kind of liked it better when you wore white." He lied to try and convince.

He was surprised when she stopped again and turned around fully with a small smile.

"Really?"

"...Yeah." He was almost hesitant to answer.

"Then tomorrow I"ll wear white." She laughed as she skipped ahead, consequently showing off some more pink and yellow.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Well, I'm wearing _white_ today." Maka grinned like a cat and made Soul narrow his crimson eyes as she appeared from her room the next morning.

"Really now?" He answered as nonchalantly as he could although his heart gave a leap. She'd _really_ _listened_ to him?!

"Yeah. Wanna see?"

Soul chocked on air and before he could object, she had already lifted her red skirt. He blinked stupidly as he saw, indeed, white. But the only problem that it was mostly in the form of lace and bows.

Falling out of his chair with a nose bleed, he didn't hear Maka's laughs or when she said, "Looks like no one is _disappointed_ anymore."

* * *

_**A/N**: Ah, panties. And inevitable and fun idea, yet hard to describe without making it totally perverted XD and hey, Maka can be playful is she wants yeah...?_


	30. 089 : Through the Fire

**089 : Through the Fire**

Maka starred at her hands with somber eyes, not liking how she suddenly felt like she was choking on air and how her eyes started to tingle. As if she couldn't be able to take them anymore, she slowly, as if she was in excruciating pain, moved her head to rest in between her bony knees, now starring at the floor and her strapped shoes. She then closed her eyelids shut and was ready to welcome the darkness but found that there was something already in her mind that played out under her eyelids...

That tormenting sight wouldn't go away.

Opening her dull green eyes as she knew that cause was lost, she now used her hands to forcefully pull her hair, that was still somehow in their custom pigtails, to her nose. She took in a few large breathes in hopes that the smell of her vanilla shampoo would overwhelm that sense and her cut apart being...

That horrid smell wouldn't go away.

Not being able to take it anymore, she moved her hands to cover her ears, deliberatly shoving her index finger into the holes as to try and block out any outside noise. It worked at first, and she almost sighed in relief, but it was shortlived as she heard that terrible scream...

That stabbing sound wouldn't go away.

When she pulled out her fingers, she found that there was a new voice in her ears that she'd involentarily blocked out along with the rest of the outside world. Trying to identify where the dull frequency was coming from, she moved her limp head to find the blurry vision of Soul standing in front of her with wide, worried eyes and hesitant, hospitable hands. She could tell with his moving lips that he was trying to say something but only the faint ring of his voice managed to enter her ears.

"It's alright Maka, everything's fine now." He continued to repeat as he moved his hands to encompass his lithe body around her own, not liking how she had started shaking.

As if she was finally opening her senses and coming back to reality, Maka choked out a sob before burying her face into his shoulder, her usually cheery appearance now controted into one of despair. Between a few sobs she managed "It was so...so..."

"It's alright Maka." Soul said again as if it was a chant, letting his warm body hold her even closer.

"I'm here. We're going to get over this."

* * *

_**A/N**: A mission gone wrong and the aftermath, sad yet comforting I hope XP_


	31. 002 : Love

**002 : Love**

"_Nothing's_ working..." Soul muttered to himself as he absently strummed his guitar, the chords vibrating through his room although his head was far away to hear it.

"Who knew that the _smartest_ _girl_ in the_ entire school, _hell_, Death City,_ would be the _densest girl on the PLANET!_" He continued to sigh, this time putting a little anger into his strumming, causing the strings to echo even more and for the vibes to take on a harder tone.

"I've dropped hints, saved her _li__ttle ass_ so many times I've lost count, HELL I've even swallowed my pride to say she was 'pretty' a few times. I'm one of the _coolest guys around _and _still_...URGH!" He now full out growled and, forgetting that he was playing his guitar, started jamming on it so hard that the cords almost snapped.

"That's it. I need help." He stated with a defiant and frustrated air as he put down his instrument and threw his jacket on, darting out of the small apartment before the girl who was currently twisting his head around would have a chance to stop him since they had a misison tomorrow. But, as the silver haired boy stuffed his hands in his pockets, it was time to '_throw caution to the wind'_, or at least that's how he thinks the saying went.

Watching his uniquly teethed shoes clomp on the stoned road, he furrowed his silver eyebrows in thought of who he could go to who would offer the best kind of advice. There was Tsubaki, practically her best friend, but she could _never_ keep a secret since she was such a bad liar. She'd no doubt fumble to Maka the next day and reveal all, making this situation all the worse. BlackStar was RIGHT out, he'd probably advise to belt a ballod in the middle of the night or something over-dramatic. Kid, Liz, and Patti were on a mission on the other side of the continent and Soul didn't want to bother them even though Liz probably was educated in this area. He knew Chorona couldn't even handle _interacting_ with peolple to begin with, so asking about adoration advice was WAY out.

As he turned a corner, he saw a family of three pass by him, a happy adolescent boy holding a hand from his Father in one and using the other to hold one of his Mother's.

And that's when it hit the young weapon.

_Parents_.

So breaking out into a crisp walk that made people turn their heads in his direction, wondering why he was in such a hurry for, the silver head went to the place where the red head would always be - _never fail._

The Host Club.

Opening the double swinging doors, Soul was taken aback when he saw three busty women instantly greet him with smiles.

"H-Hi. I'm looking for Death Scythe." Soul tried to hold down a stutter and failed, wondering if he should pinch his nose since he felt like a nosebleed was going to come any second, his crimson eyes not missing how little the women's outfits covered.

"Scythe-_samaaa_!" One of the three called out as she took Soul's arm, the other two staying to help another who came through the doors.

"Yes, my _daaarling_?" The blue eyed man slurred through dangerously smiling lips.

"You have a visitor, a _cute_ silver haired boy." The woman offered a last wink to Soul with a pat on the head, making him feel much too young again, before she was off to help at the bar.

Spirit turned his face from the girl to his left to look up at Soul, the teen wincing as he saw how dazzed over and completely UN-sober the man looked right now. He was going to have a gnarly hangover tomorrow, especially if he kept at it all night like he was probably going to do. The red head seemed to blink, his eyes narrowing as if thinking hard, before they widened in recognition.

"Ah, so it's _Soul_." He smirk returned.

Soul snorted, trying to determine if it was better that he was drunk.

"I have a question to ask you."

"_Hn-n_? What?"

"It's..." Soul hesitated for a second as he scratched his mass of gravity-defying hair before, "How did you get Maka's mom? How did you..._charm_ her, so to say." He had thought over the right question during his walk here, and this is what his head had pulled out. He had heard from numerous people how Maka was very similar to her Mother, so he might as well discover how she had been 'caught' as it might just work for Maka. He'd been taught to learn from history, so why not now?

"How I got Maka's precious Mama..?" Spirit dwalded out with a lazy grin, causing a few of the girls next to him on the couch to giggle.

"Well, it was chance really. I used my _100% success, FOOL PROOF_ method." He smirked, blue eyes suddenly clear.

"What'd you do?" Soul asked, already caught into his charismatic pull and yearning to know the secret.

"Since you're Maka's friend and partner...I'll tell you." Soul hide a smirk as he thought of how that was about to change, "It's _simple_ really..." The powerful weapon started as he glanced at the teen, making Soul nod his head to indicate to continue. "All I do is..."

Soul gulped in apprehension.

"Ready…

...aim…

_...DATE_!!"

Soul blanched.

"W-Wha?!" He managed to choke out after a few seconds filled with the women's laughter at Soul's shocked visage.

"All chance of the draw! And then once you have your sights on her, _d__on't let her go_! Pure determination and attention will make her eventually make her turn your way! And that's all there is to it!" The older man laughed as he slung his arms back around the two beautiful women at his sides, bringing them to his rumbling chest as they rolled their eyes and continued to laugh.

Soul snapped his open mouth shut before shaking his head and leaving, face pale now not only because of the cool air.

"I can't believe I thought of coming to him for advice...that plan sounded more like something a _stalker_ would use!" He muttered to himself as he walked down the streets once again, taking a step back in his 'battleplan' to his list of people who might be able to help him in this unfortunate situation that he _still_ had no idea what do to about once again.

"Maybe Dr. Stein. He might just be _i__nsane enough_ to understand women..."

* * *

_**A/N**: Ah, another idea that I've had forever that I'm glad I finally got it out XP Reviews are always welcome, thanks to those who have been, and I would like to know if yall like AUs or not since I'm thinking of writing a few to switch it up a little, so to say ;)_


	32. 098 : Puzzle

_**A/N**: I actually wrote this a LONG LONG time ago, like when I first started this drabble series, but I wanted to wait for Marie to show up in the anime. Then I forgot about it and just discovered it again (love when this happens) and it's almost scary how this totally goes with last chapter, something I TOTALLY didn't mean to happen :lol: Also, before I forget, thanks to those who are reviewing, hugs out to yall awesome peps!!!_

* * *

**098 : Puzzle**

The famous Franken Stein lightly hummed to himself as he did his favorite thing in the world. Dissection. But his 'innocent' and 'totally sane' hobby was interrupted as he heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." He stated blandly, not letting his annoyance at being disrupted get through his voice. He really didn't know who would disturb him at this hour but he just hoped it wasn't a drunken Spirit-senpai crying about how Maka had told him off or glared at him (yet again).

The mystery person on the other side of the door grabbed the copper handle and turned it, yet hesitated for a few seconds before actually opening it to reveal themselves.

"Ah…Soul." Stein said as he saw the familiar silver haired teenager who had sauntered into his room, holding down a sigh of relief at the absence of _red_ hair.

"What can I do for you?"

Soul didn't seem to answer for a second and Stein slowly raised an eyebrow as he noticed the weapon's body language that clearly stated he was uncertain and was on edge about something.

"Is something bothering you?" The master tech continued as he rolled over to the teenager on his trusty chair, deciding his slice and dice operation could be put on hold for a few minutes.

"Its…uh…" Soul drifted off as he moved one of his hands to scratch the tip of his nose.

At his odd behavior, Stein became more curious as to what was bothering the youth, especially at this time of relative peace that the school had finally just accomplished.

"Come on, spit it out. I don't have all day you know." He sighed, ignoring the fact it was already night, as an unlit cigarette dangled from his mouth.

"Well…it's just…its _Maka_." Soul finally said as he moved his hand to rub the back of his neck.

"And what about her; nothing's wrong I presume? She's in good health and everything?" Stein asked as he lit his cigarette, the smoke curling around his lips as he exhaled.

"No. It's nothing like that…it's just…" He drifted off again.

"Soul…if you don't want to talk about it with me why don't you just ask her Papa? I'm sure he'd be more then happy to-"

"Maka's scared of my scar again. She's been avoiding me." Soul snapped out, even the thought of actually _talking_, and not bantering, with Maka's _unique_ Papa making him finally have the courage to spit it out. He was _already_ embarrassed enough to seek out help.

"Oh? And when did you notice this?" Stein asked, glad that Soul had finally admitted what had been bothering him.

"Well…a few weeks ago when we went to the pool and I took off my shirt to go swimming, she got all flustered and she wouldn't talk to me until I put my shirt back on. And then yesterday when I came out of the shower without a shirt, she starred at my chest for a few seconds before bolting to her room where she locked herself in." Soul explained before a sigh.

"Hm…well, since you guys haven't faced any big adversaries lately…maybe she's just taking a bad trip down memory lane?" Stein offered as he leaned a little more forward in his chair, casing it to lightly squeak.

"She kinda solved it herself the first time this happened…so I don't really know what to do. I don't like it when she's distant with me." Soul admitted as his shoulders slumped, jamming his hands into his jacket pockets.

Stein kept quiet for a few seconds, trying to think it over before a smirk came to his face. Maybe it wasn't the _scar_ that was making her act weird, per say. He did remember Death Scythe saying something a few months ago at Maka now being fifteen…

"I think that she's still not used to seeing it so openly and now that you're not busy chasing enemies, she's had time to think over things. I think the way to cure this resurfacing problem…is to simply repeatedly show her it."

"Wait…_what_?" Soul asked as his red eyes narrowed, not catching all of it.

Stein sighed before beginning repeating it again, in a simpler way so he'd get.

"All you need to do is keep showing her the scar so that she'll eventually become so jaded from seeing it over and _over_ again that she'll get over it." Stein explained as he threw away his cigarette butt on the ground, squishing it under his sewn together shoes.

"You mean…_flash_ her?!" Soul asked as his jaw dropped.

"If you put it _that_ way, it sounds bad. But this is for her _own good _Soul." Stein said as he turned around so that Soul couldn't see his slightly scrunched up face as he tried to hold in his dark smirk, thinking of how good he was at not only seeing though dead specimens, but lives ones as well.

"It's this or she'll keep being skittish and distant form you." The tech added, knowing this would tip Soul to his side.

"Alright. I'll do it." Soul said with firm determination and a nod of his head, making Stein's leering smile break through. This was almost as fun as dissection.

"Well…if that is all, I'm very busy." Stein said as he turned around, rearranging his mouth to give a lazy smile.

"Thanks." Soul said before he gave a sloppy salute and started to walk towards the door.

"Oh, and Soul?" Stein asked, the weapon turning back around to face his teacher.

"What made you search _me_ out with this problem?" He asked with a tilt of his head as he got out a new cigarette, not being able to resist his passing curiosity.

"Ah…about that…" Soul drifted off as Stein noticed with narrowed eyes that his cheeks now had a tint of pink.

"Since you're in a relationship now I thought that you could maybe relate to the opposite sex a little more."

Stein's eye twitched.

"Wait…you're talking about _me_ right?!" Stein asked as he rolled a little closer to Soul.

"Ye-ah…you and Marie." Soul said as he blinked his vibrant eyes.

"And who told you this?" Stein asked as he bit down into his cigarette.

Soul suddenly twitched himself as he realized how much his innocent answer had annoyed his teacher.

"Ah…just a nothing rumor no-one really knows about…" Soul lied. What would Stein do if he said it had been Marie herself? She must have been joking around with him…but he could have sworn that she'd been serious as her smile was so sincere.

"Well…never mind. Just leave." Stein finally shook it off as he waved his hand, motioning for him to do the action he'd just requested.

"Right." Soul eagerly said as he briskly walked towards the door for the second time and left without a glance back.

"Now _that_ wasn't very nice. I was the one who told him, you know."

Stein sighed as he rubbed his eyes at the kind voice.

"Don't tell me…you're shy about us?"

At the amusement he heard laced into her words, Stein twisted around to the woman who stood in his kitchen doorframe, a cup of tea in her gentle hands.

"I just don't want dumb rumors about us flying around yet. It has only been a few months if you don't count when we were traveling." He admitted as he rolled over to her.

"I can take it." She said with a smile as she leaned down and grabbed the cigarette from his mouth to give him a light peck on the lips before sticking the tobacco back in his mouth that was now curved in a grin.

"Do you want some tea?"

The teacher could only nod as Marie turned back into the kitchen for a second cup.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

_"_Hey Soul, do you have the milk out alre-_JESUS CHRIST!" _Maka's calm sentence suddenly exploded as she turned around to see Soul…with his shirt lifted.

"What?" He asked innocently as he flipped his shirt back down with a passive expression on his face.

"Why…_why_ do you keep DOING this?!" Maka asked as she turned around, as red as a beat. This was the third time this morning…and she'd only just gotten up an hour ago!

"Why does it bother you?" Soul asked right back, Maka not seeing in her turned away position how his brow had started to furrow in frustration.

"Look, I don't know what you're getting at, but it's been _two weeks_ already!" Maka sighed as she picked up the box of cereal she'd dropped. While it was annoying at home, when he did it in public or at school it felt like Maka was going to die from embarrassment. The blond sighed as she realized how Tsubaki must sometimes feel with BlackStar and his outgoing personality.

"It's for your own good." Soul repeated what Stein had told him as he turned away.

"What are you talking ab-_SOUL_!" Maka once again exclaimed as she'd turned around a second time to see that he had lifted his shirt up _once again_.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Dr. Stein!"

"What is it Soul?" The teacher asked from his desk, looking up to the student who had suddenly, without warning, burst through his classroom's doors.

Soul stayed silent for a second, not missing the slight annoyance in his voice, nor how his tie was slightly crooked and his similar color-lacking hair looked even more unruly then usual. But Soul decided to brush it off for the time being, choosing to walk up to the front of his desk.

"It's not working." Soul said as he threw his hands down on the wood in exasperation.

"Maka is still distant?" Stein asked as he rubbed his chin in thought.

"It's more like…she's just getting annoyed." Soul said as he remembered how her Maka Chop usage had skyrocketed.

"Then I think that you need to go a step further."

"You mean…"

"That's right. Don't wear a shirt _at all_."

Soul stayed silent for a second before he nodded in tenacity and sprinting back out, yelling a thanks as he closed the door behind him.

"You can come out now." Stein said as he looked from the door to under his desk.

"That was a close one. And are you _sure_ about what just you advised? Won't Maka…freak out even _more_?" Mary asked with her motherly concern as she climbed back out.

"It'll work out…and didn't I tell you we should have locked the door?"

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Alright…tell me why you're doing this. NOW." Maka ground out through grit teeth for what seemed like the millionth time as she walked through the grocery store with Soul…who was once again without a shirt.

"Tell me why it bothers you so much. Maybe I just wanna tan." Soul repeated right back as he looked down at her.

Maka's green eyes could only stand the intense stare for a few seconds before looking away, favoring to let her gaze fall on the selection of leeks.

"It's…distracting." Maka finally whispered out under her breath self-consciously as they moved towards the dairy section.

"How?" Soul asked as he starred at the back of her head, and so not noticing the flirty glances from two girls nearby.

"Well…" Maka drifted off as she tried to search for the right words, her fingers tightening painfully around the basket she held.

But her thoughts were suddenly ripped away as Soul grabbed her arm and dragged her into the nearest isle, pinning her wrists above her to stare into her emerald eyes, the basket of food she'd just been death-gripping dropping uselessly to the tiled floor.

"Soul, someone…" Maka said in panic, not liking how his face was too close for comfort.

"Why does my scar bother you so much? Don't you know that I chose to get this to protect you? If I had to, I'd do it again without a second of hesitation." Soul said with not an ounce of his usual sarcasm.

Maka blinked, dumbfounded.

"Your…scar?" She asked as she tilted her head to the side. Soul sighed as he took his hands away from her wrists to rub his tired eyes.

"_Yes_! Isn't it why you've been avoiding me when you see my chest?" He continued to ask as he started to wonder why she looked so confused and surprised.

"You think I'm avoiding you…because of this?" Maka asked as she put hand out to trace the long scar with a few thin fingers.

Soul suppressed a shiver as he felt her gentle touch on his bare skin.

"Why else would you freak out when I don't wear a shirt?"

Maka chose not to answer as she withdrew her touch from his chest, a deep blush now on her face.

"Well…it's just…I'm not used to seeing you…_without clothes_." She finally spat out as she bit her bottom lip in aggravation.

"Wait…" Soul started as he moved his face even closer to hers, "So you've been avoiding me because…you just simply don't like seeing my _chest_? Not the scar?"

"No! I _don't_ NOT like seeing it_, I DO_, it's ju-" Maka slapped a hand to her mouth as her clear eyes widened, realizing the full extent of what she'd just admitted.

"So you actually really like me without a shirt on…_so much_ that you get flustered about it?" Soul asked with a breath of laughter.

"He_-ey_…you're no fair." Maka pouted as she crossed her arms in a huff, glad to now have the argument her face was red in _anger_.

"At least _that_ uncool problem is solved. Feels like a weight's off my shoulders now." Soul sighed as he leaned forward to rest his head on one of her thin shoulders.

"S-Soul…" Maka blushed as she looked down at the un-responding youth, the blond still paranoid about someone seeing them in such a..._compromising_ position.

"Well, glad to see you've made up."

At the voice, Soul lazily lifted his head from his partner's comforting shoulder, holding back a growl at the unwanted intrusion as Maka _eep_ed, what she'd just been fearing playing out before her bright green eyes.

"Ah…Dr. Stein." Soul chose to dawdle out instead as he put his shirt back on, knowing that he didn't need to be half naked anymore.

"Marie…?" Maka asked in surprise as she saw the benign, yet immensely powerful, weapon stand next to the taller, white haired man while wearing her trademark carefree smile.

"Hello Maka. Glad to see everything turned out alright." The blond laughed before latching onto Dr. Stein's arm.

"Glad my advice could help." Stein said with a nod before he went off with Marie, who gave a final wave, still attached to him.

"Are…they…?" Maka asked as she looked up at Soul who could only shrug.

"Truthfully? I don't know anymore…and anyway, come on. I want some more instant ramen." Soul said with a shrug before he threw Maka his special lopsided smirk and started off to look for his only-add-hot-water heaven, although those three minutes of waiting were straight from hell.

"Why is everything so switched up around here?" Maka asked as her legs kicked into action again and started to follow Soul.

"I don't know…why don't YOU enlighten me_, Miss_ _Voyeur_?"

Soul didn't even see the deadly potato missile to his head coming.


	33. 044 : Two Roads

_**A/N**: MAJOR SPOILER FROM CHAP 55!!! DON'T READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ THIS CHAPTER YET! But if you have...please, be my guest :)_

* * *

**044 : Two Roads**

Soul sighed as he relaxed into the old couch further, allowing his slightly soar back to fully relax into the world of comforting cushions.

"Want popcorn?" Maka asked in front of him, causing the silverhaired teen to crack open an eye to stare at her for a second before only offering a non commital shrug after a few more seconds.

"I'll take that as a yes." She rolled her eyes as she walked around the couch, their most recent battle having been fairly breezy for her. The only reason Soul was slightly soar was because a cannon ball had been shot at them and Maka had no choice but to deflect it with Soul. While he usually didn't feel much in his weapon form since his body was naturally stronger, it held nothing against that barreling ball of iron. And the fact that it hit the most important part of his body that controlled everything else didn't help much either.

A ring at the door brought Soul out of his thoughts, causing him to open his vibrant eyes once more, stretching his neck to look across their small apartment to the door where knocking now echoed.

"Maka, did you invite Tsubaki and BlackStar? Or Kid, Liz, and Patti?" He drawled out as he let his head fall against the the back of the couch again.

"No..." He heard the blond from the kitchen, coming out a second later with the sound of the microwave humming in the background now. With her long legs, she easily crossed the floor, not noticing how her long strides caused her skirt to bounce up and down and reveal a little too much. Soul noticing with a held down smirk that today was stripped red and black. His favorite.

But that day-pick-up thought was pushed aside as he continued to watch Maka, who went on her tip-toes to look through the small hole in the door that allowed her to see the person on the other side. Soul expected her to grin and open the door in a flash, exclaiming one of their friend's names. So when her eyes widened and her mouth fell open in shock, it was a little unsettling for the teen to say the least.

_"Soul!"_ She hissed as she motioned for him to come, her right eye still glued to the small, circular glass window.

Groaning, he moved his lanky body off the couch with an exagerated moan before shuffling over there, his back slouched in annoyance even though it would have been better to stand straighter with it being hurt.

"What?" He said in a normal tone, holding down his annoyance, "BlackStar wear a crazy outfit again?" The memory of the blue haired assasin doing drag on Halloween involuntarily popping into the young weapon's head.

_"Look!"_ Maka continued to viciously whisper as she pointed though the peep-hole in the middle of their old wooden door, having finally torn herself away from it.

Soul raised an arched eyebrow, the only action as he continued to stare at the flustered Maka like she'd grown a second head.

"Just LOOK!" She practically snapped, causing Soul to finally move his eyes away from hers, in the form of a roll like she'd done not two minutes ago, before leaning to look though the small fish-eyed perspective hole.

When he saw a tall and lanky, white haired handsome man on the other side, he couldn't have been more shocked then Maka.

"Wes...?" Soul breathed out before pushing aside Maka and opening the door fully, allowing the sight of his older brother to fill his crimson eyes.

"It's been a while Soul." Wes said with a smirk that Maka found eerily familiar it almost made her shiver.

"What are you doing here?" Soul continued in a slightly hushed voice, wondering if his face showed as much amazement as in his voice.

Wes only offered a shrug, "I was performing here and decided to drop by, glad I got the adress right." A small smile still played on the older Evan's face.

The two brothers looked at each other for a long moment before Maka cleared her throat, the female teenager feeling awkward and wondering if she should leave and let the long separated siblings have some time alone.

"My apologizes, I forgot about the young lady. Introduce us Soul?" Wes was the first to speak, interest obvious in his rich voice as he sized Maka up.

"This is Maka Albarn, my technician partner." Soul said roughly, casting his eyes away from his taller brother to his slightly fidgeting best friend, "We've been together ever since I joined Shibusen. And Maka, this is my older brother Wes."

"I-I didn't know that Soul had a brother." Maka tried not to stutter but failed, holding out her skilled hand to shake.

"The pleasure's all mine." Wes answered easily as he took her hand and, rather then shake it, brought it up to his lips to lightly kiss her knuckles.

At the feather light contact, Maka blushed as red as both Evan's eyes, Soul only snorting in response to the polite and oldfashioned greeting. While he had tried to push aside the teachings of his parents, Wes was the perfect gentleman who brought in the girls running.

"Come on in." Maka finally offered, almost forgetting they were still standing at the doorway, as he dropped her hand as gently as he had kissed it.

"He hasn't told you about me? Soul, I'm offended." Wes laughed as sauntered in, his bright eyes that were just a tad deeper then Soul's taking in their small apartment.

"Slipped my mind." Soul breezed away the accusation as he went back to the couch, easily dropping back into it's fluffy carress.

Maka slid into the kitchen to get the popcorn that had finished it's rotation in the radioactive machine about a minute ago, leaving the brothers momentarily alone.

"So what have you been up to little brother? I heard you recently moved up rank...?" Wes smoothly said though thin lips as he, too, relaxed against the couch next to Soul.

"Yeah, now I'm a Death Scythe. But still not the highest of all the others, trying to work my way up right now." Soul said with a fullfilling smirk, the day three months ago when he'd eaten that witch's soul seeming like yesterday. And yet the day a month ago when Maka's Papa had shoved him into the ground even fresher.

"Congradulations." Wes said sincerely as he nudged Soul with his taller shoulder as a comfortable silence fell over the two, Soul deciding not to mention the humiliating defeat. When Maka's light footsteps came into the room again, both the male's heads twisted to look at her, Maka momentarily stunned as she saw their striking similarities.

"So...ah...we were going to watch a movie? Want to join us?" Maka started out rough but ended smoothly, a giant yellow bowl in her hands that was filled to the top with freshly popped popcorn, not forgetting how Soul had the appetite of three people combined.

"Is it alright if we just talk?" Wes asked with a half-smile that somehow managed to be dazzling.

"S-Sure. I'll just leave you guys alone." Maka said, Soul not missing the slight hurt in her voice from knowing her so long. Although she did well to hide it, he knew she was dissapointed in loosing some quality R&R time with him since they'd been on constant missions lately. And because of those late nighters and having to wake up early, sleep always seemed like a much better option. It was a rare night in how they'd finished their assignment eariler and had been allowed some much needed down time. How coincidentally that Wes decided to drop by now.

"No, stay." Soul said just as she had turned away, causing her to whirl back around with a smile that made Wes' most recent now seem dull. Without saying anything else, Maka eagerly sat on the other side of Soul so that the weapon was now inbetween his best friend and older brother, thankful that the couch was big enough to hold them all with room to spare. Maka turned her body so that she had her back against the arm of the mushy furniture, her eyes now in the direction of the two Evans rather then the turned off TV.

"So what have you been up to Wes?" Soul asked as he stuck his large hand out to grab a bunch of popcorn that he then shoved into his greedy mouth, not caring as a few pieces fell onto his stomach and lap.

"Well..." And so Wes talked about how he'd gotten labeled by a music company some time ago, after Soul had left, and was now on a tour around the world as to promote his mind blowing violin skills. He continued on to say about all he'd seen in the past months and how he'd come here and decided to drop by. It was then Soul's turn to talk about his new life and how he was enjoying it for the most part, except for when he got barreled by cannon balls that weighed tons, causing Maka to giggle and Wes to raise an eyebrow at the pair's newest inside joke. They continued on, the popcorn all gone by now, to much more trivial things of anything an everything. By the time they had finished it was half an hour past midnight, Maka doing the math to state they'd been conversing for the last two and a half hours.

"Well, I guess I better get going. Gotta move out again tomorrow morning." Wes finally sighed as he got up with a groan and ran a dexterous hand through his longer, and not so interesting as Soul's, silver hair.

"Thank you so much for coming over. It was really great learning about you." Maka said with a gilttering in her eyes as she lead him back to the front door, Soul favoring to sit on the couch since he was too tired to move even for his closest family member.

"Drop by again." Soul offered in a way of goodbye, at least cranning his head to look over his shoulder and watch his suave sibling leave.

"Of course." Wes offered before he left down the stairs, leaving Maka to quietly close the door before bounding back over to Soul on the couch, deciding to jump over the back in grace only a master meister had.

"Your brother really is amazing." She added as she leaned back into the couch, allowing a sigh to pass through her plump lips.

"You like him a little _too_ much it seems." Soul scoffed, not noticing how her eyes always lit up when Wes talked with his seductive deep voice, only second best to the sounds he made on his violin.

"Well, it's not that, it's just..." Maka didn't finish off, Soul moving his eyes to see that her face was now stained in pink and she was twiddling her thumbs.

"What?" He pried as he nudged her shoulder-to-shoulder like his brother had just done with him although there held an edge to it. The last thing he wanted was his partner to fall for his older brother. Eck. That was definitely a worse case scenario that he didn't want to come true. _Ever_.

"He makes me hopeful for the future is all." Maka giggled like a school-girl, seeming younger then her age for once.

Soul blinked before repeating, "What?"

Maka's blush increased ten-fold, now a full out red, before she got up from the couch again, this time now fiddling with the end of her short skirt.

"You know... he _looks_ great and _acts_ great... and you seem to have the same genes and attributes, maybe you'll turn out like him." She tried to further explain.

"Wait... so you think I'm going to turn out like my brother?" Soul asked, holding down a bitter laugh as he'd wished for that same thing years ago in the days of his envious youth. He had desperately hoped for the same unparalelled talent in music like his brother, but he was glad of his current life style of kicking bad guys down and being BAMP. When Soul thought about it, finding out that he was a weapon was one of the happiest and most important days of his life, it had changed everything. And for the good too.

"Maybe..." She drifted off, her blush finally cooling down as the atmosphere was light and joking like usual.

"Well, sorry to dissapoint." Soul said as he got up, this time without any complaint. As he looked up into Maka's wide and deflated eyes, he couldn't help but smirk as he followed up with,

"But I'm going to _turn out_ even better."

Maka's face went blank before a smile equal to his cracked her face and before he knew it, she was all out laughing at his over-inflated ego. He couldn't resist the rumble in his chest and let it out through his mouth, his own laughter mixing and melding with Maka's.

"That would be e_ven bette__r_ indeed." Maka managed through her bouts of laughter as she turned to go brush her teeth and then go to bed, it being late and another full day was in the future for the teenage team.

Soul allowed his laughter to turn into a sigh, allowing his mind to think about how different and yet similar he and Wes had always been and were now. They each had their own lives yet, and even though Soul knew he was being bias, he still thought that he had, for once, outdone and had _not_ gotten the shorter end of the stick compared his brother.

As Soul followed Maka into the bathroom, playfully shoving her over so he could grab his own toothbrush, he exulted in his choice for a different life. For not following family tradition or trailing in his brother's footsteps and taking his own path.

* * *

_**A/N**: So chapter 55 was so epic in how Wes was introduced, even if it was for, like, 3 pages XP I hope he turns up again, you're sure to see him around this drabble series more non-the-less. And just so yall know, only 4 weeks left for school, so that's raeping me over right now, so don't expect an update in a while unless I stop sleeping like last year D: Oh, and does everyone like my new name? It's pretty much my life in general...lol  
_


	34. 097 : Safety First

**097 : Safety First**

A certain red head with blue eyes happily humed along to the record tune that was currently resounding in the party he was currently attending. Allowing a sigh to pass though his lips, halting his absent humming, he thought of the past few months of fighting and constant chaos before the Kishin had finally been destroyed once and for all, mostly thanks to the brilliant new students at this school. Death Scythe scrunched up his face, causing a few people to raise their eyebrow in confusion, as he had to stop himself from crying out in happiness for his beautiful daughter's glorious actions of heroism. But still, thank the LORD that it's all over now.

But these current thoughts of a tranquil vacation and fatherly pride were interrupted as he heard a woman yell something at the other side of the dance floor. Glancing over to where he thought he heard it, he saw that there was a small crowd being gathered, blocking Spirit's view of whatever was going on. And so, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion and annoyance, he made his way there by gently pushing aside dancers and stewards who were giving out constant rounds of alcohol. There was sure to be lots of hangovers tomorrow.

Slightly panting from the seemingly epic journey of going through a sea of moving bodies, Spirit broke through the last obsticle of people who had gathered a tight, medium sized circle. As the red head broke to the front, he nearly had a heart attack as he saw the two women who were in the middle of the circle, pacing around each other as if waiting to strike.

Medusa and Marie...? He had to blink and rub his eyes to make sure he was right. That the sight before him of Marie with an actual grimace on her face and not her accustomed smile, and MEdusa with her tongue flicking in and out of her mouth in a hiss, getting ready to jump each other wasn't just a hallucination. He wasn't exactly shocked at the sight of Medusa at the conference party, she had helped out a great deal for Shibusen, but it was odd to see the murderous looks in both of the woman's eyes directed at each other. Hadn't they put their differences behind them already?!

And then that was when he saw out of the corner of his crystal blue eyes his ex-partner standing a little ahead of the inside circle, as always smoking a cigarette from his lips. The dissection junkie had decided that if the madness was now gone, he might as well be able to smoke again in victory.

"Stein, what's going on?" Spirit asked after he'd made his way over to the white haired man, knowing he'd know _something_ about this situation, making sure on his way over to him that he did it stealthily so that the two circling ladies didn't see him.

But the doctor didn't turn his head to his long time mentor, Spirit was about to snap at him for not reacting to him at all when he was talking, but Medusa cut him off with her jeering voice.

"_I _saw him first." She snarled through her painted lips for the occasion.

"What are you TALKING about?! I knew him in SCHOOL! When we were TWELVE!" Marie screamed right back, making Spirit wince at her high frequency and wondering how she was being able to hold back her anger and not lash out for so long since she had such a short fuze.

"Well, I LOVED him first." Medusa said right back as showed a sharp row of white teeth.

"I LOVED HIM IN SCHOOL YOU BITCH OF A WITCH!" Marie said in her loudest voice, quite opposite to that of Medusa's quiet hissing. Spirit was pretty sure his ears were going to start bleeding any minute now.

"AND YOU PRACTICALLY DESTROYED HIM!" She added on after taking in some much needed air. Make that bleed in _seconds_.

"And you healed him, huh Barbie? Is that why you think he belongs to you?"

"DAMN RIGHT!"

And then it suddenly clicked for Spirit. They were fighting over _Stein_. The red head was frozen for a second before he painfully slow moved his head to look up to the former insane tech. If the sight of the two girls ready to catfight was a surprise, when he saw the small sly smile on his stitched up face Spirit felt like he was going to faint from shock.

"Ladies, please, this is a Peace Conference held in order to show balance in the world is restored. We can't have a fight half way throu-"

"Shut up." Medusa hissed at the waiter who had just tried to break up the soon-to-be fray.

"Yeah, BACK OFF Buddy." Marie growled along, her one eye glittering dangerously.

The man with the tray squeaked a sorry before running back into the back kitchen, no doubt to stay there the rest of the night, cowering behind some stack potatoes of something. Spirit couldn't really blame him, the real evil in this world were pissed off women.

"You don't _deserve_ him. You don't _understand_ him." Marie was now lowly growling, her whole body shaking with raw energy that needed to be released.

"_You're_ the one who doesn't 'understand' him! You don't know what it's like for his mind to be in constant turmoil." Medusa cooly replied as she pretended to inspect her arrow-painted nails.

"BECAUSE YOU'RE THE ONE _DOING_ IT!" Marie screamed, causing the large plane windows to shake, before she lunged at Medusa.

Spirit didn't really remember much after that, only shrill yells as the whole place was sent into chaos, like the sky was falling on them. But he does remember waking up outside of the destroyed hotel, and he could only guess he'd been bailed out from Stein as he sat next to him on the curb, staring at the burning building that firemen were trying to put out even though the establishment was long gone and no repairs were going to fix it.

"_Whoa_...what just happened?" The weapon asked as he rubbed his head, finding his hair to be in total disarray.

"Senpai? You know how I said I don't like females? How I said they're annoying?" Stein asked as he blew out smoke in the shape of a skull.

"...yeah?" Spirit answered tentively, still rubbing his pounding head.

"I changed my mind."

Spirit blinked at his partner before he cursed and flopped back down, cursing again as his head hit asphalt.

"And Maka calls ME a player." He grumbled under his breath as he glanced up to his discretely smiling psycho best friend.

* * *

_**A/N**: Boys will be boys XP and I'm so glad I'm getting these ideas I've had forever stored into my brain out :D Makes room for other stuff, ya know? And don't you just love how I bring shipping wars into the open in a (hopefully) comically way...? :shot: PS: If this happens in the manga, I think I'd die from laughing_


	35. 018 : Rainbow

**018 : Rainbow**

Maka absently sighed as she used her hand to clear away the steam from the mirror, having just taken a shower oddly in the morning. It was mostly since they had gone on a mission late last night and she hadn't gotten the chance before she'd blacked out on her bed from overexaushion. But now, as she ran a hand through her damp locks, she felt like the world was at peace. Quickly slipping on some comfortable jeans and t-shirt, she opened the door to allow some of the steam to seep into the living room.

But Maka blinked as she saw three teen boys, Kid, Soul and BlackStar, look up into her green eyes. She instantly grinned, but when her eyes fell on something in the blue haired assasin's hands, she felt the happy gesture slightly slip in confusion.

"Maka!" BlackStar exclaimed, not noticing her facial change, as he raced up to her, "I made a banner for me, Soul, and Kid! I want to hang it up on Shibusen's front door! So EVERYONE can see it's glory!" BlackStar drifted off as he noticed Maka had slapped a hand to her mouth, it being an automatic habit when she was shocked or embarrassed out of her system.

"R-R-R...Rainbow..." Maka stuttered out from behind her hand as she pointed at the six colored stripes that made up the background of the flag, the names of three boys in black. But before BlackStar could ask what the matter was, Maka had suddenly embraced him in a bone crushing hug.

"Oh my GOSH! How could I NOT see it!" She exclaimed loudly over his shoulder.

"Maka, what-"

"It all makes so much sense now, why you three hang out so much together! Now I understand why you never made a move on Tsubaki, Soul for me, and then Kid on Liz and Patti! Wow, and we all thought we stunk of something." Maka was saying at a speed only a girl could do as if she'd solved the greatest mystery in the world, "It's so great that you're coming out of the closet!"

"Wait...what?" BlackStar questioned, his mind spinning with all that Maka had said.

"I just can't believe it..." Maka drifted off as she rubbed her eyes, BlackStar wondering if that was indeed dissapointment in her eyes. He offered a glance over his shoulder to Kid and Soul, but they had no idea as much as he did, which was completely _clueless_.

"I really can't beleive I couldn't see that you guys were _gay_ together."

It was then that the world stopped moving for all three boys, their jaws hitting the ground as their eyes bulged out, before they all came back alive and exclaimed at the same time "WHAT?!!"

Maka shrunk away, her back hitting the bathroom door as she stared into the shocked and angry faces of the three teens.

"Well...aren't you?"

"WE'RE NOT GAY!" They bellowed in harmony again before Kid added, "What makes you think _that_?"

Maka didn't answer with words, instead pointing at the large multicolored banner that BlackStar was still holding.

"I KNEW something bad was going to happen because of that ACCUSED thing!" Soul whined, feeling as if his cool guy self esteem had just gone on a permanent dumpster dive.

"It's not bad! Don't be ashamed! Although it is a bummer that you don't like girls..." Maka sighed out as she shook her head at the lose, thinking of how all the guys now a days were either taken or gay.

"I'M NOT GAY!" Soul bellowed in her face, causing her hair to instantly dry without the help of a hairdrier.

"Wait...but the banner..."

"That's BlackStar being _as__ymmetrical_ ('idiotic' in Kid language) and airheaded. Although we too spaced on the association and symbolism." Kid snorted as he ran a hand through his jet black hair as he glanced at Soul, glad that BlackStar hadn't put it up without their permission.

"So you're...not..."

"No." Soul stated in a deathly serious tone.

"But...then why..._rainbow_? And why even _make_ a banner?" She asked quietly.

"I couldn't pick a single color, so I thought, why not ALL of them? And to show off out GREATNESS of course! Make sure everyone knows whose on TOP!" BlackStar laughed even though the air was so tense you could cut a knife through it.

Maka couldn't say anything as he mouth formed the letter 'O' and her cheeks started to burn.

She was pretty sure she fainted right there. From too much blood going to her head.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

It was two weeks later after the 'incident-never-to-be-talked-about-again-EVER-EVER-_EVER,_' as they had named it, and Maka and Soul were eating breakfast. Since Soul had gone shopping last, he had gotten sugar cereal, much to Maka's displeasure. It was just as Maka started pouring the milk into the brand cereal did she remember something she'd heard on TV about this multi-colored food.

"Hey, Soul."

"Mn?" He muffled through his chewing.

"Did you know that frootloops are like gay cheerios?"

Soul stopped chewing the second the words fell out of Maka's pretty little mouth, yet it took a few seconds for Maka's brain to catch up.

As the two stared at each other, Maka as red as a beat with her hands covering her mouth while Soul started choking, both wished they could disapear right there.

Awkward much...?

* * *

_**A/N**: Living in Hawaii all my life so far, you'd think when I saw the theme 'Rainbow' I'd think of an ACTUAL rainbow, yet with so much political stuff going on I though straight to the gay rights movement. And knowing my screwed up brain that turns serious things into funny (mostly so I can just deal with it all), this is what came out XP and yes, I do believe the cereal thing is true. My bro told me that, so thank him :D_


	36. 087 : Food

**087 : Food**

"Liz?"

"Hn...that's hard. Apples I would think, yeah?"

"Patti?"

"Melons. Totally melons."

"Gotta agree with that. Your turn."

"Well...how about Tsubaki, your partner?"

"WATERMELONS ALL THE WAY!"

"Wow...you've thought about that haven't you?"

"YAHAHA! Now, how about YOUR partner?"

"Maka?"

"No shit."

"Hn...that's a hard one. Is there anything small enough?"

"MAN! Harsh but true!!"

"I guess I would have to say...tangerines."

"Soul, you know I don't like tangerines. Oranges are my favorite fruit." A feminine voice broke though their conversation.

Soul and BlackStar sprung up from the couch they had been lounging at, backs straight as if they had been caught cheating and Dr. Stein was about to punish them. Apprehensively, they turned their worried faces to see a lanky Maka at the door with some groceries in her hands.

"Y-You're back early." Soul accidentally stuttered, cursing himself for staining his cool guy persona.

"...yeah? Not many people out today, no lines. And what were you guys talking about? Me and tangerines...? "

BlackStar and Soul exchanged a glance. "Just...uh..._food_. What you like to, um... _eat_ the most." Soul managed to say.

"Jeez Soul. Like I said, I like _oranges_." Maka rolled her eyes.

"My bad, my bad." Soul shrugged off, causing Maka to huff one last time before continuing on to the kitchen to put away the recently purchased food.

"Soul man! That was close!" BlackStar whispered to the weapon, when he was sure Maka couldn't hear, with green eyes wide.

"I know...can you imagine what Maka would do to us if she knew we were comparing their _chest sizes with fruit_?!"

"Fatality."

Soul shivered.

* * *

_**A/N**: Because, again, boys will be boys. And so the intense!crack continues from the previous chapter...I can't believe I wrote this out, kill me DX I'm just glad school's over, my brain doesn't feel like it's going to drip out my ears x_X_


	37. 007 : Heaven

**007 : Heaven**

"Kid...you know I really can't do that."

"Please Tsubaki! PLEASE! All I'm asking is for one day, one LITTLE day!"

The beautiful weapon looked from the pleading face of the juvinile Shinigami, nibbling her bottom lip as she couldn't hold his pleading gaze.

"But I'm _BlackStar's_ weapon, I can't resinate with you."

"It'll work. Really! I can change for you!" Kid was quick to try and rebuke her disbelief.

"Still, I don't work with anyone except BlackStar," she sniffed as she raised her head the slightest fraction, proud at the fact of how they were so strong and connected together as a team, even though his flamboyant soul was a little overbearing at times.

"But it's my _DREAM_! Only for a LITTLE!" Kid all out wailed now as he collapsed at her feet on his knees, grabbing her around the shins before looking up to her shocked face, his own one of tears, snot and huge eyes.

Tsubaki bit down on her lip one last time before slouching her shoulders forward and sighing, "You really want this?" She questioned as she covered her soft eyes.

"PLEEEASE!"

"Fine. I'll be your twin for the day."

"I'm eternally grateful!" Kid squealed as he jumped up, hugging her breifly, squeezing the air out of her for a second. She sighed one last time before she closed her eyes, finding that he had really been able to change his renosance so that it matched hers. She didn't find it very hard, then, to transform. When the smoke cleared and Kid stared at his perfect reflection, he though the was going to die of happiness.

He couldn't hold in his squeal of sublime, at to which Tsubaki held back a wince.

"You know, I was always really mad at my Father for not giving me an identical twin, but you'll do. You're _perfect_ actually, that blue haired idiot doesn't know the symmetry he's missing," Kid grinned with vigor as he hooked elbows with her, causing the transformed Tsubaki to walk with him.

"Ahh...I always wondered what it felt like when your biggest dream came true..." he gleefully added before he absently started humming.

"I'm happy I can help," she said half heartedly as she knew today was going to be a looong day. But as she looked up to his practically glowing face of gratitude, she couldn't help but allow a small smile to come over her face as well.

As he whipped out a camera with gleaming eyes the next minute, she thought of how he was just as crazy as BlackStar sometimes.

* * *

_**A/N**: Because symmetry is kickin! And I'm really just glad I thought of something that I could write Kid with, ideas for him are always hard to come by for my brain :9_


	38. 029 : Happiness

**029 : Happiness**

The pink haired tech sighed as eyes that had been looking up at Maka and the others playing basketball, their breaths panting from laughter and friendly competition, turned to the clear sky.

"You know, this isn't soooo bad," Ragnarok's voice filled the air as he came out of Crona's bony shoulder to look over the mass of choppy pink locks to their new friends.

"What?" Crona asked in a soft voice, eyes turning up to look at Rognarok.

"It's kinda fun to have these idiots around. They're much more interesting then boring old _you_," he said before rubbing Crona's head, causing a groan to come out of the young tech's mouth.

"That's mean!" Crona cried in annoyance, trying to bat away Rognarok's hands.

"I can't really explain how I feel right now. It's like..." he drifted off, ignoring Crona's cries, as he moved his white hands to rub his non-existant chin, "I'm all warm and fuzzy."

Crona's eyes lit up as the thought that maybe this connected-for-life partner wasn't so dark and mean all the way through. Maybe he was just-

"It's like when I swallowed that kitten."

Crona gagged as Ragnorak contently hummed at the memory.

Time to write a new poem.

* * *

_**A/N**: Damn it's hard not using the personal her/him noun for Crona :( Anyway, I like this pair, they're really interesting XD And I got the whole kitten thing from a shirt that can be found at typetees . com_


	39. 062 : Magic

**062 : Magic**

Maka never liked mistletoe.

Sure, it was good for those PDA-infested couples and endearing for old folks, but to the tech it was just a pain in the neck.

For one, her Papa had always used little clumps of the foliage and tied it to a wire above his head so whatever female passed his way would have to kiss him. The idea didn't work as well as he thought as he got more punches then kisses. It was also a reason why Maka was sure there was something seriously wrong with her Papa as he kept doing it year after year in-spite of the physical pain. Masochist didn't even start to explain.

And then there was the fact that it was just a plain _idiotic_ tradition as it held nothing really behind it. Who, in their right mind, would have the idea that this parasitic plant with thick leathery leaves and white glutinous berries would be the symbol of a forced kiss? It was both boring in appearance, if not ugly, and sucked life from other things. Not exactly the ideal 'love' symbol in her head.

Plus, why the heck would someone show another how much they loved each other just because they accidentally stumbled under a bunch of leaves? That was about as random as saying that if a school bus drove by you had to do a cartwheel.

Even though she was top of her grade, heck, top of the entire _school_, she still couldn't understand it. For her practical thinking, it was beyond her.

But as she saw Soul come her way with his hands behind his back, only to reveal a clump of green and white, she blinked in surprise before a coy smile enveloped her face.

And as he bent down his head to hers, both fluttering their eyes closed, she thought of how she finally understood the magic of mistletoe.

* * *

_**A/N**: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! hope you have a great festive season and here's my little present to you all readers! I love the possibilities mistletoe makes ;)_


	40. 057 : Sacrifice

_**A/N**: The guys are in their early thirties. Read to find out why :D_

* * *

**057 : Sacrifice**

"Soul man!"

Soul looked up from his wet shoes to the beaming face of BlackStar, sighing as he realized that even though they were quite a few years older since they'd first meet, he still had that unwavering enthusiasm.

"What's up?" Soul smirked as he slid into the booth, finding that it wasn't only BlackStar in the booth but also Kid. But Soul could see why he hadn't seen him when he had come in for he was slouched over, head covered in his crossed arms.

"So, how's your little dude going?" BlackStar asked with twinkling eyes.

"Urgh..." Soul groaned as he put his chin in his hand, "I never knew that having a son was so much work, it's like constantly having a _small drunk_ with you! But the thing is Maka is doing so much it makes me feel pathetic. Like during the night, when he cries out, I sleep like a log and don't hear him so Maka has to go every time. But he's almost half a year so it should be stopping soon..." Soul was now slouching over just like Kid, "How 'bout yours?" he added to change the subject as his red eyes moved from the fake wood table to BlackStar.

"Mine are doing fan-TASTIC!" BlackStar said with pride as he puffed out his chest.

"Oh yes, I feel _so sorry_ for Tsubaki right now. Having to deal with three boys...at least she's got practice from having to deal with you," Soul chuckled, the mental image of all three of BlackStar and Tsubaki's sons bounding off the walls last time he and Maka had visited coming into his mind.

"It's just cause they've inherited my awesome _spirit_," the skilled tech sniffed in pride.

"You're lucky they didn't inherit your step-dad's _hair colo_r," Soul groaned.

"_Jeez_ man, you're never going to get over that are you?" BlackStar laughed, remembering how Soul's face had been deathly pale when he'd first told BlackStar the 'horrid' news.

"It's just..." Soul drifted off for a second before, "every time I see him I think of that idiotic guy who almost didn't allow us to get married. THEN he almost kidnapped her at the wedding! Remember how he tried to make a run for it when they were walking down the aisle?!"

"But you still love him, right? Despite everything?"

"Yuck! I'm NEVER going 'love' Maka's Papa," Soul said with a gnarly grimace.

"I mean you _son_ idiot," BlackStar said with a roll of his eyes.

"Well...yeah. Course. He's the best thing since Maka." Soul hid his face in his arms as to hide his blush. He thought he was too old for his kinda stuff.

There was a comfortable silence between the three of them before Soul looked up, knowing his blush was gone by now. As his eyes fell on the still statue like Kid, he raised an eyebrow.

"So what's up with Death God over here?" He asked as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his lean chest, glancing over at BlackStar.

Soul was surprised when he saw BlackStar sigh and say, "I dunno. I knew you and me had plans, but when I came here he was all hunched over like this. So I sat next to him and asked what was up but he never moved, I even tried _yelling_! In my LOUDEST voice! Then you came in."

The silver haired father hummed in acknowledgement before he leaned forward a little, taking a long finger and prodding the Shinigami's shoulder, "Kid, hey man, get up. What's wrong?" He continued poking him before Kid finally rolled his shoulder, motioning that he wanted the annoying jabbing to be done with. He lifted his head right after Soul stopped and the other two failed to hold down a wince as they saw his streaming teared eyes and depressing face. He looked twenty years older then he was.

"Dude, you look like HELL!" BlackStar exclaimed a little too loudly, Soul shaking his head once at his never-fail blatant honesty.

"Something bad happen?" Soul was more sympathetic in his word choice.

Kid blinked a few times before he groaned, throwing his head back into his waiting arms. BlackStar and Soul exchanged a glance before Kid's muffled voice said, "If you guys think you have problems with your kids, try my _daughter_!"

"What'd she do?" Soul asked with true curiosity. He knew that Kid's only daughter must be around thirteen now, if his math was right, and from his viewpoint his pretty daughter was fine. She was just as nit-picky as her father, yet she always had a small smile on and was a very enthusiastic and successful tech.

"She's going through that _rebellious_ stage," Kid sniffled as he raised his head again, hair in even more disarray now. Thank god he couldn't see his asymmetrical reflection or Kid would probably die on the spot.

BlackStar and Soul blinked in curiosity. Soul's son wasn't even a year and then BlackStar's sons were only four, six, and eight, so the two friends obviously didn't know what the Shinigami was talking about.

"She...she..." He stuttered before he wailed out, causing the patrons of the restaurant to turn to the mournful sound and for the manager in his office to scowl.

"What is it man?" Soul now asked with concern. He knew that Kid was a dramatic at times, but this was overboard for anything unimportant.

"She...SHE DID A _SIDE PONY TAIL_ TODAY!"

BlackStar and Soul blinked again in, this time, shock. Did he _really_ just say...

"She was mad at me for not getting her a new skateboard so she...she...THE ASYMMETRY WAS UTTERLY APPALLING! She went to SCHOOL like that! HOW HORRIFYING! I'm suppose to teach her not to be bad or evil but...but yet...I'M A _HORRIBLE_ FATHER!"

The weapon and assassin watched as their close friend hit his head against the table, hard. They winced as they saw a crack in the surface that hadn't been there before.

"...Harsh?" Soul tried to console, knowing that if an outsider heard Kid's reason and saw his reaction to it, they would think him insane. They would probably move out of Death City, too, since they wouldn't feel safe with Kid being the ruler of it and all.

"Don't worry man, it'll blow over," BlackStar shrugged.

"Easy for YOU to say!" Kid muttered through the cracked surface of the table.

"Don't worry man, it seems really hard now but...it's gonna be worth it all in the end," Soul continued, shooting a glare at BlackStar, while leaning over to pat Kid's back.

"Raising my daughter is harder then any mission. It's harder then governing the _entire city_!" Kid seemed like he hadn't heard Soul.

"Hey, no pain no gain." BlackStar laughed his big mouth off yet again.

* * *

_**A/N**: Did this cause I finally learned what DILF meant XD I don't really like it that much and I wasn't going to post it, but I decided to anyway :/ And I didn't mention Kid's partner because I didn't really know who to do. I wanted to do Liz but...eh. Oh well. You can just imagine it's you XD And I wonder how many of you got the small connection to chapter 5 from way back when ;9_


	41. 003 : Light

**003 : Light**

Tsubaki doesn't like it when that spark of insanity goes off in BlackStar's forest green eyes. It reminds her too much of her brother.

It reminds her of how things could go wrong so easily, so _fast_. Blink and it's over. All downhill without a way to be pulled back up.

So she asks, pleads, _begs_ that he doesn't give into it. It may not show on the outside and not with words, but it's in her soul-wave and heart as they synchronize and she likes to believe that he can hear her silent pleads that deafen her own head. She likes to think that he understands and knows and _will_ listen to her because she's his partner and that's what they do. They support and _listen_ to each other.

Maybe that's why it hurts so much every-time she sees his eyes go off and that flashy smirk twist into something more sinister, dark. His muscles full of too much pumping power.

Finally, one random day, she's had enough of it and cracks. He's there of course, hands on her shoulder and back to encourage her to go on. She wants to slap them away, say that it's YOU whose doing this to her but instead she just cries into his chest that's more broad then she remembers. She cries for not her own heartbreak, but for the pain he's going through as well.

Tsubaki knows it's not his fault, everyone is subjected to desires. What scares her about this aspect is how she thought her brother so strong and yet _he_ couldn't even surface from the abyss. She thinks BlackStar is even stronger, but does it matter? How strong do you need to be to come above all your deepest, disastrous inner demons? There's nothing harder then overcoming yourself.

So, for now, as she looks into those pools of deep emerald, she'll smile while whipping away her tears and hope that day never comes.

The day where the closest person in her life goes under.

It's sad how it wouldn't be the first time.

Yet a small part of her whines and snaps that she needs more trust like she demands in BlackStar. That it'll never happen and she needs to believe in her Meister more, like they taught her in all those classes. If she wants respect and support from him, she must show some too.

While she clutches her hands to her chest, as if holding onto that little optimistic piece of her heart, she likes to imagine it to be a star.

Tsubaki likes to think that one day it'll get so bright it'll drown out all her fears and insecurities.

* * *

_**A/N**: Because I realized I hadn't done BSxTsu in a while ;)_


	42. 035 : Hold My Hand

_**A/N**: This is a really eccentric AU that has a not so funny storyline and is all in Soul's present POV. Also, it's very, very, VERY long and epic. I hope, even thought it's a little different from what I usually do for this series, that it pleases you readers :)_

* * *

**035 : Hold My Hand**

I barely hold down a whimper as I feel a kick hit straight to my stomach, making me choke on the forced out air whizzing through my already soar throat. Coughing a few times as to try and regain some oxygen and stop my vision from spinning, I barely have enough time to see the foot coming before it connects with my thin body yet again, although this time it's in the high shoulder. I can't hold in my gasp and, not waiting for my vision to stop spinning this time, I try to stand. As I look into the hard, cold brown eyes of my attacker that are so dark they seem black I suddenly feel my scraped and bleeding knees weak.

"Oh, lookie _here_! Are you gonna _cry_ little sissy-boy?" the twelve year old boy laughs to the eight year old me, the tears in my vibrant red eyes stinging as I refuse to let them fall. I'll never cry in front of_ them_.

"What are you gonna do? _Punch_ me?" the older boy continues to taunt, his three friends behind him laughing along as if they were watching the comedy show of their lives.

"No. I prefer to _kick_," a foreign voice suddenly sounds in the mostly empty park, causing all five of us to turn our heads. Just in time, too, to see the leader who had just been beating me up take a shoe to the mouth. I gasp again as a tooth falls right in front of me. In that moment it seems more like a diamond in it's worth.

"You guys are GROSS," the person says before spitting. I blink as I try to look up at the silhouette, the face hidden by a baseball cap on their head. I can see some ruffs of dirty blond hair peeking out from the bill and as the person lift their head, my jaw drops at the electricity and power that runs through their vibrant green eyes. I also note the face is smudged with some mud as a smirk forms over their still slightly chubby face. I realize right then that this mystery person probably isn't any older then me.

"Who wants some?" the kid continues, teeth flashing in the mid-day sun. I have time to close my wide-open mouth before the other three friends of the down boy jump into action.

I watch with wide, mesmerized eyes as the first older boy gets kneed in the stomach before the baseball-caped kid twists to punch the second on the underside of the jaw, causing him to fly off into a nearby bush. Then as the third came, those dangerously green eyes dancing for a second, before he's also assaulted with punches and kicks. I notice my savior pant before taking off the baseball hat to wipe the sweat from their brow, finally turning those amazing eyes to me and I notice my knees _did_ give out and I'm on the ground again.

"You're amazing," I blurt out before I could stop myself, clamping a hand on my mouth in the next second. It's usually my never ending mouth that gets me in so much trouble (example: ten seconds ago). Apparently bullies don't like kids like me with brains and stuff to point out.

"Thanks!" That smile grew as laughter bubbles out. I finally blink away from the bright eyes and warm smile to look at their body, noticing a pair of cut off shorts and a t-shirt that has one-too many holes in it. Both articles of clothing are dirty and worse-for-wear, no doubt being worn a thousand days and counting yet impossible to give up. Or that's only what I can guess. I myself am only allowed to wear something once or twice before it's taken away. As I look up to the choppy bunch of hair on the now cap-free head, I deem that this must be a boy straight from heaven. I've heard of angels that protect others, but I haven't really believed it till now.

"I'm Maka by the way," he introduces and his smile makes me put one on my face too.

"Soul," I tell my own name as I take the hand he offers to pull me up from the dirt. I notice in the back of my mind that Maka isn't an usual boy's name, but I let it slide. I have a weird name myself, so I really shouldn't judge. I also note that the blond is at least four inches taller then me and I hold down a frown. I'm not unusually short, but not exactly tall like I want to be since my Father and Brother are like that.

"Wanna be friends?" I ask, remembering my manners although the question is a little blunt.

"Really? Cool!" Maka's laugh returns again.

I flash him my widest smile, showing off straight teeth.

Time passes from that choice meeting and soon the two of us have become inseparable. It isn't soon before I know everything and anything about Maka. He's the youngest child in his family of six. He's also so good at fighting, he'd explained with a snarl, because his Papa is a little suffocating and over-loving (since he was the youngest) sometimes. Maka had to learn that the only way to get his Papa off of him and NOT get killed from suffocation, since the redhead liked to hug Maka so hard it'd crush his ribs, was to either punch him in the face or kick him in between the legs. Along with roughhousing with his four older brothers, he'd been made into a pretty good fighting machine despite his age that I had guessed correct. He's just a few months older then me. Pretty soon I felt confident enough to tell him about me and my own family. How I do have an older brother, too, but that he's always gone and so I've always thought of myself as an only child. Also that I'm from a very well-known musical family, rich beyond belief is what everyone always says to me. But it's frustrating for me as I don't have the best health, but fortunate in how my family has enough money to be able to afford the best and most current medical help for me. He especially likes it when I talk about my Mother, I can tell by his eyes lighting up. I almost asked one time, when I'd first gone to his house, where _his_ Mother was, but I had enough brains to know not to venture that deep into his personal life yet. I don't really have anything to hide, and I doubt Maka does either, but I understand that somethings hurt to just bring up and I don't want to hurt my new (and really _first_) best-friend anytime soon. It takes a while but I soon learn that after Maka had been born, she'd run away. He never really knew the answer as to why, but it made Maka sad all the same and made me give him a warm hug, even with the slightly awkward height difference. Yet with all the hugs we gave to each other, it didn't take long to get over it.

It's interesting how we've stayed the best of friends even though we're total opposites. I can tell that both our parents (or my Mother and Father, his Papa) think it's the strangest and most interesting thing, yet they don't object. Well, Maka's Papa said I'm taking up his child's precious time, but we just simply snort before going off, Maka's four brothers holding back their Papa so that he doesn't try and cut me up or anything like that (shudder).

It isn't long before two years have gone by, both of us ten now. It's a nice and simple day at the park, where both of our families have come together to enjoy the recently blooming flowers of Spring. I look around, making sure that everyone (especially Maka) is engrossed in something, before I sneak off. I'm intent on checking out a specific garden where I'd seen some beautiful flowers growing. Knowing they would make my Mother, who has recently caught a very bad cough that hasn't gone away, very happy and maybe a little more lively.

I make it to the little group of wild flowers easily, a smile coming onto my face as I crouch down to choose which flowers I want.

"What do we have here? A little girl picking _flowers_?"

I grind my teeth together. So I have a thin frame from being sickly, so I have long hair since my Mother loves the soft silver locks (just like hers) so much, and so WHAT if my eyes are big and wide?! Why was it that everyone thinks I'm a _girl_ at first sight?! Turning around from the flowers, the five boys see the sour frown on my pale face.

"Wait...you _are_ a girl aren't you?"

I don't think twice as I drop the flowers on the grass, favoring to use my hand to form a fist and punch the boy in the face. I don't know how long I was there, taking and giving punches and kicks every which way (even using my teeth sometimes) before I see a whiz of dirty-blond and green come into my vision. It doesn't even take a minute for Maka to take out the three boys that I hadn't knocked out.

I frown as Maka comes up to me, sliding a hand across his bottom lip that has a mini river of crimson because of a lucky punch from one of the boys. I open my mouth to snarl and say I could have taken them, but I feel a violent cough shake up from my chest and out of my mouth before I can. Maka's there in a second, and I have enough feeling in my body to feel one of my arms go across Maka's shoulder in support as he takes me to the nearest water-fountain to try and clean up. Maka slides me down on the bench next to the water-fountain to let me breath before I stand up and take the few steps up to the water.

"You're an idiot," Maka's voice was harsh on my ears and conscious and I wince, "Don't you EVER do that again. You _can't_."

"Yes I CAN," I stubbornly argue as I spit out some water from my mouth, thankful no teeth have been knocked out. I do feel one loose, but it's baby tooth that needs to come out some time anyway.

"No. If you die from overexertion I'm going to hate myself till I die, too."

I look up, not noticing the water that I've cupped in my hands seep through my fingers, to the bruising face of Maka.

"I'm here to protect you. _Forever_ you know," Maka sniffed, running a hand under his nose. I blink as our eyes connect again before I nod once, going back to washing up my face so my Mother won't have a heart-attack. Maka doesn't even have bother, he gets into fights all the time.

"So what caused the fight?" Maka asks with enthusiasm as he leans his lanky body against a pillar.

I blush before, "They called me a girl."

Maka's laughter fills the air, "This isn't the first time, _Silver_." He uses my secret nickname.

"And probably won't be the last, _Gold_." I use Maka's secret nickname too.

"Don't worry shorty, it'll be alright," I feel mushy, just like a marshmallow (or girl, yuck), as I think of how Maka's smile always makes me feel better.

"I'm normal height. You're just really tall," I mutter.

A few more years pass by and soon we're twelve. It's my favorite time of Christmas when I discover something that shakes my entire world to the bone.

It's like any other holiday get together between our two families, this time it's the Albarn's turn to host the party. I'm slightly disappointed because Wes hadn't come again this year. Three years in a row is a new record I realize sourly. It's time to unwrap presents and it's Maka's turn. I grin as I watch Maka rip apart the wrapping without mercy. When he pulls out something pink and strawberry patterned, I feel my face flush.

"It's just about that _amazing_ time when my little one will start changing!" Maka's Papa gushes to my Mother, who I think is trying to hide a giggle. It's probably because my jaw is hitting the ground despite my standing position.

Maka blushes with me, stuffing the bra back into the box and chucking it across the room without mercy.

As the second oldest brother jumps on the blond, laughing on how Maka had better start looking pretty or else no boy would recognize _her_, I finally understand why Maka's voice and laughter has always been higher then mine or any other boy in their class. Why Maka never goes to change with me in the boy's lockers or goes to the bathroom with me.

I feel like I'm going to pass out as I realize my best friend for four years isn't a HE but a _SHE_.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Running hand through my long silver locks, I groan as I hear a Maid call from my wooden door that it's time to get up and go to school. Dragging myself from my exquisitely soft and large King bed, I shuffle my way to the bathroom to turn the hot water knob in my overly-large shower. Absently throwing my clothes off, I step into the steam and allow a sigh to pass through my lips. As I stare at the water going down the drain, I let my thoughts wander to this _dreaded_ day. The first day or school. My first day of being a Sophomore in high school. In a brand SPANKIN new school. Rubbing shampoo into my already silky hair, I think of how at least Maka has moved with me (yet again) and I'll have at least _one_ friend.

Getting out and tying a towel around my hips, I go into my walk-in closet to pick out what I want to wear. Grabbing a pair of simple blue jeans and a white, short sleeved collar shirt I pull the clothes easily on before going back into the bathroom to brush my teeth. While scrubbing, I look at my slightly unfocused reflection, thanks to the condensation from the hot shower, and narrow my eyes. I have always had hope that through the years I'd grow out of this whole feminine-like persona but it seems that I'm (still) not so lucky. My eyes are still as inviting and exotic, which draws in many stares, and my face is pale from not being allowed outside often because of my poor health condition. Plus my hair is now long enough to easily brush past my shoulders. I would cut it but it reminded me of my Mother...

Eyes suddenly tingling, I spit out the toothpaste and hastily swish my mouth before spitting again, throwing the toothbrush into the sink without a care.

Grabbing my messenger bag from a hook by the door, I continue on out of the large house and down the long driveway. I would say good-bye to someone, if my Father isn't on a trip and Wes is gone (what's new?). Coming to a halt at the end of my long driveway, I glance down at my watch to see that I only have five minutes to get to school of else I'll be late. As I look up again, a ghost of a smile comes onto my face as I see the neighbors doors open and reveal a tall, lanky person.

"Soul!" Maka smirks as she jogs over to me, myself noticing that she's wearing a no-doubt hand-me-down band t-shirt and an overly loose pair of faded holey jeans held up only by a belt tied tight to her thin waist. I look down at my own jeans and notice with a curse that my own are tighter and more presentable then hers. Whenever I stand next to Maka, it makes me really wonder why she was born a girl and me a guy when we should have opposite genders. Apparently God doesn't like us very much or just has a sick sense of humor. I like to believe (or hope) more in the later.

"Stop staring at those short legs and make them WORK! If we don't run we're going to be late!" Maka's voice breaks me out of my clothing problem and she starts jogging, causing me to follow. But soon, my lungs feel like they're going to explode and a cough wracks my thin body. I look up and wonder where Maka went, as I can't see her in my slightly-swimming vision anymore, only to feel a pair of arms around me as she lifts me and runs. Humiliating, yes, but my lungs don't feel like over-blown balloons ready to burst and that outweighs my pride easily.

We arrive there with three seconds to spare, both of us taking the time to take a deep breath before walking into our assigned classroom. Our first steps into a new school, new class, a new life.

"Ah, it's the two new students everyone," the middle-age teacher (I notice she has warm eyes) says as she pulls a paper from her desk and reads off our names, "Maka Albarn and Soul Eater Evans?" her eyebrow quirks at my odd name. Stupid old grandfather who named me, I think again, as I've been named that because of my Father's blood-connected culture. Although he doesn't really look it, other then the vibrant red eyes, my Father's family has the blood of a very old culture of people. And with an unorthodox culture comes different names passed down the generations. Fantastic for me, no?

"Why don't you introduce yourselves?" she continues as she shuffles papers on her already full desk. Isn't it only the first day? Why does it look like she had enough paper to fuel a fireplace for a whole night then?

"Yo, I'm Maka. My family calls me M, but call me whatever you guys want. I have a black-belt in karate, like sports, and am currently looking for a 'special someone.'"

I roll my eyes at her alibi. Maka has been looking for a boyfriend for a while now, yet it seems to be failing as people constantly think SHE is a HE, just like me in my younger days. With her six foot height, two inch hair, piercing green eyes, experience in anything physical, and clothes from her brothers, she seems the perfect guy so it really isn't a surprise. What's interesting to me is that I know she's really a softy at heart, even though her kicks are a punishment sent from hell. As I dwell this, I look across to see the girls in the class already crushing. Oh boy.

"I'm Soul," is all I supply with a softer then wanted voice, feeling the fairly short run (before Maka had hauled me over her shoulder like a sack of potatoes) make my throat hurt. I suppose it's also because of the butterflies in my flopping stomach. I remember just then that I've forgotten breakfast again. But that thought is pushed to the least of my worries as I see a guy in the front row raise an eyebrow and smirk. Oh no, this was NOT happening again! I understand how people think Maka a guy, but HOW do people still mistake me for a GIRL?!

"You may sit down in those desks, your uniforms will be given to you later today to wear tomorrow." At least the teacher was nice, I think as she speaks, before making my way over to the desks. Ignoring the gazes of envious girls, I sit down with a huff, putting my chin in the palm of my hand as my crimson eyes stare out the window.

While class is usually interesting for the me, I always hate the first days. Always the staring. Always the rumors. Always the stupid boys who think I'm a girl and confess on the spot. I seriously believe they need to be moved to a 'special' school whenever they use that 'love at first sight' line. _Blech_.

The only thing worse then the first day is the _second_. When we'll have to wear the uniforms. And, like _always_, that new morning and 'promising' day seems to have come way too soon.

I straighten my perfectly ironed jacket before my hands move to the red tie, taking an extra second to stare at the school symbol just above my jacket's pen pocket. Huh, a tree. Cause _t__hat_ hadn't been done before.

Like usual, I walk out of my large and empty house, the only life sighting being a Maid who'd bowed to me before I left. At least I got to say good-bye to someone this morning. Looking to the right and Maka's house, I count to seventeen before she bounds out of the house. I sigh in relief as she's gotten one of the longer skirts the school offered, her short hair not even brushed this morning as I notice gnarly cow-licks.

"Mornin' Soul!" she exclaims while painfully (unintentionally of course) patting me on the small of my back, making me cough into my hand.

"You awright? Your cough isn't getting worse is it...?" her voice turns concerned as she leans down the five inch difference in our height to stare at my face.

"Lay off," I snort as I turn to start walking with her laughing behind me. The way to school isn't long enough, I think, as I arrive at the classroom.

I take a deep breath before opening the door and walking in, the customary few gasps filling the air as I display myself in all my male-uniform glory.

"You're a _guy_?!" a boy with obviously dyed blond hair exclaims, another boy with brown hair clamping a hand over his mouth the next second before offering me a wavering smile, painfully fake.

I don't say anything (not returning the half-assed smile either) as I go over to my desk I'd sat in yesterday, throwing my bag onto the top before letting my head fall over it. Well, at least now they know. I'm not a tom-boyish girl, I'm a GUY.

A second round of gasps fills the air (somehow louder then the ones from me) and I don't even have to look up to know that Maka has walked through the door, in all her six-feet-short-fuzzy-haired-SKIRT glory. I then hear Maka's breath of laughter at everyone's no-doubt shocked to death faces. Cause when Maka and I walk in, we don't just _half_ shock people to death. I still don't look up as I feel her throw herself in the desk from yesterday like me, the one just to my right.

"Y-Y-You're a g-g-g-..." the girl next to Maka can't even say the word. I wonder if she usually has such a bad stutter, one which sounds like it was below freezing and she doesn't have jacket.

"I'm a _girl_, yes," Maka innocently finishes for the poor girl as I peek out from behind my crossed elbow to see Maka tilt her head.

"But-But-But---!"

"I never said I was a guy. You just assumed it," Maka shrugs, not feeling the slightest bit of anger. It makes me feel that emotion even more.

"Y-You said you were 'looking for someone special' though!" the pigtailed girl's stutter continues with sad eyes. I know she feels _oh-so_ heartbroken from loosing her latest one-day crush.

"I am, someone strong...one that can beat me up! That's the kind of man for ME!"

The girl looks caught between nightmarish at Maka's want for a beating and devastated at the discovery. I feel a pang of pity for her.

"And Soul over here is looking for someone _too_!" Maka laughs as she hits my shoulder.

"Am not," I snort.

"What's your kind of person Soul?" the girl asks, and I blink as her smile is large and true.

I stretch my arms out, letting my chin hit the desk before, "Someone who is delicate, beautiful, artistic..." I drift off for a second in thought of more adjectives.

"You just described _yourself_!" Maka laughs, making me glare over at her and punch her in the shoulder.

"Easy there, you might _hurt_ yourself," her laugh is now heightened, as if my punch was weaker then a mosquito bite.

I try growling, but it only makes the pigtailed girl join Maka in giggles.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Soul! _HEY_!"

I groan as I roll over in my fluffy bed, pulling a pillow around my head as to try and stop the yelling of my best friend. But it's to no avail as in the next second Maka propells her foot into a deathly kick and BANG! opens my door like _magic_. The Maids downstairs would have been shocked if this wasn't like a tradition, no matter where we moved to.

"_What_, you freak tomboy?" I mumble through my pillow.

"Tomboy is the understatement of the year for me."

I groan again as I sit up, rubbing my eyes with one hand while the other scratches my bare chest.

"You know, you should just not wear a shirt the first day of school. Then people would REALLY believe you when you say you're not a girl," Maka comments on my lack-of-a-shirt sleeping habit.

"And maybe you can _not_ dress drag? That _might_ just do the trick for you," I snort back.

I look up, expecting a laugh, but find that her eyes seem hollow for a second before she squeezes them closed as a grin split her face, "You're right. But you always are, aren't cha?"

My red eyes stare at her fake smile for a second more before I huff, throwing the blankets back to reveal a skinny body only covered by boxers.

"Get some clothes on, you're practically _flashing_ me!" Maka giggles, covering her 'innocent' green eyes as I roll my own. Now _that_ was my Maka.

"Not that I'm _not_ used to it," I start as I make my way over to my large closet, "why are you over here?"

"You mean, other then to escape from my sadistic brothers and suffocating Papa?"

"Yes, other then saving your own life."

"It's Sunday, _movie day_, DUH! I brought the essentials."

I walk out as I pull over a t-shirt just in time to see her dump the contents of at least a twenty movies, a half dozen packets of red vines, and cans of soda spilling out onto my sheets.

"Popcorn?"

"One of your Maids insisted she do it. Said it'll be ready in three minutes or so," Maka says with a roll of her eyes, hands on her hips. I know one of the things that annoys Maka the most is when people insist they do stuff for her. I know in her mind she thinks herself capable of anything, and I believe her with pretty much all my heart.

I nod as I make my way over to the bed, a grin cracking my face as I see that _Titanic_ is once again in the pile, along with _Love Actually_ and _Pride and Prejudice_.

"Feeling sappy are we?"

I want to laugh at Maka's blush and angry glare if I didn't know from previous experience that I'll get beat to a pulp if I do, health issues or not.

"Like always, the closet romantic," I say with a dramatic wave of my hand as the other sits on my hip.

"Like always," Maka mimics my hand actions perfectly but the voice is two octaves too high, "the closet _gay_."

I don't care if I'm going to get beaten up as I throw _The Notebook_ at her.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Looking down at my fists, I notice that they're so tight my knuckles are stained with white. But as I continue to hear those idiots, didn't they KNOW I'm only five feet away and so bound to hear, talk about the 'mystery' that was me and Maka it can't help it.

_'It's a total drag couple. They're such FREAKS.'_

I have half a mind to go punch the guy straight in the jaw, uppercut that punk, and yell who the bitch is _now_, but I remember to breath and relax. All those anger management sessions with Maka have really helped me when I was younger and I'm not too keen on getting suspended from this school on the first day of my second week anyway.

Glancing over, I notice that Maka has the earphones of her iPod in her ears. I recognize the beat from her blasting earphones to one of my past favorite songs. So, ignoring how she shoots me a friendly glare, I yank the right plug out of her ear and jam it into my own.

I allow the music to play over the boy's words and his groupie's laughter.

I wish in that moment I could just tune out the entire world.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

It's now week four and STILL things are just as bad for me. The boys don't seem to get the whole I'M A FUCKING GUY concept as it seems they just keep coming from other classes, demanding why I'm dressing drag and if I like the movies. They really need to work on their transitions. Bastards.

But the thing that's really annoying me is how well Maka is fitting in. It's amazing how the girls are even more fascinated in her then if she had been a boy like they'd originally though. Of course, I think, she has that charismatic pull that never seems to fail. I sometimes wonder why she hasn't snagged a boyfriend yet, and then I take a step back and remember.

How she doesn't care about painting nails or curling hair. She's more interested in slinging mud at people she knows on rainy days and burping the ABCs.

Then I remember her green as grass eyes, warm smile, and heart as big as the world and wonder why she's single again.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Week seven and I want to scream my lungs out until I throw them up. I've lost count of the number of confessions, lost count of the number of God-forbid-old-fashion love letters.

I think everyone in this school is retarded, just like every other school I've ever been to, yet it somehow seems here is worse. Is there something in the water affecting the two braincells everyone has in their empty heads?

And for once in my life, I really can't take it anymore. Would anyone? _Could_ anyone?

Because, I realize as I stare at my self-loathed reflection in the my bathroom mirror, people only see what they want to see. Hear what they want to hear. Believe what they WANT to believe.

They don't want to know the truth, they want to know that they're _right_.

And they'll do anything to protect that.

Denial is the biggest help factor in that.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

So it's decided, I think to myself, that I don't want to go to this prison of a place. I finally get the guts and backbone (major improvements in such a short time, amazing. Now only if I could get the 'balls' edition, _harharhar_) to tell Maka just in the middle of week eight.

"I'm leaving his hell hole," I whisper to her in the library, her freckled nose deep in a book like usual (if she isn't kicking someone in the face or between the legs).

She turns to me with questioning eyes, a bitter backdrop in their depths is there, too, I realize with a suppressed shiver of fear.

"Where are you going? My Papa just got a job and I don't really want to move ag-"

"You're not coming Maka," I interrupt her questioning with authority.

She blinks before slapping a hand to her mouth, my eyebrows furrowing as I know she's holding in boisterous laughter.

"Fuck you," I whisper before I leave.

I always hate it when she never takes me seriously. I'm not that eight year old kid who couldn't throw a punch anymore, I'm a sixteen year old guy who wants to do something for himself. And damn it all to hell if I'm going to _not_ do that because of one girl, even if she can be a killing machine.

I hope that when she realizes I'm not joking around, she doesn't use that attribute of herself on me.

I find out the answer to this as I'm packing my bag and hear my door being kicked open, a steaming Maka at the frame. There's a flustering pack of Maids right behind her, only verbally scolding her as they don't dare lay a finger on the tall girl who has more strength then a the average high school foot-ball jock. Yet she's as skinny as me, must be a miracle.

"I thought you were kidding," she manags to get out through her grinding teeth. I listen and internally inquire for a second how she's doing that without grinding them to chalk.

"Obviously I'm not," I snort as I fold my favorite pair of jeans.

"Fine. I'm going to go pack," Maka's has calmed down a little but it's all for naught as I'm about to blow up her world with, "I told you you're _not coming_."

She whirls around at me with daggers of green.

"We go through EVERYTHING together."

"You're not my bodyguard," I shoot, surprised at the venom in my voice. I guess I'm just so pissed off I let it leak out to the one person whose always seemed to be there. I'm so going to hell.

"I just want to protect you," she senses the venom in my voice and it seems to paralyze her in a mix of shock and fear, making her take an amazing step back. Must be the first time in her life that she's ever backpedaled, I note to myself sourly.

"I don't need it."

"But I promised-"

"We were effing TEN. It _doesn't matter_!"

She bites her trembling lip as if she's about to cry and I notice with wide eyes that she _is_. I open my mouth in shock, but she says, "I was going to say I promised you MOTHER the day she'd died that I'd always protect you."

And just like that she's sprinting out.

While I stare at where she used to be, I feel like the biggest douche bag in existence. Suppressed until now flashbacks of those horrid weeks of white walls and medication and then fateful night at the hospital where I was to never see my Mother breath again blurred through my vision. Then I remember Maka's arms around me and her own body shake, I haven't realized until now that she was probably crying with me too. It takes me a while to gather my bearings of being in the present before I blink and sink down on the ground, the Maids having at least enough sensibility to close my door and leave me be. I stare at the polished over a thousand times wooden floor before I see drops of water fall onto it. I don't wonder where they came from, I still have enough sense feel the liquid flowing down my cheeks.

So, after rubbing my eyes and salt-trailed cheeks (while thinking ironically that maybe the boys at school were right about me being a pussy), I open my door and walk to the house next door. Where I hear my best friend for eight years straight screaming her lungs out. Opening the door, not even bothering to knock, I make a bee-line to her room upstairs, ignoring her worried Brothers who try to get in my way and demand for an explanation. I silence them with hard red eyes, more vibrant then their Papa inherited hair color combined. I know this for sure as I see them cower away from me for the first time without aid from Maka.

When I arrive at her door, I feel myself hesitate for a moment before I turn the old copper knob, not surprised as I see Maka punch a hole straight into the wall and I notice there's many more on the other walls. But as she turns to me, I am surprised as I see the salt water rivers from her suddenly dull eyes.

"You're a bitch," she states as if it's as obvious as _1 plus 1 equals 2_.

I sigh before I open my arms, blowing some long bangs out of my face as I stare at her poster-covered ceiling. I hear her try to hold in a whimper before it escapes and she runs into my arms, pride thrown aside as she collapses to her knees and wraps her arms around my middle.

"Why are you going, _WHY_?! We're the only ones who understand each other!" she cries into my pants.

I sigh and pat her fuzzy head, lightly wondering if she will ever grow it out in her life.

"I'm sorry Maka, but I just can't take it anymore. I can't stand everyone seeing me as a GIRL and then FREAK and then eventually FAG. I just want to...be _free_ for once."

"And that means cutting ties with me?"

"Look Maka, I'm coming back in one year. ONE YEAR, you hear me? Twelve _measly_ months. By then you'll see the 'transformed' me. You'll see the _cool_ me."

"You don't have to change. I like you the way you are."

"You know how you're always saying you want a strong guy who'll be able to beat you in three seconds flat?"

"...yeah. _And_ he has to have a nice tan."

"I'm gonna go be that man."

She looks up from wet denim into my determined eyes, a watery smile gracing her face.

"You're kidding right? You: pale complexion, big eyes like a doe caught in the headlights, silky silver hair that can be pulled into a pony tail, is going to be a bulking mass of muscles and power?"

"Just watch me."

And I smirk as her grin becomes more concrete. I hope she at least half believes me.

Not a day later I find myself sighing as I stare at the airport gates, looking at the flashing lights as my carry-on messenger bag suddenly feels heavy on my shoulders. When I hear the call of '_First Class may now board_' I sigh once again before taking long strides to the counter. I feel shitty as it is and now I feel like throwing up (I hold it in, I only gracefully gag) as the guy who grabs my ticket, taking the airline's half, winks at me.

Just as I turn to get into the tunnel, I hear my name being shrieked and see a whirl of color before I'm knocked flat on my back, coughing to try and regain normal breathing.

"I'm gonna change, too," Maka says right in my face, as if she can't hear the gasps and murmurs as she straddles me.

"What are you talking about?" I say in a weak voice as I massage my stinging throat.

"I'm going to become the that perfect _dream girl_ for you."

I raise my eyebrows, causing her to furrow her own.

"You don't believe me," she states.

"Sorry, kinda hard to envision."

"Like you being a tough guy."

"Urgh, I'm gonna do it, I'll _show_ you."

"Well me too."

As she sits there in my lap with arms crossed and a determined spark in her eye, I suddenly laugh and forget about everyone else in the terminal.

"One year, baby."

"No prob," she winks.

"You better grow some boobs. And _fast_."

"You better grow a foot and a half and some balls."

"That hurt."

"Sorry," she grins shyly and I think for a fleeting second that maybe Maka acting like a girl IS possible.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

I smirk towards a pair of girls (who blush in return) as I run a hand through my hair that defies gravity thanks to the wonder of gel. Pulling my bag over my head, I make my way through the terminal and into the biting air of winter, causing me to pull the thick gray scarf around my neck even tighter.

Seeing my black car drive up, I hold down a smile of nostalgia as the butler I've had since I was born comes out, a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome back Master Soul," he bows with a smile that I easily return, even going as far as to pat his shoulder which surprises him.

"How have the others been?" I enquire about the Maids and other employed people as I close my passenger door.

"They're very happy you're returning Young Master," his mustache lifts as he smiles again.

I look out the window, watching the snow flutter around in the air, and allow a sigh to pass through my lips. I had never really considered this place home (only eight and a half weeks, give or take a few days), but after being in constant movement to support the excuse to my Father that I wanted to see the world before it was too late (the only reason I'd gotten out of a almost-whole year of school and any responsibility) it was nice knowing I didn't have to pack up and move any time soon.

As we drive up the driveway, I collect myself as best I can before glancing over and see Maka's house that seems more warm then the mansion I'm driving up to. I turn my head to watch it as I continue up the long driveway.

When my Butler pulls to the front door, I walk out (not worrying about my luggage as I knew the others would get it) and open the huge wooden doors only to see two men standing there. I blink in shock as I se my defined Brother and gray haired Father.

"Soul," my Father says before walking over to a shocked-to-silent me (having not seen them both at the same time in over four years) and bringing me to his wide chest for a hug.

"It's good to have you back Son," he says with too much emotion it's like the words don't even matter compared to the sound of his voice. As I glance over his shoulder (I'm now proud of my six foot one height) I see that Wes is actually smiling too. Not smirking, but _smiling_.

I give one back to him, finding it weird at how forgiveness is coming easy for me today.

That night, as I lie in that same bed from before, I stare at my ceiling and think. I think of how I have grown a half foot (maybe more?) and how with all my travel my face is no longer perfectly white pale. I think of all the things I've seen that have made my eyes harden, yet that fire behind them is still there, says my Father. I can tell he's very proud of me now, not like he never was. I think he is just happy to see me after so long. After my Mother's death he was wary of me, and he had always said I looked more like her then him, so maybe it was like loosing another part of her too. I guess me looking like her is a compliment (she was breathtakingly beautiful), and now I wonder if he's sad that I'm not as feminine, and so like my Mother, as I used to be.

Rolling over, I stare out my closed windows and look at the falling snow illuminated by the full moon.

Now I wonder about what tomorrow will bring when I walk through those school halls again. I wonder if anyone will recognize me. I'm betting on _no_. As I try and imagine their shocked faces when they discover the truth, I feel myself slip away into a blissful sleep.

As I saunter down the hallway in school the next morning, tie carelessly in my side pocket as the first button on my shirt is left undone, I think of how I'd wished it was a real bet cause I'd obviously won. While no one recognizes me, _I_ recognize a few faces. Like that idiot-blond boy and his more careful brown haired friend, and the girl who used to wear those pigtails who had dared to talk to Maka and then me. She seems just as cheery and energetic as before, I notice, as she blushes when I offer her a smile, the next second turning to her group of friends and gushing if that really happened or not.

Turning to the once cursed room of my class, I go up to the teacher and explain I'm the returning student. I hold down another smile as I notice it's the same teacher from last year. Well, I have arrived two months ahead of schedule and I suppose I'm still considered a Sophomore. I think of for a second on how I'm probably older then everyone in the class (seventeen and a half now). I hadn't really thought about it much as it's never showed, but as I do _now_, it makes me even more giddy.

"Students, please welcome back Soul," her eyes are still wide and I know that she remembers me, the differed sight of me causing this shock.

There are whispers in the group of teens and for once I actually smile at strangers with _actual_ sincerity. I'm finally confident with myself and it seems that whatever they say isn't going to affect that. Is this that feeling of euphoria everyone's always searching for?

"See the two empty desks? Use the one further from the window please," the teacher's kind eyes return like the first day of school. I only look in them for a second before I'm walking to the individual desk, sitting myself down and pulling out a notebook and two-cent pen. Funny how my family is so rich my Father's pens are custom and gold encased yet I like the mass-production Bic.

Just as I'm writing the date, the kind teacher announcing we'll start with history, the door to the classroom opens with a squeak. I look up and feel the breath get caught in the back of my throat.

"Maka, you're late," the teacher sighs and I feel like seeing Maka right now is more shocking then discovering she was a girl and not a boy like I'd thought for four years. Maybe it was so shocking because, for the first time, she actually _looks_ like she deserves the gender.

"I'm sorry. My alarm didn't go off," even her voice isn't outlandishly loud as she dips her head to add to the apology.

"Take your seat please," the teacher says while turning back to the white board and red felt pen.

Maka whispers a "Thank you" before walking over to the empty desk adjacent to mine. I open my mouth to say something, but it seems like she's more engrossed with the hem of her now short plaid skirt rather then my face. Well, I am two months early, but I'd think she'd notice how the desk next to her is now occupied.

But I take this opportunity to scrutinize her. Her once buzz cut hair is now tied in neat pony-tails with red ribbons, the ends brushing her shoulder. She's obviously wearing makeup as her once common freckles are covered with foundation and eyelashes elongated with mascara. Even her green eyes are accentuated with a dusting of gold eye shadow.

It's as if she can feel my staring as she glances over with those amazing green eyes. I expect them to widen and for her to crack a giant grin, but instead she only offers me a curdious smile and nod of her head.

Feeling my face flush in annoyance and frustration, I poke her shoulder, causing her to look once again at me. Glancing to make sure the teacher's engaged in her teaching I whisper, "It's me."

"I'm sorry?" she questions politely.

"Silver," I grin at the old nickname.

Her eyes narrow in anger, probably thinking it's some sick joke from a jock, before they widen in recognition and her glossed lips open.

"Didn't I tell you Gold? I was going to be _cool_."

She sits there, staring at me with an open mouth, until lunch.

Taking my wrist, she drags me all the way up four stories until we're at the roof, the wind whipping around our clothes and hair, or at least Maka's once neat pig-tails. Mine's pretty solid with the amount of gel I used this morning.

"You're early," she stats as she turns around to face me, not caring as her short skirt in the wind allows me to catch glimpses of red laced panties.

"Isn't that a good thing?" I grin as I stick my hands in my loose-pant pockets.

"Stupid Silver," she sniffs, "you're going to make me ruin my make-up."

I laugh as I open my arms and she flies into me. The warmth is familiar, yet as I press my cheek to the top of her head, and as she claws at my back with perfectly manicured nails, I know that things aren't the same as they used to be.

The second half of school flies by and soon it's me and her walking back to our houses, just like the good ol' days. For the slightest moment it feel like I'd never left, feel like both of us haven't changed ourselves in the slightest. I talk about my trips and what I've seen around the world and she laughs at all the right parts, especially about my first time riding a camel.

"See you tomorrow?" I smirk, at to which she takes a second to smile back at. I hold down a wince as I notice her eyes are almost as empty as the smile.

As I watch her leave, hands clasped behind the small of her back, I now feel the total opposite. Like I've been gone for ten years and not months. Like the Gran Canyon is between us.

Sleep is, thankfully, easy to come by tonight as I hadn't slept well last night. That's the only good thing about not getting enough sleep, you know it'll come eventually.

Yawning as I go out the door the next morning, after eating breakfast with my Father and Wes, I grin as I see a tall girl standing by the gate, turning around to show a pretty Maka in a mess of curls. She must have woken up so early to do those and that makeup, I note to myself, as I say a good morning and sling an arm over her shoulder.

"So hows my favorite _girl_ doing?" I ask carelessly with a joking backdrop, my other hand that isn't around her shoulders in my black slacks pocket.

"Fine," she vaguely answers softly, barely opening her glossed to perfection lips to do so.

I hum, before asking what we have for class today. It's weird how we never used to talk about school and now it's the only thing that comes to my mind to talk about.

I wander upon the haughty idea that maybe it isn't just our appearances that have changed.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

It's week five for me back in school and I feel worse then when I'd left to fit more into the social norm. In this time I learn that Maka is now easily the most popoular girl in the school. While her long legs had before been freaky, since they were now revealed from her (very) short skirt it seems like it makes all boys drool. I also learned that her make-up and hair changes allowed her 'femininity' to shine through and it seems that the boys ALSO can't resist salivating at her striking green eyes.

I'm not jealous of that popularity, anything from it, as I'm now the most popular guy. With my stories of world travels, spiked up silver hair and red eyes that draw the ladies in now more then the guys, it makes me hit the hot list easy.

What's annoying the _shit_ out of me is how it seems Maka and me are like distant friends. Scratch that, it's more like we're friends of other friends and we're only slight aquaintences. It's SO fucked up.

The first thing that ticked me off was how she had started going to school earlier in an attempt to become a better student, and so the time she walks to school is the time I'm snoring in bed. We don't walk together anymore.

And usually that wouldn't seem SUCH a big deal, but it is for _me_. It's usually the time when we talk, laugh, and make plans to meet up later.

I still sit next to her in class and write her little notes of jokes and such that she stifles a quiet giggle at before replying '_That was funny,'_ or '_You're hilarious_.' When she turns to smile at me, it feels even more empty then her stale replies. There's nothing behind it. That fire that I've admired so much in her seems to have gone out.

We also both sit at the self-deemed 'popular table' by the other top kids in the school, everyone laughing and gossiping with the occasional newest couple in each others lap, giving everyone a fantastic PDA fananza. Lunch and a show, my favorite (NOT). It's irking me how she's sitting on the girl side of the table, nibbling on her food while conversing with them like she's been there all her life. Lighting up her face at the pristine moment, making the right expressions at the perfect time, it's all so _staged_.

And what pisses me off is she's doing it to ME too.

It's like she's put on a temporary mask but has accidentally used super-glue. It's like no matter how hard I pull or pry it isn't going to come off.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

I wonder if it's something like the number 8 is actually the devil's number as it's the same week number that I'd left from this school that I can't take the fake Maka anymore.

So, right as we're dismissed for lunch on Thursday, I grab her by her bracelet encased wrist before we turn to the cafeteria and lead the both of us up the stairs until we're at the roof.

It's ironic how I'm the one who turns around to see Maka's blank face, one eyebrow raised in confusion at my anti-social action.

"If we don't leave we're gonna miss the latest gossip," she says as she crosses her arms over her chest, which has grown by the way. Way to go B cup.

"What the fuck is _wrong_ with you?" I question after a tense minute of silence, Maka staring at her shoes while I stare at her face.

Whipping her face up at my rude question, I almost want to grin as I see a spark of the fire that used to be.

"What are you talking about Soul?"

"You know _exactly_ what I'm talking about."

Her eyebrows furrow. "I don't," she insists.

"Why are you a freaking _plastic!_? Why are you a fucked up Barbie now?"

"Stop swearing. And I'm NOT effed up."

"Stop swearing?! You're _definitely_ brainwashed! Did those cheerleaders get to you? Inject you with brain-killing CRACK? Is _that_ why you're on their little squad now?"

"Shut-up Soul Eater Evans," she says my full name with ice cold eyes.

"No, _you_ stop being who you aren't!" I practically yell.

"Oh, says the master hypocrite himself," she rolls her eyes like a drama queen.

"_I_ just didn't want people to stop judging me on the outside, I'm still ME on the inside!"

"Says you?" she snorts, "You're not the Soul I used to know. That tan melted your brain."

"I'm still me! How am I NOT?!"

"The Silver_ I_ know would wake up early to walk to school with me. You'd at least make those TINY sacrifices to stay with me."

"I still-"

"_No_. You do what's _convenient_. Know why? Because you have so many fanTASTIC friends now you don't need me. I'm just one of them, one to put your arm around and say 'Babe' or 'Buddy' to. It's not the same care you showed me before," she turns her face to the side, and I see the glimmer of tears.

"You know that's not true. There's just so much stuff-"

"So much STUFF?! Don't give me that crap. And you know what else my Silver would never do?"

I sigh and move my eyes to the sky, "What?"

"He'd never forget about the anniversary of his Mother's death, which was TWO WEEKS and FOUR DAYS ago by the way."

I feel like I just got shot in the heart as my head snaps down to see her first tear fall.

And that's when I feel it, I feel like I should be Satin himself as I can't take her green eyes anymore and stare at the cement ground.

"I..." the words fail before they can even start.

"He wouldn't leave me behind to become someone he's not," she sobs into the whipping air.

I can only open my arms with weak eyes, gesturing for us to embrace like we always did when we were distressed.

She stares for a second before turning and walking back down the stairs.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Master Soul, it's time for school. You already missed Friday and Monday, I can't allow for this to go on any longer," I hear a Maid say behind my locked door under my covers.

"Leave me alone," I huskily answer, hiding a cough in my pillow.

"Master Soul..."

"Please," I manage to rasp.

I hear the poor old lady put a hand to my knob, intent on turning it, before obeying my wishes and shuffling away to do something I couldn't care less about.

It takes me till Wednesday before I can manage to leave my room, not even bothering to gel my hair or brush my teeth. I bet I looked like hell warmed over and for once REALLY don't give a damn about what people view me as. When I walked out of the house, my Father asked me what was wrong, but I simply gave him a look before continuing on my way. I really hope he won't take it to heart, but I'm seriously so out of it I feel like I'm not even in my body anymore. Maybe aliens came and kidnapped me...at least that would explain my change for the worse.

Slouching into the classroom, I don't look up from my Converse as I sit in my desk, turning my face away from where Maka no-doubt sits next to me. The teacher's voice is like a distant hum in the distance, like the fluttering of humming-bird wings. It makes me think of how I'd seen my first humming-bird when I'd gone to the Zoo with Maka. Huh, seems like she's STILL on my mind. I wouldn't have noticed it was lunch time if I hadn't look up from the worn fake-wood of my desks surface to see no one around and then to the clock to see it at 12:07. Sighing as I push myself up, I slouch my way to the doorway but just as I'm about to grab the knob, I feel my heart stutter in my chest.

I gasp as my knees hit the tiled floor, a million and one colors swimming in and out of my eyes at the same time as I try to organize my thoughts to know what the HELL is happening. I fall forward onto my chest, hearing nothing but the blood in my heart clogging and trying to work meld with the fast pants that escape my wide open mouth. I feel like I'm a fish out of water.

I realize, as I lie there struggling to breath, that maybe this is karma at its best. I don't deserve such a life. I never deserved such a wonderful Mother who I forgot to honor, I don't deserve to have the best friend of Maka, I don't deserve to LIVE. I choke on air as I try to laugh, thinking how, even with all my sinning, that I wish to have Maka here to protect me.

It's right then that I see blond and green enter my vision and the colors start to really streak together as I feel like I'm flying.

Red lights flash in my eyes and I hear sirens.

Then it all goes black.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

I groan as I feel the prickle of something in my arm, blinking my eyes open to see nothing but white. I panic for a second before I realize I'm staring at a ceiling. As I roll my head over, I see that the tingling is because of three needles in my arm. I shutter as I think about the one actual scary part for me in the Saw series with the rusty heroin needles. I utterly HATE needles. I have half a mind to rip them out, and was going to reach over to do just that, when I notice I can't move my other hand. Panic wells in my stomach again as I turn my head, only to find someone leaning over my bed, holding my hand in an iron like grip.

I lean down and see that it's Maka in all her messed up make-up and fuzzy-curls glory. I wonder for a second if that's how bad _I_ look.

"She's been there the entire time, poor thing," a voice breaks me of my staring and I slowly turn my head to see my Father at the doorway, deep circles of purple under his red eyes.

I don't say anything as my free (well, needles were in it, but it wasn't entrapped by Maka) hand instinctual moves to pat Maka's rat's-nest hair a few times before returning the hand to my blanket covered lap.

"Don't do that to me again Soul," he continues as he goes over to me, grabbing my other hand despite the thing connected to my index finger and the three needles in my arm, "I already lost your Mother and I can't bear to lose you too."

Choking down tears, I nod and wish my body wouldn't hurt all over so I could hug him. My old man can't keep the tears in and nods before walking to leave, rubbing his face on his 5,000 dollar jacket as he goes.

"Dad, I'm sorry. For everything," I manage to choke out before he turns out of the door.

He stops, and lowers his eyes before, "You're young. You make mistakes." He turns around and I see a slight smile, "I knew it was Maka. And I should tell you about how I meet your Mother, it was very similar to you and Maka."

"How so?" I ask with earnest. He was always wary of talking about Mother since her passing, yet it seems now that maybe he's freed up a little.

"The first thing she said, or yelled more like, was how much of a bastard I was," he broke off to laugh while I blinked in shock, "She was angry at me because I had taken her brother's gig."

His eyes dazed for a second and I knew he was reliving the flashback before, "Get some rest. I'll be back shortly."

Turning my somber eyes from where he once stood before really leaving my small room, I look at Maka. I sigh before shaking her shoulder, jolting her awake.

She rubs her mascara-running eyes as she looks up at me in a haze of sleep. "Silver?" she asks through plump lips.

"Yeah, Gold. It's Silver," I choke, too much emotion from my Father and now Maka that I now feel like my heart will _really_ fail.

Her eyes water, and I wonder just how much she's cried for me, before she non-too gently throws herself at me, arms tight around my neck as she sits in my lap.

"What's _wrong_ with you? Why didn't you TELL me you were feeling like shit?! They said it was because of stress-- and you were stressed because of what _I_ said to you, weren't you?! It's a MIRACLE I had come to give you lunch or else NO ONE would have found you! Soul, I'm so sorry! _I'm sorry_! Please forgive me!" she blurts and chokes at the last syllable like her mouth is full of cotton.

I can't say anything as I bury my head in her hair and pull her close, drinking in her scent. I think of how I don't deserve such a good person like her in my life as she continues to sob.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Two weeks of this white-walled prison and I'm out (not too soon either as the place reminds me of that horrid time before my Mother passed, yet at least Maka was with me again). As I take a step outside into the night, a sigh of happiness passes through my lips as I stretch my arms to the sky as if trying to grab the full moon and maybe collect a few stars to match.

"Feels good?" Maka asks quietly next to me with a small smile.

I quirk my head to the side, pretending to think over my answer before, "Yeah, I _suppose_." I then cock my head to the other side to look back at her and see her eyes light up for the slightest of a fraction. Suddenly, I feel like it's not enough.

Fractions of her aren't enough, I want the WHOLE thing.

In that sting of want the sprinklers go off. I guess it's understandable as the time will conserve water as it's seven at night and dark, the moon illuminating the sprays.

Another want, this one much easier to indulge, hits me and I don't think twice as I grab her by the wrist and pull her towards the jets.

"What are you _doing_?!" she cries out in horror, making me snort at the irony. I remember one time she made us sneak into a neighbor's pool (like mine at the time wasn't bigger) at two in the morning during Autumn. Even if we had been currently living in a warm place, it was hella cold and I'd caught a cold the next day.

"To have some fun," I say as I take her other wrist and bring her close to me. "May I have this dance?" I continue before she can get out a word.

"Ah yes, the _amazing_ ball-room dancer," she says as eyes lighten. I'm getting close, _warmer_, to starting that fire.

I swing her through the shoots of water, both of us laughing each time we get hit.

Soon I feel that pang of yearning in my stomach again, and my head says it's the right time. I think about how I just almost lost my life two weeks ago. Fourteen days and counting and I haven't felt better, and I also realized that every day, hour, _second_ counts and if I want something I should just reach out and grab it. My arms tighten around Maka and I pull her closer.

"Thank you," I lean down to whisper against her neck. I wonder if she shivers because it's cold.

"For what?" she questions innocently.

"For protecting me," I say while leaning back, looking deep into her eyes while refusing to blush.

"Didn't I promise?" she tilts her head while pouting, hair dripping droplets onto her already soaked school sweater.

I smile before a rumbling starts deep in my chest and I'm surprise to find it not to be a rib-shaking cough but a heart-pounding laugh. I guess that saying about laughter being as contagious as the common cold is true as soon Maka's higher tone joins me.

"You know, I'm really, REALLY sorry," I say once my laugh has stopped.

"For what?" she says and stops moving her feet, stopping our moonlit dance.

"For being a...there's not even a bad enough word for it," I say as I take my hand from her waist to run through my soaking wet hair.

"Didn't I tell you I forgive you? I was dumb enough to be different too. Especially since it affected me so much...I feel even MORE out of my skin then ever now," she says with a roll of her own eyes, blowing a few wet bangs from her forehead.

"You're not dumb, you're _amazing_," I say in a drop-dead serious tone. The seriousness of my voice must have been on my face as Maka laughs again. She had always thought I was my funniest when I was the most serious and I don't find annoyance in it anymore. If I had a mirror I'd probably crack up too.

It's then, as her laughter echoes around the dark and empty lawn, when I decide I want her. I want her to see me for all that I am, and I think that's what I had wanted all along. I want to be the one for _her_.

I lean down, Maka's laughter cutting short as she sees me dip. Yet just before I let our lips touch, I pull back and rub a hand over my chin.

"Something's missing," I comment at her confused and slightly offended face. I smile as I lean down and scoop up some mud from the ground, spreading it onto my other hand, before using them to rub against her cheeks. Her shocked face, as I continue to rub mud over her, is priceless and I hope I can remember it forever.

"I liked you better before. Crazy girl with freckles, killer-kicks and all," I realize out loud for the first time as I cup her stained brown face in my hands.

"I like you better _now_," she answers and I want to laugh, but she crashes her lips onto mine before I can.

When she leans back, eyes on fire, she says, "Kidding," and I get to laugh.

"But that tan _is_ very nice," she continues with a coy grin as she traced a finger along my cheek and then jaw-line.

"I _don't_ like that hair of yours though. I'm cutting it short tomorrow," I add my own opinion and I move my hand cradle her head.

"Why, is Mr. Macho-Man offering to _cut hair_?!"

"Only if you agree to stop wearing make-up and _wrestle_ with me after," I waggle my eyebrows suggestively and she blushes before cracking the biggest smile I've ever seen on her face.

"Come on, lets go home," I whisper as I lean down to snatch our second kiss.

As we wrap muddy fingers together and start walking, I know everything is alright now. In that second and for all the ones to come.

Because even if we don't fit into the whole world picture, we fit into each others as our intertwined fingers show.

And that's _more_ then enough.

* * *

_**A/N**: When I say 'epic' I mean it ;D Please give feed back, I'd love to know how you felt about this one-shot as I put lots of thought and effort into it. Also, thanks again to all the wonderful reviews I've been getting, I love them very much and I'm sorry I don't really have time to reply :'( but just know that they really inspire and lift my mood; this long AU is kinda like a thank-you_


	43. 082 : Can You Hear Me?

_**A/N**: Sorry for no update in a while, but school and friends have been consuming my time. This aint so great to the standards I've set for myself, it could have been a LOT hotter like I'd first imagined, but bleh. Better then nothing I hope._

* * *

**082 : Can You Hear Me?**

Maka hummed along to a tune being pumped through her stereo, bare feet tapping along to the music as well. Lazily opening her green eyes, she looked out through messy bangs to the window where late sunset rays slipped through, making the entire room give off a warmish glow. Sighing in contentment before snuggling even further into the couch.

Yet suddenly a new sound, a discrete whistling, joined her and it caused her voice to choke up in her throat.

"Don't like other people hearing you?" Soul asked as he flopped on the other side of the couch, Maka drifting her eyes to his lanky persona.

"No, what I DON'T like is when people start creepy whistling," she answered her partner.

He only shrugged his shoulders before starting to whistle to the rock ballad again and soon Maka was humming along too.

"Why don't you whistle? It goes better for this song," Soul asked when the song changed to a more upbeat song.

"Because I don't like whistling."

"You just don't know how probably," Soul snorted, yet when Maka didn't rebuke him after some time, he looked over to see a distinct color of pink shame across her face.

"Serious? You don't know how to whistle?" he asked in disbelief.

"It's kinda hard."

"Not really," Soul sneered, yet was cut off with a sharp icy glare from Maka.

"Here, let me teach you a valuable lesson in life," he rolled his eyes as he turned on the couch to face her, crossing his legs in front of him.

"Why should I listen to you?" Maka sniffed, contemplating just getting up from the couch. She really hated it when he shot her down when she couldn't do something, she was sure there were others just like her who didn't know how to whistle! He didn't need to make her feel like a geek (again).

"So you won't be a whistle-less loser."

Maka furrowed her eyebrows. "Fine jerk," she spat as she turned to him, too.

"First, wet your lips." Maka watched with still narrowed eyes as Soul's tongue shot out from his fanged mouth and went over first his top, then bottom lip. Maka did the same easily. So far so good.

"Now just pucker your lips like this," Soul demonstrated, Maka thinking about how it looked like he was about to give a very bad kiss. She had just enough self-control to not laugh or run to get a camera and take an embarrassing picture.

She tried to do the same after she knew she wouldn't laugh, yet Soul shook his head. "You're too tense, loosen up your lips."

The blond tried to rearrange her lips to make them more lax, and Soul grinned before "Yeah, just like that. Now all you do is blow..." he drifted off and soon his voice became a soft whistle as he puckered his lips like before and blew.

Yet when Maka tried to do it, it only sounded like a whoosh of air.

"No, no, make your lips tighter around HERE, but stay loose in the middle" Soul instructed as he moved his hands from his lap to squish the edges of Maka's mouth together.

Maka's eyes widened at unexpected touch yet she still managed to blow and a feeble, shaky noise escaped her lips.

"See? Told you it's easy," Soul said as he moved his legs to hand over the couch again, resting his head back and lifting his head to whistle.

Allowing the slightest of a smile to cover her face, Maka joined in.


	44. 073 : I Can't

**073 : I Can't**

Spirit was having a break-down.

_'It's ok, it's ok,'_ the redhead tried to calm himself down, _'Just breath, breath. In, out. In, out.'_

Looking down he saw the practically glowing face of his daughter, all smile and bright eyed as she walked arm in arm with him, her white dress gracefully sweeping with her slow steps.

_'Breath. In, out,'_ he continued his directions as he moved his legs that suddenly felt like lead.

He looked to the faces in the rows of seating staring at the two of them as they went down the carpet and they were like Maka, overjoyed. The scythe weapon felt his throat close up as his eyes fell on the groom who was smirking his face off, red eyes glittering at the sight of his soon-to-be wife.

_'It had to be that brat with silver hair, it just HAD to. No, don't think about stuff like that, just breath. In, out,' _Spirit told himself, not allowing Soul to get the better of him.

Yet the fellow weapon was now so close, too close, and Spirit realized it was time to let Maka go.

"Thanks," she whispered to him as she turned that radiant smile on him before pecking him on the cheek and taking that extra step up to Soul. As she took her place, Soul reached his hands up and Maka immediately placed hers on them.

_'In, out. Don't think about how you're giving her away. In, out.'_

He felt the tingling at the edges of his blue eyes.

_'In, out. Don't think about how she's just like her Mother, sparkling and pure. In, out.'_

Spirit bit his lip as to try and stop the tears. Stein, who was sitting next to him with Marie, let a smirk grace his stitched face as he watched his ex-partner go through pure-agony.

_'In, out. Don't think about how...how...just BREATH. You can do this, you can get over this. In, out.'_

"And do you, Maka Albarn, take Soul Eater Evans to be your husband?" Spirit heard the preacher somewhere distant, yet it brought his attention back.

He saw his beautiful, only daughter open her pretty little mouth to take a deep breath before saying the obvious 'I do.'

_'FUCK breathing!'_ he screamed in his head rashly as he suddenly stood up.

Before anyone could comprehend what he was doing, especially Soul, he grabbed Maka by her thin waist and hoisted her up on his shoulders, like a bag of rice, before taking off down the aisle he'd taken so pain-stakingly long to come down not five minutes ago.

"I CAN'T!" the redhead mostly bellowed to himself, yet it echoed throughout the whole church, as he took long strides, tears streaming down his cheeks.

But as he felt something connect with his stomach, he found himself doubling over in pain.

"Really," Maka sighed as she climbed off him, having just delivered the knee to his chest, "I'm surprised you didn't try and kidnap me when you walked me down."

Spirit was too occupied with his bawling to stop her walking back and saying 'I do.'

* * *

_**A/N**: I'd mentioned this occurrence in a past drabble and I wanted to elaborate; because we all know that Spirit wouldn't let go of his precious Maka-chan so easily ;P_


	45. 012 : Insanity

**012 : Insanity**

"Dr. Stein, we have to talk."

At the call of his name and declaration, the stitched-faced tech stopped his lazy walking and turned around to see non-other then Kid with Liz and Patti. Although Kid's face looked ready for a battle of epic proportions, Liz looked like she wanted nothing more then to dissapear right through the floor while her sister Patti lightly jumped in place, eyes wide in anticipation.

"What is it?" Stein drawled out with a bored tone, at to which Marie elbowed him for. He looked down at his partner whose eyes were sparking, warning him to remember to respect the students she loved so much.

"I heard that you got a pose?" Kid asked as he crossed his arms, golden eyes narrowed as if Stein was an enemy to scrutinize.

"Pose?" the gray haired doctor was confused, yet Marie jumped in for him. "Yeah, what about it?" she asked with a playful flick of her head.

"Think you can rival ours do you?" the young shinigami practically growled. "Well, bring it on! I'll smash you with my symmetry!"

"We're having a _match of __poses_?" Stein asked in mild shock.

"Damn RIGHT we are! _We're_ the one with the best stance around here, and I'm willing to defend it!" Kid declared as he moved his hands to sit on his slim hips, eyes now like daggers and so venomous it made Stein blink.

"We even brought judges!" Patti squealed out in delight and as if that was their cue, the group of Soul, Maka, BlackStar, and Tsubaki came around the corner.

"Tsubaki, we should do something so we can compete later! We should get a _theme song_!" BlackStar laughed as he slapped his partner on the back, making the older girl sigh.

"Can we just get this over with? So uncool..." Soul said as he partially hid his face with a hand, obviously shameful about what he was being dragged into.

"Now! I'll go first! You should be honored as I made a new one especially to bring you down!" Kid announced as he motioned for Liz and Patti to come, which they grudgily/giddily did.

"You know, although the report said all madness is gone, I think there's still some hanging around. Or maybe it was that time in the book that made him out of whack," Stein whispered the off-handed joke to Marie, causing the strong weapon to giggle and elbow him in the ribs again.

"Don't laugh! Look at my perfect form!" Kid announced with pride from his dramatic position.

"You'll grow up to be a fine shinigami," Stein concluded with a smile.

"That doesn't make sense," Maka said with a quirk of her head.

"None of this does," Liz muttered.

"Ya-hoo!" BlackStar yelled out of no where.

* * *

_A/N: This was inspired by chapter 61 (which was KICKASS by the way) or more specifically page 20 where Stein and Marie were SO SMEXY TOGETHER! :D but anyway then it just turned weird so...yeah. Oh sheetz, my mind is so out of it since I'm finished with my APs and finals. I can now enjoy life again! WHEEE-!_


	46. 092 : All That I Have

**092 : All That I Have**

Tsubaki looked down at BlackStar and gulped, trying in vain to swallow the huge lump in her throat. But as she continued to look into his cooling green eyes that were oddly calm and collected at the present, she managed to weakly nod her head.

In return, the skilled assassin sucked in a breath of air before asking if she was sure, if she _really_ wanted this. She could only nod her head more and smile.

When she saw him duck his head, the beautiful multi-weapon thought something was wrong; that her answer wasn't satisfactory or something of the like.

But when BlackStar lifted his spiky haired head with a smile that cracked his face and a gleam of water in her eyes, it was her turn to be breathless. In all the years that she'd been with him, fought with him, almost died with him, she'd never seen so much of a tear. She'd actaully asked him one day why he never cried, if it wasn't possible for him or something. He laughed at her and said of course he could cry, he just hadn't had an opportunity that deserved his awesome tears.

Yet here he was now, shocked as much as she was when he felt the first tear crawl and fall off his tanned face.

It only took him a few seconds before his smile returned, even larger then before, and leapt from his knees onto her, squeezing her so tight Tsubaki thought for a second that he might break her. Even through the tears and crushed together bodies, BlackStar asked her again if she really wanted the new life he offered her, if she'd accept him even though he was such a horrible demon.

Pushing him away, she playfully hit him in the shoulder, telling him to stop condesending himself and that she'd be more then happy to be with him all her life.

She reassured him that she was more then willing to marry him.

* * *

_A/N: Q-What is this me?! A-I really don't know? The fluff built up inside me so much it exploded...? *dies*_


	47. 068 : Hero

**068 : Hero**

When people describe Maka, many things came to mind. Temperamental, headstrong, righteous, smart, there are many positive adjectives that are commonly used. After all, she is one of the strongest meisters yet and because of it has achieved so much and will continue to do so; so many look up to her in awe. Yet as to what Maka thinks of herself, it's quite simple.

She thinks of herself as a problem solver.

"Maka," Soul pleaded as he got down on his knees, "I swear to _Shinigami_ that I didn't mean to see you n-n-na-!"

"_Don't_ say it!" the blond snapped before he could finish stuttering the word. In her current appearance of clad only in a bath towel as her eye twitched in time with her irritably tapping foot, she seemed (and sounded) like a bomb ready to go off at any second.

"I swear, I didn't hear the water running through my headphones and I thought you were out grocery shopping like you usually do at this time!"

Suddenly, the teen stopped her nettlesome tapping in favor of using her feet to guide her to the kitchen. Soul, the poor teen on trial, stayed where he kneeled and waited for her in unnerving anticipation.

When she rounded the corner, the weapon felt a shiver go down his spine as he saw what she held in her hand glimmer.

"W-What..." he drifted off to gulp, as if trying to swallow his fear, before saying, "What're you gonna do with that?"

"You know Soul," she started as she crept even closer to him, "Sometimes the best solutions are the simplest ones."

"Like letting me live?" he asked as he broke out in a cold sweat.

She pretended to contemplate what he said before she sighed and said, "No. Like killing someone."

"It's really not _that_ simple," Soul tried to argue as he backed against the nearest wall.

"Oh, with a book no," she agreed as she lifted her hand, eyes glittering dangerously, "but with a KNIFE it is."

Soul let out a high-pitched, very un-cool 'Kyaaaaa!' as he tried to make a break for the front door.

Yes, Maka is a problem solver.

And a good one at that.

* * *

_A/N: I hope none of you are hurting from withdrawal, have you guys missed your crack? _


	48. 070 : 67

**070 : 67%**

Maka stared at the sight before her with droopy eyes and felt like laughing, but had enough sense in her half-asleep mind to slap a hand to her mouth to mute the sound. She couldn't give away her cover unless she wanted a door slammed right in her face.

Because before her, in their small bathroom, a bed-headed Soul was just getting ready to style his silver hair. Although she'd known him for a good time now and they were tight partners, Maka had never given thought about his gravity-defying hair and how it got to be like that. But at seeing him now, she got a jolt of curiousity and knew that she had to see what was going to happen.

She smiled as he aimlessly hummed a tune as he crouched down and opened the large cabinet that was below and sink and brought out a very large bottle of gel. This time, at the sight of such a huge bottle for such a simple task, another giggle surfaced up and this time Maka didn't have fast enough reflexes to stop it. But, thankfully, as she saw Soul stiffen, she had enough speed to throw herself away from the doorframe. She kept there, holding her breath, and waited a good half minute before peeking her head back in and seeing in relief that Soul had continued on.

He had squeezed a good amount of the slightly-foam-like gel into his hand and he started to massage the stuff into his slighlty frizzy, all-over-the-place color-lacking locks. Maka watched with interest as he kept squeezing out and then putting on the gel, her eyes wide as he pumped out what must have been a good half gallon (sure, she was exaggerating, but still!). After he finished coating all of his hair, he began molding it up by using a comb, the entire time his tongue sticking out from past his rows of shark-like teeth in concentration. It took a good ten minutes, if not more, before he nodded his head and smirked at a job well done, having done this only after looking over every part of his head twice.

Yet when he turned to exit the bathroom and saw Maka at the doorframe, who was once again overcome with giggles, he felt his face flare up in embarrassment. So much that his cheeks matched his eyes fairly well.

"Oh my," Maka managed through chuckles, as she knew silence now wasn't needed anymore, before continuing with, "I had no idea you were _so cool,_ Soul!" with heavy sarcasm.

"S-Shut up!" he cursed at himself for the stutter, but it really couldn't be helped as this was the first time he'd been caught doing his hair. In the entire time they'd been living with each other, he had been extra careful to close the door so she wouldn't see but as today was Saturday and they just had a mission, he hadn't expected her to be up this early. Oh, how wrong he was and how he was going to play for the lax; he was already feeling the pain.

The two were quiet, as the blond had finished her round of giggles, as they look at each other in the early morning sun before Maka smiled coyly and asked innocently, "Will you do my hair for me, too? You're _so_ _good_ at it!"

Soul could only do a weak growl before storming past her into the kitchen, feeling the sting of his now tarnished pride.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Hey, Soul, how much percentage is your hair gel?" Maka asked as she popped up from behind the couch Soul had been curretly lounging on, having been aimlessly strumming his guitar.

He glared at her before turning back to his instrument, obviouly not in the mood for more pride-stabbing jabs at his hair. He would have thought she'd get over it, but it seemed that this was a subject she wasn't going to let die so soon.

"I would say it's over fifty percent," Maka continued on playfully as she jumped over and crouched at his head, reaching a hand up to touch his hair. "Sixty percent?"

"Maka..." Soul said her name in low warning as his red eyes narrowed down at her.

"_Sixty seven_ is perfect," she stated with an air of knowledge as she ran a hand through the hair that wasn't stiff like she'd thought. That gel must be a really good kind, one that doesn't ruin your hair.

"You know Maka," Soul said as he placed his guitar to the side and sat up, putting his elbows on his knees and leaning down towards her, "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were becoming obsessive with my hair." As he finished, a smirk covered his face and his eyes glimmered with his now-visible teeth, obviously thinking he now had the upper hand in all this.

"You know," Maka said as she got up to stand, not taking her hands off his hair yet, before saying nonchalantly, "I think I may have a hair fetish."

His face paled drastically and he asked, "Seriously?"

"Maybe," Maka laughed as she ran a hand through his hair once more before taking them away.

"Well, _so_ sorry, but I'm not interested in hair-obsessed freaks," Soul drawled as he leaned back and crossed his arms over his chest, feeling like he'd really won the battle this time.

"That's ok," Maka shrugged as she smirked herself, "BlackStar has _much_ cooler hair then you; so does Kid."

Mouth agape, Soul struggled for a few seconds like a fish out of water before managing to get out, "You take that back!"

"I think I'll go '_feel them up_' now."

"Maka! NOT FUNNY!"

* * *

_A/N: I just got my hair cut really short (boy short) and this morning I was fooling around with gel and my bro walks in and stares at me with my shitty, tilted mo-hawk for about a minute straight before all-out laughing. I felt so dumb, I blushed bright red before slamming the door on him. So...now you know what made me write this XD_


	49. 093 : Give Up

_AN: WARNING! If you haven't read Chapter 63, HAULT! don't go any further! First read it here: _http:// www. onemanga .com /Soul_Eater/ 63/ 01/ _(just remove the spaces) and then read _

**093 : Give Up**

"Yo; Soul!"

The silver haired youth turned to BlackStar as he jogged down the hallway to meet up with him. "What's up?" the scythe asked as his good friend came to his side.

"Dude, I was with Dr. Stein today and was he _good_! I had no idea he can move like that!"

Raising an eyebrow, Soul asked, "I'm guessing you _sparred_ with him?"

"Yep, we did it for five hours _straight_. What'd you do today?"

"Maka tried to ride me... it didn't work out as well as I'd hoped."

BlackStar stopped and blinked, causing Soul to stop as well and turn back to innocently ask, "What?"

The blue-haired tech continued to stare at Soul for a good minute until, "So you guys... _you know_..."

Finally catching on, Soul blushed brightly before saying, "We _flew_ together!"

"Is that what people are calling it now a days?" BlackStar asked with a slight tilt of her head.

"WRONG!" Soul erupted to the ceiling before continuing with, "I transformed into my new Death Scythe form and she tried to fly on me!"

"You did it in your new weapon form?! Man, that's _soooo_ hardcore! How'd you manage to do that?!"

Feeling as if he was going to faint from annoyance (or the amount of blood to his face), Soul slapped a hand to his face before taking a deep breath and telling himself to calm down; to just breath. Finally, he opened his crimson eyes again and then _clearly_ explained what he'd done that day with Maka.

When he finally finished, Black Star said, "You need to word your stuff right or else people will misunderstand you, Soul."

Stuttering for a few seconds, Soul countered with, "Says you who decribed training with '_I was with Dr. Stein today and was he good! I had no idea he can move like that!_' and THEN even went on to say '_we did it for five hours straight_!'"

BlackStar blinked at him before saying, "Are you trying to tell me something? Remember, use the right words!"

Groaning, Soul decided to take the easy way out and simply walk away.

* * *

_A/N: Seriously, that chapter had so much innuendo literally screaming to be written (Kim (talking about Soul): He can change his size at will? WhoA!). And can you believe we're almost half done? Look forward to next chapter cause it's gonna be a special one..hehehe_


	50. 017 : Blood

_A/N: I've had this idea to do this with Soul ever since the beginning of the series so I'm glad I'm finally getting around to it! But anyway, this is another (UBERUBER!) long, very AU one-shot. Please enjoy! PS: I've never lived in anything close to a city, I live in Hawaii and a very rural farm area. I've visited a few cities but I don't know exactly how they are, so forgive if you're like 'WRONG!' I don't know better...hahaaa_

_

* * *

_

**017 : Blood**

Maka looked up from her typing and gaped as she saw the time: twenty-two minutes till one. Usually, this hour wouldn't be odd, but seeing as the time was AM and not PM, Maka felt herself flush in embarrassment. Peeking her head up from her desk, she looked out and saw that she was indeed the last person around, and for good reason; why would someone be working at this hour on a Friday night when they could be partying in the flashing neon light streets?

At the thought of those loud, obnoxious get-togethers where everyone got smash drunk, Maka ground her teeth as she thought of her flirty Father who was no doubt at some stripper bar as she sat here in the flickering light of her lamp. Getting up with a huff, she straightened her suit jacket before cramming a few more things into her bag. Turning to the bright and humming screen of her computer, she put it to sleep before walking out of her cubical with a rigid walk, and not because of her three inch heels.

Even though her business building was now almost fully encased in darkness, she was never very afraid of the most common fear around. Yes, it made things or people unable to see, but then she could always just rely on her other senses, and more importantly her brain. She hit the elevator button to go down as she finished walking down the hall but she didn't see the button light up or hear the grind of lines made when the little box was being pulled up. Sighing as she remembered they cut off the elevators at 12:00 sharp, she didn't spend anytime dwelling on it before turning towards the stairs. Yes, she was on the twentieth floor, but what else could she do? She certainly wasn't some superhero who could fly down in a few seconds or a witch with a broom.

If someone had to define her, they'd probably say that she was a normal woman of seventeen at glance, but then she was one who'd just gotten out of high school and had been practically forced into her Papa's business, which wasn't exactly main-stream. True, it was doing fine (better then fine, exceptional), yet he had always wanted her to work for him since she had a very innovative way of thinking. So now she spent her days, 9 to 5 (if she didn't want to work later) in working new ways for marketing. True, she was never very sociable throughout her life as she often found herself disappointed with others (even she knew it was fairly sad that she spent all her days working). But if she got immersed in work, she didn't have to think about other things, like how she missed her few friends from back home. She'd grown up in the country in a boarding school, but since she was going to work for her Father, it made her move all the way into the heart of New York City. At first, the city had scared the living daylights out of her with so much to see and the fact that the place never turned off its lights and slept.

As the blond came to the end of the stairs, she turned to the large lobby to find that everyone, even the guards, had left. But it was to be expected as everyone, even the late shifters, got off at midnight. Furrowing her brows as she hoped that she could open the doors, Maka wondered why no one had bothered to tell her the time and that she was suppose to leave. She supposed that her quiet self had been as unnoticeable as always.

Grunting as she pulled the heavy doors, she cursed as she knew that they weren't going to open for her. Leaning her forehead against the cold glass, she let out another curse as she thought about how she was going to be stuck here for a while since the building wasn't open on weekends. Yet her tired head still turned and in a few seconds a lightbulb went off as she thought about the backdoor that the guards used to smoke at, and just as she finished the thought, she was already walking her way over there.

While darkness she could take, it was silence that really got her jittered out. As she heard the steady 'clack-clack-clack' of her heels against the tiled floor, she felt herself tug her coat a little closer to her thin frame. As she approached the door hidden behind palms, she almost cried out in relief as it opened for her.

Biting her lip as the cold air hit her, she shivered as she turned to the door and re-locked it before closing it. As she turned from the door she looked out into the dark ally, giving her the shivers again as there wasn't any sound other then her soft breaths. Extracting a scarf from her bag, she wrapped it around her neck and halfway up her face before setting off in a brisk pace. Glancing this way and that, she found that there really wasn't anybody in sight. This was one of the heavy business places in the city, though, so once the work hours were over most high-tailed it out. And since the people who worked around here were so cold-blooded, even the homeless didn't lurk around for they knew they couldn't squeeze a penny from most.

As she continued to her small apartment five blocks away, she felt comfort as she heard the occasional car whiz by or the steady hum of the street lights above her, luminating her path easily enough so she wouldn't have to take out her cell-phone and use it as a flashlight like in the office building's stairs. Looking up from her heels and slightly cracked pathway, she almost gasped as she saw two figures ahead, one lanky while the other was short and portly. Nibbling at her lower lip, she wondered if she should cross the street to avoid confrontation. As she saw the short one of them lung at the other, swinging a punch, she definitely knew that she should change sides.

Looking once, twice, she ran across the road and tried to keep the sound of her heels down. Once on the other side, she continued her frantic speed-walk. Yet just as she was going to continue on towards the next block, she sneaked a peek and almost gagged as she saw the thin one break the other's arm by kicking the elbow, causing the bone to jut out grotesquely. Feeling her stomach flip, Maka turned again and full-out ran to her apartment that now wasn't a block away.

Feeling harsh pants, she allowed her thoughts to drift to the talk her Papa had given her when she'd first arrived off the plane. Although the sights were amazing, he'd said, the people are far less. She almost bitterly laughed as the first thing he'd told her was to not walk the streets alone past dark, and here she was, running in the dead of night having witnessed probably some gang fight.

Relief flooded through her as she reached the door to her apartment complex yet her heart continued to pound away. With shaky hands, she took out her golden key and jammed it in the door, the satisfactory click echoing for a second in the silence. Yet a scream pierced the air the next second and Maka grudged herself not to look, but curiosity got the best of her and she turned her head to see the two men still close by.

Her green eyes widened as she saw one of them had bitten down into the other by the lower part of the neck. She was practically shocked still as it seemed that the portly man was getting skinnier until he erupted in dust. The taller one stood and wiped a hand to his mouth while the other seemed to dust his torso off.

Maka sucked in loudly, having forgotten to breath as she watched, and it seemed the man still standing heard her as his head moved to her direction. Feeling a shiver, she managed to scream at herself in her head loud enough for her to bolt into the building. Panting, and wondering if she was going insane, she continued to sprint to her apartment, not caring as she had to go up six more flights of stairs. When she finally got into her fairly large apartment, she went straight onto her bed and groaned into a pillow.

Thinking suddenly about how tired she was, she knew that what she'd just seen was probably a hallucination from her sleep-lacked self. So, she allowed herself to close her eyes and slip off into sleep, even though she hadn't gone under the covers and she was still in her work attire, heels and all.

She was in such a deep sleep that she didn't notice the figure on her porch or the flashing red eyes in the darkness.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Yawning, Maka hugged her legs closer to her chest and scowled at the light streaming through her thin curtains and blinding her when she tried to open her eyes. Finally, after she allowed her eyes to adjust, she got up with a huff and stretched her arms above her head.

"Good morning," she said to herself as she rubbed still-sleepy eyes.

"It's actually good _afternoon_ now."

Maka suddenly froze, not daring to open or lift her eyes from her hands, as she heard the cool voice.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. Or at least not _yet_," the obviously masculine voice reappeared, and it sounded like he was right in front of her.

Gulping, the blond extracted her hands from her eyes and looked up to see the lithe figure of a guy who was wearing a pair of jeans and button up shirt. He had a messy mop of silver hair on top of his head, but what really stood out as his crimson red eyes. Immediately, Maka knew with a shiver that this guy wasn't exactly 'normal' just by the way he poised himself.

"You saw me last night," he started as he turned and sat down at the end of the bed, causing Maka to try and scramble away.

"Wait." She stopped her movement in shock at his statement. "What?"

"Last night at 12:43 you saw me and a man fight," he said as he ran a hand in his hair that Maka noticed was tilted to a side slightly.

"That was you?" she finally managed to ask, obviously baffled.

"Yes," he said as he turned to her and smiled, showing off sharp teeth. Maka felt her stomach drop.

"You..." she got up from her bed in a flurry, yet stumbled on her heels and fell flat on her back, making her moan in pain of her tailbone.

"Did you see what I did to that man?" the silver-haired man asked as he was suddenly in front of her fallen position, eyes gleaming in the marred sunlight.

"I saw you break his arm and I ran but when I looked back you..." He didn't say anything, his face remaining passive, so she continued with, "_Bit_ him at the base of his neck and he turned to dust."

His face remained empty and she got up with a laugh before saying, "But I mean, I was so tired it must have been my imagination. And how did you get in here anyway?"

"Maka Albarn."

Whirling to him as he said her name, he stood up to his full height (she noticed he was at least a head taller then her) and a smirk slide across his devastating face. "It seems that I was quite sloppy last night."

"W-What are you talking about?" Maka suddenly felt claustrophobic and she took a few steps closer to her covered windows.

"Ah...what shall I do now?" he questioned to himself as he tapped a long finger to his chin.

"You didn't answer my question," Maka bristled, feeling heat rise to her face in chagrin, "How did you get in here?"

He turned his eyes to her for a brief second before staring into nothing again. "I simply jumped up to your porch there."

"I'm on the sixth floor."

"And?"

Maka felt a cold sweat come over her body as she took a few more steps back. Sure, this guy was spouting nonsense, but what didn't make sense to her was that she was actually believing him. She couldn't put a finger on it, but it seemed that whatever flowed out his mouth was done in such a 100%-truth-tone it felt wrong to call him a dirty liar.

"What are you?" the blond asked darkly as she gripped the curtains behind her.

"Do you really want to know?" he smirked as his teeth brushed his bottom lip, causing another violent shiver to course through Maka's lanky body.

He maintained eye-contact with her for a few more seconds before scoffing and turning away, making Maka blink her eyes in surprise.

"Like I said, I'm not going to harm you, so stop looking like a cornered rabbit."

At his statement, a soft growl rolled out of Maka's mouth, causing the man to once again turn to her with an eyebrow raised.

"You _still_ haven't answered _either_ of my questions now," she said as she felt hot anger in the pit of her stomach. While she was usually a quiet book-worm, when someone refused to acknowledge her she felt her short temper flare.

"Your society calls us vampyres, creatures of the night."

Maka blinked, her anger dissipating, before a giggle burst from her lips. She slapped a hand to her mouth in a futile attempt to keep the giggles to herself, but soon she felt her stomach contracting as she whole-heartedly laughed.

"I'm sorry, can you repeat what you said? Except make it in this reality?"

"I hate humans," she could have sworn he muttered under his breath before he was suddenly in front of her again. "You are not to say anything about what you saw me do to that man."

"Hold up, so you sucked that man dry last night? You wanted his blood and then he _disintegrated_?"

"In your species simple terms, yes. That is what it appeared to have happened."

"My species?"

"Yes, the ignorant human race."

Her eyebrows furrowed, yet the silver-haired man remained impassive before speaking. "So you will not speak of it, to _no one_. Understand girl?"

She growled, yet when he narrowed his eyes, she gulped before nodding her head and becoming perfectly susceptible to his more powerful aura that seemed to roll off of him.

"Let me hear you swear," he ordered.

"I swear I won't tell anyone about what I saw you do last night," she said like a good girl-scout as she put a hand to her quickly beating heart.

He snickered at the action, "You didn't have to do it so seriously, human."

"Will you stop calling me human? I have a name, which you apparently know already," Maka turned away to hide her flush of abash and leaned down to unstrap her heels, her feet sore and tired from all the stair cases last night (or should she say morning?).

"You do not deserve it, human..."

His voice seemed to drift at the end and when she turned, he was indeed gone from her sight. She was hesitant at first and looked around, even going as far as to swish back the curtains to see if he was hiding there. When she was certain that he was no where in her apartment, she raced to the phone. The first few numbers of the local police beeped as she pushed the buttons, yet her fingers froze and she placed the phone back down. Running a hand through her bangs as she huffed, she knew that no one would believe her, even she herself didn't half believe everything that just happened really happened. For all she knew, she could still be sleeping and dreaming.

Maka resisted the urge to pinch herself to snap her out of dreamland and simply went to her bathroom to shower and get ready for a day of relaxation.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

The blond growled at her flickering computer screen.

"Damnit all..." she sighed as she saw it sputter one last time before the screen turned a deathly black, not even a few words in German coming up like some people claimed always happened.

"Seems like your computer finally kicked the bucket, eh?" the person next to her asked as he leaned over into her working space, a cocky smile on his 5-o'clock-shadow face.

"Thanks, cause I really couldn't understand that by myself," she muttered under her breath as she got up to see her Papa (or Boss; she called him that more often) to tell him about this misfortune. When she arrived at his spacious office and told him, he rubbed his chin in thought before cracking a smile as he said she could take the rest of the day off since it was Friday and that a new computer would be ordered for her, and only the best!

Ducking out of the office before he could glomp her with a rib-crushing hug, Maka walked back to her desk and grabbed her bag before turning once again to leave, her pigtails swishing with her action. As she rode down the elevator, she savored the ride down and didn't even mind the unnerving stomach flip.

When she walked out of the sparkling multi-floored business building into the bustling streets, she held down her grimace at the sun that mercilessly beat down on everyone. But she didn't let this get her too down as she continued to one of her favorite parts of Central Park where the lilies were currently blooming. When she arrived, she sighed in happiness as there was no one around other then a few joggers who would run by every now and then. As she watched one go, she furrowed her brow in thoughts of how she should really get back into running, she had been on track and field back in the country. But she shook her head to get rid of those thoughts for now was a time to unwind, to sit on this bench and relax while enjoying her latest book.

As Maka opened to her dog-eared place and pages began to turn, she soon found herself lost in the words and a whole new world. With her nose in the book and the warm light on her, she didn't notice the hours pass until it was well into the late afternoon when the lamps around her were just beginning to light up.

Seeing the encroaching darkness coming on fast, she sighed in regret, as she was almost done with her book, before getting up and grabbing her bag and setting off on her way to her apartment. While it was quite a distance away and she was wearing heels, Maka didn't want to waste a single penny on transportation she could simply walk.

Yet when she saw a Blockbuster just down the block, she couldn't deny the want to rent a movie. As she stood at the new-releases, debating on whether she should rent this or that, out of the corner of her eye she caught sight of something silver in the thick stream of people in the crowd. But as her eyes looked up to see if she was seeing things, it was already gone.

Rubbing her forehead and wondering if she had too much sun today, she simply grabbed the closest movie and went to the counter.

"Ah, I love this movie," the teenager (who didn't look much older then Maka) sighed as she held the DVD to her face and teared up a little.

Almost alarmed by her reaction, Maka finally looked at the title and almost face-palmed herself as she read 'Twilight.' Vampyres; perfect.

Saying good-bye to the practically foaming-at-the-mouth fan-girl who was trying to talk to her about someone called 'Edward', she went back onto the street that was now almost completely lit up by electricity and not sunlight. Maka resisted the urge to grimace as she saw a couple with more piercing then she had teeth walk by in a few scraps of black clothing with glow necklaces, obviously going to rave. In her own business suit and pencil straight, past knee-length skirt Maka felt so out of place she felt her face begin to flush. It was highschool all over again, if not in a condensed one-night version.

So, ignoring the sneers and stares, she soon came to a place to turn. On the right, she could cut through a major part of the city and get to her apartment quicker. Yet there was one big problem, and that was it was a red-light district. But if she turned left, it would make her walk a good mile more. She enjoyed walking very much, yet as it wasn't getting any earlier and the night was only going to get crazier, it seemed that she was going to have to take a dive. She straightened her back and adjusted the strap of her messenger bag before she was off to the right, feeling her face get redder with every step.

She told herself not to, but she couldn't help but let her eyes wander to the open-for-all-eyes skin in the brisk night and the overly-done makeup faces of the women. Although they used their regular teases for anyone, Maka couldn't help but feel like they were giving her a little extra sugar. To distract herself, she just kept telling herself that it'll be over soon enough and it really couldn't get any worse. But in that, she was wrong.

Maka was just about half-way through the brightly-lit street when she saw a very familiar head of red-hair with crystal blue eyes and a smile that annoyed her to no bounds. Suddenly feeling her heart jump as she saw her Papa coming her way, with _three_ _girls_ no less, she felt her head panic and when she saw the dark alley to her left she didn't think twice before she jumped into the darkness.

In hindsight, it was probably even worse then just sucking it up and walking past her Papa, but at the time her head hadn't been exactly thinking straight. Yet now, after she saw him pass, as she finally looked around, she felt a shiver go down her spine. When a door suddenly burst open with a man and a half-naked woman, the man sucking on the woman's neck, Maka knew in a split second she should have just walked the extra mile.

When the man's eyes lifted, as if sensing her presence, she felt another shiver go through her body as she saw glowing red.

As the scantily-clad woman suddenly fell from the man's grasp, falling limp to the dirty ground, Maka knew she should get her ass in gear. Yet it seemed she was trapped into the tranze of the man's red eyes that glowed brighter then the red lights along the street. As he started walking towards her, Maka felt her throat close up and her heart to beat even faster.

As the mysterious person finally hoovered over her, Maka felt herself gasp as she saw silver bangs under the hood that had been pulled up to hide the face. When his mouth opened to reveal sharp teeth, she felt her heart skip a good two beats.

Yet as the person she'd thought had only been her imagination from three months ago began to lean towards her, Maka felt her index finger twitch and before she knew it, she had swung her bag to hit him square in the side of his head.

He fell to the side and on the ground just like his first victim, but Maka didn't give thought to it, as she was already bolting away into the red-lit night.

Panting and feeling like her lungs were on fire, Maka slammed shut her apartment door; not even hearing a few shouts of annoyance from some of her neighbors. Stripping off her bag, then jacket, and throwing them on her bed, she sat on the side and covered her face in her hands and willed herself to stop shaking.

Although back in the alley it was dark and she couldn't see much, she knew that his shark like teeth had been dripping...with _blood_.

A sob broke through her throat, but she sat up after it and gulped, telling herself what she was doing was immature and she needed to get a hand on herself.

"It's alright," she chanted to herself as she closed her eyes, "It's over. It's over. It's-" she was interrupted by the creaking of one of her large windows behind her. Even though a crisp breeze of air flew through her apartment, she knew that it wasn't the reason for her body to suddenly tense up.

It must had been a good half minute before Maka finally remembered to breath and to open her eyes and when she did, that bright red was once again in front of her.

She was so shocked she couldn't scream right away and when she took in a gulp to do it, he had already slapped a hand to her mouth and had pinned her against her bed, using his other arm to easily hold her hands above her head.

"Why do we keep running into each other I wonder..." he said with a growling undertone as he dipped his face closer to Maka's.

"W-What do you want vampyre?!" Maka managed to hold some venom in the last word of her panic-laced question.

"You saw me. Again, I might add. Are you stalking me?" he seemed to be having a good time as he suddenly nuzzled his nose into her neck.

"N-N-No you _freak_," Maka seemed to be getting her fire back as she snarled at the end.

"Well, this time you're to be punished," he declared as she saw with wide eyes as he drew back his head to open his mouth wide, his teeth glimmering in the dim light.

"S-St-" Maka didn't even have time to finish her one word as he bit down into her neck in a flash, the action causing her to suck in a shallow amount of air. Her vision suddenly turned fuzzy and before she knew it, her vision became dark and she succumbed to unconsciousness.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Maka awoke screaming blood-murder, yet it was silenced by a hand once again. She first looked at the long fingers, then to the rings that adorned them, then up the arm, and finally to the sharp face of a red-eyed, silver-haired, blood sucking stranger from last night. As he opened his mouth to talk and she saw his sharp teeth, she felt another shout rip from her chest up to her throat, yet the hand was still there and held it away from hearing.

"First, listen," the vampyre ordered and Maka wasn't exactly in a situation to reject as he was practically holding her down with only one hand.

"It's very unfortunate to what I had to do to you last night, but that is the result of your own blunders. You see, you caught me at a bad time. I went there to fix it, yet when you appeared, you distracted me and I became attached to you instead."

He let go of her hand and Maka breathed in much needed oxygen before spouting, "What?!"

The red-eyed man sighed before running the hand that had been keeping her silent through his hair, "I needed sustenance and you were more appealing then that prostitute."

Maka was silent for a few seconds before she hissed again, "WHAT?!"

The man moaned in annoyance before looking over at her with his piercing eyes, "Trust me?"

"You practically _molested_ me last night, what do you think?!" Maka growled right back as she put a hand to her neck, yet her eyes widened as she felt nothing, not a puncture in the least. "Y-You...did drink my blood last night, right?"

"Yes, because you have a very good scent."

"...I smell?"

"Yes; very potently."

Maka stared at him for a minute before she sluched, "Do you care to explain what I got myself into?"

He looked at her, holding her gaze for another few minutes, before he lied down back on the bed, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling. "I'm a vampyre like I said before, end of story."

"I had no idea vampyres took their prey depending on their smell."

"We usually don't, only when we're desperate."

"Then how do you _usually_ pick your prey?!" Maka was obviously getting exasperated as she yanked at her pony-tails that were somehow still intact, if not barely.

He sat up and stared at the floor between his jean-clad knees before stating, "On their life-force."

"...I don't think you're a vampyre anymore," Maka admitted, "You're too weird from what the tales say."

"That's because my kind make that stuff up for the mass human population to believe. Ignorance is bliss," he said as he got up and stretched his arms above his head, a few cracks echoing because of it. "Well, hope to never see you again," he saluted her for a second before he was gone in a flash, her curtains and lose papers around flying around in the sudden whoosh of air he caused from his speedy exit.

Maka uncovered her eyes and looked around in shock, wondering if it was all really her imagination or not. Yet when she got to the bathroom and took a look of herself in the mirror, she knew it was for real as there was blood splatters on her white shirt and a deep purple bruise on her neck from where he must have held her in place.

Touching the discolored skin, Maka felt an emotion she couldn't describe creep into her mind. Yet she shook it away as she further stripped and then got into the shower, hoping the hot water could at least wash away some of what had transpired.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

"Maka, oi! _Maka_!"

"W-Wha?" the teen intelligently stuttered as she looked up from her computer screen, making sure to at least try and smile.

"You've been weird lately, been spacing a lot," her neighbor in work said as he ran a hand over his bald head.

"Look Ox, thanks for the concern, but I'm fine," Maka said as she turned back to her computer screen and began working, slightly discomposed that she'd been caught staring at the screen again.

"Nah, something's different about you," he continued on, "Did something happen?"

Maka stiffened for a second before righting herself and continuing with her constant click of keys, "Nothing's different Ox. You probably just want to distract me so that you're first in line for a promotion."

Ox sputtered some nonsense and slightly blushed before ducking back into his large cubical. Sighing, and relieved he was gone, Maka stopped her typing and put a hand to her neck, closing her eyes and thinking about what had happened two weeks ago. While the bruise did take some time to go away and had been a complete pain covering up, Maka almost felt lost as the one anchor that had been convincing her it'd really happened, a handsome man with shark-like teeth had sucked her neck, was now gone. And since she was a women of proof and very down to earth, it was hard for her to wrap her mind around something so unorthodox and now unfounded.

Moving her hand to cover her eyes, she leaned back and enjoyed simply listening to the clatter from the office-floor before sitting up and starting to really get to work. She wasn't joking about Ox trying to take her spot; she needed to keep up her fast pace for a little longer before she'd get promoted and then hopefully have less busy work.

Slowly the hours passed and when eight o'clock rolled around and many started getting up, Maka almost got up herself but when she saw her Papa leave his office and look around expectantly, no-doubt wanting to walk home with her since he lived fairly close by, the blond ducked back into her cubical. Thinking that she might as well get a little more ahead, she worked for another hour and when she heard the nearby clock-tower chime nine, she knew it was time to go.

Swinging her bag over her shoulders after putting her jacket back on, she was off to the elevator. As she walked the still fairly-busy streets of her business district, she sighed in relief as she knew the direction she was taking wouldn't put her anywhere near the red-light district again. Along with the dark-alley incident, those hookers were almost as dangerous in her opinion, especially to a naive country girl like her who still wore pig-tails four out of the seven days of the week.

When she got to her apartment and opened the door to let herself in, she was practically so exhausted from another hard week at work she could fall asleep any second. As she wondered how people managed to work and then go crazy rave partying on the weekends while walking to her bedroom, she heard a raged intake of breath.

Alarm bells going off in her head from the simple sound, Maka suddenly found her heart beating too fast for comfort. She kept completely still for a good minute before another raspy breath echoed through her flat. Setting a determined expression on her face and thoughts, she focused on the next breath to see where it was coming from. When she heard it a third time, she knew for a fact that it was coming from her bedroom.

Carefully, she started making her way over to her room. When she put a hand to the knob, she took a deep breath and counted down from three before opening it in a rush, running into the room to see what was going on.

The room was dark for the most part, but the fairly full moon brought light to the room and was enough for Maka to see the figure on her bed, a liquid dripping from a huge wound in the person's chest. Feeling her throat close up and the urge to gag rise from the potent smell of blood, Maka felt her hand tremble and cause the knob she was still holding to shake. Finally, she managed to get a hold of herself and slowly made her way to her soaking red bed, her heels making light taps against the wood floor.

She felt like screaming as she saw the gaping hole in the man's chest, but was even more surprised when the person opened their eyes and grabbed at her, pinning her painfully to the ground.

"NO!" she screeched out in hysteria as she struggled with all her might, yet it was to no avail. This person was too strong.

"S-stop," he rasped, "I'm going to d...die if you don't..." he couldn't finish as his mouth filled with blood and he was forced to lean over to spit out a good cup of it.

"W-Who...?" Maka didn't even need to ask as she saw the silver hair that seemed limp and the red eyes that were so dull they were now more of a rusty color.

"What happened?" she asked as she continued to listen to his forced breathing, wondering how he was doing it when it looked like he didn't even have lungs anymore.

"No...time....must feed..." he said as he dipped his head to her neck and before she had the chance to scream again, he bit down.

While the first time she had passed out and didn't even remember anything after he bit down, it seemed this time was the full opposite as she suddenly felt more awake then ever. When she felt him grab her neck so he could get a better angle, she felt herself sigh and wrap her arms around his own neck, pulling him more to her. When she felt him start to suck out her blood, she felt her back arch and she gasped loudly. Feeling her body suddenly start to heat up, she grasped onto him tighter and he drunk from her quicker.

In what felt like forever, he finally let her go and as he withdrew his teeth Maka felt her body become weak to an almost limp status. While her eyes felt impossibly heavy, she refused to give in this time. But she didn't have any strength to struggle against him when he lifted her off the ground and walked to the living room where he carefully placed her down on the couch.

Maka wanted to say something as he crouched down to her level, yet was speechless when she saw the hole that had been gouged in his chest begin to disappear as if with magic. She looked back up into his eyes that seemed to be bright red again and opened her mouth to try and talk, yet it seemed she really had no energy left as she fell asleep in a second.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

While the first time after he'd sucked blood from her she'd woken up screaming, this time Maka simply sat up and stared down at her lap blankly. She stayed like that until he was sitting across of her with a freshly brewed cup of coffee that he silently gave to her.

As she took a few sips and began to organize her blurry memory from last night. After a good minute she finally got enough courage to look up at the mystery man with an open expression to find that he'd was already looking at her.

"You're an odd one," he sighed as he cradled his chin in an upturned palm.

"You're one to talk," she snorted unladylike as she took another sip of soothing caffeine.

"I would think you'd be trying to kill me or something from what I did to you last night," he further explained as he leaned back into the couch.

Maka was still and silent for a good time before she sighed and got up, putting her coffee cup down on the table. She turned and put her hands on her hips, sparks practically coming off of her emerald green eyes as she stared down at her mysterious vampyre guest.

"What are you doing here?"

"I can't tell you that."

"You attacked me, for the _second_ time, last night. I think I'm entitled to at least some answers," she shot back as she flipped a few bangs out of her eyes.

He stared at her for a few seconds before he sighed himself and began his story. "I'm a vampyre who has different beliefs from other clans. Because of that, I was attacked last night and I was in desperate need of life essence and you were the only human I thought of who could help me."

"So I saved you life last night?"

"In a way, yes."

"What do you mean, 'in a way?'" she narrowed her eyes as she quoted him.

"Well, I could have simply attacked a stranger on the street, but I thought that'd be wrong."

"So you coming here and attacking me instead was right?"

He sighed before, "Look, I was desperate, alright?"

Maka bristled a little before before scoffing and turning back to her room to assess the damage. When she saw her bed was literally soaking with blood and her wood was stained along with it, she felt like ripping her hair out. But she told herself to calm down and simply went to her closet and changed into a pair of jeans and a shirt. When she went back to the kitchen, she was shocked when she saw the man still there.

"What the hell?! Get OUT!" she yelled as she stormed over to him and grabbed his arm, twisting him to look at her angry face.

"I can't go out in the daylight right now," he informed as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"You did it before!" Maka continued to steam as she continued to glare at him.

"Can I have your wrist for a second?" he asked innocently and Maka simply complied out of curiosity. When he bit down on it and then poured some of the leaking out blood into his cup of coffee before running his tongue over the wound, Maka felt like she could faint.

"W-W-W-" she couldn't even manage to articulate a single word as she looked over her scar-less wrist, not even a scratch left of what he'd done to her.

"Saliva. Heals everything," he said as he took a spoon and mixed the liquids together before taking a sip and sighing in satisfaction.

"I'm not a fucking private blood bank! And if it heals everything then why didn't you just drool all over yourself last night? Then you wouldn't have had to suck my neck!"

The young man blinked at her face that was red with anger before slapping a hand to his mouth to try and hide a chuckle.

"I'm serious!" she yelled out, yet at the end there was a pleading tone.

"You really are a very interesting human," he said as he put down his mug and grabbed her chin, lifting her face so he could see it to the fullest. Maka suddenly felt her knees weak as his eyes roamed her face, taking in every little thing. It was a good three minutes before Maka finally snapped out of his charm and slapped his hand away, a prominent frown once again etched on her face.

"So why can't you leave?" she asked in a calm voice as she went back to the couch to get her own coffee.

"I was injured and so am still weak, even though with your assistance I'm physically fully healed," he said as he followed her back into the small living room and made his way over to the open windows where he looked down at the city.

"You're in the light right now," Maka observed.

"It's going through glass so it's not pure sunlight. Pure sunlight is horrid," he said as he continued to look out at the bustling people.

They were silent for a good minute before Maka broke it with, "What's your name?"

He turned with a blank face and lifted an eyebrow to show his bewilderment from her simple question. Maka, in return, huffed before crossing her arms over her chest and going on with, "With all that you've put me through I think I at least deserve to know your name."

Holding her gaze for a few more seconds, he looked back out the window before heaving a big sigh and saying, "We don't exactly have names but if you must call me something, call me by what I am. A Soul Eater."

Maka stared at him for a few seconds before a small smile played on her lips, "Soul Eater. It's an... interesting name."

"What it means is even more interesting," he said as he took his shirt off to inspect his chest.

At the suddenly visible skin, Maka felt her face flush before she looked away, further embarrassed that she would blush at something so simple. Soul, as if he could sense her distress, turned to her and at seeing her red face, let out a breath of laughter again.

"You don't know much about the opposite sex do you, human?"

"I have a name too; it's Maka," she snapped back, yet as she saw his half-naked body again, she turned away with a renewed blush.

"You were quite _excited_ last night human," Soul continued as he ran a few fingers down his muscles teasingly, "But then again so is every woman I've come across."

Maka stared at him for a few seconds, not un-nerved anymore, before she snorted and informed, "I passed out the first time, I wouldn't count that as a good thing."

"Ah, but you were moaning like a seasoned wanton last night."

At the declaration, Maka felt her face flush once again before she grabbed her empty mug and flung it his way. She would have expected him to at least dodge or even catch the glass but he didn't do anything and so it collided right into the side of his face. Snarling, he was suddenly on top of her, pinning her once again.

"Human, do not annoy me," he growled as he bared his multiple fangs, blood dripping from his wound that was healing fast.

She wanted to challenge his growl, yet the sight of his teeth drew her off course. Whether it was stupidity or courage, she lifted her hands and started to feel his teeth in wonderment. Shocked that she was being so bold, Soul drew his head away before snapping his teeth together in another warning, yet she simply looked at him with an expression of curiosity and wonderment.

"I'm taking a shower," he declared as he got off of her and then added as if an afterthought, "Don't go anywhere."

For once not offended by being ordered around, Maka simply sighed before looking down at her wrist again. She furrowed her brow as she wondered why he'd used her blood in the coffee for this morning. Was it because he liked the taste, or was it because he really couldn't eat anything other then blood and so needed to mix it in with everything? Feeling like her head was going to overload with information, Maka took a pillow and covered her face before screaming into it.

It wasn't five minutes before Soul came back into the room clad in nothing but a towel tied around his slim waist. When Maka looked up to see him rubbing his damp silver hair dry, she could have sworn she was going to faint from blood going to her head. Sure, she'd been to the beach and had seen skin, but she never really had a boyfriend before and so with an attractive man here fresh out of a shower and looking like something straight out of a Playgirl magazine, she was a little more overwhelmed.

"You're more flustered by my skin then me threatening to kill you," Soul offhandedly noted as he took a seat in one of her chairs at her breakfast table.

Getting up and going over, bringing his mug with her, she gave it to him and sat next to him. Shocked by the gesture, Soul didn't know what else to do other then to drink the blood-laced liquid.

"Why did you put my blood in that?" she asked as she propped her elbow on the table and then rested her chin in her palm.

"Because I can't absorb anything that isn't mixed with blood."

"Why don't you just have blood then? Isn't that all you need?" Maka asked.

"All I need, yes, but not all I want. After years and years of nothing but that I got a little tired and tried experimenting. I found out I can drink other liquids if I mix in some blood."

She narrowed her eyes at his face that she finally noted was tan. "Aren't vampyres supposed to be eerie white? Why are you tan?"

He cocked an eyebrow again before saying, "You keep asking questions I shouldn't be giving the answers to. It is irrelevant."

"But I want to know, it's interesting. This is way better then that Twilight stuff," she said as she remembered the movie from two weeks ago that she'd rented on a blind leap.

Soul assessed her for a some time before he rolled his eyes rather childishly and saying, "I have been able to go into the sunlight for the past twenty years and obviously my skin changed because of the added light."

"Twenty years? How old are you?"

"One hundred and twenty three...in three months."

Maka gaped, "You're _that old_? Where are you from?!"

"My parents immigrated from England and came to America. I was around twenty when I was changed," he said in such a casual tone it was like he was talking about the weather.

"Changed?" Maka was beginning to get wrapped into his alien world, and oddly enough, she was enjoying it. This was way more exciting then her work-and-no-play usual life.

"My family is part of a very prominent vampyre clan. My Mother was human yet my Father was vampyre, one of the biggest taboos in vampyre regulation as you can imagine. Yet they kept it a secret, but it got out, resulting in them running to America where there weren't many vampyres settled because it was still a fairly recent country," he stopped and sipped at his coffee.

When it was evident he wasn't going to continue, Maka prodded with, "And then what happened? Did they find your family?"

He turned his fair haired head towards her and smirked dangerously, "No. But my Father turned my Mother shortly after she gave birth to me and then me when I turned twenty."

"...Wow. So you're like a hybrid?" Maka asked in awe.

"No," he snarled, obviously a touchy subject, "I am not _anymore_. I am a full vampyre who has passed his hundred year mark and so has been able to begin harnessing my powers. There's a lot more I can do other then just going into sunlight," he grinned as he finished talking, teeth running along the bottom of his lip.

"Who attacked you last night?" the blond continued as she didn't want Soul to stop talking.

He sighed heavily before saying, "This is my home city, _my_ _territory_. Another vampyre group had come into the city and had begun sucking people dry who weren't ready yet so I had to kill them. But it seemed they half-turned some humans to do their dirty work before they could get to me."

Maka blinked in amazement. Here was the guardian of the entire city and he was drinking her crappy coffee from her half-broken machine that had her A+ blood in it.

"Are you going to leave at sundown?" she ventured as she twiddled her fingers in front of her on the table.

"Don't want to say good-bye to me just yet?" he asked back and his smirk returned when he saw her blush.

"You're just... really riveting, to say the least, and this stuff never happens to me. It's kinda cool to know stuff no-one else does," she said as she grinned.

"Well you can't tell anyone, human," Soul sternly ordered.

"Why would I?"

He blinked a few times before shrugging his shoulders. "You seem like the type of girl who doesn't get enough attention. I might think you would tell others about this to get that."

Maka bristled visibly, "Yes I'm not Miss NY, but I don't mind that fact. I'm comfortable with myself and status and the only attention I'd probably get is mental hospital pamphlets and eventually an all-paid ticket there, complementary of my Boss."

"I have a feeling from your witty banter that you're a little above average in the intellect area," Soul said through a half-sneer.

"Yes, I graduated early and skipped college cause I didn't need it, so what?"

"College was very enjoyable for me. All eighteen times that I've gone."

Maka's face blanked for a second before she sighed and said, "It's still weird to think of you as one-hundred and twenty something. It's just too... _weird_."

"Great vocab there sixteen year old."

"I'm _eighteen_, thank you very much. Just turned two months ago," she sniffed proudly.

"You can now buy cigarettes. Congratulations fair maiden," Soul said with heavy sarcasm.

"Sorry I'm not an _old fart _like you," Maka poked right back.

There was a slightly-awkward silence that fell over the two, yet Maka became fidgety and Soul could tell. He turned his head to her and raised an eyebrow and immediatly Maka took that as a signal to start talking again.

"You said that you're a 'soul eater?' What does that mean?"

"You don't need to worry yourself about that. I will be out of your way in about eight hours now."

"I just want to know and it's not like I'm going to say anything to anyone," Maka huffed as she lied her head on the cool wood of her kitchen table.

Soul rubbed his eyes with a hand before starting. "I suck blood to sustain my body. But my usual people who I go to are those who are on the verge of death. I do-"

"How do you know if they're going to die?" Maka interrupted.

After a slight growl, Soul answered, "There are colors that radiate from people, like if you were looking through heat-sensing goggles. Those who are healthy have a bright green outline over their bodies but those who are on the verge of death are often black."

Seeing her nod out of the corner of his eye, Soul continued with his original explanation. "As I was saying, I look for those radiating black and when I do, I suck them completely dry and drain whatever life-force they have left so I may continue to survive."

"So you just don't randomly pick people and suck their necks like a leech."

"No, I actually have an _agenda_. This way I can help those suffering as well as keep the population down."

"You think things very straight-forwardly."

"It comes when you get older. You get tired of bull-shit and fluff," Soul said, causing Maka to blink as he slipped into a more modern way of talking then his regular, finely tuned wording.

"So that's what I saw you doing the first time I saw you? When you got that fat guy?"

"Precisely. He was to die of an AIDs soon," Soul informed, at to which Maka shivered before asking, "Doesn't that make you infected?"

"My body detoxifies all that stuff."

"Oh... naturally. But you said you were desperate after you first fed from me?" Maka asked, surprised at herself that she didn't shutter at the mention of her being like a drink.

"I noticed you and then became obsessed because of the scent you put out."

"I don't wear perfume."

Soul looked her way before raising an eyebrow again and Maka was quick to say, "Sorry, continue."

"You're a virgin, right?"

"Excuse me?!"

"Never done drugs too, I may add. You're the picture of perfection since you're so innocent and your blood is untainted, plus as a bonus you're in the prime of your life."

"So... you chose me because I'm sheltered and young?"

"If you were hoping for me to say it was because of your body, you couldn't be more wrong."

Maka's face reddened in chagrin at her small chest size and lanky un-curvy body, having been taunted about this subject for as long as she could remember.

Yet Soul ignored her stuttered rebuffs as he put a few fingers to his chin in thought of how this was the first in a very long time that he was actually having a conversation with a human. The last time he'd so much as had a real conversation with someone was when he'd been sitting in Central Park one day and a hobo had come up asking for money. Having no change, he'd given him a hundred and the man had felt so grateful he began telling Soul all about how he'd gotten to where he was and how he was going to put this money to good use.

"Hey! Are you even _listening_ to me?!" Maka said through her grinding teeth as she swung a hand in Soul's vacant face.

"Yes?" he questioned as he was brought back to reality.

"I asked you where are your parents are now?"

"In hibernation. They've decided to take a three hundred year slumber."

Maka gaped at him and he couldn't hold in the chuckle.

"You're more like a freakin' bear race then vampyre!" Maka accused, causing Soul's chuckle to stop as her statement was so outlandish. At his incredulous expression, Maka bit down on her lip and mumbled, "I guess that'd be going too far."

"Well, many do like to live in Alaska and such since there is little sunlight and they won't be bothered in such remote areas, so I guess we are bear-like in that," Soul supplied as he crossed his fingers behind his head.

"You really have no pride for your race do you?" Maka smiled.

"We are what we are," he shrugged as he talked, "Nothing I can do to change it."

Shortly after that, Soul said he was going to rest (not sleep) until sun-down since day made him tired and so promptly passed out on the couch. Maka, so engrossed in what he had told her about how he was and his family, simply sat there staring at him for some time. While it was very unnerving for Soul when he opened his eyes a few times to see her sitting there with a blank expression on her face, he wasn't so rude as to tell her to shove off in her own home. So he simply ground his sharp teeth and dealt with it. By the time night began to creep and the lights started turning on in the city, Soul got up and stretched. When he saw that she wasn't in the chair positioned right in front of him, he cocked his head slightly to the side and wondered where she went while trying to control his unruly hair that had sprung back-up in life (like the rest of his body).

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" Maka asked as she appeared from the kitchen with a steaming mug in front of her, a jacket now draped over her shoulders as the temperature had dropped from the early afternoon that she'd woken up in.

"You're willing to give more blood?" he ventured as he took his hands away from his hair.

"Well...as a parting gift I guess I can," she smiled as she went over to him and extended her wrist. He looked from her face down to her arm before taking his nail and cutting a line across her wrist, causing Maka to wince at the pain. He allowed the blood to drip into the coffee before he took her wrist and licked the wound, the cut instantly healing up before both their eyes. As she marveled at the smoothness of her skin, Soul mixed the coffee before taking a deep drink.

"So are you going home?" Maka asked as she rolled her sleeve back down to cover her wrist.

"Hn...I suppose. I have to see if there are any others left, I think a few got away when I was almost mortally wounded."

"And I thought _my_ work was tedious," Maka tried to joke as she strained a laugh, all of this being ignored from Soul as he was more engrossed with the coffee then her.

"I must thank you for your patience," Soul said as he stood.

Maka mutely nodded and looked at her feet for a few seconds before looking up to his still bare shirt, since she didn't have anything for him to wear. Although it was almost invisible, there was a slight color dis-figuration on where the hole had been in his chest. He gauged her vision angle and noted what she was looking at and Soul sighed, putting his hands on his hips.

"That'll be gone in a few days, don't worry."

"I'm not-" she stopped herself as she bit her bottom lip.

"You know, Soul, if you-"

He held up his hand and she stopped whatever she was going to say right away before speaking himself. "You need to stop, human. Getting involved with me will bring you nothing but trouble. I've already endangered you by drinking from you on multiple occasions."

"You don't drink from the same people?"

"Almost never. Too risky," he answered, and for a second Maka felt her heart skip but she shook it away. There was nothing to be happy about by being sucked for blood by a vampyre more then once.

"Goodnight," he said in farewell as he leapt out her window.

Maka stared at where he'd disappeared from for a few seconds before going to the couch and sitting down, his half-finished cup of blood-coffee still steaming from the heat. Wondering if her blood was as special as he'd said, she braved to take a sip but immediately spat it back out as all she'd tasted was bitter iron.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

About a month later and Maka was staring at the ceiling of her new private office, disenchanted even with her bonsai plant.

"There's my favorite daughter!" a voice came from the door frame and Maka groggily moved her head to see her Papa looking slick in his Armani suit but his goofy smile ruined the dignified image.

"Hello Boss, thank you for the promotion," she said as she still sat in her swivel chair as her Papa searched around the room, as if personally checking to see if it was good enough for his daughter.

"No one can beat my baby, I knew it. You deserved it faster, but there was that dumb age thing," he said before sniffing as if smelling something offensive.

"I'm just glad I can get away from everyone," Maka truthfully sighed out as she leaned forward on her desk.

"Honey," he sighed, "I know you don't like many people but it's time to start branching out. You haven't even met anyone in the city yet!"

"Hey!" Maka snapped, "I _so_ have!"

"Really?" he asked, suddenly giddy, "What's he like?"

"H-He..." she faltered for a second, having always been a bad liar, before Soul's image that she'd been trying to hard to repress popped into her head. "He's tall, silver haired, dignified, and... very unique."

"Age difference?" the red-head asked and Maka grinned a little before answering coyly, "It feels like he's more then a hundred years older then me."

At the statement, he stared at his daughter for a few seconds before laughing, leaning over to give her a few pats on her head, "Seems like you got a nice one. You should introduce him to me."

"I dunno, Papa," she didn't even notice the slip of name or the twinkle it brought to those crystal blue eyes, "He's really busy and I haven't see him in a while."

"Well, call him up," he was almost urgent in his tone, yet he didn't get to say any more as his cellphone suddenly went off. As he checked the caller-ID he groaned (Maka smirked on the inside as she knew it must be one of the board members) before he gave her a big smile and waved a silent goodbye.

When he was gone and had shut the door, Maka outwardly groaned in exasperation as she couldn't believe she'd used that vampyre's persona to shake her Papa off of her back for not having a boyfriend. Sure, he was handsome and mysterious, which apparently according to many magazines was the ideal dream-boat-type man, but Maka was a person of reason and not mythological stuff. Yet even the stuff he'd been spouting she had believed, _still_ believed.

But as that was a good, full month ago, she began to think she should just repress it to the level that she ultimately forgot about it all. After all, since she'd been promoted to the vice president of communication for her Papa's company she knew she didn't have time to be day-dreaming about things best left forgotten as she had much to do and little time to do it in.

So, turning on her wide-screen computer, she began by first checking her e-mail.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Turning out from Starbucks with her container of beverages, Maka almost tripped on her heel but managed to correct herself and not spill any of the expensive coffee. Thankful that this store was literally a half block away from her company (obviously the business district needed caffeine in high, mass quantities to function) it was convenient to get drinks for her and her colleagues, especially when there was a meeting like today.

As she waited to cross the street, she suddenly felt the hairs on the back of her neck straighten and she felt a familiar shiver go down her spine. Feeling as if the coffee was suddenly heavy, she warily looked around her to see if anyone was watching her, which was what she felt was setting her alarm bells off. Her eyes landed on a dark alley across the street and she could have sworn she saw two silhouettes but they were gone in a flash and the 'go' signal went off, the rushing people around her making her lose sight of the alley and whatever might have been lurking inside.

That feeling of forelornment didn't leave her the entire day and so she decided, for probably the first time since she started work in the city, to willingly leave a few hours earlier. Although this was now a given right to higher officials such as her, it was surprising to herself that she would take hours off just because the hairs on the back of her neck wouldn't go down.

So at around four, when she could see the sky was beginning to become increasingly warmer, she locked her office shut and went on her merry way. Although the weather was warm and almost balmy, Maka still felt shivers go up and down her body and she was grateful once again to get to her apartment. When she entered, the silence got to her so she immediately went to her kitchen where she turned on her old-school radio and began playing some old rock-and-roll music.

When The Beatles song 'I Wanna Hold Your Hand' started through the radio, Maka felt a goofy smile come to her face and before she knew it she was singing along as she pranced around her kitchen getting her early dinner together.

"_I want to hold your hand, I want to hold your hand! Oh please, say to me, you'll let me be your man!_" she sang the last part with a deeper tone in a failed attempt to sound like a guy and not like the young woman she was.

Suddenly, she felt a tug on her wrist and she was pinned against the fridge. When she got a hold of her head, she looked up to see silver and she felt herself begin to snarl but in the next second there were suddenly two more bodies in her kitchen. While Soul's image of a vampyre had been demented enough with his dripping multi-fangs, these things were what nightmares were made of. Their skin was falling off in parts and they only had two large fangs that almost dripped past their chins while drool came from their mouths. Thier clothes were in tatters and their eyes seemed blank. Yet when Maka looked at them she could see they were full of something: uncontrolled rage.

"Human, stand still and don't get involved," Soul ordered softly as he flexed his hands.

"What are you-" Maka was cut herself off as she became speechless with fear as the two suddenly leaped their way. First, Soul grabbed the closest one by his wrist and then swung him aorund to smack the other, propelling them both out of the kitchen as the arm that Soul had grabbed had been ripped off in the process.

Dropping the arm like a useless car muffler, he then leaped through the hole in the wall he'd made after them. Feeling herself trembling from what had transpired in less then a second, Maka looked down to see the arm was trying to crawl towards her. Wanting to scream like no tomorrow, she resisted as she knew it would only distract Soul from saving her ass and make more attention go to her, which was the last thing she wanted.

So, thinking fast about that pirates movie and how an old guy had at least managed to hold off a zombie arm (which at the moment seemed exactly like a vampyre arm), she got a hold of herself and chanted in her head that she could handle this. She felt around for her knife holder and grabbed a handle, not taking her eyes off the arm that was still encroaching on her personal space the entire time. Taking a deep breath, she withdrew the knife, gladly finding it to be the carving one, and leaped on the arm; first standing on it and then stabbing it with the knife to pin it against the ground.

Hearing a few yells that sounded muffled, Maka turned back to her knife holder and grabbed one in each hand before tentatively going to the hole in the wall and peaking through. When she saw that Soul had pinned one of the vampyres to the ground and had his hands on his neck, she was relieved, yet when she saw the second vampyre approaching from behind with his mouth wide open, obviously in preparation to attack Soul, Maka felt her face fall before her blood began to boil.

How dare they, two mad vampyres, assault this noble one that did nothing but protect and care for the city that was now her home?! Thinking fast and gulping one last time, she drew back her arm and took aim before letting the knife sail.

When she heard the dull thunk of it as it pierced his chest and sailed clear through, leaving a hole behind, Maka felt a little big-headed. Yet when the monster set its eyes on her and yelled out before lunging towards her, she felt herself paralyzed with pure, unconfined fear.

But the monster never made it to her as Soul tackled it onto the ground before shoving his hand into the vampyre's chest, pulling out something black. The creature wheezed pathetically, but Soul didn't take heed as he crushed the black blob in his hand.

Maka took a few steps back as she heard the violent scream that echoed through its throat before it crumbled into a pile of ash.

Panting, Soul got up and wiped the black-blood on his hands on his shirt before looking up at Maka who was still in the kitchen

"Ah, The Beatles," he noted as the song came to a close, "I remember that song."

Feeling faint, Maka suddenly felt her stomach heave and she got up to the sink where she continued with emptying her lunch. Soul was there in a second, rubbing her back and holding back her hair, muttering something un-intelligible, although Maka was sure it was along the lines of weak human stomachs.

After she finished emptying her past meal into her sink, she felt herself heavily lean on the counter before she turned and slid down, letting her butt hit the tiled ground. When her eyes landed on the knife that was now surrounded in nothing but a few patches of ash, she felt herself groan again.

"My apologies for getting you involved once again," Soul sighed as he crouched down to her level.

"W-Why...H-How..." she tried to word yet her throat was choking up.

"Why and how did they go after you?" Soul guessed and when Maka meekly nodded in agreement he lowered his head in something like shame before explaining. "They must have smelled or sensed me on you and seeing as I'm their target, they thought that going after you would lure me out and make me vulnerable. Seems the first guess was only correct."

Maka listened to herself breath and tried to regulate her heart-rate.

"I'm sorry for-"

"Get out," Maka finally found her voice.

"This could have been avoided if-"

"Get the fuck OUT!" her voice now boomed as she stood.

Soul sighed as he stood up, dusting off his jeans as he went. "I understand that you are ruffled from-"

"_Ruffled_?!" Maka repeated with wide eyes, "You pin me to my fridge and suddenly you're having a battle of epic proportions and you rip a guys arm off, make a hole in my wall, and then make me ruin my knives! With everything you've put me through, you don't deserve to even comfort me!

He looked at her for a moment more before he ran a hand through his hair and sighed again. "Alright. I fully understand. Goodnight."

Maka was about to yell at him again, but he was gone in another flurry of wind and she was left alone in her kitchen to wonder if God really hated her or not. She had always aimed to be a good Samaritan and yet... she couldn't finish her thought as she pulled at her hair in complete frustration.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Getting up the next morning was hard for the blond as she was one, sore from when Soul had rammed her against a metal fridge, and two, from the mess she knew she had to face today. Stepping out in her shorts and large t-shirt, she told herself not to freak and just assess the damage before getting it over with. But when she turned to see the damage she saw nothing but a perfectly clean apartment. Biting her thumb and wondering what happened, she spotted a letter on the table and her eyes narrowed.

'_Human_,' she shorted at the beginning address but continued to read the letter non-the-less, '_My apologies for what transpired here last night. I have renovated it to look better then before as I did with your bed. -SE_'

Growling at the letter, she crumpled it up before going to the kitchen and throwing it in a new bin. Sure, it was nice when she'd gotten a new mattress that was at least double the size of her last one since he'd soaked it with his blood, this apartment destruction was on an entirely different level. When she looked up to see a whole new array of knifes, triple of what she had had before, she felt her anger dissipate and she sighed. Going to the living room and finally taking a good look, she noticed that practically everything was new and was at the highest quality if the advertisements that she saw for renovation were any good.

Going up to a La-Z-boy recliner and leaning back, she felt a wave of guilt as she knew he hadn't meant for this occurrence to happen and that he'd really saved her skin. In a way, she had blow up at him on unequal grounds. And as she sat in this comfy reclining chair, she knew in hindsight that and she shouldn't have acted that way.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

'Now I remember why I stopped running,' Maka thought to herself, 'I can't breath.'

Deciding to take a break at a nearby bench, she allowed herself to catch her breath before she began stretching her legs. She was about to start off again when she noticed there was suddenly a person next to her. When she looked up and saw a silver-haired, sunglasses wearing man she should have known better.

"You need blood again?" she sarcastically asked.

"No. I was hoping to appease your ill-will towards me," Soul said as he moved his face to look down at her.

Maka shook her head before lightly groaning and saying, "Stop. You're making me feel guilty. Like you keep telling me, just forget about it. Doesn't matter anymore."

Soul was silent and sat there for a few seconds before, "You're a _very_ odd human."

Wondering what it was about Soul that made her constantly abashed, Maka's face flushed now not only because of exercise and she snapped back, "What do you mean?!"

"Usually if I have to drink from a girl, she demands something from me. Sometimes it's a luxury car, a pair of diamonds, a pretty dress; anything in the four or five digit number range."

Maka gaped at him before asking, "And you just _give_ it to them?!"

He shrugged, "They'd been through something pretty traumatizing, it's the least I could do."

"Well," Maka struggled, "If it'll clear your mind and get you out of my hair, take me out to dinner."

"When? Would you like tonight?" he asked as he looked up with a ghost of a smirk. Maka knew enough about him already to know that he didn't smile.

She fumbled with words before, "It's already five, I'm in sweaty gym clothes and there isn't a half-good restaurant that isn't full of reservations since it's Saturday night."

"That can be easily solved," Soul declared as he stood to his full height. "But are you coming?" he asked as he offered an arm.

Feeling like there was a spot-light on her, Maka shakily grabbed his arm and let him lead her to a sleek car that already had the engine running.

Before she knew it, she was driven up to a mansion that looked more like a castle ad thrown into a mini-spa and was having her nails, hair, makeup, and body massaged and done over. She was then thrown (not literally) into a dress that must have been worth more then a year of her salary and jewelry adorned on her that must have been more then a year of her _Papa's_ salary. When she came out of the private make-over, she saw Soul in front of her wearing a dashing pin-strip tux with a deep red undershirt (that was very similar to his eyes) and a pure black, slightly shiny silk tie.

"I feel silly," she admitted as she looked down at her red dress, that she noted matched with his undershirt (and so eyes), before back up into his emotionless face.

"Come on," he chuckled, "Usually this is the time where the girl is ecstatic with happiness."

"I won't be pleased this quickly Soul," Maka grinned as she made her way over to him and latching onto his arm boldly, "I will need a limo."

"What color will you like?"

She grinned like a cat who'd finally caught the canary as she ordered, "Gold."

"So be it," Soul nodded as he snapped at one of the many butlers around. In less then a minute, which was the time it took for the two of them to make it to the front doors of his mansion, when they were opened there stood a golden limo.

"You're shitting me," Maka's face fell at the sight.

"Don't swear. It's unfitting for a young, innocent lady like you," Soul said as he let Maka climb into the limo first, himself quickly following after.

It was a fast drive to the restaurant and when Maka stepped out again, she couldn't stop her jaw from dropping as she looked up at the sign of the five-star restaurant that NY was most famous for.

"Come along then," Soul said as he offered her his arm again and she gently took it.

When the entered the restaurant, there were a few whispers as they looked at both Maka and Souls appearances. Feeling herself blush, Maka was thankful for the makeup as it was sure to hide at least some of her embarrassment. But she didn't have time to hear the whispers as Soul grabbed her around the waist, causing her to squeal a little, and leading her to one of the tables. When they were seated, Soul pushed in Maka's chair (although the waiter asked him not to), and given their menus, Maka finally found her voice.

"Don't you think you're being just a _little_ outlandish?" she asked over her menu as she looked at dishes that were in the high hundreds, some peaking over a thousand. She even saw a dessert that was over a thousand and was apparently a sundae coated in edible gold.

"Of course not. For what I've put you through, you deserve this four times over. For the four times I got you involved with my life."

Maka placed her menu down to look across the table at Soul was was reading over the menu with slightly bored eyes.

"I'm sorry," she blurted. When this caused him to stiffen before looking up into her eyes, she felt herself fumble and she brought her menu up again to cover her face in shame.

"Why do you say something so unnecessary?" Soul questioned as he pulled down her menu to see her face.

"Well..." she drifted off as she fidgeted for a second, "I'm sorry for being such a hindrance. I can see you don't want anything to do with me."

He blinked at her before sighing, running a hand through his hair again. "It's not you. It's the entire human race that annoys me. When I see them prancing around thinking they can do what they want without consequences, it gets me angry. I absolutely _abhor_ fickleness," he explained.

Maka was about to further ask what he meant when a waiter came with the wine list. Not even looking, Soul ordered something that sounded like Italian to Maka. Feeling not brave enough to start again, there was silence before the waiter came back and poured a little for Soul to taste.

"No, let her taste it. It's for her," he explained as he motioned to a suddenly stuff Maka.

Hesitantly taking the glass, she mouthed to Soul, making sure to cup her mouth so the waiter couldn't see, 'I'm underage.'

He voiced right back, "Who cares?"

Darting her eyes from the still smiling politely waiter to Soul, she finally gave in and took a tentative sip. While it was bitter at first, the aftertaste was smooth and it flowed right down her throat. Seeing her obviously stunned to amazement expression, Soul said to the waiter, "It's great. Please leave the bottle here."

After he did a quick bow the person was gone and Soul grabbed the bottle and poured a full glass for Maka.

"What about you?" she asked as she took another sip, "You're missing out."

Not saying anything, Soul took out a small vile of red that he poured into his own glass before filling the rest up with wine. Hearing her gasp at the action, Soul lightly shook his head.

"No one notices," he simply said as he took a sip and a smirk slid over his face.

"So...are you going to cover your dinner in blood too?" Maka ventured.

He looked at her with a cocked eyebrow before scoffing, "I'm just going to order Steak Tartar."

"What's that?" Maka questioned as she put down her wine, knowing to take it slow since she had never had any alcohol except for the rare glass of champagne or shot of vodka in celebration (something her Father pressed on her since entering the business world).

"It's finely chopped raw steak."

"You can eat animal?" she asked in shock.

"Yes, cause it's life essence unaffected," Soul said as he leaned back in his chair, swiveling his wine in his glass without taking his eyes off of Maka.

"Oh...so you don't just drink blood?"

"I also eat animals, yes."

"You're a true carnivore," Maka said as she slightly smiled, "Never met anyone like you."

"And I'm sure you never will."

Maka didn't know it it was the atmosphere, how high-class she felt (even thought she then felt shallow for thinking that only because of clothes and jewels), or the wine, but she let out laughter that cut through the soothing live-music. Instantly, she clamped her mouth shut and ducked her head in chagrin, but her chin was lifted by Soul who looked like he was actually smiling.

"You shouldn't be afraid to let something so genuine out," he said as he let his fingers trace her jaw-bone before letting her go, leaving her slightly flustered and confused.

"T-Those two who attacked me," she was desperate to change the conversation, "they were vampyres too?"

Soul loudly scoffed, causing a nearby table couple to glance their way, "They do not deserve the title. But yes, they do suck your kind's blood."

"They're nothing like you."

"That's because they were improperly turned by those three vampyres who dared defile my city. I know I killed two of the three, but the third must still be lurking around trying to get revenge on me in backhanded ways. I would think he'd have enough common sense to get out while he can," Soul informed as he took another leisurely sip of his laced wine.

Maka dipped her head and whispering to herself, "You really are quite amazing."

"If not for my heightened hearing I wouldn't have heard that lovely opinion," Soul said, causing Maka to freeze in embarrassment at being caught.

She opened her mouth to at least attempt to say something, but a voice (that was awfully too familiar) suddenly spoke behind her, "Maka?!"

Maka watched as Soul's right eyebrow lifted in a dignified manner, his red eyes focused on the person no-doubt behind her, before she turned to see who it was herself. When her eyes were filled with red-hair and crystal-blue eyes, she felt herself blanch.

"_Papa_?!" she asked in shock. Hadn't it been enough that she'd almost met up with him in the red-light district?!

This seemed to snap her parent out of his shameless staring at Soul enough for him to look down at her and then gasp, even going as far as to slap a hand to his face as tears began to form.

"Y-You're s-s-so beautiful j-just like M-M-M-MAMA!" he exclaimed to the heavens before dropping on his knees to her side and grasping her hands in his, tears flowing freely.

The blond who was suddenly the center of attention at the prestige restaurant looked around to see all eyes on her, ending her scan on Soul whose eyebrow was still lifted, yet it seemed that now so were the corners of his mouth.

"Ex-lover?" he asked as he leaned back, swishing his drink a little before taking another delicate sip.

"My Papa," she sighed as she patted his head, knowing her conventional method of a punch to the face or foot between the legs wouldn't be approved of here.

The 'Papa' (who really shouldn't be called such since he wasn't acting anything like a parental figure) looked up at Soul before wiping his tears and snot on a hankerchief from his pocket before standing up straight and saying to Soul, "You must be the person Maka's told me about."

Soul's eyebrow now dropped as he flicked a sharp look to Maka before looking back up to the red-head and saying with charm, "I hope that she hasn't told you _everything_ about me."

"Oh, nothing other then she feels you're a hundred years older then her, something that's amusing as seeing you don't look five years older then she is!"

"Papa!" Maka hissed, "You're embarrassing me!"

"Sorry baby, sorry!" he was quick to apologize.

"Let me introduce myself to you formally," Soul said as he took his napkin off his lap and stood. As he extended his hand, he said, "I call myself Soul Eater."

"You should have warned me about the weird name rather then you feeling so young around him," the father laughed as he grasped Soul's hand in his and shaking it.

The blue-eyed one was the first to draw back his hand, flexing it from Soul's tight grip, before he said, "I'll let you two get back to dinner, I'm sure my clients have arrived and are waiting for me as we speak."

"Bye Papa," Maka said as she nodded her head to his retreating figure, which turned around to say, "It was... _interesting_ meeting you Soul."

"The pleasure is all mine," Soul said with an over-dose of suave.

Maka, now brightly blushing as everyone decided the show was over and had gone back to their meals, dared to look up at the silver-haired vampyre. To her further, utter shame, he was smirking.

When her Papa exclaimed in the distance, "She's growing up so fast! I remember when she was in diapers!" it did nothing to help her still reddening face.

There was silence between the couple before Soul broke it with, "So you've told him about me, but as a possible _suitor_?"

"He was pestering me and you were the last guy I'd seen so... it just slipped. And I only said you were silver-haired, tall, and really busy all the time," Maka managed to get out, conveniently forgetting about how when she'd been describing Soul to her Papa she had been remembering how he'd clad in only a towel.

Soul tapped a long finger to his chin before saying, "So the part about how I suck your blood just slipped your mind when you were listing my redeeming qualities?"

Maka blinked at him before another laugh bubbled from her and this time, she didn't bother to hold it in.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

The blond groaned as she brought a hand to her head and attempted to sit up. Yet the sudden rush of blood and the throbbing of her head caused her to groan out a second time, loudly, before flopping back onto her cushy bed.

She blinked.

Bed?

Looking down at her appearance, she squealed in shock as she saw she was only wearing the frilly lingerie the maids at Soul's mansion had insisted she wear under that equally seductive red dress.

Oh Jeez, _Soul_.

This time, she sat up very slowly, making sure she took deep breaths as she did. As she drew her legs to the side of her bed, letting them swing for a moment before placing them down on the slightly-chilled wood, she tried to re-grasp her memory. She remembered being dressed to perfection, and then going to that restaurant where she'd run into Papa, thinking that it was one of the most embarrassing moments in her young life, and then...

Blinking bleary eyes, her brain took a few moments to compute that Soul was on her couch, clad only in his slacks. His red eyes drew away from the TV to her, a lazy smirk covering his dangerously-handsome face.

"Morning."

"Morning," Maka echoed in a croak that sounded nothing like her voice. It was also convenient at this moment that she remembered she was only in skimpy underwear, causing her face to blush and to cover her chest in a hurry.

As if knowing what she was getting flustered about, Soul scoffed before turning back to the TV and saying, "Nothing I haven't seen before."

Feeling as if he was teasing her, Maka huffed and made her way over to the kitchen. Ok, so she felt silly doing it in things made more of lace and bows then cloth, but she felt the ridiculous nagging that if she turned to get her bathrobe he was winning this small battle. She _wasn't_ going to be embarrassed around him dammit!

Making a latte from one of the new devices Soul had given to her with his massive-renovation, she then turned back to the living room and sat down aside him on the couch.

Worrying her bottom lip, she asked the question she'd been wondering since the moment she'd seen him as undressed as she. "Did anything, you know, last night...you and me..."

"If you don't finish your question I won't know what you're talking about," came Soul's reply.

Feeling like she was slipping, she stated, "Did we have sex or not last night."

His eyes drifted to her once again before a corner of his mouth lifted, sharp teeth revealed, as he asked, "Do you really want to know?"

She couldn't help it; her face burst out in red. Battle lost.

One of his eyebrows rose again before he grabbed the remote and switched the screen off, getting up as he said, "Sorry to let down your fantasies, but no."

Maka stared at him and wondered when she would feel relieved. Hadn't she been dreading him saying the answer of 'yes?'"

"But that doesn't mean you didn't try to instigate it," he said as he picked up his shirt and jacket, and then moved to the front door to pick up his black tie that laid on the wooden floor.

"W-What?" Maka said as she almost choked on a sip of her hot drink.

"You were so drunk last night, we did have three bottles of wine in case you've forgotten, that you demanded we go back to your apartment where you then stripped off your dress before beginning to do the same to me."

Maka's face wasn't red anymore, it was ghostly pale. She had gone past the point of embarassment; she now felt utter shame.

"It was endearing, really," Soul said as he picked up an errant sock that had found itself in a flower arrangement, "But when we got to the bed, you flipped over and emptied your dinner and all that exquisite wine over the edge before falling unconscious. To say the least, it was a _complete_ turn-off."

"Oh...my...I...wha..." she muttered the monosyllable words to herself in horror as she yanked at her still partially curled hair. Why couldn't she remember any of this?! Not even a _sliver_?! Well, she knew that this easily topped seeing her Papa at the restaurant by leaps and bounds.

"It's perfectly fine," Soul said as he put his shoes back on since he'd found his other sock, "Many women have the desire to lay with me."

"I can't..." Maka seemed to still be in her own world as she continued to grasp onto her head in a shell-shocked sort of manner.

Seeing as the blond looked like she'd just murdered someone, the silver-haired non-human sighed before going over to her. He stiffly sat at her side before lifting a hand, beginning to rub her bare back.

"I'm not angry at you human," he said as he continued the comforting motion.

"It's Maka," she said as she managed to laugh.

Soul snorted at this before he got up, buttoning his undershirt up as he did. "Thank you for your company last night," he voiced before he walked back to her door.

"W-What about the dress? The jewelry?!" Maka asked in panic as she still felt the diamonds weighed against her throat and on her ears.

"Keep them of course," he said as if he was talking about leftover pizza slices before he grabbed the knob.

Maka felt like he was going to leave in a second, and so was surprsied when he turned back to her and said, "I wanted to stay until you awoke and seeing as you've done that, I will take my leave."

"Thank you," Maka managed to remember some manners despite her head-splitting headache.

She could have sworn she'd seen the ghost of a smile on his tanned face (and not a smirk) before he opened and closed the door in a flash, but it was probably just the hangover messing around with her head.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Maka's tongue darted out to lick the last traces of her ice-cream from her spoon before she placed it in the empty container. She was just standing up and had turned off the TV when the hairs on the back of her neck suddenly prickled.

"Hello again."

Squawking out in shock as she spun around, Maka felt her voice die in her throat as she saw non-other then Soul standing there, hands in his jean pockets with an eyebrow lifted.

"Soul," Maka panted as she put a hand to her fast-beating heart, "You really freaked me out!"

"That's not unexpected," he said as his eyes flicked to her spoon in her hand that she was holding like a weapon. "I am hoping you're not going to stab me with that spoon," he voiced without the slightest bit of concern.

Narrowing her emerald eyes at him, she scoffed before lowering her 'weapon' and marching past him into her kitchen where she threw away the carton and put her spoon in the sink.

"Aren't you going to ask me what I'm doing here?" Soul asked with that constant nonchalance as he followed her in her way towards the bathroom.

"I'm sorta used to it by now," she said as she grabbed her toothbrush, "I'm just glad you didn't appear coated in blood."

"That scream, if it could be called that, convinced me otherwise," Soul argued.

She gave him a sharp look after she squeezed out a good amount of toothpaste onto the rough bristles. Before sticking the brush in her mouth, she said, "So what are you doing here?"

"Thought I'd share the good news that the last infiltrator of the city is gone."

Turning to him as she stopped brushing, her eyes widened and Soul continued with, "So, for the moment, you're safe."

After spitting, Maka turned back to him and asked, "What do you mean 'for the moment?'"

"Well, considering you haven't gotten yourself a boyfriend or laid yet, I am still the most prominent presence on you. So, naturally, if any disillusioned monsters come into the city again, they're going to target you."

Maka managed to not choke on her mouthwash, a fact she was proud about, as he said this with the slightest of a smirk.

"Well, between work and worrying about blood-sucking fiends like yourself, I haven't exactly had the time to get screwed," she made up excuses as after she'd spit out her mouthwash.

"I feel so honored that I'm infiltrating not only your head, but your non-existent social life as well," Soul said with a roll of his striking red-eyes.

"You should, only my Papa has been able to do this feat before," she snipped as she breezed past him into her room. It was odd, it had never been so easy to talk to someone in her life.

Soul's eyes widened the slightest fraction as he watched her strip off her skirt, leaving her in her cami-undershirt as well as a revealing a pair of quite frilly underwear and stockings, which had some nice frills at the tips as well. Turning to him, with a slight smirk as she threw off her shirt, Maka said, "Nothing you haven't seen before, right?"

This caused him to growl and suddenly he was in front of her, a hand on her chin, forcing her to look up at him.

"What are you doing?"

"Attempting to be sexy?" she squeaked in uncertainty.

The left corner of his mouth twitched, but that was all the reaction she got as he asked, "And why would you be doing that human?"

Maka rolled her eyes as she pushed him away and turned around, using her hands then unclasp her bra. She then fumbled in her closet until she grabbed her pajama top. Once she had buttoned it up, she turned back to him and put her hands on her slender hips.

"I like spending time with you," she stated as clear as day.

Soul blinked.

"I don't exactly know if I can say 'I love you' but I know that I _like_ you. Even with the whole blood, or should I say 'life essence,' needing and guardian-of-the-city, superhero complexion thing you've got going for you."

"You're not very good at confessions," Soul said as he smirked lightly, his impassive facade gone.

"Well, it seems you're not very good at accepting them," she sniffed as she made her way to her bed, where she moved to take off one of her stockings. Yet Soul was suddenly there and instead his fingers did the deed, causing Maka to shiver at the touch.

"You are, indeed, a very interesting human," he said as he flicked his eyes up to meet hers before moving to take off her other stocking.

"My name is Maka," she said in as much seriousness that she could muster, which wasn't much as his fingers brushed her skin again.

"Well, you haven't been calling me by my own name either," Soul said as the article of clothing slipped off from her toes.

The blond gaped at him before she frowned and said, "You said to call you Soul Eater, so that's what I've been calling you."

"I told you to call me that because that's what I am. And I call you human because that is what you are; a human."

She watched him as he took her stockings and placed them aside on the small table where her lamp sat.

"Then what should I call you by?" she asked as he stood, his height even more prominent as she was sitting.

He grinned, which caused her to have the strong urge to just drop her jaw and stare, before he opened his mouth and said, "Evans. That's my clan's name and seeing as I'm the heir to it, that is my title for the time being."

Maka tilted her head to the side and seemed to scrutinize him and his real name before saying, "Well then, Evans, what do you say?"

"I can't promise you anything, not even if this will last."

"I don't care."

"You might get in trouble; _danger_ like with those men in your kitchen."

"I don't care."

He narrowed his eyes at her repeated answer. "And my whole me hating humans thing...?"

"I'll make you change your mind of course," Maka grinned as she looped her arms around his neck.

"Then I think I'll say, _Maka_," he growled out her name as he was suddenly pinning her to the bed, "That it seems my days, and more importantly _nights_, are going to be much more interesting with you around."

* * *

_A/N: I had SO MUCH FUN writing this! I hope you at least felt a fraction of it when reading :) I would love to make this into a multi-chap story (I seriously couldn't stop writing, that's why it's so long and there's still so much I wanted to do OTL) but I just don't have the time or attention span, hah! Maybe one day... what do you guys think? Also, in how I thought of how I wanted Soul to be, I simply did things I'd heard before or what I always wanted blood-sucking hotties to be like. If you can recognize where I got most of his aspects from, yay you! Guess in a review and you'll make my day, squee! So, before anyone else claims this, VAMPYRE!SOUL WAS MY IDEA BITCHES! *getsbitchslappedherself*_

_But onto more important things, I want to THANK EVERYONE for their support so far, whether it be in encouraging reviews or simply giggling at my attempting-humor or coo at my attempted-romance (since those are really all I seem to do). So, once again, thank you reader and I hope you'll continue to read to the endddd!_


	51. 023 : Cat

**023 : Cat**

Tsubaki cooed at the kitten past the clear glass, her violet eyes wide in enchantment. Maka, who stood by her side, simply stared at the big-eyed, furball of a feline.

"Maka, do you like cats?" the multi-weapon asked as she put a hand on the glass, the kitten raising it's own paw to scratch at the smooth surface, as if wanting to get to the black-haired beaut.

At the simple question, Maka tilted her head to the side. Visions of multiple occasions of a certain busty, barely clad women, who was truely a cat, attempting to seduce her silver-haired partner popped into her mind.

Her emerald eyes narrowed at the kitten as if it was a future enemy.

"Lets just say I'm more of a dog person," she supplied, almost gagging as she heard the kitten give off a soft 'mew.'

* * *

_AN: 18,000+ words to not even 150...? OTL_


	52. 076 : Broken Pieces

**076 : Broken Pieces**

BlackStar lethargically blinked his green eyes that weren't even a fraction as vibrant as usual. He tried to focus his eyesight, the edges were blurred; and in the far reaches of his mind he noticed how stunning it was to see like this. He first wiggled his toes, almost grinning as he felt all ten digits move easily. The skilled assassin curled his toes up into his feet out of habit to bound up, and then began to move his arms.

After a grunt and puff of exhaled air, he had lifted himself up from his down position on the ground to hover in place in a position that made him think about doing push-ups. Feeling the pressure on his knees and palms of his muscle-weighed body, he was about to attempt to sit up to lean back on his legs when suddenly something caught his eye directly in front of him on the ground.

It was an uncomplicated red dot.

He knew he was bleeding, the main reason why his senses of the world was skewed. As he watched another drop of blood spray itself on the ground, he wondered when he'd gotten an injury that would make him bleed from his head.

Seeing a third, and then fourth, bead of blood splatter on the ground, he was suddenly transfixed in them.

Because they looked, in his blurred vision, like petals.

Beautiful Tsubaki petals.

Suddenly the idea of getting up on his knees to assess the damage around him, and that inflicted on him by his deceased enemy, seemed trivial. Unimportant. His eye were now only transfixed as he continued to watch his blood fall, to watch his hallucination of falling beauty.

Yet soon it had pooled; it was now a full flower.

Not thinking straight, he moved one of his hands to reach out for it, causing his other arm to buckle and for him to fall into what he had been grabbing for. Groaning, he used the scrapes of what was left of his will power to position himself up again; but it was all for naught as the flower had been splattered.

Shattered.

He didn't lower himself down gently, but simply let himself fall, hard, a second time.

BlackStar drowned his ground-laid head in thoughts of where, and how, his partner was doing. She had been deeply wounded and so wasn't able to function as a weapon, so he had ordered her to stay back while he dealt with the boss.

Was she alright?

Was she safe?

Closing his eyes, he dearly hoped so; it seemed that's all that mattered at the moment. The fading youth hoped that she wasn't like the blood flower or himself; destroyed.

* * *

_A/N: Have I done intensedying!angst for this drabble series yet...? No? Well, here you gooo! Now excuse me as I go on a 4 day fishing/camping trip- hoozahhh!_


	53. 055 : Waiting

**055 : Waiting**

Maka put a hand to her stomach and almost smiled at the butterflies that seemed to flutter within. As she pushed the newly graded tests to the top of her organized and clean desk, she relished in the feeling of nervousness like many wouldn't. Having to deal with teenagers day in and day out with being a teacher definitely made her already iron back-bone all the stronger. And, not to forget, there was the fact that Maka dealt with more life-or-death situations then she could care to count that made her only blink at situations that would have people's palms clammy and limbs fidgety.

Yet, as she clicked the cap of her pen back on, she knew she had good reason to be feeling nervous and for her nerves of steel to instead feel like jelly.

Because, in now less then five minutes, her partner that she hadn't seen for four years would be waltzing in (figuratively of course, although Maka knew he could pull the metaphor literally).

It had been heartbreaking when Soul had left, and this time Maka wasn't using a metaphor. By the time he'd left with his two bags and guitar case to be the Death Scythe for Australia, a sardonic grin on his face one more time, Maka only then realized she had been completely and irrefutably in love with him.

She had almost gone mad, it had been ridiculous. The blond could have never imagined the hurt of losing someone who you spent almost all your time with; realizing she was in love with him and not being able to tell him was only a fraction of the hurt. She could still close her eyes and feel the indescribable hurt when she would wake up in the morning and make breakfast for two out of habit, only to realize when she sat down that it was now only her who was eating at the table for two. And the fact that his cologne seemed to stick for years on end in the room he no longer used or in the clothes he didn't need, Maka sometimes felt like her sinuses were doing it out of spite.

Of course she was perfect at repressing her emotions from everyone else, even her Papa didn't know to this day the way she would sometimes just sit on the couch in one of Soul's jackets; hands around herself to try and steady her erratic heartbeats and gasping breaths.

As the clock chimed two, Maka suddenly felt her stomach drop and her mind go blank with her past thoughts. He'd be coming any second now.

Suddenly groping her her desk drawer, and subsequently ruining its orderly manner, she dug out her small mirror. Snapping it open, she first checked her hair that she'd decided to leave long today, and then went down to check her make-up. She didn't wear much, a little mascara to bring out her lashes and a dash of smokey brown eyeshadow to bring out her bright green eyes, but it always helped in making her look at least half her age.

When a knock resounded from the door, the mirror clattered to the floor as Maka stood in a fluster. Telling herself to take a deep breath, she straightened her pencil-skirt and made sure the buttons on her jacket were done up.

She lifted her right foot to take the first step towards the door.

_'Just imagine that it's another student, just a new student,'_ she thought to herself.

She was now lifting her left foot.

_'You're a twenty one year old woman, have confidence.'_

Another step.

_'Breathe, Maka, breathe. It's just Soul.'_

By this time she was almost at the door.

_'Don't think about how you're so happy that he's finally come back that you want to yell out like Black*Star.'_

Her hand was at the knob.

_'Don't think about how you're still in love with him.'_

She opened the door with grace, making sure not to put too much strength so that it'd dramatically swing forward.

Not even blinking, she took in the tall person before her. He had silver hair that was weighed down with it's length that brushed the tops of his shoulders and his red eyes were wide as he matched Maka's blatant starring. His face was tanner then she remembered, and he had a new scar that cut into his left eyebrow.

"Yo," Soul said as he lifted a hand and the corners of his mouth, showing off teeth just as sharp as she remembered.

"Hey," she answered breathlessly back, her jacket suddenly feeling tight to her heart that wanted to leap out.

The silence and starring resumed, and Maka felt like a black void had suddenly sucked the two of them in or, as cheesy as it sounds, time had stopped.

And then suddenly Soul had crashed his lips against hers and the world was turning at the speed of light.

Maka barely had enough sense of what was happening to lift her hands into his mess of hair and lean into the kiss full force, opening her mouth as invitation. Their tongues tangled as Soul managed to close the door with a swift kick behind him.

The blond noted that it was harder to kiss him then she imagined, having to give care to not cut her tongue on his sharp teeth.

Eventually he broke away from her lips to dip his head down to her neck, causing Maka to feel light-headedness that she knew wasn't just because of her oxygen shortage from their passionate kiss.

"I...I missed you," she managed to get out even as his tongue glided along her visible collar-bone.

This caused the weapon to stop and straighten, to look into her flushed face and dazed emerald eyes.

"I missed you too Maka," he grinned as he dipped down to her lips once again, "Why do you think I'm doing this?"

That was as good as any 'I love you' confession she was going to get from him and she was suddenly desperate for him at the thought that he might feel the same about her, that he had felt her presence in the smallest things when she had no longer been there next to him.

She craned her neck to bring their lips back together and suddenly it was like something had cracked, like their first kiss wasn't even the meaning of frantic like she'd thought. When he bit down on her lower lip, Maka couldn't hold in the loud moan that echoed from her throat. This seemed to encourage Soul all the more as suddenly he began to lean forward so much Maka felt like she might tip over. But it seemed that they had been slowly moving towards her desk as she felt the old wood dig into the backs of her legs in needed support.

Not hesitating, she hoisted herself onto the desk and beckoned with a sly grin for Soul to follow. Maka barely had enough time to catch his smirk before he was on top of her, one of his hands above her head as he leaned on his elbow to maintain balance while the other began to hike up her skirt, Maka's own hands throwing whatever was on the wooden work-place on the floor without a single care before coming to wrap around his neck as if to bring him closer.

But when that hand next to her head moved to cup her chest, Maka suddenly felt like it was time to take a moment to think, to breathe. It took all her will-power to lift her hands from his neck to push against his chest in a means of stopping him. Soul got the message immediately and he lifted his head from hers.

"What?" he asked with red eyes only half open, hazy from satisfaction.

"What are you doing?" she managed to get out as her heart began ramming against her ribs again.

"Like I said before, I missed you," he said as he stood on his knees, his hands coming to the buttons on her jacket.

As he popped open the first one, Maka didn't have the will to stop him but did say, "People usually get flowers or presents to say that. Not start making out."

"Well, you were always a special one, weren't you Maka?"

Maka felt her face flush and wondered if it was because of his comment or because of the fact that he had now undone all the buttons to her jacket.

"Red always was my favorite color," Soul said after he'd stripped off the jacket and undershirt at the same time to reveal a bra of his stated favorite color.

"I'm serious Soul," she said as her hands made light work of his own jacket, discarding it away quickly to then lift his shirt over his head.

"So am I," he said and at the obvious innuendo, Maka couldn't help but roll her eyes.

Her index finger traced along the lines of his scar that were now faint from his growth. She noted that he had a few new ones and had the instant urge to hear the stories of how he'd acquired them.

"Well," Maka had to break off because of a shiver down her spine as Soul began tracing kisses on her belly, "It's nice to know that you find me attractive _now_."

"Your girls definitely grew with me gone," he stated as lifted both hands to grab at her boobs, causing Maka to give out a gasp more in anger then in shock.

Because he was now relying on her for balance, it was easy for Maka to roll to the side and for Soul to be on his back while she straddled him.

His red eyes blinked before he narrowed them in amusement, saying, "Well well, going to teach me something teacher?"

"I would say the same for you." Maka began to feel confidence swell as she saw Soul arch his back when she placed a kiss just below his belly-button, moving her mouth up his chest like he had just been doing to her.

"I'm so glad I applied and got the job," Soul managed through his shivers of pleasure.

"You have no idea," Maka said with a sultry smile as she leaned down, giving Soul a first-row look at her impressive cleavage and for both of them to relish in the feeling of skin-on-skin.

Too bad it was at this moment that the classroom door swung open.

Both green and red darted from each other's faces to that of twelve-year-olds who began to stream into the room; their conversation stopping the moment their eyes fell on the two half-naked adults on the desk.

Maka was first to react as she got up and unforgivably pushed Soul off of her desk, looking in dismay at the damage that had been done. And then she looked down at herself and felt like it couldn't get much worse.

"It seems, students, that your teachers are occupied."

Oddly enough, Maka was corrected in that thought. Because the person who had said that was Kid, the current Shinigami head-master since his father had decided to retire a few years back. The OCD meister continued with, "And to think I came here to welcome Soul back; I suppose it can wait for another time."

And so the kids filed back out, a number of them taking one last look at either Maka or Soul (mostly depending on opposite genders), leaving the past invisible duo along once again.

Maka was pretty sure her mind had short-circuited at the moment, but when Soul was suddenly behind her with his arms wrapped around her hips and his mouth at the shell of her ear whispering, "Shall we continue?," she felt it come back into full swing. Along with her fist.

Reeling back, Soul grimaced as he touched the side of his face and snapped, "What was that for?!"

"You stupid idiot! I can't believe you didn't lock the door!"

"Sorry, I was a little occupied with you at the moment."

"I can't believe Kid... and my students... so shamelessly... OH GOD."

Soul raised an eyebrow at Maka's suddenly blank expression before wincing at her high frequency yell of, "I REALLY AM PAPA'S DAUGHTER!"

* * *

_A/N: I was going to write a different theme but I thought I'd be audacious (in so many ways) and post this lit flufftastic monster (that turned to crack at the end) to maybe get back into yall's good graces. Also, WTFOMGBBQ how do I have over 1000 reviews for this drabble series...? _


	54. 100 : Relaxation

**100 : Relaxation**

It was one of those unusually normal days where everyone actually went to class and weren't out battling the forces of insanity and evil. Everyone had been relatively cooperative (especially after that mussel had been put on Black*Star) until Kid had turned to Maka with his trademark scrutinizing, golden-spiraled eyes.

"This is entirely unacceptable," Kid said to Maka who looked up from her book and raised an eyebrow.

"There's actually something wrong with Maka?" Soul asked in amusement from the other side of the girl in question, "I thought she was always perfectly symmetrical to you."

"Yeah, my pony-tails are fine this morning, aren't they? Or did I not align that one Soul pulled on earlier back right?" Maka asked with a slight pout as she turned in her chair to look at Kid.

"It is not your hair that is the problem," Kid said as he turned to face Maka as well.

Maka blinked and was about to ask just what was wrong when Kid stated, "Your breasts aren't symmetrical."

There was dead silence before Soul managed to choke out through an incoming fit of laughter, "_What_ did you just say?!"

Kid didn't even blush in the slightest as he directly put his hands over Maka's currently growing chest, causing the meister to begin to sputter, as the future Shinigami said, "The left one is definitely a little ahead of the right."

Unfortunately for Kid, he didn't even see the boot coming between his legs before it hit him. His groans of lamentation were covered by the hushed giggles of Liz and all-out laughter of Patti next to him.

"I can't believe this!" Maka repressed her desired screech for a throaty whisper of annoyance, since they were technically still in class, before she turned to Soul and asked, "Can you!?"

But Soul had already passed out from a nose-bleed.

* * *

_A/N: I can't believe I 1) wrote this and 2) am posting it OTLLLL I'm pretty sure this idea has been done before (probably better too *dies*), yet please at humor me with a giggle!_


	55. 009 : Drive

**009 : Drive**

Maka suppressed a shiver as the newest disection show-star was rolled in, the animal's tongue sticking out in a morbid sense of humor that seemed last minute to the meister. The green-eyed teen had to supress another shiver as she watched a sinister smirk of fulfillment stretch across Dr. Frankenstein's face at the sight of his newest 'fresh meat'.

As if thinking along the same brain wave, Tsubaki, who was seated across of her, leaned over and whispered, "You know, he as a very sadistic smile."

"It's unique, _that's_ for sure," Maka whispered back as her eye twitched, seeing the 'unique smiler' himself begin to show how to sharper scalpels to perfection.

"Well, everyone's smile is unique in its own way," Tsubaki said.

This had Maka turning away from her teacher and towards her weapons friend. "You really think so?"

"Of course yes," Tsubaki said in shock, incrudious as to how her friend hadn't noticed this before, "Everyone's smile is unique in the different aspects it demonstrates."

"I guess I know everyone's smile but I never really gave much thought to... I don't know... naming them or something."

"You're cryptic in my mind," the beautiful dark-haired teen said with gusto, yet Maka felt herself resist raising her eyebrows in shock.

"I'm obscure?" she questioned, holding back her slight annoyance.

"No, just in how you can smile in complete joy or either in malice with your book to hit Soul over the head. It's double-sided."

This had Maka turning back to Dr. Stein to distract her from the in-depth character evaluation she hadn't expected but then turned right back to Tsubaki, not wanting to see the climactic event of splitting the rib cage to start.

"So what about the others?" the blond asked out, ignoring the loud crack and resounding groans from her fellow students.

"What do you think?" her friend asked back with a sly smile.

"I think yours is empathetically maternal."

Tsubaki blinked a few times before her lips curved into that gentle arc. "Who else?"

"I think Black*Star's is... zealously robust."

"I would go for strappling confidence... but still I understand," Tsubaki commented back with thought.

"Kid is mostly meticulously reserved," Maka said as she propped her chin in an upturned palm before she smiled and added, "At some times both Patti and Liz have this identical carefree slack grin and smirk."

"Only one left now," Tsubaki said and Maka shook away the slight glittering she thought she saw in her friend's violet eyes.

"Soul? Hm... that's going to be a hard one since I know him the best and have seen so many expressions..." the teen drifted off in thought before she turned away from Tsubaki and to her left where Soul looked like he was sleeping.

"Kinky."

Tsubaki opened her mouth to ask if Maka just said what she thought she just heard but Maka cut her off before she could.

"I mean, how that one side is so much further up then the others and how his teeth are all jagged and just... when he raises his eyebrows sometimes or narrows his eyes it's like..." Maka drifted off to sigh and put her head in her hands, shaking it a few times before sitting up and blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

The multi-weapon opened her mouth again and was about to say something but when she saw Soul's slouched position move a little and hear a light snort (both things seemed to be missed by a deeply-thinking Maka) she decided to just shrug and let it go.

_: - S - O - U - L - - E - A - T - E - R - : - R - E - T - A - E - - L - U - O - S - :_

Maka hummed lightly as she washed the dishes of that night's dinner, the rock-n-roll music from Soul's room loud enough to fill the house with sound.

"Maka."

At hearing her name, she turned around to see non-other then her faithful silver-haired partner.

Knowing that he probably wanted to indulge his (sharp) sweet tooth, she said, "Dessert's in the fridge, second shelf."

She heard him mutter something about dessert and how it wasn't going to be like anything he'd tasted tonight but didn't think anything of it and so turned back to the sink.

Not a half minute after she'd heard the refridgerator door close she heard a hissing sound and she felt something cool on her neck. Twisting at a drastic angle to see that it was a slight dab of whippped-cream, she turned around more to see Soul with the can, shaking it with a smirk.

"Soul, what are you-"

"You think my smile is kinky?" he asked with a growl as he took some steps forward, causing Maka to be pinned against the bubbly sink.

"Y-You were lis-yeee_AH_?"

The reason for why Maka's sentence had fallen apart and she had exclaimed out was because Soul had ducked his head and had licked off the cream.

Face rapidly reaching the extreme emergency color zone, Maka tried to stutter something out but couldn't.

"By the time I'm done with this can of cream," he held up the can and shook it for emphasis, "You'll never use 'kinky' to describe my smile again."

"W-Why?" the blond at least managed to get out one word as she reached a hand up to the nape of her neck where he'd licked.

"Because I'm going to show you the real meaning of the word."

As he seemed to tower over her, Maka gulped in apprehension.

"You'll never use the word in an incorrect context again."

* * *

_AN: Oh brain, how did you think of this up? Oh hands, why did you actually think you should upchuck it up into writing? I wish I could do something better for the first post of 2010 but...alas _


	56. 019 : Gray

**019 : Gray**

Maka realized through battles and the years and the surmounting scars that everything began to smudge around the corners. She would be lying if she said she didn't think the world looked a little brighter when the edges were blurred a little, the axis tilting a little. It looked pretty, the way the colors would meld and the way her thoughts would just run on autopilot, relying just on muscle memory to provide the swings and kicks.

Her paperwork drawer began to fill with success, and her head seemed to empty. Even in the peace time there were missions and killings, evil never seemed to sleep. For the most part her senses were alert and her hands fidgety, but she just didn't truly feel alert anymore. She was barely eighteen, she shouldn't be feeling so old and aged, even if she had seen more than almost any other meister twice her age. If they made it to that age, that was.

She didn't really have to go to the classes and school anymore, but sometime she found herself going anyway. She sat and listened, looking to her right and left and wondering why her friends wouldn't come either.

Unlike her, everyone, even Kid (who seemed to be getting a slight handle on his OCD), seemed to be enjoying the peace like any normal person. They would laugh and host parties that she would go to and refuse drinks while watching Black*Star try and kiss Tsubaki; they were having fun.

They weren't just floating through life, looking at the colors blankly and thinking that sunsets were depressing. She knew something was wrong when she stared one day out to the raining sky and all she saw was gray, when she had always loved rain. Had always thought it nurturing and found appreciation in it for how it brought life to the dried and cracking land below it.

She tried to just read more, but for some reason that began to feel taxing. Maka knew that Soul was becoming worried for her at this point, as he would watch her cook just staring at the stove. She would usually be dancing or twirling around it by now. The music was on, but her desire to leap around wasn't.

The silver-haired teenager thought at first it was how Blair had moved out, or even how her Father was now busier than her. But neither seemed right, as she seemed to just be annoyed at Blaire and her lingerie when she visited and when he'd made a lunch meeting with her Dad, she had blinked and grimaced before walking away. He got a hard Maka Chop for punishment, too.

Soul knew that he had to do something, and so asked her one night while they were watching TV.

"Maka?" he asked her name tentatively.

"What? This part of the movie is exciting," she said as she moved her arm to grab more popcorn from the bowl in his arms.

He took a breath before saying, "Are you depressed?"

She turned her head slowly from the screen to him and asked, "What?"

"You don't seem to be so lively anymore," Soul said as he scratched his head, before looking back to her to say, "You alright?"

"I'm fine," Maka said with conviction, and Soul wondered if she was trying to convince him or herself.

There was just the sound of the movie for a moment or two before Soul said, "We can fix it, you know; get some pills from Dr. Stein or something."

The teenager groaned and resisted the urge to hit her palm against her face. "Look Soul, while I appreciate the concern, I'm fine."

"You're having, like, post traumatic stress disorder or something!" he shot out in worry.

"Soul," she sighed, "I'm really fine. If anything, I'm just a little bored."

"You're bored."

"Bored."

"You've been moping around for the last few months, being lackadaisical on most of missions, because you're simply _bored_. Well, that just solves everything, doesn't it?"

Not finding amusement in his facetious tone, Maka snapped, "Look, peace is just so domestic and sane and..."

"Different from what you've grown up with and become accustomed to, I get it," Soul finished for her with a sigh. "You don't have to explain it to me, I know plenty about it."

"Then how do you deal with it? It's just so... consuming!" Maka yelled out, hands raised before letting them fall in seemingly defeat.

"Well," Soul said in thought as he tilted his head towards her, "I just find something intricate, something hard to understand or get and just spend all my energy on that."

"Does it help?" Maka asked with slumped shoulders.

"When I was stuck in that mansion, before I met you," Soul began, "I was bored out of my freaking mind! I had already mastered the piano and there weren't any lessons for me, and I had no inspiration to write any pieces. So I just hit notes without cause. But then I picked up the guitar, and that really helped me. It was so different, but equally entrancing, as the piano I just forgot I had been bored. And then when I mastered it-" he cut himself short and closed his mouth, as if he was just about to revel something he didn't want her to hear.

"Then what?" Maka nudged, both in her words and an elbow to his side.

"Then you came along," he shrugged, "And I haven't been bored yet."

Maka sighed as she leaned back into the cushion. "Great, so I just have to find another me."

"Or something equally interesting and hard to figure out," Soul piped in.

"I suck at guitar, I'm not even going to try again," Maka groaned, remembering the one time she had picked up the instrument she had almost flung it at the nearest wall five minutes later out of pure frustration.

They sat in silence, not watching the still moving pictures and movie on the screen. But then Maka got an idea, and twisted her body to look at Soul. He jumped a little as her face was suddenly in his as she asked, "What's so interesting about your life now to what it was before?"

"Uh," Soul said intelligently.

"I mean," she continued as she leaned more forward, a hand sticking out to push against the cushion below her for stability, "What do you like about being a weapon? About working with me?"

"Maka," Soul squeaked.

"Yeah? What is it?" she asked in interest, head further craning down to his level.

"You're kind of squishing me," he said as he looked up at her.

Maka blinked before reassessing her position, and realized in horror that she was, quite simply, flattening him against the couch. She had crawled over him and pinned him down in interest and haste to what she'd been asking about; she hadn't even noticed her body moving.

"Oh, uh," Maka said, it was her time to be smart, before she slowly retracted her body away from his.

Soul sat back up and dusted off his shirt to distract himself for a moment before looking back over to a still-close Maka, whose green eyes were still wide and expectant. Oh, right, he remembered, she wanted him to tell her why he thought his life was interesting.

"I like working with you, you know how to do everything neat and concise, which is reassuring," he began, "And then I've always been laid-back, carefree so this peace is nice in that."

Maka's eyebrows lowered a little as she said, "So you just like fighting and being lazy. Great, that helps a lot."

"I mean, that's not all," Soul said with a slight huff, "You're pretty interesting yourself."

"Interesting, as in how educated I am?"

"More like, interesting in how you can knock a man out with a kick and not understand the rules to simple basketball."

Her face dropped and blanked; Soul couldn't help but chuckle.

"I don't know how to explain it," he shrugged, "I just find amusement in the little things. If you focus on those, your life doesn't seem so boring and orthodox anymore."

"The little things?" Maka asked for reaffirmation.

Soul nodded, and she turned away to think.

Maka followed his instruction, if a little skewed. Rather then focusing on little things in her life, she focused on one thing and the little things it brought. And that one thing was Soul in her life, and their interactions.

She had known about his habits and tendencies for years now, having been partners for years, but she had never really given very much thought into why he acted the way he did. He had grown out of trying to be popular and someone he wasn't, which coincidental made him infinity popular, a long time ago and she had nodded at the change. Now she found herself trying to figure out what he was thinking or why he said or do the things he did. It was easier when he was stupid and predictable in his youth, but now that he was older like her, he had grown character and (amazingly) some wisdom and insight.

He wasn't a simpleton (coughBlack*Starcough) or overly complicated (coughKidcough) except when it came to, oddly, her. Then he turned unexpected and sometimes, to her vast enjoyment, quirky.

Like the way he would look at her when she was just reading. Like the way he seemed to hover over her when she had just come out of the shower, as if he liked the smell of her shampoo or something of the like. (She thought it was ridiculous, seeing as they shared the shower and he could just smell it himself.) Like the way he always smirked when they walked arm-in-arm on occasion, just for fun. Like how he seemed to drive faster on his motorcycle, so she would grab onto his torso tighter for support.

His odd behavior towards her, different from his usual uncaring attitude to the world around him, made her grin and for her back to straighten. She felt pride in how he was so careful, so content to simply be in her presence.

While her world had mushed almost to an inseparably and confusing level, Maka now felt the lines sharpen and for things to straighten and splay out the way they were supposed to.

On that first day they'd met, Maka had known this silver-headed boy would aid her. She just never realized that she would have helped him in the first place, or how Soul would bring her back from a dreary outlook and bland colors.

* * *

_AN: I hadn't realized I haven't updated this in so long until I looked at the last update date and was like SHIT! OVER HALF A YEAR? __I think I haven't been updating because there's barely been updates in the manga, but I know that's no excuse for this unintentional hiatus. But, regardless, _I just literally forced myself to think and write something, anything. Truthfully, I kind of detest what came out, but that's what happens when you peer pressure yourself *I_nsert mandatory drug and alcohol message here_* But, anyway, I hope you guys at least remotely liked it. On a better note, thanks for all the support and reviews guys; how have you all been? Having a good summer I hope~!


	57. 058 : Kick In the Head

**058 : Kick In the Head**

Soul glared at his blue-haired friend in front of him, red eyes narrowed as if he was trying to read the assassin's mind.

"Dude, you can take it or leave it; I don't really care either way. _I'm _not the one she likes."

"How can I tell you're telling the truth."

Black*Star sighed at the weapons' understandable disbelief, "Look, I know you've already decided whether to believe me or not when I first told you it. You just have to figure it out; so just go get her."

Soul stayed silent for a little bit before saying, "Your initials are BS. Your name legitimately _spells __bullshit_."

The mister couldn't help the sudden, loud laughter from exploding out of his huge mouth. "Soul, I don't think you should make decisions based on people's initials."

The silver-haired teen stared for a little longer before he was walking off without even a word or wave of goodbye. His jacket flapped and snapped in the fast speed before he turned a corner and went out of sight.

"Did it work?"

At the tentative voice, Black*Star looked around to see his partner come out from the corner she was hiding behind.

"Totally! I can't believe he just bought it like that. You were right, all he needed was some encouragement."

"So how did you encourage him to go after Maka?" Tsubaki asked in interest as she came to his side.

Black*Star felt a smirk come onto his face as he wrapped an arm around her hips; "Oh, just something about Maka gushing to me yesterday how she's had the biggest crush on him for years."

She gasped as she looked at him, saying, "She didn't do that, and we don't know her feelings for sure! All we know is that we're pretty sure Soul likes her."

"Eh," he said noncommittally, "I'm _know _I'm right; I always am. They should have gotten together ages ago, anyway."

As Tsubaki sighed and lightly elbowed him in the ribs, Black*Star realized that Soul should have stuck to listening to his instincts.

Oh well; what good was a friend's trust if only to exploit it? And, really, it wasn't like what he had lied about was bad, Black*Star and Tsubaki were just being good Samaritans playing match-maker.

"He'll thank me in time, just you wait! I bet he'll ask for me to be his best man or something at the wedding, too!"

* * *

_AN: So I'm playing Assassin's Creed II and I'm fangirling over Ezio…it's a little sad as it makes me lose focus sometimes DX There's just something about assassins guys; I don't know how to say it. Just don't trust them, especially if their initials spell bullshit XD' And did any of you guys notice that about Black*Star's name before? I hope not, I do try and be original from time to time...OTL_

___ALSO! TOTALLY DIFFERENT TOPIC! but onemanga is now shut down and that PISSES me off. Where are you guys going to read your manga now? Mind telling me?_


	58. 079 : Starvation

_AN: First thanks for all the suggestions, support and reviews everyone! I thought I'd write something before I go read some mangaaa. Second, WARNING NOW; this isn't cute of fluffy romance at all, it's angst lust romance! LeGASP! (I did it for the nonexistent lulz)_

_

* * *

_

**079 : Starvation**

Maka loved to see Soul crack, to see him broken and begging of her.

He was always so righteous, so self-willed and knowing what he needed to do and what needed to change. He had an almost impenetrable sense of justice and had the delusion he was a hero, someone who would never lose or give into the bigger evil. Like he could transform and he was suddenly the biggest power of the world. And he was just at her twitching fingertips.

But everyone has evil in their hearts, and everyone has an inner sadist pulling at the stitches and seeping out blood.

She had felt pride in being at his side for so long, for seeing with him all the good they had done. Everything they put right and corrected all the well-being they brought to the world. He brought peace to her world for quite a while, but then it suddenly changed with her feelings.

Because she realized she was jealous of everyone, she wanted him. Only him. She wanted this silver-haired boy to only see her, only recognize her, only fight and stay by _her_ side.

To see someone beg, to see someone so broken for you; Maka wanted that to happen. For once in her righteous, good-hearted life she wanted someone to want her with all they had.

It wasn't such a ridiculous notion, was it?

There are two ways to control people: trust and fear. She already had the former from him and it wasn't enough; it was time to go for the second option.

For once she didn't care about the consequences; she didn't care about her actions and the effects that could grow and choke.

She made him tear at her clothes and skin, trying to fight his way into that cavern between her lungs. He seared her lips with his own and grabbed at her hands like life-lines in the ocean of doubt they were both drowning in. Maka made Soul feel insecure about whether she would stay with him, would drown with him.

After, they would lie on the sheet-stripped bed. Still bare to everything around them, they would put a hand on each other's chest to feel a heartbeat. Flesh against flesh; to feel that welcoming, continuous drum that could sound so hollow and empty. Maka sometimes felt like she couldn't feel her own, and wondered if it was the same for him.

She didn't make it easy; she would make him crawl.

Crawl for her love and attention, her moans and her cries that would reverberate off the walls.

Soul would kneel to her; he would do anything to have her nails scratch at his back and for the feeling of her skin against his. Her fingertips usually felt so cold but when she forced her fingerprints on him, they felt like they were on fire.

Their limbs tangled like their matted hair, sweat dripping into their eyes and blinding their senses.

And suddenly Maka realized Soul wasn't the only one afraid anymore.

Maka now doesn't like to see Soul crack and break anymore.

She likes to shatter with him.


	59. 006 : Break Away

_AN: IF YOU ARE NOT AT CHAPTER 75, PLEASE READ IT FIRST AND THEN COME READ THIS. __So I'm now up to chapter 76 guys! YAY~! I had only been at 71 so catching up was SO awesome; thanks again for the help guys._

_ There was one part in chap. 75 where apparently its proven (?) that Tsubaki is the horniest of the group (she totally loved it when girl!Black*Star rubbed against her, OTL), and if all that wasn't good enough, Black*Star comments on how they sleep in the same room together. Not even when he said they only do it because there isn't enough rooms could stop my stupid grin. And it was nice to finally get a gauge on her age, she said she was only two or three years older; I'm so glad we finally got some sort of understanding on that. __I've decided to write something about that B*SxTsu possibility real fast._

_PS: PLUS, the fight between the chainsaw guy and Soul because he wanted to get with Maka...lol, sound familiar guys? BUT, aside from my awesome future predicting sills, enjoysss and yays for super quick posts! (and omg, sorry for such a long, boring note; I fangirl over shit I admit)_

_PSS: Wes returned too! *squeeeeals*_

* * *

_"I sleep together in the same room as [Tsubaki]...maybe I should stop."_ - Black*Star, chapter 75

**006 : Break Away**

The blue-haired teen sighed as he narrowed his eyes at the bright moonlight that filtered through the blinds and cut ribbons of white on the decorated walls of the small room. It illuminated parts of posters and pictures he, and the sleeping person nearby, had decorated the sparse room with. The sharp lines of white made Black*Star close his eyes and think of Kid, who was probably being pampered by Liz and Patti or was fast sleep, unlike himself; he grinned none-the-less.

He rolled over from the walls and his line of vision was set on the lightly snoring person adjacent to him; Tsubaki.

Black*Star had to focefully slap a hand to his mouth to stop the sudden laughter from escaping as he was reminded; she was the horniest of them all. Truthfully, as his laughter died away, he didn't think that that would have been the case, it was a little bit shocking (even if at the time he was just infinitely amused). She had always seemed so resolved and passive to relationship and guys; she didn't even like it when he, the greatest person on earth and any other world who could defeat the Gods, peaked on her. It just didn't make any sense to him.

Before he gave any real thought to his actions, he scooted himself, bed and all, closer to the other wall. He only stopped when he felt unable to get any closer; the edges of their elevated mattresses touching. She was facing away from him, towards the wall, and he supposed that was best; he still had no idea what he was doing.

He sat up, letting the blanket pool around his lap, before he reached out for her hair that was splayed across her pillow. He was extra careful with his calloused and scraped hands, bandages still present from the fight that had barely passed. The feeling was like silk, and it fell out of his grasp in his inability to hold it tight, in fear of waking her up. It looked like oil, which the teenager had always thought had been eerily beautiful in how rainbows played on its surface.

She moved in her sleep, looking like she was going to face him, and so he quickly darted back underneath his blankets and shut his eyes.

"Black*Star, what are you doing?" she managed to get out in a tired, soft tone.

He answered her with a loud snore.

"I know you're awake, you never sleep like that," she sighed into her pillow.

Inwardly cursing how he forgot to throw his limbs every which way, he opened his eyes and turned them to her; her own violet was hidden in the darkness. They sat in silence, and Black*Star had almost thought she'd fallen back asleep, before she said, "Are you going to tell me why your bed is suddenly against mine?"

"I thought it would make the room bigger," he lied with a wide grin she probably couldn't see.

"And it couldn't wait until morning or my own opinion?" she groaned as she fully moved her body, angling it to face him.

"I'm surprised that you haven't freaked out on how close I am to you," Black*Star commented.

"You're my partner, why would I be freaked out by having you closer?" she said before a yawn escaped.

He blinked at her point in thought before saying, "You're right, I guess I should be the one afraid, seeing how you're a total hornball!"

This seemed to finally snap her awake, from either his loud voice or the statement, as she jolted up with a face positively glowing in the dark; she tried to talk but all that came out was gargles and groans of embarrassment. At her utter state of helplessness, Black*Star couldn't help but let out a booming laugh before pulling her back down on her mattress.

"It's not such a big deal."

"Yes it is," she whimpered.

He tilted his head slightly and realized she was right; "Yeah, I bet you're going to have horrible nicknames for a while now."

She now openly whined, high and long, into her pillow.

"It's not so bad," Black*Star laughed.

"Yes it is," she moaned, "It's horrible. Everyone is going to think I'm a sick person."

"Doesn't it just mean you're a healthy, young teenage woman?"

She lifted her head up and he saw a glimmer of purple as she said, "Well you're a teenager; you're a guy, too!"

"But aren't you older and stuff?"

"I'm seventeen, barely seventeen," she muttered dejectedly.

"Really? I'm fourteen."

"I thought you were thirteen," she frowned at him.

"My birthday came and went," he shrugged.

Tsubaki unexpectantly groaned into the pillow and Black*Star managed to hear the muffled statement of, "I'm not only a horrible person but a partner."

"No you're not," he laughed as he slapped her back, "It's not like we really have time for that boring stuff of age and birthdays; killing evil people totally takes priority."

He saw her move her face towards him again and he saw the definite frown, he didn't expect her to then say, "I always see you as older."

"I could say the same for you, with what you're packing on your chest that is."

He pulled back in the right moment as she swiped at his head; she missed and only cut his pillow in half. She stared at the floating feathers for a moment before flopping back, and there was just silence between the two of them.

"Is it, like, you just hold it in?"

"Black*Star," she huffed, refusing to face him, "I don't want to talk about it."

"What? Everyone gets horny; just the other day I-"

"Don't. Want. To. Hear!" she interrupted, and he was a little alarmed by how harsh and hard her voice suddenly sounded.

"Tsubaki, dude-"

"I am not a dude!" she yelled out as she shot up with a start, arms being thrown into the air drastically; it caught Black*Star off so much that he had almost tumbled out of his bed.

"Well you're horny like one!" he challenged as he sat up as well.

She narrowed her eyes at him and he was a little irked when she poked him in the chest, hard, before saying, "Well you're just fourteen; you don't understand."

"I understand plenty," he huffed as he tried to straighten and get to her height, "You're not that much older; you're not better at me than anything."

"Yeah? Well apparently I'm a bigger perv than you," Tsubaki said, with the ghost of a smirk.

"I'm way hornier than you!" he snapped; always one to be ropped into a challenge when his reputation was on the line.

"Oh, yes, I can see that by the way you've pulled your bed next to mine!"

"Yeah, maybe I _did _want to do something!"

"Not if _I_ was going to do it first!"

Black*Star was worried, Tsubaki wasn't acting like herself at all; her emotions (read: horniness) was taking her over! He had to save her!

"Will you two idiots just _shut up_?"

The miester and weapon blinked at each other in the dim lighting before saying in unison, "Did you say that?"

A sudden slamming on the wall Black*Star was usually against made Tsubaki yelp and duck under the covers; it was their cranky neighbor.

"Why don't you shut up?" Black*Star yelled right back, with twice as much volume.

"I would if you two teenagers would stop your shameless flirting!"

"We're not-"

"Whatever! I don't care!_ Just be quiet_!"

And it seemed that short conversation through a wall was over and Black*Star snorted before sticking his tongue out in the direction of the hidden man. When he flopped back down on the bed, he had forgotten why he had gotten in trouble for, until he heard Tsubaki sigh next to him.

Right; saving.

Tsubaki had the intial reaction of punching Black*Star in the face when he suddenly rolled over on her, his knees holding her hips down and hands moving her bangs out of her face so he could mash their lips together, but she had been too shocked to react for a moment.

"Ow!" she yelled when she finally managed to push him away, putting a few fingers to her already bruising lips, "What was that for?"

Black*Star got up from the ground, where she'd unceremonicously flung him onto, and looked at her; she was blushing like he'd never seen before.

"I'm helping you, I thought you would appreciate it," he huffed as he got back up.

"That kiss didn't help anything!"

"It didn't make you feel less perverted?"

"No! It did the exact opposite, actually!"

"But I need to help you!" Black*Star yelled out, "If you don't turn back to your old self because you're so horny; I can't take that!"

"What are you talking about?" Tsubaki said in horror, "I'm fine! I don't need to be saved from... _those _emotions, I can handle myself perfectly fine."

"You're so twitchy and angry right now, though!" he said in arguement, "You need to release some of it, get someone to help you with it."

"No," she sniffed, "I've been fine all this time by myself already, I don't need it."

Black*Star couldn't help it, he combusted into laughter.

"It's not funny!" the teenager whined as she hit him in the head and flattened him back onto his mattress, "I'm not going to give anything to anyone not worthy."

"Tsubaki, Tsubaki," he tsked, "I'm the infamous Black*Star, I am more than worthy."

He attmepted to get closer to her again, but she scrambled up against the wall and used her legs to keep him at bay.

"Black*Star, I'm fine! I don't need you to do anything for me; really!"

"But you're so caught up in pent up feelings you can't even control yourself anymore!"

"_You're _the one who kissed me!"

"GOD DAMN IT IF YOU KIDS DON'T SHUT UP I'M CALLING THE POLICE!"

Tsubaki stopped her kicking in shame at letting her voice rise so much, and her master meister didn't miss a beat as he lunged for her. She barely had time to let out a squeak before his lips had crashed onto hers again.

He seemed to have learned from the first time he'd kissed her, as he used his hands to pin hers above her head rather than cup her face; his grip wasn't hard and seemed neutral, as if she could break away anytime she wanted to. But, for some reason, she didn't.

She suddenly didn't care if he wasn't a great kisser (she wasn't one either) and this wasn't perfect and they were in their loose, star-patterned pajamas, because she couldn't help but feverishly kiss him back. It was idiotic, and she knew it was, but it was like her mind and body had a mind of its own; especially when it arched up to try and get closer to him.

"Damn, Tsubaki," Black*Star breathed into her neck as he broke their lips apart, "You really have a lot-"

He was cut off when she soundlessly kissed him, and he could only moan into her mouth before he found himself rolling over, so she was hovering over him; never breaking the kiss. His hands snaked up her legs and landed on her hips before his thumbs tucked under the elastic of her pants, feeling the lace of her underwear with appreciation. He didn't know if it was his sudden touch or something else entirely, because she was suddenly off of him and was hunched over on the edge of his bed, head down in defeat.

"Wow," he couldn't help but breathe.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered, "I don't know what... what I..."

Black*Star felt breathless, his usual hearty laughter only came out as a chuckle; "You don't need to apologize for _anything_."

"But, we, that-"

"We're teenagers," Black*Star stated the obvious.

"And you're my best friend," she whispered, so soft he almost hadn't caught it.

He sighed as he sat up and scooted over to where she was; he frowned when he felt her tense when he put a hand on her back.

"Tsubaki, I'm not going to confess my undying love to you, don't worry; that's unrealistic."

He heard a sniff and realized in horror that she was crying.

"I mean, of course I love you, but I don't know if-"

"I'm such a loser," she sobbed out softly and Black*Star was now wincing.

"You're not a loser," he grinned as he gave a few, definite slaps on her back that almost had her tumbling forward; "I think you're only second to me."

There was silence before she lifted her head, and her tears shined in the moonlight as she said, "R-Really?"

Gulping at the sudden increase in his heartbeat, he nodded and smirked.

"I really am sorry, Black*Star," she sighed, "I just ignore this kind of stuff. I don't like to think about it."

"So you're, like, a closet horndog."

She turned back to him with her eyebrows lightly furrowed, "Why is it that even when you insult me I can't get angry at you?"

"Because I'm that cool," he laughed as he moved his arm to lay across her shoulders and pull her closer to him, "And I wasn't making fun of you; I don't mind the horny you one bit."

Tsubaki gave another pathetic whimper before she threw her head back on top of her knees.

"No, really, I'm telling the truth," he said eagerly, and she only reacted by crawling back to her mattress and throwing her blanket over her head.

"Don't run away," Black*Star chidded as he threw the blanket right back off, "You can't stop who you are."

"Yes I can," she muttered dejectedly as she rolled into a ball.

"Kissing made you feel better, right? You know, I shouldn't even ask, the way you were responding to my awesomeness-"

He was prompty cut off with her pillow to his head, making his slam down on on the bed and for feathers to explode from his split-open pillow he'd landed on. He spat out the white fluffy things before he turned to Tsubaki, who'd gone back into the fedal position, and frowned.

"I know you know that you don't want to know you want me."

"That didn't make any sense," she said.

"Yeah it did!" he flared up, "I wasn't doing all the work a few minutes ago!"

"Black*Star," she sighed as she sat up, "I don't want love."

He blinked at her before thinking out loud, "You're the last person I thought I'd hear that from."

"It's... so complicated and I don't like complicated," she sighed, "I like things simple and understandable; you make me confused."

"Me?" he asked as he pointed at his chest, at his heart.

She seemed to tense at his softer-than-normal voice before she nodded her head a few times, long hair spilling over her shoulder.

"So, let me get this straight," he said as his head began to turn, "You like me?"

"I didn't say that!" she yelped as she grabbed her pillow close to her chest, "I never said that!"

"But I make you confused and you think love is confusing," he continued on as he crawled over to her, not caring how her eyes were widening in unseen feelings, "So that means you like me."

"Lies!" she whispered, but Black*Star was already on her again, hands on either side of her head and pushing her back against the wall.

He raised a blue eyebrow and said, "It's easier if you just admit it."

"Except there's nothing to admit," she said through a slight frown.

"Come on," the teen said as he rolled his eyes, "You're a horrible liar."

He could literally feel the heat radiate form her cheeks as she mumbled, "Ok, fine, so I think you're kinda cool."

"_'Kinda cool_?'" he quoted in disbelief, "I'm the best, I'm surprised you didn't fall for me at first sight!"

Tsubaki tried to hides her giggle with a cough, but it just sounded like a snort of incredulous to her fellow teen.

"I'll show you! I'll make you grateful you've fallen for me!"

"I haven't fallen-"

It seemed a recurring theme tonight to cut each other off with kissing, and Tsubaki almost pushed him away like the first time, but there was something different in this kiss. It wasn't frantic and bruising like before, it was soft and careful, entirely the opposite of him.

When he pulled away only after a few moments, it left Tsubaki with a feeling of longing.

They simply breathed together as he touched their foreheads; she finally said, "You don't have to do this for me."

"Who says I'm doing this for you?"

She looked up at him, who hadn't expected that to come out (it just had), and finally smiled.

He smiled back, and then kissed her again.

A little later, after they had lost count of how many kisses had passed and in which their neighbor had probably fallen asleep, the two of them shared Tsubaki's pillow (since Black*Star's own was now a sad casualty in their violent pillow talk) and Black*Star said, "I'm definitely not going to stop sleeping in the same room with you."

She grinned against his shirt collar and moved a hand up to his hair, where she ran her long fingers through it a few times.

"Now I get why Kirikou was jealous," Black*Star mumbled.

"He was jealous of you sharing a room with me? Really?"

"Hey now," he said as he cracked one of his green eyes open to see she was already looking across at him with a slight smile, "Don't get any ideas about that guy; I'm more than enough."

She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion before she caught on and gasped, elbowing him before saying, "You're horrible."

"And you're the horny one."

* * *

_AN: I STILL USE CAPSLOCK FOR YELLING CAUSE I'M AN AWESOME WRITER; NEVER QUESTION IT. And this turned into something waaay longer than I'd been expecting; I think it's my longest BSxTsu one yet. I just had too much fun with emo!Tsubaki from being prosecuted on horny and the image of them rolling around in bed to stop. On a side note, I'm sick of the word 'horny.' NOT!_


	60. 077 : Test

_AN: Sorry, after doing the last BSxTsu one __(this one isn't connected to it at all, remember that)_ I thought of this too (dealing for their age thing) and it was just driving me crazy until I wrote it down. I hope you SoulxMaka fans aren't angry/annoyed D: (I promise the next one will be about them; about them only oh-la-la!).

* * *

**077 : Test**

"Wait, so..." Black*Star drifted off as he looked at his partner, "You're eighteen now?"

She nodded in misery, "I'm an adult."

The assasin felt himself frowning, not becuase he was sad but because _she _seemed sad; "And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing," she was quick to say; his eyes narrowed and she began to sweat.

"There's something."

"No there isn't," she kept denying as she stood up to walk away.

"Oh come on Tsubaki," he groaned as he leaped to follow, "You can tell me anything; I thought almost dying with your countless times would prove that!"

She stopped and looked at him, "Promise you won't laugh?"

He raised an eyebrow and she sighed, "Yeah, I didn't think you could."

"Just tell me; I'll really try not to if that makes you feel any better."

"It doesn't," she whimpered softly, but then took a deep breath to steady herself; she was going to tell him!

"I like you."

Black*Star blinked at the three monoslyable words before he felt a chuckle come out that he didn't slap a hand over to stop in time.

"I knew this was going to happen," she softly whailed as she covered her face with her hands, "I'm so pathetic."

The teenager blinked before he grinned and moved his hands to grab her wrists and reveal her face; "I'm not laughing at you."

"But you don't like me," she whimpered, "Not that it matters, because I'm eighteen."

"Wait, so you're freaking out because you're technically an adult now and I'm not?"

"You're sixteen," she sniffed, "You're too young for me now."

"And people think I'm the stupid one," Black*Star groaned out loudly; "Look, two years is nothing."

Her teary violet eyes flitted from his chest up to his face before going to the floor; "What are you trying to say, Black*Star?"

"Do you mind waiting two years?" he asked as he grabbed onto her arms, shaking her a little.

As his fingers began to squeeze, she whispered a straightforward, "No."

"Good," he said as he released her and linked arms with her, "Then two years it is."

Tsubaki was a little stunned at his confidence (which Black*Star thought was ridiculous), and so was easy to lead back into walking; she seemed to get her voice back after a few paces.

"So you like me too?"

"Not as much as myself, but close to it," he grinned across to her and reveled in the way a light dusting of pink coated her cheeks.

"You won't get tired of waiting?" Tsubaki asked, insecure still.

"_I'm _not the horny one," he laughed, and she shot him a definite glare as her cheeks reddened.

"That happened two years ago!"

"It still happened," he argued back before booming out a laugh.

* * *

_AN: I wanted to try and focus on conversation and nothing really else, while keeping it short at the same time. Honestly, I think it sounds like shit, is rushed and stupid, and too similar to the last one, so I don't really know why I'm posting it; sorry readers. I understand if you didn't like it. *frowns* I'll update again soon to make up for this!_


	61. 010 : Breathe Again

_AN: This happens in the anime 'verse, after the finale. Happy reading!_

* * *

**010 : Breathe Again**

Maka knew something was wrong with Soul.

He went around now-a-days constantly around her, making sure every little thing she needed or wanted was completed. She thought that at first it was because of her wounds and fatigue from the huge fight, but soon enough she healed and was just fine. A few new scars, but nothing really new. But he continued this pampering, this constant state of being at her side.

At first, Maka thought it was flattering and nice, to have her partner with her at all times, even in this new peace. She felt they had become so close in their time together since he'd first turned on his piano stool to face her. They had overcome their personality differences and petty arguments, to simply be content in each other's presence.

But she noted, with dread, that the silver-headed teenager seemed to be getting more desperate with wanting to spend every second together, like he couldn't let her out of her sight. It made for embarrassing situations, like when he tried to follow her into the bathroom, saying that they could just take a bath together. Maka had chopped him off their two-story apartment into the street, even if he was only wearing a towel, without a second thought.

Eventually she had gotten so fed up with it she couldn't hold it in, she cracked.

"Why are you clinging onto me like I'm the only real thing around?" she screamed up to the sky in a nice park, a few mothers taking their children to a new area, away from the crazy, hormone-driven teenager. The pair had just been walking, and it had just come crashing down for the blond.

She would have reveled in the way that, for once in his life, he seemed unsure as he rubbed the back of his neck and bit down onto his lower lip while he stood still in front of her, but she was too ruffled.

"I'm worried, Maka," he finally said to break the silence.

She tilted her head and put her hands on her hips, silently asking just what he was scared about.

"I mean," he broke off for a moment to sigh up at the floating clouds, "You're a weapon now, too."

"Yeah? Does that change something?" she wondered.

"It changes _everything_," he said in exasperation, and she blinked as he pulled at his silver, gravity defying locks in what looked like frustration; "You don't need me anymore!"

Maka blinked, and opened her mouth to ask just where he got that idea, but he continued talking. He even began to pace.

"I mean, you're a Scythe on your own," he rambled, "And you're getting control over it, so why do you need me?"

"Soul," Maka sighed out his name to try and stop him, but he kept going.

"I'm nothing, I'm like the old model and you're the new one and soon I'm going to be discarded because you don't need me anymore-"

"Soul-"

"-and I can't take that, what am I going to do? I don't want to be paired up with anyone else because we're so good together and I-"

"SOUL!" she yelled out again, and it seemed third time was the charm as it got him to shut his mouth and stop his pacing.

Maka sighed and shook her head before she went up to him, placing her hands on his shoulders and looking up with a girn.

"Let me get this straight. You've been sticking to me because you're worried I won't think I need you anymore?"

He nodded miserably, and she felt his shoulders slump under her fingers.

Even in his face of defeat, she couldn't help but let out a laugh of disbelief. His head shot up to look at her with worry and confusion, but then he was pulled into a tight hug.

"You're more of an idiot than Black*Star sometimes, or Kid when he's out to fix every imperfection in sight," she laughed into his chest.

"What?" he questioned blankly as he finally managed to lift his own arms and place them on her back.

"I'm not going to leave you, you big dope," she said as she pulled away to see his face, "I can't imagine working without you. We're the best, I'm not going to break that up, even if I'm a weapon, too," she grinned.

He stared at her for a few moments, just breathing and blinking, before he asked, "Really?"

"Of course," she laughed as she raised a hand to pinch his arm, "I'm not so lame as to leave you. And have you _seen _me trying to be a weapon? I kinda suck; hard."

"But you're going to get better," Soul said as his head lowered the slightest bit again.

"I don't care," she countered as she shook him lightly, "I only want to wield you, I don't care if parts of me can turn into metal like you now."

"Really?"

"Are you on mindless mode or something?" Maka sighed. "I'll say it one more time. I am not going to fight without you at my side. Ever. And you know how I don't like making promises."

"You're not going to leave me," he said as that all-too-familiar smirk began to show; finally. Maka wasn't used to, and didn't like, him being so odd and different from his usual laid-back, grinning and drooling persona.

She nodded her head curtly a few times, pigtails swinging.

Maka didn't know what hit her for a second as he suddenly brought her into a rib-crushing hug, pressing their bodies as close as they could get. She felt a little amazed at the feeling of his vibrating-from-laughter body pressed against hers.

"I can't believe I worried about nothing," he said through his laughter, "I'm such a loser!"

Maka chuckled as well, after she'd caught her breath, before she brought her hands to circle around his torso for a second time.

"I can't believe that cool Soul Eater got self-concious and worried," Maka agreed.

"I couldn't help it, I was just so scared you wouldn't need me anymore."

"I'll always need you," she said as her grip on him tightened to a degree of his own on hers.

"Same," he whispered into her neck, and Maka felt her eyes start to involuntarily tingle.

They stood there, not caring as people passed and pointed and chuckled, and just reveled in the other's arms.

* * *

_AN: I have mixed feelings about the finale for the anime, but at least it gave me this idea. I actually stopped watching the anime after, like, ep.20 or so (I should watch it, shouldn't I?) but I know the spoiler of Maka turning into a weapon herself and decided to try and use it. I wanted this to be more humorous (like Soul getting ready to beg her to not leave him on his knees, and Maka mistaking it for a proposal or something, making her freak out, making Soul freak out because she suddenly looks scared and worried because she must know that he'd caught on to not wanting him around AND SO ON), but OH wells! I hope you guys enjoyed the fluff-overkill D;_


	62. 047 : Creation

**047 : Creation**

"Hey, guess what Soul?"

The silver-haired teen groaned from the couch before he sat up, his girlfriend sitting down and lying her head in his lap while she herself stretched out; "Tsubaki told me something really interesting today."

"Wow, this sounds enthralling already," Soul muttered as he twisted Maka's hair with a finger.

"Well, you know how we're now..._together_," she whispered the last word, and he rolled his eyes in return.

"It's not a secret anymore, your Papa isn't going to sneak out of some corner; not like last Thursday," Soul said with a slight frown; he wouldn't have minded the sneak attack except for the fact that he'd been in the shower.

"Whatever," she said as she lifted a hand to lightly punch his chest, "She told me something funny; people are talking about us."

"Of course they are," Soul sighed with a smirk, "I'm the coolest kid and you still pretty flat chested; they're trying to figure out the mystery."

This time she gave him a legitimate punch, and he doubled over on her for a moment, gasping.

"Not funny," she frowned, "But that's not what they were talking about; they were talking about our relationship name."

"What?" he got out as he caught his breath; he would have thought that Maka would have changed somewhat since they'd began going out, but she hadn't. He was really, inside, happy through that; even though all the Maka Chops and kicks.

"They were thinking which combination of our name is better: Soma or Maul."

Soul furrowed his eyebrows and rubbed the back of his neck before saying, "Well, maul means to give serious bodily harm, right? Shred someone apart?"

"Usually caused by an animal; it also can be a huge war hammer from medieval times," Maka added from his lap.

"I don't want us to be connotative towards frantic attacks or beheading war weapons," Soul grimaced, "So I think Soma is better."

"But, you know," Maka began as she connected her light green eyes with his vibrant red, "Soma means stuff too."

"You're kidding me," Soul said with a husky chuckle.

"It means parts of an organism other than the reproductive cells, so the body and not the soul or mind of a person, and it also is a ritual drink of the Indo-Iranian cultures, originally derived from past Persian civilizations."

"So our name can either mean frantic killing and war hammers, or an old religious drink and cells," Soul stated.

"Soma can also mean the Hindu god, associated with the moon."

Soul groaned out as he slapped a hand to his face, "Maka, I don't want a vocab lesson about what people are going to be start calling us."

She looked up at him and smiled, "But words are so much fun."

"You're such a nerd," he laughed.

"And you love it," she grinned in confidence and Soul felt his smirk detract to a sly smile before he leaned down and kissed her.

Even though they'd already kissed numerous times in the few weeks they'd officially been together, every time Maka would lightly blush; it was so not cool but Soul thought it was still awesome.

"So which one should we support?" she asked after a pause, while he just had his face hovering over hers.

"Why don't we just not mix our names and just say Soul and Maka," he surmounted.

"I do like just hearing our names together, but not mashed," she agreed.

"And if we really want to mix something, we can always just resonate our souls," he offered as he ruffled her bangs.

She laughed, saying that would indeed make it easy to wipe out all those annoying fans or hatters, before she brought his face down to kiss her again.

* * *

_AN: LOL, did you guys know all that vocab? And the last line, I should say that was all just for the lulz. I, personally, don't want anyone killing me with a maul from being offended. (God, I'm hilarious.) Thanks for all the reviews and support guys, I really appreciate it! LOVE!_


	63. 069 : Annoyance

**069 : Annoyance**

"I swear to Shinigami-sama, Soul," Maka growled, "If you keep this up I'm going to rip you a new one."

"Oh, sounds kinky; I like it."

The grip on the book in her hands tightened, threatening to snap the spine, as she said, "I'm trying to read here, in case you're blind to the book and calm setting."

"But that's so lame, Maka," Soul said as he moved to get closer to her.

He stopped when she lifted a hand, signing for him to stop.

"Just go play your guitar or something."

"But I don't want to play my guitar, I want to play _you_!"

Maka turned on him with narrowed eyes, but a definite blush had already bloomed across her cheeks. "I'm busy," she said through clenched teeth.

"Get busy with me!" he said as he threw caution to the wind and lunged to kneel by her side.

He looked up at her, and the blond looked down with a raised eyebrow, expectant.

"Please?" he added in a squeak as his hands reached up to take the book away, setting it on the nearby coffee-table.

Maka sighed and gave in, nodding as she said, "But it's only seven, can't we at least eat first?"

"Hah! Hormones don't stop for anything!" Soul exclaimed as he picked her body up and sprinted to their room, where he plopped her down on the springy mattress.

"It was my dance moves, wasn't it?" the weapon asked as he looked down at her with a smirking face.

Maka rolled her eyes, "If you're talking about the spastic movements you did to try and get my attention when reading? Yeah, that didn't help your cause at all."

Soul, having dipped his lips to her collarbone, frowned against her skin before saying, "Black*Star says that I'm good."

A mixture of a snort and giggle escaped Maka before she said, "Figures."

"And I thought," Soul said as he moved off of her to lie at her side, "That I was pretty clever in my little quips. I mean, I'm not the smartest but those were cool, gotta admit."

"Uh-huh," Maka noncommittally answered.

"I mean, I'm just so awesome sometimes it-"

"Soul," Maka interrupted as she faced him.

"Yeah?" he questioned as he moved his face to look from the ceiling to her; their noses brushed in their close proximity.

"You're _really _annoying me now."

He raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then realized his mistake; Soul had dragged her away from reading to now just be lying here, talking about nothing.

He gave a slight chuckle of chagrin before he sprung back onto her.

"Right, sorry about that," Soul said quickly before he brought his lips down on hers.

* * *

_AN: Theme number 69? What ELSE did you think I was going to write about XD I'm a little proud at myself for actually incorporating the theme into this one as well, like I'm supposed to be doing. HAH!_


	64. 099 : Solitude

**099 : Solitude**

She doesn't care if no one else follows them, if the two of them will one day be left on the field with just the other.

She knows it's unrealistic, because they have friends who would willingly risk their lives for each other, but sometimes the teenager feels like she doesn't need that reassurance. That everything and everyone she ever needs only amounts to the silver-haired teen in her hands or at her side.

He's all that matters.

The way they can easily move together, even when they argue on petty things like what they want for dinner. How he can watch her back without a thought, when he argues with all his might against doing laundry. How he can bring her back from the brink of defeat with just the reassuring thought that he will be there for the victory.

It isn't her fickle father, or her gone mother. She had never really had a sturdy support; she had been alone for so long she had almost gotten lost in that mindless independence. Then he had come along, in his eyes of blood and smirk of confidence.

He'd taken her hand.

He'd taken her dedication.

He'd taken her heart.

The blond didn't feel like she was so alone anymore. It's awe inspiring the length they go for each other, how they scratch so hard their nails would split off and their flesh rubs away just to get to the other.

And she knows that if the time ever comes that they stand by each other against the world, they wouldn't find despair in their loneliness.

They'll find resolve and understanding as they stand side by side.

Maka and Soul, alone to the world together.


	65. 020 : Fortitude

**020 : Fortitude**

Black*Star feels worse than death at the moment. He can't feel anything other than the dull throb of his heartbeat, resisting defeat in even in this bone-breaking present.

Somehow, he manages to turn his head from the mud to his partner aside of him, hands and knees digging into the loose earth while her head is bowed in seeming defeat.

But then she lifts that head, and Tsubaki's eyes suddenly don't seem that placid, soft violet anymore but a hard dark swirl of black and purple; the color of black-eyes and bruises. Of pain lived through and learnt from, of raw survival.

He watches in fascination as she forms fists, and stands up; the wet earth in her hands escapes from her clenched hands as she stands, looking like she's running on determination alone.

He thinks Tsubaki is still and glorious like a memorial statue.

Except, that there's slight movement from the shallow breathes her lungs somehow manage to still produce. She's still alive; she's still willing to fight.

She isn't a statue commemorating a fallen hero; she's a hero whose heart is still beating and willing to strive for victory.

She looks down to him, and offers the blue-haired warrior her hand with that ever present, heart melting smile of encouragement and support.

Black*Star closes his eyes for a moment in reverence and wonders if she'll even stop giving to him, and sobs on the inside in hopes of never, before he grasps onto her fingers with energy he forces out of nowhere.

His mind and body rebel against any sense of defeat.

He stands up and joins her.

* * *

_AN: After last chapter, I wanted to do something similar with BSxTsu. I feel like they're so dramatically dynamic and that they never need to words to explain; they just go on pure action alone. [GOD they're so awesome.]_


	66. 025 : Trouble Lurking

**025 : T********rouble Lurking**

Tsubaki couldn't help the sudden, soft giggling from escaping, and the next second his green eyes were trained on her.

"What's so funny?"

At the sound of it again, her laughter grew and she grabbed his shoulder for support.

"Stop it! I don't get why you're laughing!" he said in earnest as he crossed his arms stubbornly.

"I-I'm sorry, Black*Star," Tsubaki sniffed, as she seemed to return to her normal self, rubbing away any tears that had threatened to fall.

"Tell me why you were laughing," he demanded as his bright eyes narrowed.

She looked up at him and gave a small, guilty grin. When the teen realized that was all the explanation he was going to get, he rolled his eyes before saying, "Come on! Stop being so lame!"

And then she gave that quiet breath of laughter again, and Black*Star didn't even feel angry anymore. Now he just felt passively annoyed.

"Alright, alright," she finally gave in when he saw him sulk, "It's your voice."

"My voice? What about it?"

"Well," she stopped and looked uncomfortable for a moment, looking down at her twiddling fingers and then up to his serious face, before saying, "It's cracking."

"Cracking?" he asked, and finally noted at the end of the word how his voice had gone an octave lower.

She moved a hand to her mouth before squeaking out, "Yep."

Black*Star rubbed his chin in sudden realization; so that was why Soul and Kid's voices had sounded different. He supposed it was finally his own turn.

"So I'm growing up?" he asked out as he crossed his arms over his precisely spiky-haired head, and Tsubaki gently smiled in return.

He grinned wide, and also noted that she was barely an inch taller than him now.

"Only a matter of time, now," he said nonchalantly as his smile stretched even more.

"Until what?" she couldn't help but inquire.

"You'll see," he said, managing to keep his voice level, before he moved his attention from her confused face back to the street.

Oh yes, soon the time would come.

The time where he'll be the one laughing and she'll be looking up at him in awe, and seeing him in a sudden new light.

He'll be a freaking God in those pretty lavender eyes of hers at last.

* * *

_AN: OTL, two BsxTsu drabbles in a row AGAIN? I bet all my SoulxMaka readers are piiiiissed XD But oh, you silly little blue-haired assassin you, infiltrating my head and refusing to get out! [Hurry and grow up and be a sexy-fine beast NAOW.]_


	67. 075 : Mirror

**075 : Mirror**

Stein hates mirrors.

They can't be cut apart and sewn back together; they only crack, crumble and fail. And no matter how hard he could try, those cracks would always crawl and be obvious to anyone, especially to the person who tried to clear the damage they'd inflicted in curiosity.

Mirrors are truthful and don't hold anything back, and that makes his eyebrows furrow. At least with people there isn't such brutally honest that shows every detested mistake and mark, even little imperfection. Mirrors show all the scars and dilated pupils in clarity that nothing else can.

Mirrors make a perfect reflection of reality, and that is too real for Stein.

But it isn't just a reflection that he sees in the fragile glass; it's what it doesn't reflect which frustrates him. It only shows what's on the surface, not what's on the inside and what counts. It doesn't show the doctor and what he yearns to discover; it just shows the unimportant shell made of skin.

And so the doctor punches them, watches them splinter and fall and he smirks.

But then he leans over and his image is only amplified and he sees numerous reflections of the man he never thought he would become.

He snarls and stomps.

Caring Marie, and he suspects everyone else (especially Spirit, that idiot), accounts his breaking of mirrors as his slight madness that seeps through his stitches. But that's really not true, it's just a habit he's created ever since he was a child, when punching a mirror had made him sob from the mixed pain.

It's stupid and crazy, but sometimes he wishes that all the supposedly negative curses that come from breaking them will cancel out his self-inflicted troubles; but that isn't the case.

Because he's stronger than mirrors.

He shatters mirrors even if he can't fix them to see the fractures and destruction. It shows that he's still just a man who can't do the impossible. That, or all those whispering voices he hears about him being crazy are true.

* * *

_AN: I think Stein is intricate and fascinating, and I thought this theme matched him; I'm glad I finally got an idea to write about him. Feedback is always appreciated :)_


	68. 063 : Do Not Disturb

_AN: Did you ever notice now in the anime Soul always has different colored headbands? My thoughts lead me to this..._

* * *

**063 : Do Not Disturb**

Maka looked down at where should have been all her headbands, ties and clips and found it empty; her anger gauge was not. She stormed out of the bathroom and went to Soul's room and knocked a few times, not caring if the door squeaked under her pulverizing knuckles.

Sure, it was just hair stuff that she could simply re-buy, but this had gone on long enough. It had first just started with him taking a few headbands and such to pull back his long bangs and she didn't mind giving him a few, she liked it even more when she showed him how to use them.

But now he was just blatantly taking them all without telling her; she had to put her own hair up some way too!

The door finally creaked open and Maka raised an eyebrow as it wasn't Soul, but Black*Star. She remembered, belatedly, that tonight must be that one time of the month all three would converge, but she didn't want to wait on this pet peeve (or straight out stealing) anymore. Only a fraction of his eye and hair was visible and that was it; he seemed determined not to open the door more than neccessary.

"Hiya, Maka," he said cheerily.

"Hi, Black*Star," she answered with less enthusiasm, "I need to talk to Soul about something right now."

"Uh, well, him and me and Kid are-"

Maka didn't hear anything else as he moved his head and revealed a very, _very _familiar star clip in his hair that took all of her attention. Her smart brain suddenly began to turn and she kicked a foot to hit the door, almost successfully breaking it down if it wasn't for Black*Star's dead weight.

"Hey - Maka, wait, don't-!" the blue-haired teenager tried to thwart as he kept the door secure; "Soul she's coming in!" he yelled at the last moment before she overwhelmed him with pure determination and better leverage.

The door fell down on the assassin and Maka jumped on it before looking at the other two in the room.

Who were doing each other's hair.

Soul had enough headbands in his hair to make a rainbow and his silver locks that weren't held down by the plastic bands were in uniformed, tiny braids. Kid, on the other hand, had a mirror in one hand and was positioning his hair to tie another ponytail, his entire head looked to be covered in them, all perfectly symetrical and planned out no doubt.

"Maka," Soul said with a start as he stood and then began yanking out his small braids (much to Kid's yells and wails of how everything was now ruined), "I can explain!"

The master tech didn't know whether to simply walk away at the (slightly disturbing) scene or laugh her lungs out; she chose to do a mix of both. The blond barely got to the door before she couldn't walk anymore, the fits of laughter had taken over her entire body made her slump against the wall for support.

"Maka, _Maka_!" Soul now said her name in panic as he went up to her, "You can't tell anyone! You have to promise!"

Realizing she now had some very good blackmail on one of the coolest guys in school, the laughter only escalated.

"Come on!" the scythe continued to whine, "You don't understand!"

"Oh, I understand," she said as she began to get her breath back, "Your Guys Night Sleepovers should really be called_ Glamorous Hair Sleepovers_!"

His face remained impassive as she reached up to touch one of his immaculate braids (on closer inspection it looked like there were little multi-colored strings interwoven) before she burst out into laughter again. He could only sigh and slump his shoulders and hope with all hope that she wouldn't be so cruel as to tell everyone about their little hobby.

Behind the two, Kid said, "So, how do I look?"

Soul didn't answer him and Maka was too busy laughing, but Black*Star, who had finally gotten the door off of him, yelled, "Awesome!" before flashing two thumbs up.


	69. 027 : Foreign

**027 : Foreign**

Soul, contrary to popular belief, doesn't like to wear or even deal with ties.

He doesn't like how they wrap around the neck in such an intricate, seemingly random knot. The hanging strap of cloth seems pointless and irrational; it doesn't remind him anything of formality, like it should, but really just a noose of entrapment. It wraps and controls, making a person uptight and stuck-up.

Every time he puts on the curved piece of silk or cotton he winces and tries not to make it snug, to make himself able to breathe.

Maka had changed a lot of views in time they've been together, in the days that had evolved in to months stacked in to years. He knew, from their first battle and collected soul, that she would change him in multiple ways; make him see different things in different lights.

He would have never expected, however, to make her change his opinion on something as simple as this. Something as small and insignificant as ties.

But when she first wrapped her slim fingers around it to pull his body and lips closer, he couldn't feel any animosity towards the article of clothing anymore.

In fact, he thanked that tie later.

* * *

_AN: I don't care if the theme is overused in magazines and movies, when I thought of this idea I had to use it for them :D_


End file.
